Geist einer Erinnerung
by Phoenix Boy
Summary: HPSS. Nachdem er Voldemort getöt hat, verlässt Harry die Zauberwelt für einige Jahre, bevor er der Universität unter einem anderen Namen beitritt. Nun kehrt er nach Hogwarts zurück, um zu unterrichten.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of a Memory  
(_Geist einer Erinnerung)_**

**by Phoenix Boy**

(Übersetzung: das eulchen)

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this story is intended to infringe the copyright belonging to JKR and Warner Brothers and anyone else who's got lucky. In other words, none of this is mine except the plot, Aberforth Dumbledore and Claudius.

* * *

_A/N: Hallo, Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel ' des Geist einer Erinnerung '. Ursprünglich war dieses auf englisch (ich benutzen einen Übersetzer hier gefallen so Entschuldigungfehlern) und es ist freundlich durch das eulchen übersetzt worden. Ich hoffe, daß Sie es genießen. _

* * *

James Evans saß Albus Dumbledore gegenüber im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er war ein junger Mann, lediglich vierundzwanzig, und hatte gerade erst sein Studium an der Griffin University, der Zaubereiuniverität Europas, abgeschlossen. Sein Gesicht zeigte keines seiner Gefühle, während Albus den Brief las, den er mit sich gebracht hatte, aber innerlich zitterte er. Sein Mentor und hauptsächlicher Lehrer war Aberforth Dumbledore gewesen, der Bruder des Schulleiters, und er wusste nicht, was dieser geschrieben hatte.

"Sie haben Verteidigung gegen dunkle Zauberer studiert?", sagte Albus schließlich.

"Ja Sir."

"Dennoch haben sie sich nicht dazu entschieden, ein Auror zu werden. Warum?"

"Ich habe bezweifelt, dass ich Befehle von Inkompetenten annehmen möchte.", antwortete James verlegen grinsend. Albus lächelte und seine Augen blitzten fröhlich ob dieses Gedankens. Wenn man von den vergangenen Erfahrungen, die der Schulleiter mit der Presse gemacht hatte, ausging, war es verständlich, dass er James' Ansicht teilte.

"Ich merke, dass mein Bruder Sie unterrichtet hat, Sie haben seinen sonderbaren Sinn für Humor. Haben Sie irgendwelche Erfahrungen im Unterrichten?"

"Ich habe einer ziemlich großen Anzahl an jüngeren Stundenten an der Uni Nachhilfe gegeben und ich habe einige Klassen in anderen Schulen vertreten. Bisher hat sich niemand beklagt."

"Sie wissen um den angeblichen Fluch, der auf diesem Amt liegen soll? Ich befürchte, dass er seit den letzten dreizehn Jahren jeden bezwungen hat."

"Natürlich, Sir, das ist Allgemeinwissen und Aberforth hat mich gründlich darüber informiert. Ich riskiere es gerne, jemand muss. Allem, was ich gehört habe, zufolge, hatten Sie ohnehin keine außergewöhnlichen Kandidaten, lediglich ungeeignete Idioten, die sich von Anfang an vom Scheitern haben überzeugen lassen."

"Eine sehr vernünftige Ansicht, Sherbert Zitrone?"

"Ehm… was?"

"Eine Süßigkeit der Muggel, der ich verfallen bin, befürchte ich."

"Dann lieber nicht, vielen Dank. Es ist für mich ein wenig nah am Mittagessen."

"Natürlich, natürlich."

"Also?"

"Ach ja, der Job. Es tut mir Leid, ich muss abgelenkt gewesen sein, das Alter rückt immer näher, wissen Sie. Willkommen im Lehrerkollegium, Sie sind eingestellt. Hat Abe Ihnen anvertraut, was er in seinem Brief geschrieben hat?"

"Nein, Sir."

"Mm, also bitte, das sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich. Sie waren im Hause Merlin, so erzählt er mir, und ein außergewöhnlicher Student darin."

"Man kann sich nur bemühen."

"In der Tat, nun, Professor Snape hat nach einem Assistenten bei seiner Arbeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin gebeten, wären sie mit dieser Stellung einverstanden? Wenn sie sich beide die Arbeit teilen, sollte es nicht allzu anstrengend sein."

"Sicher."

"Er kann Sie später in Ihre Pflichten einführen. Sie können die Räumlichkeiten neben seinen in den Kellern beziehen, einen Korridor entfernt vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, hinter dem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin. Das bedeutet, dass Sie erreichbar sind, wenn Sie gebraucht werden, nicht dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass dies eintrifft. Slytherins neigen dazu, sehr unabhängig zu sein. Hufflepuffs jedoch… Ich kann einen Hauselfen rufen, der Ihnen den Weg zeigt."

"Das ist nicht nötig, Sir, vielen Dank.", sagte James, dann fügte er noch schnell hinzu, „Mir wurde eine Karte gegeben."

"Faszinierend, es gibt sehr wenige von ihnen. Darf ich sie sehen?"

James reichte ihm ein ordentlich gefaltetes Stück Pergament, dessen wahre Identität sorgfältig unter einem Zauberspruch verborgen lag.

"Erstaunlich, Ich habe lediglich eine einzige Karte von entfernt gleichem Standard gesehen und diese ging vor acht Jahren verloren, als Harry Potter starb. Sagen Sie, warum ist Professor Snape hervorgehoben?"

"Ehm… er ist ein Lehrer aus Slytherin", erklärte James schnell.

"Ja, aber das bin ich ebenfalls."

"Wirklich, Sir? Alle sagen, dass Sie in Gryffindor gewesen sind. Es tut mir Leid, Ich werde es korrigieren, wenn ich kann", meinte James, der wusste, dass der Mann während seiner lang zurückliegenden Schultage eigentlich in Ravenclaw gewesen war. Es war erstaunlich, was er gelernt hatte, als er noch mit Hermione in der Bibliothek gestöbert hatte.

"Manchmal stellt man fest, dass es am klügsten ist, Gerüchten nicht zu widersprechen, wenn sie einem von Vorteil sind. Nun, fort mit Ihnen!"

James verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür und verschwand in der nächsten Schülertoilette, bevor er aus seiner Tasche einen kleinen Spiegel und Muggle-Make-up hervorkramte. Vorsichtig prüfte er sein Gesicht. Langes, rotgestreiftes rabenschwarzes Haar, silberne Augen und blasse Haut und, als er vorsichtig seine Stirn rieb als ein Schatten erscheinend, eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes, die nur einem Mann zustand, der seit acht Jahren als tot vermutet wurde. Harry James Evans Potter erneuerte flink das verbergende Make-up mit lang geübter Leichtigkeit und setzte den Weg zu seinen neuen Quartieren fort, taumelnd unter dem geborgenen Gefühl, das ihn durch seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts schließlich übermannte.

Es war komisch, dass einfaches Muggel-Make-up so gut wirkte, wenn es darum ging, seine Narbe zu verstecken. Wie er herausfand, war kein magischer Zaubertrank, Zauber, Bann, Fluch oder sogar Selbstverwandlung dazu fähig, auch nur den kleinsten Teil davon verschwinden zu lassen. Es war so einfach, dass er sich sicher war, dass niemand, nicht einmal Hermione Granger, auf diese Idee gekommen wäre. In der Tat war es nur die Verzweiflung gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es auszuprobieren, und es gab keinen Grund, warum sie sich darum bemühen sollte, wenn die besagte Narbe wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren weggefault war.

Auf dem halben Weg zu seinen Quartieren bog er gerade um die Ecke in einen Kellergang, als er mit einem schwarz gekleideten Mann zusammen stieß: Professor Snape, ehemaliger Fluch James' Lebens, Spion, Krieger und, der Karte zufolge, der einzige andere schwule Mann in Hogwarts. Eben sein Glück.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte er scharf. Er sah um einiges gesünder aus, als James ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Haar war seidig, ordentlich und frisch gewaschen, seine Haut sauber und leicht gebräunt und sein Gesicht zeigte nicht länger die Anspannung, eine Doppelexistenz zu leben, in der ein einziger Fehler zahllose Tode verursachen konnte.

"James Evans", antwortete er sanft. "Ich bin der neue Professor für Verteidigung."

"Severus Snape, Zaubertränke. Ich nehme an, dass wir nur hoffen können, dass sie um einiges besser sind, als diese Inkompetenten, die wir für gewöhnlich bekommen. Guten Morgen."

James schaute ihm hinterher, als er davon rauschte, und lächelte dem verschwindenden Rücken leicht hinterher. Nein, er hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Er war der gleiche wie immer, auf beruhigende Weise konstant, ein sarkastischer Bastard, aber einer mit einem guten Herzen hinter der Maske. Er setzte den Weg zu seinen Räumen ohne einen weiteren Blick fort.

Salazar Slytherins Portrait, eine großartige Sache, beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

"Ich bin der neue Professor für Verteidigung, James Evans", meinte er fröhlich und stellte sich vor.

"Sehr gut, Sie werden ein Passwort festlegen müssen."

_:Ist 'Öffnen' annehmbar für Sie, _hisste James fließend in bestem Parsel. Salazar hob eine Augenbraue in einer Art und Weise, die etwas in James' Erinnerungen berührte, und nickte dann knapp. Das Portrait schwang nach innen und James begann damit, sein neues Zuhause zu gestalten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Übersetzer:** eulchen

* * *

A/N: Danke fur deine Berichte. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

_Phoenix Boy_

* * *

Wenige Tage später saß er gemütlich im Lehrerzimmer, das ausnahmsweise einmal leer war, und blätterte untätig durch die neueste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_, als Professor Snape hereinstürmte, dessen schwarze Roben sich aufbauschten, als er herumwirbelte, um James anzusehen. James schaute auf, sein Gesicht bewusst sanft und neugierig.

"Professor Snape, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Snape, bemerkte er neidisch, schien kein Problem mit seiner Umgebung zu haben, aber andererseits lebte er hier schon so viel länger als James, dass es verständlich war, dass er sich nicht länger unwohl in den Bereichen der Lehrer fühlte.

"Evans", sagte Snape rege und leicht spöttisch. "Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir zu erklären, warum Sie zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass ich einen Assistenten benötige? Ich mag vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter sein als Sie, aber ich bin noch lange nicht senil."

"Tatsächlich, Sir, hatte ich keinerlei Absichten diesen Posten zu übernehmen", sagte James, bestrebt, seinen Ton sanft zu halten. "Mein Hauptanliegen liegt in meinem Unterrichtsfach, Verteidigung, falls Sie sich erinnern, und ich habe diese zusätzliche Aufgabe nur auf die Bitte des Schulleiters hin angenommen. Er schien ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass Sie Hilfe gefordert hatten."

"Ich erinnere mich lediglich, angemerkt zu haben, dass ich oft benötigt werde und viel Zeit opfere, seit mein Aufgabenbereich das Brauen der Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel beinhaltet", meinte Snape, beleidigt, dass seine persönlichen Fähigkeiten angezweifelt worden waren. "Schüler, habe ich festgestellt, ziehen Probleme an. Wie auch immer, seit ich nun Sie aufgehalst bekommen habe, muss ich mich darum bemühen, Sie bei Laune zu halten. Sie spielen Quidditch, nehme ich an?"

"Ja, Sir, meistens Sucher, und ich gebe einen recht guten Treiber ab."

"Wenn das so ist, könnten Sie sich um die Auswahl des Slytherin Quidditch Teams kümmern. Das bedeutet, Ratschläge zu Teammitgliedern geben und beim Training helfen, wenn dies erwünscht ist. Sie können sich auch um die Erstklässler kümmern. Dies beinhaltet Schlafsaalkontrollen, um in den ersten Wochen durchzusetzen, dass das Licht aus ist, und das Befassen mit jedweden Anfällen von Heimweh, das eventuell auftreten mag."

"Natürlich, ich wäre froh darüber. Wie viele Schüler bekommen wir normalerweise pro Jahr?"

"Der Durchschnitt liegt bei fünf Mädchen und fünf Jungen, aber natürlich ist das jährlich unterschiedlich, abhängig von der Eignung der Eltern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie damit genügend zu tun haben, wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig Erfahrung sie haben. Sie werden sehen, dass Slytherin das beste Haus ist, aber genauso das schwierigste. Slytherins neigen dazu, die zurückgezogenen Kinder zu sein, die missbrauchten Kinder, die Einzelgänger und die Misstrauischen. Sie benötigen viel Verständnis und Sie sollten sich jederzeit an mich wenden um über sie zu sprechen, wenn nötig. Entgegen dem allgemeinen Glauben haben wir viele Muggelgeborene Schüler in unseren Reihen, doch sie benehmen sich in einer Art, die passend sind für ein traditionelles Reinblut und sie werden als solche akzeptiert. Die anderen Häuser verachten uns gemeinhin aufgrund von Angst und Ignoranz, deswegen muss Vertrauen im Haus herrschen. Weiterhin wird von allen Slytherins erwartet, dass sie in einen gewissen Standard vermitteln in Benehmen, Kleidung, schulischen Leistungen und Einstellung, ich werde sie später gründlicher darin einführen. Von Ihnen wird ebenfalls erwartet, sich dem anzupassen, und ich muss feststellen, dass Ihre gegenwärtige Erscheinung in keiner Weise akzeptabel ist."

"Ja Sir, natürlich, es sind die Ferien und ich habe bisher keine Roben, außer die Universitätsroben. Ich habe welche bestellt, aber bisher sind sie noch nicht angekommen."

"Und hören Sie auf, mich 'Sir' zu nennen. Sie sind ein Lehrer Slytherins, haben Sie etwas Stolz! Sie sind kein Schüler und sind **technisch** gesehen mir gegenüber gleichgestellt, also sollten Sie mich auch mit meinem Namen anreden."

"Vielleicht würde ich mich nicht wie ein Schüler benehmen, wenn Sie mich nicht wie einen behandeln würden.", schnappte James, mehr als nur ein wenig irritiert über diese Standpauke. "Mein Name ist James, wie Sie wissen. Sie können ihn gerne benutzen, anstatt mich wie einen bockigen Gryffindor beim Nachsitzen zu behandeln."

Snape schaute ihn einen Moment durchdringend an, dann nickte er knapp und wirbelte herum, um zu gehen, seine Roben wirbelten hinter ihm und wehten über die Seiten von James' Zeitung. Als er ging, schien er irgendetwas von einem ‚einmischenden alten Kauz' und ‚nähert sich der Senilität' zu murmeln. Da James sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er nicht der besagte Mann war- wenn Snape dachte, dass James ältlich war, was war er dann?- nahm er an, dass Dumbledore sich einmal mehr einmal zu oft in das Privatleben seiner Lehrer eingemischt hatte.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, betrat diesen Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an in ihr Herz geschlossen, und gab zu, Snape mehr als die meisten zu mögen, behauptete, sehr zum Zweifel aller, dass er eigentlich ganz niedlich war hinter dem kalten Äußeren.

"War das Severus, den ich da gerade gesehen habe?"

"Leider ja."

"Was wollte er? Normalerweise meidet er diesen Ort wann auch immer es ihm möglich ist."

"Mich darüber informieren, dass er keinen Assistenten braucht. Ich denke, ich habe es geschafft, die Schuld von mir zu weisen, denn er murmelte etwas von einem ‚einmischenden alten Kauz', als er ging."

"Armer Albus, er wird nicht wissen, was in ihn gefahren ist. Es geschieht ihm recht, er weiß, wie mürrisch Severus sein kann. Ich würde es nicht zu ernst nehmen, James, er meint nicht einmal die Hälfte der Dinge, die er sagt, er ist nur ein wenig aufgebracht, dass Albus ihm nicht zu vertrauen scheint. Also, was lässt er Sie machen?"

"Quidditch und Erstklässler."

"Oh, ein Quidditchspieler? Als ich noch jung war, war ich ein leidenschaftlicher, und ich muss sagen, dass Gryffindor den Quidditchpokal zur Zeit ziemlich im Würgegriff hat, wir haben ihn die letzten zehn Jahre jedes Jahr gewonnen. Severus ist deswegen nur ein wenig verärgert. Hoffentlich bekommen wir dieses Jahr Simon Wood in unser Haus, offensichtlich ist er sehr vielversprechend und ein süßer kleiner Junge. Er ist Oliver Woods Neffe, der Puddlemere Hüter. Er war ebenfalls in meinem Team, eines der besten, das ich je gesehen habe. Mal überlegen, das war er als Kapitän und Hüter, die Weasleyzwillinge als Treiber, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell als Jäger und der junge Harry Potter als Sucher, unser kleines Wunderkind. Ich schwatze. Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht von Ihren Erfahrungen? Welche Position spielen Sie?"

"Erraten Sie es, wenn sie können, Sie sind schließlich hier der Experte."

"Hmm, Sucher, wenn ich Sie mir so anschaue, eventuell Jäger."

"Sucher ist richtig, und ich war ebenfalls im Team Treiber, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich scheint. Ich war im Merlinteam an der Universität, während Malfoy die ersten zwei Jahre noch da war, war ich Treiber, dann Sucher."

"Kapitän?"

"Nun, ja, und der Quidditchrepräsentant der Uni."

"Sehr beeindruckend, Ich werde meine Spieler warnen müssen, sie werden dieses Jahr besonders hart zu trainieren haben. Ich hasse es, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber Sie werden ziemlich viel zu tun haben mit dem momentanen Slytherinteam, Sie werden eventuell sogar noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. So viele Ihrer Spieler sind gegangen, dass Sie ziemlich im Nachteil sein werden."

James lächelte; er genoss Minervas Anwesenheit. Sie, im Gegenteil zu Snape und ein paar anderen Lehrern, hatte keine Probleme damit, ihn zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er noch relativ jung war. Wie auch immer, sie tendierte zu einer ziemlich losen Zunge, wenn keine Schüler anwesend waren, und es war amüsant und nützlich, zu sehen, wie viele Informationen er aus ihr herauskitzeln konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** Phoenix Boy

**Übersetzerin:** das eulchen

Einige Wochen später nahm James etwas besorgt seinen Platz an dem großen Tisch ein, der für die Besprechung zum Start des Schuljahres über Nacht in der Mitte des Lehrerzimmers aufgetaucht war. Er lächelte Minerva freundlich zu und schaute sich um. Jeder schien anwesend zu sein, bis auf Severus, aber die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors hatte James über dessen komische Angewohnheit informiert, immer zum ganz genauen Zeitpunkt zu erscheinen, niemals früh, niemals spät, und alle anderen mussten auf ihn warten.

Albus erhob sich von seinem Platz am Kopf des Tisches und lächelte allen wohlwollend zu, eine Geste, die die meisten von ihnen in verschiedene Stadien der Besorgnis versetzte. Er setzte dieses Lächeln immer dann auf, wenn das, was er gleich vorschlagen würde, so empörend war, dass er diesen Gedanken in ihre Köpfe einprügeln müssen würde.

"Sind alle anwesend?", erkundigte er sich.

"Severus", sagte Minerva; es benötigte keiner weiteren Erklärungen.

"Ah", meinte Albus und schaute auf seine neue Muggeluhr, als die Glocke Hogwarts' begann, zur neuen Stunde zu läuten. „Er wird bald hier sein."

Genau als der letzte Schlag verklungen war, öffnete sich die Tür. Severus stürmte herein, ohne auch nur die Andeutung einer Entschuldigung in seinem Benehmen, nickte allen knapp zu und nahm seinen Platz neben James ein.

"Dann lasst uns nun beginnen", sagte der Schulleiter. "Unsere neuen Vertrauensschüler haben wir selbstverständlich letztes Jahr schon bestimmt, jemand sollte James eine Liste von ihnen geben, und sie sollten alle schon benachrichtigt worden sein…"

"Wir wissen das, Albus, es wurde alles schon geregelt", warf die etwas genervt klingende Minerva ein.

"Sehr gut. Für alle, die ihm bisher noch nicht begegnet sind, unser neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer ist James Evans, Absolvent der Griffin Universität, Haus Merlin. Desweiteren wird er ebenfalls für Slytherin zuständig sein. Wünschen wir ihm, dass er mehr Glück hat, als seine Vorgänger es hatten."

Albus strahlte ihn vom anderen Ende des Tisches her an. James errötete, als jeder sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anschaute. Nun, jeder bis auf Professor Binns, welcher hin und wieder geistlich nicht ganz anwesend war, und Severus, der keinen Sinn darin sah, einen Mann zu mustern, den er schon getroffen hatte und den er in vielen Punkten für ziemlich fehlerhaft hielt.

"So, unser erstes Ereignis in diesem Jahr wird das Harry-Potter-Tagsfest sein."

James erbleichte ob dieser Worte, auch wenn er gut dabei abschnitt. _Harry Potter- Tag?_ Hatte er etwas verpasst, während er an der Universität war? Wie sollte er damit nur fertig werden? Hatten seine Freunde denn den Verstand verloren?

"Das wird natürlich am 17. Oktober sein, an dem Tag, an dem Harry Potter Voldemort besiegte. Wir werden die üblichen 3 Festtage veranstalten. Der erste Tag ist den Toten gewidmet, mit einer Erinnerungsfeier draußen, gefolgt von einem Bankett in der Großen Halle. Am zweiten Tag gedenken wir derer, die überlebt haben, viele von ihnen werden zu uns sprechen und kurze Seminare in ihren Fachgebieten für die Schüler und alle Erwachsenen, die daran interessiert sind, teilzunehmen, geben. Der letzte Tag ist Harry Potter gewidmet. Ich habe einige seiner Freunde davon überzeugt, über ihn zu reden. An diesem Nachmittag wird das übliche Quidditchspiel zwischen den derzeitigen und den ehemaligen Schülern dieser Schule stattfinden und wir werden den Tag mit einem Festessen beenden."

"Albus, Sie müssen noch einen Lehrer auswählen, der das Quidditchteam der ehemaligen Schüler leitet.", erinnerte ihn Rolanda Hooch. "Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich lediglich das der jetzigen trainieren muss."

"Hm, Minerva, würdest Du Dich darum kümmern?"

"Danke Albus, aber nein. Ich befürchte, dass meine Tage als Quidditchspielern schon lange Vergangenheit sind", entschuldigte sie sich eilig.

"Spielt irgendjemand von Euch anderen?"

"Zu klein", murmelte Flitwick.

"Mein inneres Auge hat eine Katastrophe vorhergesagt, sollte ich mich in die Lüfte schwingen."

"Viel zu unwürdig", meinte Sinistra schnüffelnd.

"Nicht einmal, wenn ich wollte, Albus, Sie wissen, was für eine Figur ich auf einem Besen mache", äußerte Sprout und musste ob der Erinnerung lächeln.

"Nein", sagte Snape unumwoben.

"Albus, James ist ein äußerst kompetenter Spieler", bemerkte Minerva unschuldig. Er starrte sie finster an, wobei er, hätte er es gewusst, auffallend wie Snape drein schaute.

"Phantastisch. Mein lieber Junge, denkst Du, Du kannst es schaffen? Wie es scheint, liegen die Talente von uns anderen, nun, wo anders. Es ist kaum eine beschwerliche Aufgabe…"

James seufzte.

"Okay."

"Vielen vielen Dank. Wir können über genauere Vorbereitungen – Räumlichkeiten, Portschlüssel und so weiter – später reden. Das nächste Fest wird Halloween sein, an dem wir unsere normalen Festlichkeiten am Abend haben werden. Danach, befürchte ich, gibt es nichts mehr bis zum Start des nächsten Semesters, wenn wir unseren Hogmany Ball zu Beginn des Januars veranstalten."

"Was für Gräuel hältst Du dieses Jahr für uns bereit?", fragte Severus säuerlich.

"Ich habe da eventuell an einen kleinen Kostümball gedacht, Kostüme sind natürlich Pflicht. Die Kinder lieben sie und es fördert ihre Vorstellungskraft. Wenn ich daran denke, wie der junge Mr. Whitby als Voldemort verkleidet kam, es muss mittlerweile fünf Jahre her sein, und die ganze Schule so sehr erschreckte, dass alle schrieen. Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so gelacht… Für die Lehrer wird es ebenso Pflicht sein."

"Was?", kam es von Einigen. Albus' Gesicht zeigte etwas, das, auf dem Gesicht eines anderen Mannes, als Grinsen bezeichnet werden würde.

"Natürlich wird es keine Anwesenheitspflicht geben", beruhigte er sie, woraufhin sie sich alle entspannten. "Bis auf die Personen, die ich als Aufpasser ausgewählt habe. Ich selbst werde selbstverständlich anwesend sein. Begleiten werden mich James Evans, Septimus Vector, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Severus Snape."

"Auf keinen Fall, Albus", erklärte Severus fest. "Ich werde fröhlich die Gänge kontrollieren, aber ich werde keinesfalls diesem… diesem Spektakels deiner beitreten."

"Es tut mir so Leid, Severus, aber ich befürchte, dass das mein letztes Wort ist, die Vorbereitungen sind bereits getroffen. Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, wie es scheint, habe ich vergessen, die Quidditchspiele zwischen den Häusern zu erwähnen. Das wird dieses Jahr wie folgt stattfinden: Das erste Spiele wird im November sein, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Im Januar werden wir Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin sehen. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin wird im März stattfinden und Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw im Mai. Dabei gelten die gewöhnlichen Regeln. Rolanda ist es verboten, irgendeinem Team gesondertes Training zu geben, aber jeder andere, der möchte, mag, wenn er um Erlaubnis gebeten hat, besagtes Team trainieren. Und nun zum Schluss möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass, wenn irgendjemand Interesse an der aktuellen Liste aller verbotenen Gegenstände haben sollte, er bitte Mr. Filch fragen möge. Ich glaube, wie auch immer, dass der gesamte Bestand von Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes den Schülern verboten ist. Die originellsten Schlingel, die Hogwarts seit den Maraudern gesehen hat, musst Du wissen, James. Das ist alles, Ihr dürft gehen."

James erhob sich erleichtert und verschwand eilig, gefolgt von Severus.

"Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, auf was Sie sich da eingelassen haben", warnte ihn der andere Mann. "Das Quidditchteam der Ehemaligen zu organisieren ist eine der schlimmsten Aufgaben. Sie müssen ein Team auswählen, die Mitglieder kontaktieren, Trainingseinheiten arrangieren und sie trainieren. Minerva hat sich letztes Jahr freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt, Merlin weiß warum, und hat nach dem ersten Training aufgegeben. Ich mag Sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich an jeden einzelnen der potenziellen Spieler erinnert. Sie werden Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen Guten Abend, Mr. Evans. Ich denke, ich werde Sie morgen sehen, wenn die Schüler ankommen."

James ächzte, als er den anderen Mann davonrauschen sah. Er hatte Recht, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **Phoenix Boy

**Übersetzung: **das eulchen

James beobachtete, wie die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und die Schüler hineinströmten, bereit für ein neues Jahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ein junges Mädchen, allem Anschein nach Sechst- oder Siebtklässlerin, nahm seinen alten Platz am Ende des Gryffindortisches ein. Sie schien tief in einem Gespräch mit den beiden Jungen ihr gegenüber sein. James dachte kurz daran zurück, wie es wäre, wenn er dort mit Ron und Hermione ebenso sitzen und reden würde, dann riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. In der Vergangenheit zu leben würde weder ihm, noch diesen Kindern, die er zu unterrichten hatte, helfen.

Vor allem von den jüngeren Schülern wurde James merkwürdig gemustert. Für die älteren Schüler war ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nichts besonderes, waren sie doch schon an den ‚Fluch' gewöhnt- soweit sie sich erinnern konnten, war es jedes Jahr ein neuer Lehrer gewesen.

Nachdem jeder Platz genommen hatte, nickte Dumbledore Minerva zu. Sie ging zurück zum Hauptportal am Ende der Halle, um die Erstklässler zu holen, die gespannt darauf warteten, einsortiert zu werden. Als sie die Halle betraten, bestaunten die meisten die anderen Schüler, die Decke, die Geister und die Zeichnungen an der Wand. Es schienen mehr zu sein, als er sich erinnerte und sie alle schienen sehr klein zu sein, sehr viel kleiner, als er es damals gewesen war. James grinste, wahrscheinlich dachten das sogar die Zweitklässler, zumindest die, die aufpassten. Er warf einem Paar Hufflepuffs, das aufgeregt am entfernten Ende ihres Tisches miteinander tuschelte, einen strengen Blick zu. Sie ignorierten ihn, hatten ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt. Er grummelte sichtlich irritiert. Alles, was Severus Snape scheinbar tun musste, war die Bälger anzuschauen und sie hielten den Mund. Andererseits hatte Severus auch einen gewissen Ruf, den James erst gewinnen musste.

Minerva holte den Stuhl hervor und platzierte den Hut vorsichtig auf diesen. Als alles vorbereitet war, schlug Dumbledore sein Glas mit einem Löffel an und in der Halle wurde es ruhig. Der Hut teilte sich und begann, sein Lied zu singen. James hörte zu, erinnerte sich liebevoll an die vergangenen Lieder, die er gehört hatte, und an das allererste, als er selbst dort gestanden hatte, verängstigt, dass er, was auch immer für ein Test auf ihn zukommen würde, diesen nicht bestehen würde. Einige der Erstklässler entspannten sich sichtlich, als sie erkannten, dass sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als den Hut aufzusetzen. Zweifellos hatten ihnen ältere Geschwister Geschichten über Trolle und ähnliches erzählt, genauso, wie Fred und George es bei Ron getan hatten.

Professor McGonagall trat nun mit einer langen Rolle Pergament in der Hand, die vor ihr herunterhing, hervor.

"Wenn ich euren Namen sage, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl platz, um einsortiert zu werden", sagte sie.

Die Einteilung begann. James beobachtete, wie die Kinder eins nach dem anderen in ihre Häuser sortiert wurden; die Tische applaudierten jedes Mal, wenn der Hut ein Haus verkündete. Es gab einige Nachnamen, die er wieder erkannte, ob es nun Zufall war oder nicht, wusste er nicht, schließlich konnte es nicht so viele Bones' und Spinnets geben.

"Wood, Simon", las Minerva vor und näherte sich dem Ende der Liste. James schaute den Jungen interessiert an und wusste definitiv, dass das Oliver Woods Neffe war. Er war groß und dünn, dunkelbraunes Haar fiel hm in die blitzenden blauen Augen. Sein Grinsen- dachte James und schüttelte sich innerlich vor Besorgnis- erinnerte ihn an Fred und George Weasley. Es brauchte lange, um ihm ein Haus zuzuweisen, und der Junge schaute leicht genervt drein, so als ob er diskutieren würde- James konnte jedoch nicht sagen, für oder gegen welches Haus. Schließlich verkündete der Hut

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva keuchte laut auf, der meiste Rest der Lehrer schaute überrascht. Sogar Dumbledore hob leicht überrascht eine Augenbraue. Severus hingegen schaute aus unerklärlichen Gründen selbstzufrieden drein und hob seinen Kelch leicht dem Jungen entgegen. Simon grinste und schloss sich den anderen neuen Slytherins an. Er war nicht annähernd so verärgert, wie James es erwartet hätte, und wenn man bedachte, dass Oliver ein Gryffindor gewesen war, schien er sogar sehr erfreut mit seiner Einsortierung.

"Willkommen!" sagte Albus und betrachtete sie alle. Vor allem die Erstklässler hörten gebannt zu und hingen an jedem Wort. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir unser vortreffliches Fest beginnen, will ich lediglich ein paar Ankündigungen zum Schuljahresbeginn machen. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf dem Gelände, der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, allen Schülern gänzlich verboten ist. Einigen der älteren Schüler würde es nicht schaden, sich das noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen."

Dumbledores blitzende Augen funkelten in die Richtung des Gryffindortisches, zu wem, konnte er nicht sagen.

"Desweiteren wurde ich von Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister, darum gebeten, Euch daran zu erinnern, dass keine Magie zwischen den Schulstunden auf den Korridoren benutzt werden sollte. Er hat mich ebenfalls darum gebeten, Euch darüber zu informieren, dass eine Liste aller verbotenen Gegenstände an der Tür zu seinem Büro einzusehen ist. Ich weiß von zuverlässiger Quelle, dass alle Produkte von Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes strengstens verboten sind und der Besitz schwer bestraft wird. Wie gewöhnlich wird Madam Hooch während der nächsten Wochen unser Quidditchteam für den Harry Potter Tag auswählen. Ich wünsche allen vielversprechenden Spielern aus allen vier Häusern viel Glück. Bedenkt, dass wir eine Tradition des Sieges aufrecht zu halten haben; wir haben niemals ein Spiel gegen die ehemaligen Spieler verloren. Hausquidditch beginnt unmittelbar nach dem Harry Potter Tag und ich überlasse es unseren Quidditchkapitänen, dies zu arrangieren. Zum Schluss möchte ich Euch alle darum bitten, Professor J Evans willkommen zu heißen, der die Position des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrers hoffentlich viele Jahre lang übernehmen wird. Er hat ebenfalls die Stelle als Assistenzhauslehrer von Slytherin angenommen und sein Büro wird neben dem von Professor Snape zu finden sein, falls Ihr seine Hilfe brauchen solltet. Und nun, bevor wir essen, lasst uns die Schulhymne singen!", rief Dumbledore aus. Harry zwang sich dazu, mit falschem Enthusiasmus zu lächeln; wie es schien genauso wie die anderen Lehrer auch.

Dumbledore wedelte leicht mit seinem Zauberstab und ein langes goldenes Band kam aus diesem hervor, das hoch über den Tischen in die luft schwebte und sich schlangengleich zu Wörtern formte.

"Jeder sucht sich seine Lieblingsmelodie heraus", sagte Dumbledore, "und los geht's!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

Bring uns was Schönes bei,

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

Wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,

Voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,

Wir wollen nun alles erlernen,

Was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen,

Unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!"

Das Geräusch war, wie immer, grauenhaft. Natürlich endete jeder zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt und James dankte den Göttern, dass dieses Mal niemand einen Todesmarsch gewählt hatte. Nachdem auch die letzten geendet hatten, brachen alle in tosenden Applaus aus. Dumbledore bewegte seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und das Festessen begann. Gespräche entflammten, als die Schüler sich ihrem Essen zuwandten. James bediente sich reichlich, da er gar nicht genug von dem Essen auf Hogwarts bekommen konnte, nachdem er jahrelang für sich selbst leben musste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **Phoenix Boy

**Übersetzung: **das eulchen

Nachdem James sein Essen beendet hatte, wies Severus ihn an, hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu gehen und auf die Ankunft der Erstklässler zu warten, welche natürlich von einem Vertrauensschüler hinuntergebracht werden würden. Erleichtert, dass er dank seiner Erfahrungen im zweiten Schuljahr nicht danach fragen musste, wo genau der Gemeinschaftsraum lag, fand er den Weg hinunter durch den Irrgarten der Kellergänge. Da keiner der Schüler anwesend war, wagte er ein kleines Experiment und hisste dem Eingang versuchsweise in Parsel zu,

_Öffne Dich!_

Der Bereich der Mauer schwang interessanterweise sofort nach innen. War es lediglich der Kellerbereich, in dem man sich mit Parsel über das Passwortsystem hinwegsetzen konnte, oder war dies in der gesamten Schule der Fall... Wenn er das nur gewusst hätte, als er noch ein Schüler war.

Die Erstklässler kamen ungefähr 10 Minuten später an, um genau zu sein, waren sie die allerletzten der Slytherins, die ankamen, da sie keine der Abkürzungen kannten. Traditionsgemäß mussten sie diese selbst herausfinden. Das gesamte Haus war im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, als Severus den Raum betrat und sich nahe dem Eingang positionierte.

"An diejenigen von Euch, die gerade erst zu uns gekommen sind, Willkommen in Slytherin; an alle anderen, Willkommen zurück. Wie Professor Dumbledore schon beim Festessen erwähnte, schließt sich Mister Evans uns als stellvertretender Hauslehrer an und wird vor allem für das Quidditchteam und die Erstklässler zuständig sein, auch wenn seine Tür, sowie die meine, jederzeit für jeden von Euch offen steht. Viele von Euch werden Geschichten über unser Haus gehört haben- vergesst sie sofort. Wenn andere Häuser wünschen, unter Missverständnissen zu arbeiten, macht es die Dinge für uns nur einfacher.

Dies ist der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum; die Schlafsäle befinden sich im Korridor, der hiervon wegführt. Erstklässler teilen sich zu zweit oder dritt einen Raum; die Mädchen werden ihre Räume hinter dem Bild von Morgana vorfinden, die Jungs hinter dem Bild von Agrippa. Siebtklässler sollten bedenken, dass sie nun die Möglichkeiten haben, ein Einzelzimmer zu bekommen, sowie die Vertrauensschüler ab der fünften Klasse. Diese sollten ihre Abzeichen zu jeder Zeit tragen.

Auch wenn Professor Dumbledore angekündigt hat, dass Hausquidditch nach dem Harry Potter Tag startet, möchte ich, dass unser Team in zwei Wochen anfängt, zu trainieren. Jeder, der Interesse an einer freien Position hat, sollte mit Archie Alderton reden, unserem diesjährigen Quidditchkapitän. Professor Evans hat sich dazu bereiterklärt, jederzeit zu helfen und Ratschläge zu erteilen, sollte es nötig sein, und das Team zu trainieren, solange das Training sich nicht mit dem das Ehemaligenteams für den Harry Potter Tag überschneidet."

"Entschuldigung, Professor Snape," sagte ein Junge aus der Siebten und hob seine Hand. "Könnten sie das Feld für uns jeden Abend von sieben bis neun reservieren? Sie wissen doch, dass die Gryffindors immer versuchen, es zuerst zu bekommen."

"Natürlich, Archie. Das ist alles, was ich zu den älteren Jahrgängen zu sagen habe, Ihr könnt gehen. Die Erstklässler bleiben hier."

Die Mehrheit der Schüler marschierte langsam durch die vielen Portraitlöcher in den Wällen hinaus und ließ nur die zehn Erstklässler zurück: sechs Jungen und vier Mädchen. Sie kamen verlegen von ihren im Raum verstreuten Positionen zusammen.

"Schaut Euch an", sagte Severus. "Das sind Eure Familien für die nächsten paar Jahre. Ihr lebt zusammen, arbeitet zusammen und kämpft füreinander, wenn es notwendig scheint. Wir sind Slytherins; wir haben einen schlechten Ruf. Ihr könnt Euch niemals darauf verlassen, dass sich die anderen Häuser für Euch einsetzen, vor allem nicht die Gryffindors. Nun, wie viele von Euch sind nicht aus Zaubererfamilien?"

Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen hoben schüchtern ihre Hände.

"Im Gegensatz zum allgemeinen Glauben hat Slytherin genauso viele muggelgeborene Schüler, wie die anderen Häuser, wir vergewissern uns nur, dass Ihr Euch gut einlebt. Mr. Wood, wenn Sie Mr. Macdonald helfen würden, sich zurechtzufinden; Mr. Rosier, Sie begleiten Mr Richards und Miss Higgs, könnten sie sich um Miss Wilkinson kümmern? Ab nun werden dies Eure Zimmergenossen sein. Sollten Sie in einem Monat oder später wünschen, zu tauschen, kommen Sie zu mir. Ihr werdet alle einen Basiszaubertränkekurs am Abend bei mir belegen, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass Ihr alles gelernt habt, was diejenigen von Euch aus Zaubererfamilien schon wissen sollten. Nun, es ist spät und Ihr solltet alle zu Bett gehen. Das Passwort für die Portraits der Erstklässler ist Parsel, das gleiche Passwort wie auch das zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Gute Nacht."

Danach wartete er und beobachtete, wie sie erfolgreich die Durchgänge zu ihren Räumen öffneten, bevor er James nach draußen begleitete.

"Geben Sie ihnen diese Nacht ihre Privatsphäre, wir werden eine Weile lang erst einmal keine Ausgangssperre einfordern. Also was denken Sie? Erste Eindrücke?"

James war ein wenig über diese Frage überrascht.

"Äh, mit Simon Wood werden wir noch allerhand Ärger haben, ein Unruhestifter wie er im Buche steht. Rosier, Entschuldigung, aber ich kann mich nicht an seinen Vornamen erinnern, sah so aus, als ob er immer noch etwas dieser Reinblut-Schlammblut-Einstellung hat. Ist das der Grund, warum Sie ihm gesagt haben, dass er Richards helfen soll?"

"Genau. Noch etwas, das Sie eventuell festgestellt haben?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht."

"Sehr gut, bei weitem was ich von einem neuen Lehrer erwarte. Arabelle Higgs schien Michael Rosiers Ansicht zu teilen und Alistair Macdonald ist ein mögliches Opfer von Heimweh. Muggelgeborene Kinder tendieren dazu, eher Probleme damit zu haben, da ihnen die Situation fremd ist. Sie sollten lieber später noch einmal nach ihm schauen."

James nickte, immer noch ein wenig geschockt aufgrund der Offenbarungen über Slytherins, die er diesen Abend empfangen hatte. Bedeutete das, dass seine alten Mitschüler aus Slytherin eigentlich gar keine Muggelgeborenen gehasst hatten? Dass einige von ihnen sogar selbst ‚Schlammblüter' gewesen waren? Und er hatte nie gewusst, dass man einiges an Grundwissen benötigte, bevor man an den Schulzaubertränkestunden teilnahm, auch wenn Hermione das sicherlich getan hatte. Plötzlich war seine ganze Sicht von Hogwarts auf den Kopf gestellt worden und Severus war diesen Abend nicht einmal sarkastisch gewesen. Es war wirklich zuviel auf einmal.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später ging James zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und den Korridor der Erstklässler entlang. Der erste Raum gehörte Simon Wood und Alistair Macdonald und das war derjenige, den er überprüfen sollte. Er drückte die Tür vorsichtig weit genug auf, dass er durch den Spalt hineinschielen konnte, ohne sie zu stören. Wie Severus es vorhergesagt hatte, saß Alistair aufrecht in seinem Bett und schniefte verzweifelt, versucht, seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Er schaute sehr verloren aus. Simon, wie James erfreut feststellte, auch wenn er nichts anderes von Olivers Neffen erwartet hatte, hockte neben ihm auf dem Bett, hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

James wusste, dass es besser war, Alistair weinen zu lassen und es aus ihm raus zu lassen, sodass er die Tür etwas mehr öffnete und hereinschlüpfte. Simon schaute auf, aber James bedeutete ihm, still zu sen. Der Junge glitt vom Bett herunter und zurück in sein eigenes, um James den Platz einnehmen zu lassen. James nahm Alistair in den Arm und wiegte ihn hin und her, wie ein sehr viel jüngeres Kind. Alistairs Beherrschung zerbrach bei dem Trost und er brach, an James Nacken geklammert, in Tränen aus. James murmelte sinnlose Dinge in sein Haar, bis er geendet hatte und versuchte, aufzusitzen.

"Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er leise. Alistair nickte. "Nur denk dran, wir sind immer da, wenn du uns brauchst. Wenn du erneut Heimweh bekommst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir in meine Räume kommen und ein wenig reden. Es kann hart sein, wenn man das erste Mal weg von zuhause ist. Bei mir war das wirklich, als ich um die sechzehn war. Ich habe mich die erste Woche lang in den Schlaf geweint, aber erzähl das niemandem. Denkst du, dass du jetzt schlafen kannst?"

"Ja, danke."

"Dann gute Nacht und bis morgen."

James lächelte ihnen zu, steckte Alistair zurück ins Bett, wohl wissend, wie sehr das Kind es hassen würde, wie ein Baby behandelt zu werden, und ging. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Nachdem er Voldemort getöt und die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte, war es das erste Mal, dass er sein Zuhause wirklich verlassen hatte, da er Hogwarts immer als sein Zuhause angesehen hatte und niemals die Dursleys. Aber nun war es spät und wenn er eine anständige Tüte Schlaf abbekommen wollte, musste er langsam ins Bett gehen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte James mit einem unwohlen Gefühl im Magen und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er hatte schon zuvor unterrichtet, aber niemals als ein Vollzeitlehrer, niemals Schüler jünger als sechzehn und niemals Klassen bestehend aus zwanzig und mehr Schülern. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, er hatte Angst. Er zog sich an und zog eine grüne Robe über das schwarze Shirt und die Jeans, die er normalerweise trug. Immerhin gab es keinen Grund, Severus unnötig zu widersprechen. Er schaffte das oft genug aus Versehen!

Als er in der Großen Halle ankam, schaute Minerva ihn freundlich an und füllte seinen Teller mit Essen.

"Danke Minerva, aber ich bin wirklich nicht so hungrig", versuchte er zu protestieren. Sie ließ es nicht zu.

"Unsinn, Sie klingen wie ein Zweitklässler vor seinem ersten Quidditchspiel. Sie brauchen Ihre Kraft. Es wird schon gut gehen."

"Wenn er nicht gut wäre, warum sollte er dann überhaupt hier sein?", fragte Severus spöttisch. "Ein Lehrer, der Angst vor seinen Schülern hat, ist ein unnötiger Zuwachs des Lehrerkollegiums, er bedroht die Ruhe unseres eigenen Unterrichts."

"Sei still Severus, Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keine Angst vorm ersten Mal hattest, weil ich diejenige war, die dir geholfen hat, sie zu überwinden, so wie jetzt auch bei James."

"Ich bin nicht nervös!"

"Warum benimmst du dich dann so, als ob du ein Problem damit hättest, zu essen?", fragte sie geduldig. "Mach schon, iss. Severus wird dich in Ruhe lassen. Wen hast du als erstes?"

"Siebtklässler, einige von ihnen zumindest. In der Klasse sind lediglich fünf von ihnen. Ich dachte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sei populärer."

"Ist es auch, du wirst sehen, dass dein anderer Siebtklässlerkurs um einiges größer ist. Es gab einen Zusammenstoß im Stundenplan mit Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Die Klasse, die du heute haben wirst, hat Zaubertränke, aber nicht Verwandlung, das ist der Grund dafür, dass es so eine kleine Gruppe ist. Die Siebtklässler sind eine nette Meute dieses Jahr, ich hoffe du hast vor, sie sehr zu fördern. Leider war ihr letzter Lehrer ein Inkompetenter der schlimmsten Sorte, da er kaum selbst die Sprüche beherrschte, die er ihnen beibringen sollte. Aber da du frisch von der Universität kommst, bezweifle ich, dass du dieses Problem haben wirst."

"Sie waren auf der Universität?", fragte Filius Flitwick neugierig. "In welchem Haus waren Sie?"

"Merlin, dass ist auch der Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore beschlossen hat, dass ich mich ganz gut in Slytherin machen würde."

"Weißt du, James", sagte Minerva. "Albus würde es wirklich bevorzugen, wenn du ihn bei seinem Vornamen nennen würdest, so wie wir alle. Er ist nur zu schüchtern um zu fragen."

"Ich werde es versuchen."

"Gut, nun, Filius war Duellchampion an der Universität für- was waren es, Filius?- zwei Jahre. Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, wen du fragen wirst, dir mit deinem Duellierclub zu helfen?"

"Profes… Albus hat sich einverstanden erklärt, ein Demonstrationsduell mit mir in der ersten Stunde zu machen. Es fasziniert die Schüler immer wieder. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, sich nicht zurückzuhalten und aufs Ganze zu gehen."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du es schaffst, dich mit ihm zu duellieren?", fragte Filius interessiert. "Er besiegt mich jedes Mal mit Leichtigkeit, wenn ich es versuche."

"Ich denke, dass ich dazu fähig sein sollte. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich würde gerne gehen und mich für die erste Stunde vorbereiten."

"Viel Glück, James."

Als James ging, begegnete er Albus Dumbledore an der Tür.

"Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte er, als er Platz nahm. "James sah bemerkenswert heiter aus für einen neuen Lehrer. Ich erinnere mich daran, das der Rest von Euch aussah, als würdet Ihr Euch vor Eurer ersten Stunde übergeben."

"James hat uns lediglich darüber informiert, dass er nicht nur stärker ist als Du, Albus, sondern dass seine Technik beim Duellieren auch besser als Deine ist", sagte Severus glatt.

"Wenn er das sagt, bin ich mir sicher, dass er Recht hat. Ich hatte schon meine Vermutungen", sagte Albus. "Mein Bruder hat mich darüber informiert, dass er ein ziemliches Wunderkind ist."

"Er sagte, dass er besser als Filius sei!", sagte Pomona Sprout geschockt.

"Tut mir Leid, alter Freund, aber er ist es. Er ist nicht nur der einzige Erstsemesterstudent, der das Duellturnier gewonnen hat, sondern auch der Einzige, der es vier aufeinanderfolgende Jahre gewonnen hat, sogar die schon graduierten Studenten eingeschlossen."

"Er hat jedes Jahr gewonnen, in dem er dort war?"

"Ja."

"Der Maßstab muss wirklich gesunken sein, seit ich dort studierte", sagte Severus. "Zu meiner Zeit wäre es jedem Erstsemester, der auch nur auf die Idee kam, sofort von den älteren verboten worden."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass James die Absicht hatte, zu gewinnen", sagte Albus. "Mein Bruder erwähnte etwas davon, dass er ihn erst erpressen musste, damit er die erste Runde meisterte. Und wegen des Maßstabs, wie gut würdest du sagen, ist Draco Malfoy beim Duellieren?"

"Einer der besten, die Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren verlassen haben", sagte Minerva prompt. "Mr. Longbottom konnte ihn schlagen, aber nur gerade so."

"Draco Malfoy , einer aus dem dritten Jahr zu dieser Zeit und amtierender Champion, war derjenige, den James Evans im Finalkampf besiegte. Nun, soweit ihr keine weiteren Vorwürfe gegen unseren neuen Lehrer habt, schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch zu euren Stunden aufmacht. Es würde nicht gut für euch sein, am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen, nicht wahr?"

Derweil ließ James die Tische in seinem Klassenraum mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und stellte die Stühle, die er benötigte, in einem Kreis auf. Dann wartete er auf seine Klasse, während seine Nerven langsam wieder zu ihm zurückkamen. Sie erschienen alle fünf genau zur rechten Zeit und wurden auf der Liste abgehakt. Zwei von ihnen waren Ravenclaws und von den anderen Häusern war jeweils ein Schüler anwesend. Natürlich, es war eine UTZ-Klasse. James hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür getreten, dass er vergessen hatte, dass diese gemischter waren als die jüngeren Jahrgänge.

"Nehmt Platz und legt alles beiseite", sagte er und bemerkte, dass sie zögerten. "Ihr werdet nichts brauchen, in dieser Stunde nicht einmal euren Zauberstab. Ich bin, wie Ihr wisst, Professor Evans. Da es mir nicht möglich ist, eine komplette Liste der behandelten Themen zu finden, wäre einer von Euch so freundlich, mir seine Notizen vom letzten Jahr zu geben?"

Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hob die Hand.

"Ja, Miss Fancourt?"

"Sir, ich denke wir alle wären damit einverstanden, wenn sie die Themen mit uns noch einmal durchgingen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es wirklich verstanden habe, als Professor Keddle es uns erklärte."

"Gut, Ihr hättet gerne eine schnelle Wiederholung der Basisthemen? Kein Problem, Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht behandelt habt, ist das richtig?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Sehr gut, damit werden wir uns heute beschäftigen. Da dies so eine kleine Klasse ist, behandelt es wie eine normale Diskussion, stört euch nicht damit, eure Hände zu heben. Was wisst ihr bisher über die Unverzeihlichen?"

"Man kommt nach Askaban, wenn man sie nutzt."

"Es gibt drei, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie heißen."

"Korrekt, kann sie jemand nennen?"

"Imperius, Cruciatus und Avada Kedavra", sagte der Slytherin prompt. James beobachtete ihn genau, war er nicht ein wenig schnell, als er sie nannte? Dann fuhr der Junge fort. "Sie-wissen-schon-wer tötete meine Eltern mit Avada Kedavra. Ich habe mich im Schrank versteckt."

"Ja, er hat die Unverzeihlichen in der Tat bevorzugt. Sie haben auch meine Familie getötet; er hat viel zu viele Familien zerstört. Versucht, ihn Voldemort zu nennen, die Angst vor dem Namen verstärkt nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst und er ist schon lange tot. Es ist unmöglich, dass er die Chance hat, wieder zu kommen. Imperius ist ein Zauber, der Euch den freien Willen nimmt, Cruciatus stimuliert die Nerven und verursacht unvorstellbare Schmerzen und Avada Kedavra tötet Euch sofort und ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun. Lasst uns mit dem letzten und wahrscheinlich grausamsten starten, Avada Kedavra. Mr. Ketteridge, würden Sie sagen, dass es falsch wäre unter allen Umständen?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Warum? Gibt es irgendeinen Unterschied zu den ungefähr zwanzig anderen Todesflüchen, die nicht illegal sind?"

"Man kann sich nicht dagegen wehren."

"Also wenn Sie eine Gruppe Dunkler Zauberer alleine bekämpfen würden und Sie sie töten müssen, um zu überleben, würden Sie eher einen Fluch benutzen, den sie blocken können?"

"Ähm…"

"Natürlich kann es anders herum auch der Fall sein, aber sie kümmern sich meistens nicht um das Gesetz und werden es so und so an Ihnen anwenden. Denken wir mal an ein anderes Szenario, Miss Timms. Sie sind auf einem Kampffeld und Ihre beste Freundin fiel durch einen Gladius-Fluch, der sie genau an der Brust getroffen hat. Es gibt keinen Weg zur Flucht und der Feind kommt immer näher. Es besteht die Chance, dass Sie fliehen können. Sollten sie Ihre beste Freundin fangen, werden sie sie sicher solange foltern, bis sie stirbt. Was machen Sie?"

"Ich kann keinen Portschlüssel benutzen, um zu entkommen?"

"Es ist zu gefährlich, sie so durchzuschütteln und der Schein des Portschlüssels würde den Feind auf Sie lenken."

"Ich glaube, ich müsste sie töten."

"Wie?"

"Mit dem schmerzlosesten Todesfluch?"

"Der da wäre?"

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht, verstand und machte einen Vorschlag.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Genau. Nun betrachten wir einen völlig anderen Zauber, Wingardium Leviosa."

"Bitte Sir, was hat das mit den Unverzeihlichen zu tun?"

"Ihr werdet sehen. Nun, Ihr seid auf einem Schlachtfeld und das Ministerium hat es irgendwie geschafft, den Zauberstab des Feindes davon abzuhalten, schwarze Magie oder irgendwelche Sprüche zu benutzen, die normalerweise als offensiv eingestuft werden. Einer von ihnen wendet Wingardium Leviosa an Ihnen an, lässt sie hundert Meter hoch schweben und lässt Sie fallen, tötet Euch, indem euer Genick gebrochen wurde, lässt Euch sterben und einen von Eurer Seite treffen, wenn Ihr landet und ihn somit außer Betrieb setzt. Ist das falsch? Mr. Barbary?"

"Es fügt meiner Seite mehr Schaden zu, nicht wahr? Man wird zwei anstatt drei Zauberer los. Außerdem ist es langsamer und ich denke, dass es ebenfalls mehr weh tut."

"Ganz genau. Würdet Ihr in dieser Situation eher von einem Avada Kedavra oder einem Wingardium Leviosa getroffen werden?"

"Avada Kedavra" war die einstimmige Antwort. Sie hörten sich ein wenig erstaunt an, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie so schnell von seinen Ansichtspunkt zu überzeugen.

"Könnt Ihr Euch noch andere Situationen vorstellen, in denen Avada Kedavra in einer nützlichen Art und Weise genutzt werden könnte?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **Phoenix Boy

**Übersetzung: **das eulchen

Ungefähr eine Woche später saß James in der Bibliothek und wälzte sich durch die Aufzeichnungen über die Quidditchmannschaften der letzten Jahre. Da er neu in Hogwarts war, sollte er bis auf den Ruf niemanden kennen.

"Haben Sie schon einige Pläne?", fragte Minerva. Er sprang erschrocken auf, bevor er sich genug erholen konnte, um zu antworten. Wie konnte sie sich ihm so weit nähern, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte...

"Ja danke, ich glaube, ich weiß, wen ich fragen werde, ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht, dass niemand sie schon zuvor in Erwägung gezogen hatte."

"Nun, wer ist es?", fragte sie. "Es kann nicht schlechter sein, als das Team, das ich ausgewählt hatte. Ich habe eines der besten Teams herausgesucht, an das ich mich erinnern kann, das Team von '81. Ich hatte nur vergessen, dass sie alle älter geworden sind und die meisten seit Jahren kein Quidditch mehr gespielt hatten, einige sogar seit Hogwarts nicht mehr."

James gab nach.

"Ich dachte eventuell an das Gryffindorteam von 1992, mit einer Veränderung. Oliver Wood als Hüter, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell als Jägerinnen, Fred und George Weasley als Treiber und Charlie Weasley als Sucher."

Er hatte Recht, sie waren wahrscheinlich die beste aufgelistete Mannschaft der letzten zwanzig Jahre und auch wenn Charlie Weasley ihn ersetzen würde, würde sich daran nicht allzu viel ändern. Die Position des Suchers war diejenige, die am leichtesten auszutauschen war und es gab Gerüchte, dass Charly Weasley Angebote bekommen hatte, im Nationalteam zu spielen.

"Nun, warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Es klingt wie eine sehr gute Idee, aber ich befürchte, Du musst jemand anderes für Alicia finden. Sie ist nun Alicia Weasley, sie hat Fred vor vier Jahren geheiratet und ist zurzeit schwanger. Sie wird kaum fähig zum spielen sein."

"Oh", antwortete James, ein wenig verblüfft ob dieser Offenbarung. Er hatte dies niemals als potentielles Problem in Betracht gezogen. "Nun, ich kann immer noch Draco fragen, er kann sowohl Jäger als auch Sucher sein."

"Draco Malfoy? In dem Gryffindorteam, das ihn während seiner Schulzeit immer geschlagen hat? Du wirst weder ihn noch den Rest des Teams jemals dazu überreden können."

"Ich kann es zumindest versuchen."

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Ich kann auf jeden Fall Draco davon überzeugen. Aberforth meinte, dass er ihn mit zehn Eulen pro Woche bombardiert hat, um zu erfahren, wo ich bin. Ich... ähm... hatte vergessen, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich diesen Job angenommen habe. Die Hälfte von ihnen denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich im Aurorprogramm bin. Ich hoffe, dass es dem Rest der Mannschaft nicht allzu viel ausmachen wird, er ist der beste Ersatz, an den ich denken kann, und er weiß, wie ich bin."

"Wenn du dir sicher bist..."

"Bin ich."

"Du weißt, an wen du dich wenden kannst, wenn du eine helfende Hand brauchen solltest. Hast du schon daran gedacht, wann du das Training ansetzt? Du musst es mit Rolanda ausmachen, wenn du das Schulspielfeld benutzen willst- sie wird sicherlich ihr Team dort haben in jeder freien Minute, die ihr bleibt."

"Ich habe gedacht, dass ich eventuell die Universität dazu überreden könnte, dort zu trainieren. Professor Wainwright, der Sportkoordinator, mochte mich und Draco schon immer. Er könnte vielleicht zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass es gut für seine Stundenten ist, so eine gute Mannschaft zu beobachten."

"Wie meinst du das? Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Universität genauso gute Spieler hat, die auch noch älter sind. '92 war Oliver der älteste und er war damals lediglich sechzehn."

"Komm schon Minerva, Wood ist ein professioneller Spieler, jeder denkt, dass er der nächste schottische Hüter sein wird. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser Weasley, Charlie, eine Position als Sucher für das englische Team angeboten worden war, er es aber abgelehnt hatte, um nach Rumänien zu gehen. Angelina Johnson ist Hüterin bei den Harpies. Katie Bell ist Auror, aber sie hätte professionelle Quidditchspielerin werden können, wenn sie gewollt hätte, ebenso wie Alicia Spinnet. Und die Weasleyzwillinge- sie sind legendär, auch wenn nicht unbedingt für Quidditch."

"Ich denke, da hast du einen guten Punkt, James, sie waren ziemlich herausragend in ihrer Schulzeit. Wenn Potter bei ihnen wäre, wären sie unaufhaltsam. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als der Junge das allererste Mal auf einem Besen saß- er muss elf gewesen sein, glaube ich, und in Gryyfindor! Ein anderes Kind, Mr. Longbottom, hatte sich das Handgelenk gebrochen und Rolanda war dazu gezwungen, sie alleine zu lassen und eilte zu Poppy. In dieser Klasse war ebenfalls Draco Malfoy. Die beiden Jungen konnten sich nicht ausstehen, Mr. Malfoy war damals ein sehr verwöhntes Gör, er hat sich seitdem merklich gebessert. Soweit ich mich daran erinnere, nahm Draco, der schon seit Jahren flog, Logbottoms Erinnermich mit der Absicht, es aufs Dach zu legen. Harry, der immer der Held sein musste, folgte ihm auf der Stelle und dachte nicht einmal daran, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wie man flog. Er war ein Naturtalent! Als Draco ihn kommen sah, warf er den Ball in Richtung Schloss. Harry fing ihn und stoppte spektakulär direkt vor dem Fenster des Lehrerzimmers. Er hatte mich zu Tode erschreckt. Ich schwöre, er dachte, dass wir ihn von der Schule werfen würden, als ich mich auf die Suche nach Wood machte. Der dachte zuerst, dass ich verrückt geworden war, ihm einen Erstklässler als Sucher zu geben, der nicht einmal wusste, was Quidditch war. Nach dem Ende ihres ersten Trainings schwebte er praktisch auf Wolken. Wenn das ganze Team spielte, verloren sie nicht ein Spiel, bis die Dementoren an die Schule kamen..."

"James räusperte sich vernehmlich und hinderte sie daran, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Zumindest wiederholte sie nicht Madam Pomfreys Bemerkung, dass er ‚schwächlich' sei. Er war nie darüber hinweg gekommen."

"Oh, es tut mir so Leid James. Du wirst wahrscheinlich diese Briefe hoch zur Eulerei bringen wollen. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein Danke, es geht schon. Was denkst du, wie viele Trainingseinheiten ich brauchen werde?"

"Viele, glaube mir, viele. Es ist ein Albtraum, eine Mannschaft zusammenzustellen, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hat. Ihr werdet jeden Moment brauchen, den ihr habt."

"Okay."

Einige Wochen später hatte James Zusagen von allen voraussichtlichen Teammitgliedern erhalten. Er hatte außerdem äußerst vorsichtig darauf geachtet, Draco nicht zu erzählen, dass er der einzige Slytherin in einem Team war, das ansonsten nur aus Gryffindors bestand und den Gryffindors, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zurechtkommen mussten. Er hatte Kontakt mit Professor Wainwright von der Universität aufgenommen und ihre erste Trainingseinheit auf 11 Uhr diesen Tages festgelegt. Gekleidet in den Quidditchroben seines alten Universitätsteams und mit seinem Feuerblitz XF in der Hand, flohte er zum Stadion. Er war zwar ein wenig früh, aber ihm war immer beigebracht worden, dass der Trainer der erste ist, der kommt und der letzte, der geht. Außerdem wollte er es nicht riskieren, Draco und die Weasleyzwillinge alleine zu lassen.

Professor Wainwright nahm ihn am Kamin in Empfang. Er war ein kleiner, dünner Mann von ungefähr 60 Jahren und wenn man ihn begeistert mit den Händen rumfuchteln sah, würde man ihn nicht für einen Quidditchtrainer halten. Zu diesem besonderen Ereignis hüpfte er beinahe vor Aufregung, da sein Wunderkind zu ihm zurückgekehrt war und er solch angesehene Spieler in seinem ‚kleinen' Stadion begrüßen konnte.

"James, mein Junge, wie geht es Dir?"

"Sehr gut, danke, Professer", sagte James grinsend. Jeder ließ Professor Wainwright seinen Willen- alles andere wäre Lebensmüde. "Und Ihnen? "

"Oh, gut gut. Du kommst gut mit deinem neuen Job zurecht, nehme ich an?"

"Es ist um einiges besser als alles andere. Ich denke, ich bin ganz gut. Wie macht sich Davy so? Er ist Ihr neuer Quidditchrepräsentant, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht allzu schlecht, wenn auch nicht auf Deinem Standard, befürchte ich. Er meint, er würde gerne professionell spielen, genau wie Du es auch hättest machen sollen!"

"Entschuldigung. Also, ist das Stadion gerade ganz und gar frei oder trainieren die Hausmannschaften?"

"Was immer Du wünschst, James. I dachte mir, dass du gerne mit einem Übungsspiel beginnen würdest, um zu sehen, wie gut das Team ist, bevor Du anfängst, also ist Merlin gerade draußen."

"Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde- außer mit Draco- aber es sollte sehr interessant werden. Kann ich meine Sachen irgendwo ablegen, während ich warte?"

"Deine übliche Umkleide ist frei heute. Niemand scheint sie in Beschlag nehmen zu wollen. Sie nennen es immer noch Evans Raum und bleiben davon fern."

James errötete. Das war nicht, was er beabsichtigt hatte, als er damit angefangen hatte und sein Team immer denselben Umkleideraum benutzte.

"Ähm, okay. Könnten Sie meiner Mannschaft Bescheid geben, mich auf dem Feld zu treffen, wenn sie ankommen, Sir? Ich werde mich ein wenig aufwärmen, während ich warte."

"Natürlich, fort mit Dir! Zeig meinen Jungs, wie es ausschauen muss."

Zehn Minuten später übte James seinen Wronskibluff zu den 'ooohs' und 'aaaahs' der jüngeren Mitglieder des Merlinteams.

"Hey Evans! Komm runter da!" schrie jemand. James wendete mitten im Flug, um sich umzusehen und erblickt die unverwechselbare Gestalt Draco Malfoys mitten auf dem Feld. Und er sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus.

James wich aus, landete perfekt genau vor dem anderen Mann und stieg von seinem Besen. Eine Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sich mindestens nach 100 Meilen pro Stunde angefühlt hatte.

"Au! Womit hab ich das verdient?"

"Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wo du warst! Du hättest den Brief, den du mir geschrieben hast, ruhig unterschreiben können!"

"Hatte ich vor", antwortete James unschuldig und versuchte, wirklich verwirrt zu klingen. „Ich muss es wohl irgendwie vergessen haben."

"So, wo warst du?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts! Wieso?"

"Ich bin der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte Draco und sein Lächeln war einem Grinsen so nah, wie James es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. "Okay James, ich verzeih dir!"

"Das ging aber schnell."

"Ja, nun, ich wollte dir sagen…" began er errötend.

"Was?"

"Ich bin Vater!", stieß er aus.

"Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du verheiratet bist!"

"Nun, wenn du dir die Mühe gemacht hättest, in Verbindung zu bleiben, hättest du es gewusst. Ich habe Blaise Zabini geheiratet. Sie war im Agrippa-Haus hier und hat Ägyptische Beerdigungszauber studiert. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich glaube. Sie war Jäger, richtig?"

"Ja, sie ist wirklich genial."

"So, und was ist mit deinem Baby, ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", fragte James und versuchte, den offensichtlich verliebten Draco weit weg von dem Thema seiner Frau fernzuhalten.

"Oh, natürlich ein Junge. Es gibt niemals weibliche Malfoys, es passiert einfach nicht. Er hat blaue Augen in der Farbe von Saphiren und wunderschönes schwarzes Haar…"

"Schwarzes Haar?"

"Blaise hat schwarze Haare."

"Achso."

"Wir nennen ihn Harry, nach Potter, weißt du. Sein voller Name wird Henry Severus Malfoy sein und wir wollen dich und Severus als Paten. "

"Mich? Seid ihr sicher?"

"Hätte ich es gesagt, wenn ich es nicht wäre? Du kennst Severus, oder?"

"Severus Snape den Lehrer für Zaubertränke? Ja, und er kann mich nicht leiden."

"So ist er mit den meisten Leuten, natürlich nicht mit mir, aber mit fast allen anderen. Was hältst du von ihm?"

"Er ist in Ordnung, denke ich. Zumindest wenn er aufhören würde, mich zu beleidigen."

"Er beleidigt dich? Das ist gut. Es bedeutet, dass er dich mag oder zumindest respektiert."

"Was macht er dann mit Leuten, die er nicht mag?"

"Wenn sie Feinde sind, verhext er sie ziemlich heftig. Er hat mich kämpfen gelehrt, also ist er äußerst gut. Alle anderen sind den Aufwand nicht Wert und er ignoriert sie einfach. Einen ganzen Monat lang nur beleidigt zu werden… ich bin beeindruckt, Evans. Das macht er nicht oft."

"Ich nehm dich beim Wort", sagte James und wunderte sich, ob er diesen Mann jemals verstehen würde.

Er hörte seinem sonst so zurückhaltenden Freund noch einige Minuten zu, während dieser von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn schwärmte. Er war schon etwas erleichtert, vier weitere Leute das Feld betreten zu sehen. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er, dass es die drei Weasleymitglieder des Teams zusammen mit Oliver Wood waren.

"Mr Wood?" sagte er und versuchte sein Bestes so zu tun, als ob er sie das erste Mal treffen würde. "Ich bin James Evans, der Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts."

"Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", antwortete Oliver und hörte sich ehrlich an. "Mein Neffe hat nicht aufgehört über Sie zu reden in seinen Briefen. Seinen Erzählungen nach könnte man annehmen, dass sie das Rad erfunden hätten."

"Dafür bin ich ein wenig zu jung. Es macht Spaß, ihn zu unterrichten, er lernt schnell."

"Das ist gut zu hören. Das sind Fred, George und Charlie Weasley."

Sie nickten ihm zu. Dann entdeckte einer der Zwillinge, Fred, dachte James, Draco neben James.

"Was macht er hier?"

"Er ist das letzte Mitglied des Teams. Ich brauchte einen weiteren Jäger und konnte ihn schnell überzeugen."

"Jäger? Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich Sucher spiele!"

"Nein, du bist ein viel besserer Jäger, bestreite es so viel du magst. Du hast mcih als Treiber spielen lassen, sieh es als Revanche. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Blaise dir zwischen dem Training helfen kann."

"Na gut", willigte Draco recht schnell ein. Der Gesichtsausdruck von höflicher Gleichgültigkeit auf den Gesichtern der Gryffindors wandelte sich schnell in vorsichtigen Respekt. Sie hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, warum der Prinz von Slytherin, wie er auf Hogwarts immer genannt wurde, so schnell von seinem hohen Ross runter gekommen war. Das hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen!

"Danke Draco", sagte James zuckersüß. "Nun lasst uns uns dem Geschäft zuwenden. Laut des Hogwartskollegiums hat das Ehemaligenteam recht schlechte Spielstände. Ich habe vor, das zu ändern. Wenn es nach mir geht, werdet ihr sie nicht schlagen, sondern den Boden mit ihnen wischen. Ich habe noch nie ein Spiel verloren, während ich eine Mannschaft trainiert habe und ich werde nicht damit anfangen. Wir warten nur noch auf Miss Johnson und Miss Bell, dann können wir beginnen. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Aufwärmübungen benutzt, macht sie jetzt, denn wenn ich einmal begonnen habe, erwarte ich, dass ihr bereit seid."

Sein neues Team warf einander Blicke zu und sah so aus, als würden sie ihm den schnellen Machtwechsel von Wood zu ihm übel nehmen, aber der Kapitän nickte und sie machten sich an die Arbeit. James hatte über die letzten Jahre eine gewisse Ausstrahlung entwickelt, die ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Als die beiden Damen auftauchten, gab er ihnen wenige Minuten, fertig zu werden und sie starteten ihr kurzes Spiel gegen die Merlin-Hausmannschaft.

Sie schlugen die Jungen.

Spielend.

In nur einer halben Stunde.

Mit 300 zu 10 Punkten.

James grinste. Das würde einfach werden.

Er zeigte seinem Team die Umkleideräume und gab ihnen eine Stunde, um sich etwas auszuruhen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Das richtige Training würde diesen Abend starten.


	7. Chapter 7

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Zwei Tage später, an einem Samstag, stand er auf einer Bühne in der Mitte der großen Halle und fragte sich, wie bei Merlin Albus es geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu überzeugen. Ein Duellierclub? Nachdem der letzte so komplett fehlgeschlagen war? Der Mann war endgültig nicht mehr ganz dicht.

Entgegen seiner Zweifel begann sich der Raum um die Bühne herum schnell zu füllen. Auch wenn der junge Professor Evans bei allen Häusern und nicht nur den Slytherins ein sehr beliebter Lehrer war, wollte niemand die Gelegenheit verpassen, zu sehen, wie er vom Schulleiter verprügelt werden würde. Genauso wie damals, als Professor Snape Lockhart gemeuchelt hatte, war die Gelegenheit einfach zu gut, um das Ganze zu verpassen. Sie wussten ja auch nicht, dass James Evans keinerlei Absichten hatte, zu verlieren.

James bemerkte außerdem, dass einige Mitglieder des Kollegiums im Hintergrund lauerten und sehen wollten, ob ihr junger Kollege auch wirklich seinen Worten gerecht werden konnte. Er konnte Severus nicht genau sehen- der Mann war dazu weitaus zu erfahren als Spion- aber er war sich sicher, dass dieser auch irgendwo in den Schatten herumschlich. James fragte sich für einen Moment, ob Draco ihm schon erzählt hatte, mit wem er die Ehre teilen sollte, der Pate von klein Harry zu sein. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er es nicht sehen konnte- es wäre bestimmt sehr interessant gewesen, Draco um sein Leben rennen zu sehen.

Endlich schloss sich die Tür hinter den letzten Schülern und James bat um Ruhe. Er bekam sie sofort. Entweder wurde er von den Schülern mehr respektiert, als er gedacht hatte, oder sie waren so gespannt, dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen, dass sie es nicht riskieren wollten, es hinauszuzögern. Er vermutete das letzte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle bereits wisst, dass dies ein neuer Duellierclub für diese Schule wird. Er wird für alle Jahrgänge und Häuser offen sein, auch wenn wir ihn in Gruppen teilen werden müssen, wenn der Andrang weiterhin so hoch ist. Duellieren ist eine sehr alte Kunst voll von Ritualen, die immer in unveränderlicher Weise in Schaukämpfen und fast nirgendwo anders durchgeführt werden. In einem Kampf werden diese Regeln fast immer ignoriert, außer in einigen… besonderen Fällen. Ich werde euch in beidem unterrichten. Es ist wahrlich eine Fähigkeit, die keine Hexe und kein Zauberer missen sollte. Bevor wir mit irgendetwas beginnen, hat der Schulleiter freundlicherweise zugestimmt, gegen mich anzutreten und der Kampf sollte für alle Beteiligten höchst interessant werden. Da wir beide erfahrene Duellanten sind, werde ich ein Schutzschild über der Plattform errichten, damit keine verirrten Flüche das Publikum treffen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Professor Dumbledore für mich geplant hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr unangenehm wird. Sollen wir anfangen, wenn Sie fertig sind, Sir?"

Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihm leicht zu und kletterte ungefähr in zehn Metern Entfernung auf die Plattform. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, errichtete sich ein schimmerndes, aber makellos transparentes Schutzschild um sie und James' Haltung signalisierte, dass er bereit für das Duell war.

Sie verbeugten sich leicht und ließen ihren Gegner nie aus dem Blick. Als er sich aufrichtete, sandte Albus einen Fluch in Richtung James, der diesem spielend auswich und während dessen mitten in einem Purzelbaum einen Gladius-Fluch zurückschickte, der wiederum harmlos am Schild seines Gegners abprallte.

Danach kamen die Zauber und Flüche schnell und präzise. Albus wehrte sich tapfer. Immerhin war er schon ein wenig zu alt für die energiegeladenen Bewegungen, die der jüngere Mann bevorzugte. Das ging einige Zeit lang gut, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem sein Schild begann, recht schnell abzuflauen, auch wenn James bezweifelte, dass irgendein Schüler dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, das zu bemerken.

Weiterhin konzentriert, sprang er vorwärts und über einen auf ihn zukommenden Fluch hinweg, indem er ein wenig zauberstabslose Magie benutzte, um an Höhe zu gewinnen. Als er landete, sammelte er seine Energie in einem starken, straff gewobenen Schockzauber. Albus wusste, dass er verloren hatte, noch bevor der Zauber überhaupt sein Schild berührte. Er war zu schnell, um ihn abzuwehren, traf ihn in der Brust und er kippte um. Das Schutzschild um die Bühne herum verschwand und James belebte ihn wieder.

Die Schüler schauten geschockt drein und konnten ihren Augen kaum trauen. Den Lehrern ging es nicht viel besser, aber die, die er sehen konnte, schauten ihn mit widerwilligem Respekt an. Seit sie denken konnten, hatten sie noch nie jemanden gesehen, der Albus Dumbledore in einem Duell besiegt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Albus?" fragte James und bot ihm seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen an.

"Ich werde wohl ziemlich verspannt sein morgen früh, aber ja, mein Junge, mir geht es gut. Mein Bruder hat Dich gut gelehrt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das sehr gerne hören wird. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ich hoffe, ich war Herausforderung genug für Dich?"

"Sie, Sir, könnten niemals ein leichter Gegner sein."

Albus lachte und begab sich in eine Ecke der Halle, in der ein Stuhl für ihn bereit stand, von dem aus er den Rest der Stunde beobachten konnte. James wandte sich wieder seinen Schülern zu.

"Wie ihr sehen könnt, fordert Duellieren viel Geschick und sehr viel Übung. Wir beginnen mit der Etikette zu Beginn eines formellen Duells, dann könnt ihr damit anfangen, ein paar Bewegungen einzuüben. Mr Barbary, könnten Sie bitte hier her kommen und mir bei einer kurzen Vorführung behilflich sein? Ich würde sehr komisch dabei aussehen, täte ich es alleine."

Der Siebtklässler kletterte vorsichtig auf die Tribüne und schaute James aus ungefähr fünf Metern Entfernung an.

"Ganz genau. Nehmen Sie Ihren Zauberstab heraus und halten ihn vor sich, bereit dazu, einen Zauber zu sprechen. Als erstes verbeugen wir uns voreinander. Dann drehen wir uns um und gehen zehn Schritte voneinander weg, damit die Chance, dass wir gleich zu Beginn von einem Nahkampfzauber getroffen werden, geringer ist. Dann drehen wir uns um und fangen an, wann immer wir wollen. Wie dem auch seit, gerade bin ich nicht bereit für ein weiteres Duell, also wird Samuel ein Weilchen auf seine Chance warten müssen. Der erste Zauber, den wir ausprobieren werden, ist einer der wichtigsten und ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten von Euch ihn schon kennen. Wie auch immer, er ist es wert, ihn erneut zu behandeln. Die Beschwörung ist ‚Expelliarmus'. Versucht es! "

Gehorsam sprachen die anwesenden Schüler den Spruch nach. James lächelte und wandte sich erneut Samuel Barbary zu.

"Nun, Mr Barbary, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie diesen kennen."

"Ja, Professor."

"Dann können Sie ihn auch vorführen. Stecken Sie soviel Kraft dahinter, wie nur möglich, ich werde mich nicht wehren."

Der Junge bezweifelte das, aber rief trotzdem,

"Expelliarmus!"

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, schlug James' Zauberstab aus dessen Hand und warf ihn zurück. Er landete, machte eine Rolle, kam zurück auf seinen Füßen zu stehen und hob seinen Zauberstab von dort auf, wo er gelandet war.

"Sehr gut. Nun, da wir so viele sind und einige andere Professoren ebenfalls anwesend sind, frage ich mich, ob ich annehmen kann, sie zu fragen, ob jeder von ihnen eine Gruppe nehmen würde?"

Er schaute fragend zu Schulleiter, der ihm nickend zustimmte.

"Danke. Ich bleibe hier mit den Erstklässlern. Professor Flitwick, könnten Sie sich um die Zweitklässler kümmern? Professor McGonagall, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie die Drittklässler nähmen. Professor Sprout, die Viertklässler gehören Ihnen. Professor Sinistra, wenn Sie so nett wären, die Fünftklässler benötigen ein wenig Hilfe. Professor Dumbledore hat freundlicherweise zugestimmt, sich um die Sechstklässler zu kümmern und die Siebtklässler… öhm…"

"Ich wäre dazu bereit, mich ihrer anzunehmen", ertönte die ruhige, seidige Stimme Professor Snapes, der hinter einer Gruppe Zweitklässler hervortrat, die daraufhin schnell in alle Richtungen flohen, und süffisant lächelte.

"Vielen Dank. Ich bin sicher, dass sie von Ihrer Erfahrung profitieren werden." Einige der älteren Schüler wurden bleich. "Natürlich werde ich, sobald dieser Club gegründet worden ist, verschiedene Gruppen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten unterrichten und es wird nicht nötig sein, dass Sie mir erneut helfen müssen."

Die Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf. James schaut Severus mit erhobener Augenbraue noch einmal fragend an, woraufhin dessen Grinsen jedoch nur noch breiter wurde. Er war definitiv nicht aus der Übung gekommen über die Jahre und schritt aus der Halle, während seine ihm zugeteilten Schüler ihm auf den Fersen folgten.

Am nächsten Abend saß James im Lehrerzimmer und korrigierte Arbeiten. Er wusste, dass er es nicht bis zur letzten Sekunde hätte aufschieben sollen, er wusste es wirklich, es war nur, dass er Aberforth hatte schreiben müssen und dann hatte er eine Trainingseinheit mit dem Quidditchteam, dann war da der Duellierclub… Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld!

"James", ertönte Severus' Stimme hinter ihm. "Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Sie keine physischen Schäden erlitten haben, während Sie versucht haben, etwas Wissen in das Vakuum, das bei den meisten Erstklässlern als Gehirn gilt, zu pressen."

James seufzte bei der Andeutung, dass er einige seelische Schäden erlitten habe, und drehte sich um, um ihn anzuschauen.

"Brauchen Sie etwas, Severus?"

"Ich war lediglich neugierig, wie Sie es geschafft haben, Mr Malfoy davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie einen geeigneten Paten für seinen Sohn abgeben würden, wenn Sie außerdem noch zwei Jahre jünger sind."

"Ersteinmal möchte ich gerne klarstellen, dass ich nicht zwei Jahre jünger bin, ich denke, es sind eher lediglich zwei Monate. Ich war an der Universität nur zwei Jahre unter ihm, da ich, nachdem ich meine magische Ausbildung beendet hatte, erst vier Jahre Mugglekurse belegt hatte, um Qualifikationen zu erlangen, die ich benutzen konnte, sollte es verlangt werden. Um zu Ihrer Frage zurück zu kommen, ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass ich überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen wurde, bevor er mich darauf angesprochen hat. Die einzige Antwort, die ich geben kann, ist, dass ich sein Freund bin."

"Eine unzureichende Erklärung, genau wie ich es erwartet hatte. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet Sie all seinen anderen Freunden bevorzugt haben, wenn er einen passenderen und ordentlichen Slytherin hätte wählen können?"

"Wie Slytherin bin ich?" fragte James trocken. „Ich bin Slytherin genug, um in das Haus Merlin geschickt zu werden, ich bin Slytherin genug, um Sie überzeugt zu haben, dass ich ganz und gar harmlos bin, eher ein Hufflepuff oder ein Gryffindor, als ein Slytherin. Hätten Sie sich die Zeit genommen, um über mich mit Draco zu reden, was Sie sicherlich nicht getan haben, würden Sie wissen, dass ich ihn mehr als nur einmal überlistet habe. Was braucht es Ihrer Meinung nach, um ein Slytherin zu sein? Eine reinblütige Familie? Loyalität Voldemort gegenüber? Die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen? Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, Sie daran zu erinnern, dass Mrs Malfoy, eine ehemalige Schülerin, von der Sie anscheinend so viel halten, nichts von alledem hat."

"Selbst wenn ich in diesem Punkt nachgeben würde, nicht dass ich es vorhabe, warum ausgerechnet Sie?"

"Wieviele Freunde hat Draco?"

"Einige."

"Natürlich hat er einige, einer ist einige. Wie viele?"

"Um die zwanzig gute Freunde, würde ich sagen."

"Zwanzig? Wie gut kennen Sie ihn? Ich kann die, die er als gute Freunde bezeichnet, an meinen Fingern abzählen, fast an einer Hand. Er hat viele Bekannte, immerhin ist er ein Slytherin und ein wichtiger Mann, ab er traut nur wenigen. Ich würde sagen Ihnen und mir, offensichtlich, Blaise und noch ein Junge aus Dracos Jahr in Merlin. Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich auch noch Ronald und Hermione Weasley erwähnen, ehe mir niemand mehr einfiele. Bevor Sie fortfahren, mich zu beschuldigen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie erst einmal mit Draco reden und ihn über mich fragen. Sie sind ein Meister der Zaubertränke, wäre es da nicht möglich, dass sie auf den Gedanken der Nachforschung auch in anderen Gebieten zurückgreifen?"

"Touché, Mr Evans. Wie auch immer, ich würde Ihnen raten, das Berichtigen von Arbeiten nicht bis zur letzten Sekunde aufzuschieben. Es belastet Sie nur noch mehr und führt dazu, dass Ihre Benotung widersprüchlich ist und die Essays weniger sorgfältig gelesen werden."

Mit dieser letzten Bemerkung verließ er den Raum. James stöhnte und machte sich zurück an die Arbeit. Trotz der Herkunft war es ein guter Rat. Hatte Draco wirklich Recht? War das wirklich seine Art, Menschen zu behandeln, die er mochte? Er war so _irritierend!_ Er hoffte, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.

WAS!

Hatte er gerade gedacht, dass er hoffte, dass Severus Snape ihn mögen würde? Selbst wenn es nur freundschaftlich wäre, war das einfach nur eigenartig. Andererseits würde dieser Mann sicherlich nicht schlecht aussehen, wenn er nicht auf diese Roben aus dem 15. Jahrhundert bestehen würde und ausnahmsweise einmal Hosen tragen würde, vorzugsweise aus Leder.

Um ehrlich zu sein, würde er mehr als nur okay aussehen.

Er würde verdammt gut aussehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Am Wochenende darauf beschloss James, dass es angemessen wäre, wenn er seinen neuen Patensohn besuchen würde. Er wusste, dass es Dokumente geben würde, die er auszufüllen hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau, und außerdem wollte er diesen Möchtegern-Potter treffen.

Kurz vor elf an diesem Morgen tauschte er seine normalen Schulroben gegen ein smaragdgrünes, seidenes Hemd und elegante, schwarze Hosen, was er noch mit einer offenen, schwarzen Robe verfeinerte. Vorsichtig stand er vor dem Spiegel und trug erneut Make-up auf seiner Narbe auf. Er drehte sich ein wenig um sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht durch Licht sichtbar gemacht werden würde, und betrachtete sich eindringlich. Er sah von Kopf bis Fuß aus wie ein respektabler, junger Slytheringentleman, aber trotzdem fehlte irgendetwas. Sein Haar, das schnell und praktisch zurückgebunden war und fast das einzige war, was er damit tun konnte, war gut so als Lehrer, aber es war bei weitem nicht so elegant, wie der Rest seines Kleidung. Er öffnete es und bürstete es aus. Besser.

Er durchquerte rasch den Raum zum offenen Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer und schmiss eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein.

"Albus Dumbledores Büro!" rief er, als er ihn betrat. Er verspürte einen Ruck, als würde er von einem riesigen Staubsauger verschluckt werden, bevor er rausgeworfen wurde und auf dem Teppich des Direktors landete. Er richtete sich wieder auf und schielte bedauernd auf seine nun staubigen Sachen. Warum musste er auch unbedingt solch ein Problem mit etwas haben, dass selbst Sechsjährige ohne Probleme schafften. Ein schnelles ‚scourgify' und er dreht sich zu Albus um. Der alte Mann lächelte ihn an und sah so aus, als ob er ein Lachen nur mit größter Mühe unterdrücken konnte.

"Warum konnte ich nicht einfach die Treppen nehmen?" murmelte James.

"James mein Junge, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Ihren Kamin benutzen könnte. Unsre sind nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen, nicht wahr?"

"Nicht ganz, sie können für Gespräche benutzt werden, aber man kann nicht durch sie reisen. Darf ich erfahren, was dein Ziel ist?"

"Ich dachte, ich könnte meinen Patensohn besuchen."

"Patensohn?"

"Harry Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoys Sohn? Wer ist die glückliche Mutter?"

"Blaise. Ihr Geburtsname war Zabini, glaube ich."

"Bitte richte ihnen meine Glückwünsche aus. Das Flohpulver ist auf dem Kaminsims."

James tastete über das zugestellte Regal, bis er die Schale fand.

"Malfoy Manor!" ruf er aus und verschwand.

Er fiel in die Einganshalle der riesigen Malfoyresidenz. Nachdem er sich selbst sauber geklopft und sein Haar zurechtgezupft hatte, betätigte er die Klingel, um einen Hauself zu rufen, der daraufhin genau vor ihm auf erschien. James bemerkte zufrieden, dass, obwohl er den allgemeinen Kopfkissenbezug trug, dieser neu und frisch gewaschen wirkte. Das absolute Gegenteil zu Dobbys armseligen Lumpen.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte der Hauself und verbeugte sich tief.

"Mr Evans, ich würde gerne die Familie Malfoy sehen."

"Einen Moment, Sir, ich werde nur kurz den Herrn ausfindig machen. Ah, gut, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mister Malfoy befindet sich im Salon der Familie."

James folgte ihm und versucht, das Bild eines selbstbewussten, jungen Reinblüters abzugeben. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er, wie Draco und die meisten anderen jungen Männer, dies täte, seit er laufen kann. Sein Freund hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass er Unterrichtsstunden darin gehabt hatte, wie er zu verschiedenen Leuten zu reden hat, welche fünf verschiedenen Arten es gibt, zu lächeln (herablassend, einschleimend, aufrichtig erfreut, das arrogante höhnische du-bist-meiner-nicht-würdig und das du-kannst-dich-geehrt-fühlen-in-meiner-Gegenwart-zu-sein Halblächeln) und viele andere Dinge, noch bevor er nach Hogwarts ging.

Endlich erreichten sie eine schmale Tür, die der Hauself aufstieß, und in einen kleinen, gemütlichen Raum, der einem normalen Wohnzimmer recht ähnlich sah, trat. Draco saß auf dem Boden und spielte mit einem kleinen Baby, während eine Dame, wahrscheinlich Blaise Malfoy, am Feuer saß und las.

"Mr Evans möchte Sie sehen, Herr."

Draco schaute auf.

"Danke Hobby, das ist vorerst alles."

Hobby verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Als er gegangen war, nahm Draco seinen Sohn auf den Arm, stand auf und trat zur Tür.

"James!" sagte er und lächelte offen. "Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du vorbeikommst!"

"Manchmal denke ich, dass Severus recht hat", antwortete James trocken. "Es scheint oft ziemlich hoffnungslos, den kleinen Plagen auch nur irgendetwas beizubringen. Die Slytherins sind definitiv die schlimmsten. Aber darf ich nun deiner bezaubernden Gattin vorgestellt werden?"

James lächelte Blaise, die ihr Buch beiseite gelegt hatte, um zu ihrem Ehemann zu treten, an.

"Natürlich. Blaise, das ist James Evans. James, Blaise Malfoy."

"Sehr erfreut, James", sagte Blaise mit einem warmen Lächeln. "Ich habe schon immer von Ihnen gewusst, natürlich. Ich glaube, Sie waren schon fast eine Legende an der Universität."

"Ich befürchte, dass viel davon übertrieben ist, auch wenn ich immer noch mein Bestes geben kann. Ich bereue es nur, dass Draco mich nicht früher vorgestellt hat."

"Hör auf zu flirten, James!" sagte Draco gereizt. „Wir wissen beide, dass du es nicht so meinst."

"Es kann nicht schaden, höflich zu sein, oder? Dennoch, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir die Formalitäten fallen lassen könnten, Mrs Malfoy. Ich wurde leider nicht nach ihnen erzogen, so wie Sie es sind."

"Sicherlich, aber Du musst mich Blaise nennen! Das ist der kleine Harry, wie Du sicherlich schon erraten hast."

"Er schaut Dir sehr ähnlich, aber ich denke, die Knochen sind von Draco."

"Hast du jemals zuvor ein Baby gehalten?"

"Leider nicht."

"Dann setzen wir uns am besten hin, nur bis du daran gewöhnt bist."

James setzte sich nervös auf das Sofa und Harry wurde geschickt in seine Arme gelegt. Er betrachtete das leicht spitz zulaufende Gesicht, das seidene, schwarze Haar und die leuchtenden blauen Augen. Er war wirklich süß. Auch wenn er niemals zuvor mit Babys umgegangen war, dachte er, dass Harry ein wunderschönes Kind war. Als er ihn an seine Brust hielt, schauten ihm die leuchtenden Augen ins Gesicht und ein kleiner Arm kam hoch. Unmissverständlich fuhr er über die Narbe auf James Stirn, auch wenn dieser sicher war, dass sie ordentlich verdeckt war. Harry gluckste, schloss seine Augen und schlief ein. Blaise lächelte ihn stolz an, nahm ihm auf den Arm und legte ihn in eine kleine Wiege in der Ecke des Raumes.

"Ich muss noch Dokumente ausfüllen, nicht wahr?" fragte James leise.

"Als Pate? Ja, Draco hat sie. Du stimmst im Prinzip zu, über Harrys emotionales, geistiges, körperliches und magisches Wachstum und Wohlsein zu wachen. Wir müssen uns mit dir beraten, bevor wir irgendwelche schwerwiegende Entscheidungen über sein Leben treffen, wie zum Beispiel, welche Schule er besuchen sollte."

"Ich denke, dass ich das schaffen werde. Ist es ein magischer Vertrag?"

"Ja, aber voll und ganz vertrauenswürdig", versicherte ihm Draco. Auch wenn er den Grund nicht wusste, so wusste er doch, dass James bei manchen Dingen ein wenig empfindlich war, vor allem, wenn er seinen vollen Namen schreiben musste. "Sobald du unterschreibst, verschwindet er an einen speziellen Ort in den Archiven des Ministeriums und wird nicht wieder hervorgeholt, wenn er nicht benötigt wird."

"Gut. Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

Draco holte eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder von seinem Schreibtisch und deutete auf den Platz am unteren Ende. Er trat schnell beiseite. James überflog es und unterschrieb dort mit seinem vollen Namen (Harry James Evans Potter). Dann benutzte er seinen Zauberstab, um einen kleinen Schnitt an seinem Handgelenk zu machen und erlaubte einem Tropfen Blut, auf das Pergament genau unter seinem Namen zu fallen. Das Pergament rollte sich auf und verschwand mit einem leisen Pop.

Nachdem er mit dem Geschäftlichen fertig war, verbrachte James den Rest des Morgens damit, mit seinen Freunden über alles Mögliche zu reden. Das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel wurde erwähnt, Erinnerungen an ihre Tage an der Universität, Neuigkeiten von anderen Bekannten und, natürlich, soviel wie möglich über Harry. Keiner der vernarrten Eltern ließ eine Möglichkeit, über ihn mit einem willigen Zuhörer zu reden, links liegen.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen betrat der Hauself erneut den Raum.

"Mr Snape ist hier, Sir. Soll ich ihn hereinbitten?"

"Natürlich" antwortete Balise. James versuchte verzweifelt, im Sofa zu verschwinden, doch Draco zog ihn herüber, um ihm einige Verteidigungsbücher zu zeigen.

Severus betrat denn Raum eine Minute später.

"Draco, Blaise, ihr seht gut aus. Was machen Sie hier, Evans?"

"Meine Freunde und meinen Paten besuchen."

"Sie haben also angenommen."

"Natürlich, wer würde nicht Patenonkel werden?"

"Er wird nicht mehr lange so süß sein."

"Ich weiß, aber mein Patenonkel hat es mit mir ausgehalten, als bin ich mir sicher, dass ich das gleiche auch mit Harry kann."

"Nur einer?"

"Von dem ich weiß. Meine Eltern starben, als ich klein war, daher kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, ob ich einen weiteren habe. Natürlich gab es während des Krieges einige Todesfälle."

"In der Tat. Wie geht es Henry?"

"Kannst du ihn nicht Harry nennen, Onkel Sev?" fragte Draco. "Nur weil du Potter nicht leiden konntest… Merlin, du kanntest ihn nicht einmal."

"Würdest du es befürworten, würde ich dich Dray nennen?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Das war offensichtlich ein alter Streit.

"Trotzdem, Harry geht es gut. Ihm ging es Dienstag Nacht nicht besonders, aber Blaise denkt, dass es nur ein einmaliger Vorfall war."

"Das ist gut, er schlägt offensichtlich nach seiner Mutter. Wir wissen alle, dass du ein schreckliches Baby warst. Kein Wunder, dass Narcissa die meist Zeit die Hauselfen auf dich aufpassen ließ. Wenn sie auch nur versuchte, mit jemand anderem im Raum zu reden, fingst du an zu schreien."

"Ich war nicht _so_ schlimm!"

Severus antwortete nicht und hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

"Bleibst du über Mittag?" fragte Blaise.

"Ich habe eine Besprechung mit dem Zaubertränkemeister der Auroren, die um zwei beginnt…"

"Wir essen gleich. Du wirst genug Zeit haben, zu deinem Treffen zu kommen."

"Dann danke für die Einladung. Ich würde gerne bleiben."


	9. Chapter 9

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Am 15. Oktober, zwei Tage bevor die Harry Potter Tage begannen, trafen sich die Professoren der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei im Lehrerzimmer zum letzten Treffen wegen des bevorstehenden Fests. Die meisten schauten gelangweilt drein, da der Ablauf der drei Tage jedes Jahr gleich war und nur die Redner wechselten, was alle außer James schon einige Mal mitgemacht hatten.

"Auch wenn die Festtage erst am 17. beginnen", begann Albus, "kommen unsere ersten Gäste bereits morgen an. Ein Großteil von ihnen wird im Südturm untergebracht und die Hauselfen sind im Besitz einer kompletten Gästeliste für jeden Raum. Es gibt einige Ausnahmen. Mein Bruder, der sich dazu entschieden hat, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit dieses Jahr zu ehren, da er sich nicht länger um einen Schüler kümmern muss, wird seine Räume in den Kerkern haben- im selben Korridor wie auch James und Severus, welcher er mit dem Medienvertreter der Universität teilen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob Claudius ihn dieses Jahr begleiten wird, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alles bereitstellen können, was gebraucht werden sollte."

James kicherte leise ob des verärgerten Gesichtsausdrucks des Direktors, als er fortfuhr.

"Sollte es irgendjemand von euch schaffen, das Geheimnis meines Bruders zu lüften, wird er es mir selbstverständlich mitteilen, nicht wahr? Da unsere Gäste ab morgen Abend eintreffen, werden wir ab diesem Zeitpunkt unsere Abschlussroben tragen. James, du hast deine dabei, oder?"

"Ja Albus."

"Sehr gut. Nun, zur Sitzverteilung…"

"Severus ist jünger als ich!" warf Professor Sinistra rasch ein.

"Dessen bin ich mir sehr gut bewusst. Wie immer werden die beiden jüngsten Professoren die vier Tage bei den Schülern sitzen müssen, um Platz für den Zaubereiminister und unsere Gastsprecher am Lehrertisch zu machen. Dieses Jahr werden das wie gewöhnlich Severus und James sein. Hat einer von Euch etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

"Würde es irgendetwas ändern, wenn dies der Fall wäre?" fragte Severus rhetorisch. "Nein, ich habe keinerlei Probleme damit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die angebotenen Gesprächsthemen äußerst interessant werden."

"James?"

"Geht in Ordnung."

"Danke. Am 17. werden die Rundführungen für Muggeleltern und die, die noch nie die Gelegenheit hatten, Hogwarts zu sehen, von 10 Uhr bis zum Mittagessen stattfinden. Wie immer übernehmen die Vertrauensschüler die Verantwortung. Am Nachmittag beginnen die Gedenkstunden am Quidditchfeld, da dies der einzige Ort ist, an dem alle Zuhörer untergebracht werden können. Abends werden die Hauselfen ein Festessen für uns zubereiten. Gibt es dazu irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Albus, wie oft sind wir das jetzt schon durchgegangen?" fragte Minerva. Er rutschte verlegen hin und her.

"Den zweiten Tag werden die Seminare und Redner in Anspruch nehmen. Auch das beansprucht sehr wenig Organisation unsrerseits. Am dritten Tag werden einige von Harrys Freunden den Morgen über ab 10 Uhr über ihn reden. Am Nachmittag wird der Höhepunkt der drei Tage stattfinden, das Quidditchmatch. Die Bälle werden um 3 Uhr freigelassen. Rolanda, wie geht es deinem Team?"

Die Quidditchtrainerin grinste,

"Genauso gut wie immer. Wir haben einige hervorragende Spieler dieses Jahr."

"James, immer noch siegessicher?"

"Natürlich, mein Team ist unschlagbar!"

"Wer _ist_ dein Team?" forschte der gegnerische Trainer nach.

"Das geht nur mich etwas an und du wirst es ungefähr fünf Minuten vor Spielbeginn herausfinden. Wenn es nach mir ginge, sogar erst noch später."

"Kinder, bitte. Denkt daran, dass das lediglich ein Freundschaftspiel ist. Wir wollen keinen Kleinkrieg heraufbeschwören, nicht wahr? Gibt es irgendwelche weiteren Probleme, die besprochen werden müssten? Nein? Sehr gut, ich denke, wir sind für heute fertig. Minerva, würdest du mich auf eine Tasse Tee in mein Büro begleiten? Es sind neue Zitronenbonbons angekommen."

Am Abend des 16. kleidete James sich in seine grünen Samtroben. Grün für das Haus Merlins, weißer Futterstoff an der Kapuze als Mitglied des Duellierclubs, goldene Verzierungen für seine Qualifikationen als Universitätsabsolvent mit Auszeichnungen und Meister seines Faches und silberne Verzierungen als Zeichen des Duellierchampions. Es sah auf jeden Fall sehr eindrucksvoll aus. Und das sollte auch.

Als er an diesem Abend zum Abendessen ging, war es immer noch recht früh und nur wenige Schüler saßen bereits an den Haustischen. James gesellte sich zu Archie Alderton und einigen andern Sechst- und Siebtklässlern an den Slytherintisch.

"Stört es euch, wenn ich hier sitze?"

"Natürlich nicht, Sir. Wir haben uns nur gerade über Ihre Frage vom Duellierclub unterhalten, über die wir nachdenken sollten."

"Über welche?"

"Was ist die beste Art und Weise, ein Duell zu beginnen. Was denken Sie, Sir?"

"Ich möchte eure Meinung dazu als erstes hören. Denkt daran, dass es keine richtige Antwort gibt und viel von der Situation und eurem Gegner abhängt."

"Nun, ich denke, dass man mit einem recht einfach Spruch wie Expelliarmus beginnen sollte. Jeder sagt, dass Professor Snape damit einmal ein Duell gewonnen hat, aber er ist auch recht stark. Wenn man den Gegner damit trifft, verschwendet man nicht unnötig Energie, aber wenn man es nicht schafft, wird man unterschätzt."

"Natürlich nur, wenn man sie nicht kennt."

"Es wäre um einiges besser, wenn man mit einem starken Angriff beginnen würde", warf ein anderer enthusiastisch ein. "Man würde sie wahrscheinlich treffen, bevor sie so gut vorbereitet sind wie später im Duell und am Anfang hat man noch genügend Energie."

"Ja natürlich…", sagte Archie verächtlich. "Wenn du dann mitten im Duell bist, bist du vollkommen erschöpft."

"Vielleicht" sagte James nachdenklich. "Es ist sicherlich ein guter Standpunkt, aber um wirkungsvoll zu sein, müsste man sich sicher sein, dass man seinen Gegner auch wirklich beim ersten Angriff ausschaltet, nicht wahr? Allerdings ist diese Technik in einer Kampfsituation um einiges besser, da man weniger Zeit und Energie verschwendet, wenn es funktioniert."

"Worüber diskutiert ihr?" fragte Severus hinter ihm. James drehte sich ein wenig erschrocken um, als der Mann, der ebenfalls die grünen Roben eines Absolventen des Hauses Merlin trug, lässig über die Bank stieg und sich neben ihm niederließ.

"Die besten Möglichkeiten, ein Duell zu beginnen."

"Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass es am besten ist, eine Kampfsituation zu vermeiden, auch wenn es manchmal sein muss. Wenn etwas anderes möglich ist, wie zum Beispiel ein Gruppenangriff auf ein Ziel oder der Gebrauch von explodierenden Tränken, sollte man dies nutzen."

"Ja, aber was würden sie tun, wenn sie in einem richtigen Duell wären, Sir?", fragte jemand

"Wenn ich einen Standardangriff hätte, was ich nicht habe, denkt ihr wirklich, dass ich jemandem davon erzählen würde? Ich bezweifle, dass Professor Evans euch seinen gesagt hat."

James lachte und fuhr fort, über Ort und Zeit der verschiedenen Techniken zu diskutieren.

"In einer wirklichen Kampfsituation versuche ich, meinen Gegner so schnell wie möglich kampfunfähig zu machen. Severus, hast du zufällig etwas Brandsalbe bei dir?"

"Ja, warum?"

James konzentrierte sich und ein laserähnlicher Strahl aus hellem weißem Licht strömte aus einem kleinen Punkt in seiner Handfläche.

"Was ist das?" fragte Archie fasziniert.

"Reine Magie, so wild, dass sie fast nicht zu kontrollieren ist" sagte James leise und der Strahl verschwand. "Kann ich die Salbe nun bitte haben?"

"Wozu?"

"Ich habe eine Brandblase!"

"Du willst, dass ich dir eine Bransalbe für eine Blase gebe?"

"Eine sehr böse, sehr schmerzhafte Blase, die nicht verschwinden wird, bevor ich nicht ein wenig Brandsalbe aufgetragen habe."

Severus rollte mit den Augen und gab James eine kleine Phiole.

"Die ersten paar Mal, als ich es versucht habe, wusste ich noch nicht genau, wie ich es auf einen kleinen Punkt konzentrieren sollte und habe fast die ganze Haut meines Körpers verbrannt. Es schmerzt immer noch sehr, es zu benutzen, aber kein Schutzschild wirkt dagegen und man braucht sehr viel Energie, um es überhaupt hervorzurufen. Ich benutze es nur, wenn mein Leben in Gefahr ist, ansonsten ist es zu gefährlich."

Genau dann öffneten sich die Türen zur Einganshalle und ein alter Mann rauschte herein. Er war sehr groß und sehr alt. Sein silbrigweißer Bart und sein Haar waren lang und seine blauen Augen blitzten hinter Brillengläsern in Form von Halbmonden. Auch er trug grüne Roben, aber seine waren lediglich grün, ohne Verzierungen oder Linien. Er war Aberforth Dumbledore, Meister des Hauses Merlin und James Mentor. Er sah auch danach aus. Auf den ersten Blick, schien er ohne Claudius gekommen zu sein.

James erhob sich in Windeseile und rannte zu ihm. Aberforth zerzauste sein Haar liebevoll und James starrte ihn finster an, da er dies vor den Schülern getan hatte. Ein schnelles Händeschütteln und dann drehte sich Abe zurück zur Tür.

"Claudius!" rief er. "Beeil dich! Und wage es ja nicht, Albus Fußboden zu versauen! Die Hauselfen haben auch schon ohne dich genug zu tun!"

Jeder starrte auf die Tür. War Claudius irgendein exzentrischer Zauberer? Ein Riese? Ein Goblin? Hauself? Drachen? Basilisk? Greif? Hippogreif?

Einen Augenblick später marschierte eine mürrische, kohlrabenschwarze, ganz normale Ziege in die Große Halle.

"Hallo Claudius" sagte James lächelnd. Aberforths Hausziege war berühmt und das nicht nur, weil ‚unangemessene Zauber' an ihr verwendet wurden, sondern innerhalb der Universität auch aufgrund ihres schrecklichen Temperaments. Es gab Gerüchte, dass es schlimmer war als Voldemorts an einem schlechten Tag, oder zumindest dann, wenn sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre.

Claudius beehrte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und schien ein wenig heller zu werden.

"James", sagte Albus, als sie sich dem Lehrertisch näherten. "Würdest du Aberforth seine Räume zeigen? Öhm, Abe, was soll mit Claudius passieren?"

"Könnte Rubeus eventuell…"

"Natürlich. Ich werde später vorbeikommen, um ein wenig zu plaudern. Ich werde dir sogar ein paar Zitronenbonbons mitbringen."

"Öhm, danke Albus. Sollen wir gehen, Jamie-boy?"

James seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und führte sie aus der Halle raus. Würde dieser Mann jemals daran denken, dass er ein vollständig ausgebildeter, qualifizierter, erwachsener Mann war, und ein Lehrer, dazu!

Nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, führte James Aberforth die ihm nun gut bekannten Gänge die abgeschiedenen Korridore entlang dorthin, wo sich seine Räume befanden. Währenddessen wurde Claudius mürrisch wie immer von einem begeisterten Hagrid davongeführt, der froh war, sich um eine weitere… Kreatur kümmern zu können. Sobald sie die Räume betreten hatten, schaute Aberforth James an.

"So, wie kommst du zurecht?"

"Oh, sehr gut."

"Und…"

"Und was?" fragte James unschuldig.

"Wie kommst du mit allen zurecht?"

"Sehr gut. Minerva hat mir vor allem in den ersten Wochen, als ich mich noch zurechtfinden musste, sehr geholfen."

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht so meinte! Wie sieht's mit deinem Liebesleben aus?"

"Abe!" rief James empört, vollkommen verlegen, wenn auch überhaupt nicht überrascht. Das war die Art von Frage, die er mittlerweile von beiden der Dumbledorebrüdern mehr oder weniger erwartete. "Ich bin in einer Schule, was erwartest du?"

"Also nicht vorhanden? Was für eine Schande. Ich werde mit Albus reden müssen und jemanden finden, mit dem du zurechtkommen könntest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er alle geeigneten jungen Männer hier kennt, der neugierige Bursche!"

"Danke Abe", sagte James und versuchte, höflich zu bleiben, entgegen der offensichtlichen Versuche, ihn aufzuziehen. "Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Und ich habe eh kaum Zeit für ein Sozialleben. Es ist ein schwerer Job, ziemlich herausfordernd. Ich arbeite sehr viele Stunden. Und natürlich muss ich abends auf meine Slytherins aufpassen. Einige von ihnen haben Heimweh, weißt du?"

"Beruhig dich, Jamie. Ich würde das nicht tun, wirklich, und du weißt das. Zumindest würde ich mir nicht die Mühe machen, es mit Albus zu diskutieren. Er war nie sehr vernünftig. Und du gehst lieber wieder hoch, nicht wahr? Du musst immer noch dein Abendessen beenden. Und denk dran, deine Bohnen zu essen. So weit ich mich erinnern kann, waren die Hauselfen in Hogwarts schon immer sehr gut damit."

James verzog das Gesicht, lachte und ging wieder zurück nach oben. Gerade als er das kleine Vorzimmer durchquerte, dass die Lehrer immer benutzen, um die Halle zu betreten, ohne den Haupteingang nutzen zu müssen, wurde er von Minerva aufgehalten und in eine Ecke geführt, in der auch schon Severus wartete.

"Was ist los?"

"Die Ziege", sagte Minerva drängend. "Was hat Professor Dumbledore mit ihr gemacht?"

"Du meinst Abe? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das sagen kann. Ich meine… offensichtlich will er nicht, dass es sein Bruder erfährt, oder?"

"Wir sind nicht sein Bruder," argumentierte Severus. "und ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich nicht ein einziges Wort dieses Gesprächs an Albus weitergebe."

"Na okay," sagte James grinsend. "Es ist schließlich nicht so wichtig. Er hat Claudius lediglich so verhext, dass er je nach Stimmung die Farbe wechselt. Das Problem ist nur, dass Claudius so deprimiert ist, dass er nie etwas anderes ist als schwarz."

"Das ist alles?" fragte Minerva erstaunt.

"Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?" fragte er verschmitzt.

Severus legte schnell eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Minerva errötete. Merlin, sogar Severus war ein wenig rot!

"Ich denke, dass Minerva es bevorzugen würde, sich nicht weiter lächerlich zu machen", antwortete er schnell.

James lachte.

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ihr denkt- es ist, was alle denken. Es ist der Ausdruck, nicht wahr? Unangemessene Zauber an einer Ziege. Wirklich, konnten sie sich nicht etwas Genaueres ausdenken? Aber glaubt mir. Mit einer Ziege zu leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Es stinkt sogar mit Reinigungszaubern und Abe nimmt Claudius wirklich überall mit hin. Abe will Notizen machen, wenn er jemals etwas Interessantes tun sollte. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer Claudius immer ausmisten durfte. "

"Eine angemessene Beschäftigung für einen Lehrling, würde man meinen", sagte Severus.

"Ziemlich, also ist es äußerst unglücklich, dass es dort keinen gab. Ich war ein Student, ein Teil der Universität und kein Lehrling unter einem einzigen Meister."

"Du hast deine Regeln gelernt…" sagte Minerva, die begonnen hat, sich wieder einigermaßen zu erholen.

"Eine meiner ersten Aufgaben, eine Gedächtnisübung, war, das gesamte Regelwerk, einschließlich Fußnoten und Definitionen, der Universität auswendig zu lernen. Ist irgendjemand angekommen, während ich unten war?"

"Noch nicht, auch wenn die Schutzzauber gerade gemeldet haben, dass der Medienvertreter der Universität soeben in Hogsmeade eingetroffen ist. Albus hat uns gebeten, dich zu suchen, für den Fall, dass es jemand ist, den du kennst."

"Das bezweifle ich- außer dem Quidditchteam waren die meisten meiner Freunde in meinem Jahrgang oder älter. Ich musste feststellen, dass die jüngeren nicht so erwachsen waren, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich nicht mehr allzu sehr an den Krieg erinnern können."

"Das ist sicherlich etwas, das niemand vergessen wird. Wir gehen lieber wieder rein. Hast du dein Abendessen beendet?"

"Fast. Ich bezweifle, dass ich jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme. Ich werde später in die Küche gehen, wenn ich Hunger haben sollte."

James führte das Trio durch die Seitentür zurück in die Große Halle, gerade als ihr Gast durch den Haupteingang ankam. Er betrachtete sie. Groß. Blondes Haar. Blaue Augen. Roben des Hauses der Agrippa…

Er begann, zurückzuweichen, doch Es war zu spät, sie hatte ihn bemerkt. Ein Fluch durchquerte die Halle genau in seine Richtung, da die beiden älteren Lehrer neben ihm standen, konnte er nicht ausweichen, und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er nicht in der Lage dazu wäre, ihn abzuwehren. Er traf seine Stirn und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich auf seinem Kopf breit.

Severus schaute ihn an, erblich und zog ihn zurück durch die Tür.

"Bist du verrückt? Warum hast du ihn nicht geblockt?"

"Ich wäre nicht fähig dazu gewesen. Sie ist nicht allzu stark und auch kein Kämpfer, aber Scherzflüche kann sie durch jedes Schild schicken. Was hat sie diesmal gemacht?"

Minerva unterdrückte ein Lachen und die beiden Slytherins schauten sie böse an. Der Neuankömmling, der ihnen gefolgt war, lachte.

"Ich habe dein Haar lediglich ein wenig angepasst."

"Was hast du gemacht?" wiederholte er jammernd.

"Es hat nun eine etwas andere Farbe", antwortete sie ausweichend. "Erinnere dich daran, was mit Draco passiert ist, als er diesen Kommentar über meine Roben gemacht hat und du hast deine Antwort."

"Ach du meine Güte", murmelte James und dachte daran zurück, wie sein anderer Freund mit dem Gryffindorroten Haaren mit blinkenden goldenen Lichtern ausgesehen hatte. Es war nicht gut. "Bitte sag jetzt nicht…?"

"Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass dir scharlachrot gut stehen würde."

"Verdammt! So kann ich doch nicht durch die Gegend gehen, Leonie! Was machst du hier überhaupt?"

"Universitätsvertreterin, Jamie-boy, ich bin als Editor des Magazins für die Arbeiten nach dem Abschluss geblieben."

"Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, mich nicht so zu nennen?"

"Professor Dumbledore macht das immer."

"Das ist ein Unterschied!"

"Wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte", sagte Severus. "Darf ich fragen, wer deine, äh, Freundin ist?"

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin! Niemals, überhaupt nicht mein Typ!"

"Trotzdem, wer ist sie?"

"Momentan editiert sie das Unimagazin. Sie war im selben Jahrgang wie ich und ich denke, sie wird mich dafür umbringen, dass ich keine Karriere gewählt habe, in der ich im Rapenlicht stehe."

"Warum?"

"Ich hatte ihn vor einigen Jahren dazu bekommen, zu unterschreiben, dass allein ich die Rechte an allen Interviews hätte. Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein, vor allem wenn er so vernünftig gewesen wäre, professionelles Quidditch zu spielen, nichts gegen Sie natürlich."

"Gut. Nun. Können wir _irgendetwas_ gegen seine Haare tun?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Es würde unserem Ruf nicht gut tun, wenn er so rumläuft."

"Tut mir Leid, es muss einfach bleiben, bis es von alleine weggeht, wahrscheinlich einige Wochen in diesem Fall. Draco hat einen Monat gebraucht."

"Evans, folge mir", blaffte Severus. James rollte mit den Augen, folgte ihm und ließ Leonie in den kompetenten Händen von Professor McGonagall zurück. Wenn dieser Mann irgendetwas für seine Haare tun konnte, würde er für immer dankbar sein.


	10. Chapter 10

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Am nächsten Morgen nutzte James die schulfreien Tage, um lange auszuschlafen und da er bis zum Nachmittag nirgendwo anwesend sein musste, begab er sich nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück nach draußen, um nachzudenken. Von seinem Lieblingsplatz aus konnte man den ganzen See überblicken und sich an einen uralten Baum in der Nähe setzen, der von Schilf und einigen Weiden umgeben war und man ihn so kaum sehen konnte. Es war ein sonniger, wenn auch recht kühler Tag, der durch die frische Luft sehr angenehm gemacht wurde, auch wenn er bemerkte, dass nur wenige Schüler alleine draußen waren.

Nach einer Weile döste er ein und verlor sich in Tagträumen, doch fuhr erschrocken auf, als er näher kommende Fußtritte vernahm.

"Verzeihung", entschuldigte sich der Neuankömmling einige Augenblicke später. "Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hier ist."

James drehte sich um und erblickte einen hoch gewachsenen Mann, der fast an die 2 Meter grenzte und ihn neugierig ansah. Sein rotes Haar war ordentlich geschnitten und er trug blaue Festroben.

"Keine Angst", antwortete er. "Ich habe nichts Wichtiges getan, Mr Weasley."

"Woher?"

"Sie ähneln Ihren Brüdern", erklärte James, nur Ron würde so etwas nicht verstehen. "Ich bin James Evans."

"Ron Weasley."

Sie schüttelten Hände.

"Sie unterrichten hier also? Ich glaube, Charlie hat sie schon einmal erwähnt."

"Ja, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Es ist… anders. Nicht so, wie ich es erwartete hätte, aber wann ist das schon der Fall. Ich bin dieses Jahr für das Quidditchteam der Ehemaligen zuständig."

"Jetzt erinnere ich mich."

"Also, was machen Sie hier draußen?" fragte James. Er war neugierig und rechnete damit, dass Ron es ihm auf der Suche nach einem geduldigen Zuhörer wohl trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein vollkommen Fremder war, erzählen würde.

"Hermione- meine Frau- hat mir Anweisungen gegeben. Ich bin dieses Jahr mit der Rede über Harry an der Reihe."

"Harry Potter?"

"Ja, wir waren Freunde während unserer Schulzeit. Wir haben es so unter uns ausgemacht, dass immer einer seiner Freunde über ihn redet, wer weiß, was so ein Ministeriumsvertreter sagen würde, und dieses Jahr bin ich an der Reihe. Das Schlimmste ist, dass mir niemand helfen will."

"Ich habe ihn natürlich nie kennen gelernt", sagte James. "Aber was denkst du, was er von all dem gedacht hätte, den Festtagen zu seinen Ehren, die Reden und all so was."

Ron dachte für einen Augenblick nach.

"Er hätte es gehasst, wirklich. Die ganzen Reporter und die Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte immer nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Ein drei Tage langes Fest… er hätte wahrscheinlich das Land verlassen!"

"Na bitte, jetzt hast du etwas, worüber du reden kannst."

"Wie?"

"Die Leute wollen nicht wissen, was er getan hat, das können sie in allen Geschichtsbüchern nachschlagen, wenn sie es noch nicht längst wissen. Sie wollen wissen, wie er war. Wenn er den ganzen Trubel nicht mochte, erzähl es uns!"

"Warst du in Ravenclaw?"

"Ich war nie auf Hogwarts", log James. "Aber ich war im Hause Merlin an der Universität, zwei Jahre hinter Draco."

"Du kennst Malfoy also?"

"Wieviele Dracos kennst du noch?"

Ron lachte. James grinst, ja, er war älter, größer, selbstbewusster und sah um einiges besser aus, aber er war immer noch derselbe.

"Weißt du, du hast mich für einen Moment an ihn erinnert, als ich hierher kam. Wir kamen oft hierher, als wir noch zur Schule gingen."

"Ich sah aus wie Potter?", fragte James amüsiert.

"Nun, es war nur auf den ersten Blick, von hinten. Du hast schwarze Haare und sahst genauso da wie er. Jetzt, wo ich dich genau sehen kann, ist die Ähnlichkeit nicht so groß. Du siehst älter aus und deine Augen sind anders."

"Jeder sagt mir, ich sehe aus wie Salazar Slytherin.", sagte er abwesend und wusste, wie die Reaktion aussehen würde.

"Nee, jeder weiß, dass Slytherin ein Dunkler Zauberer war. Er sah eher aus wie Du-weißt-schon-wer. Nun ja, Fred und George haben erzählt, dass du das alte Quidditchteam trainierst. Spielst du viel?"

"Sicher, meistens Sucher oder Treiber. Ich bin nicht allzu schlecht. Und du?"

"Hüter. Es war die einzige Position, die noch nicht besetzt war, als ich mit meiner Familie Quidditch gespielt habe und ich hab einfach begonnen, es zu mögen."

"Was denkst du, was für Chancen die Chudley Cannons diese Saison haben?"

Diesen Abend nahm James seinen Platz im Lehrerbereich der Quidditchtribünen ein. Überall um ihn herum waren Hexen und Zauberer aus allen Häusern, allen Ländern und mit allen erdenklichen Lebensläufen. Einige waren Schulkinder, andere waren greise alte Männer, die kaum noch laufen konnten, aber diese Pilgerfahrt zu Ehren ihrer toten Familien und Freunde auf sich nahmen.

Severus schaute genervt drein, als er seinen Platz einnahm.

"Verdammte Travestie", murmelte er.

"Was?"

"Weißt du, wie viele Leute nicht auf deren Liste sind? Vor allem die Opfer aus den alten reinblütigen Familien, die meist als dunkel angesehen werden. Zum Beispiel Narcissa Malfoy."

"Die Freuden unseres Ministeriums", sagte James. "Aber jetzt shhh, ich hab das noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Albus Dumbledore stand im Zentrum des Quidditchfeldes, in seine besten Roben gekleidet und neben ihm Arthur Weasley (der Zaubereiminister) und Magnus Stebbins (ein Unsäglicher). Nachdem er schnell einen Sonoruszauber über sich gelegt hatte, wandte er sich an die Tribünen. Er sprach für eine Weile über den Krieg und die Anstrengungen der Menschen, diesen zu beenden, bevor ihm eine riesige Rolle Pergament gereicht wurde.

"Nun bitte ich um Ruhe, während ich die Namen derer lese, die ihr Leben während Voldemorts erster Machtergreifung verloren. "

James schloss seine Augen und dachte an die Erinnerungen, die jeder bekannte Name hervorbrachte. Er war überrascht, als die Namen Harold und Margaret Potter und Simon und Rosemary Evans hintereinander vorgelesen wurden. Sie waren wahrscheinlich seine Großeltern gewesen, die beisammen waren, bevor sie gestorben sind. Endlich näherte sich Dumbledore dem Ende einer fast unvorstellbar langen Liste. James war sehr ernst, hatte er doch vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, wie viele andere Menschen gestorben waren.

"Fabian Prewitt, Gideon Prewitt, James Potter, Lily Potter", endete er und schaute erneut auf. "Und es war das Opfer Lily Potters, der Mutter von Harry Potter, durch das Voldemort besiegt wurde und uns dreizehn Jahre Frieden schenkte. Danach stieg Voldemort ein zweites Mal auf und seine zweite Schreckensherrschaft begann. Sein erstes Opfer war Cedric Diggory, then came…"

James hörte auf, zuzuhören, Er wusste von all diesen Toden und erlebte viele von ihnen erneut in seinen Albträumen. Er brauchte dies nicht, um an sie erinnert zu werden. Cedric, Sirius, Seamus- sie alle verfolgten ihn.

"Dean Thomas, Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody und zuletzt Harry Potter, der Junge, der Voldemort tötete, zerstörte ihn und starb, wie wir annehmen, da er all seine Lebensenergie in dem letzten Magieschub verlor, der uns alle rettete. Lasst uns nun eine Minute schweigen, während wir all jenen gedenken, die wir verloren haben."

Die riesige Menge, Eltern von Magiern und Muggeln zugleich, war leise. Nicht ein Baby bewegte sich. Als der Direktor erneut sprach, hatte er ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, nicht dass das jemals nicht der Fall gewesen wäre.

"Bevor wir enden und uns für das Festessen vorbereiten, bat Arthur Weasley, ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und unser gegenwärtiger Zaubereiminister, darum, noch ein paar Worte zu sagen."

"Danke Albus", sagte Mr Weasley, dessen Stimme, wenn auch etwas leiser, immer noch die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. "Ich habe in beiden Kriegen gekämpft und es niemals bereut und wäre es von mir verlangt worden, so hätte ich gerne mein Leben gegeben. Wie auch immer, dies war nicht der Fall. Es ist nicht gut, zu sehr um die zu trauern, die uns verlassen haben, aber wir sollten uns immer darüber bewusst sein, welches Opfer sie gebracht haben. Sie wollten, dass wir ein friedvolles Leben führen, frei von Angst, und das ist, wonach wir streben sollten. Ihnen zu Ehren müssen wir alles tun, um den Aufstieg eines neuen Dunklen Lords zu verhindern, sodass ihre Tode nicht umsonst waren. Vielen Dank."

James zog sich in Gedanken vertieft in seine Kellerräume zurück und versuchte, ein wenig zu lesen und so die grausamen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, die der Nachmittag wieder hervorgebracht hatte. Wenn er zurückdachte, hatte er, wie auch Severus, die großen Lücken in der Liste bemerkt. Er hätte gedacht, dass Albus dies besser gemacht hätte, aber vielleicht war die Liste ja von Fudges Ministerium überarbeitet worden. Er konnte es nicht wissen und außerdem tat es, wie ihm einst gesagt wurde, nicht gut, sich in Träumen zu verlieren.


	11. Chapter 11

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

James hatte sich vorgenommen, am nächsten Tag bis zwei Uhr überhaupt nichts zu machen. Erst um diese Uhrzeit könnte er dann eventuell den Weg aus seinem Bett hinaus finden. Wenn die Schule Pech hatte, würde er es sogar zu einigen der Veranstaltungen schaffen, was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Er hatte nur sehr selten einen freien Tag und er hatte vor, diesen auch voll und ganz auszunutzen. Daher war er nicht gerade begeistert, als jemand um zehn Uhr morgens an seine Tür klopfte.

Nicht darauf achtend, wie er aussah, bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur Tür in den Shorts, in denen er geschlafen hatte, und hielt nur kurz inne, um einen Zauber über seine Narbe zu legen, der zwar nicht lange halten würde, aber zumindest solange, bis er wieder in seinem Bett war. Es war Severus.

"Evans" begrüßte er ihn höflich und schien, den unbekleideten Zustand seines Kollegen zu ignorieren.

"Was in Merlins Namen willst Du, Severus? Ich habe geschlafen."

"So spät? Dann entschuldige mich bitte. Ich hatte angenommen, Du seiest schon wach, wie alle anderen auch. Professor Dumbledore…"

"Welcher?" fragte James mürrisch.

"Aberforth, …bat mich, Dich daran zu erinnern, dass Du das Duellierseminar in der Großen Halle heute Morgen um elf Uhr hältst."

James fluchte lautstark. Dieser intrigante, sich überall einmischende… Severus hob eine Augenbraue, aber schien nicht sonderlich geschockt. James hätte es auch nicht erwartet.

"Hast Du es vielleicht vergessen?"

"Ich habe mich niemals für irgendeinen verdammten Vortrag eingeschrieben. Ich hatte vor, den ganzen Tag lang zu schlafen. Wie meldet man sich an?"

"Ich glaube, dass man den Hauselfen, der für den Ablauf zuständig ist, herbeirufen muss, und einen freien Zeitpunkt auswählen."

"Sehr gut."

James schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Hauself erschien, der sich an ein Klemmbrett, das er vor sich hielt, klammerte.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?" fragte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Gibt es noch freie Termine für einen Vortrag heute Nachmittag?"

"Der kleine Studiensaal ist heute Nachmittag um halb drei frei, Sir. Würden Sir sich gerne zu dieser Zeit eintragen?"

"Nicht für mich. Schreib bitte Aberforth Dumbledore ein."

"Und ein Thema, Sir?"

"Gebrauch und Pflege von Muggeltieren, vor allem der Ziege, und der Bedeutung von unangemessenen Zaubern, die an einem Tier vollzogen wurden."

"In Ordnung, Sir. Ist das alles?"

"Ja, vielen Dank."

Der Hauself löste sich in Luft auf und James grinste.

"Nun. Severus, könntest Du Abe eventuell daran 'erinnern', dass er einen eigenen Vortrag zu halten hat und dass er nicht so hypokritisch sein sollte, mich daran zu erinnern, wenn er seinen eigenen doch auch vergessen hat."

"Ich könnte…"

"Würdest Du bitte?"

"Natürlich. Du bereitest lieber Deinen Vortrag vor, wenn Du dich nicht blamieren willst. Du hast nur noch eine Stunde Zeit."

Mit dieser letzten Bemerkung verließ er den Raum. Es war wirklich nur Einbildung, aber James konnte die wütenden Schreie seines alten Lehrers fast durch die drei Meter dicken Steinwände hindurch hören.

Nachdem er sich schnell angezogen hatte, machte James sich auf die Suche nach Draco. Er wusste, dass sein Freund da war, er musste ihn nur noch finden. Letztendlich fand er die beiden Malfoys in einem Gespräch mit Ron und Hermione in der Eingangshalle verwickelt.

"Entschuldigt die Störung", entschuldigte er sich und verbeugte sich sachte. Immerhin waren die ganzen Stunden in gutem Benehmen an der Universität nicht vollkommen umsonst gewesen. "Draco, kann ich Dich einmal kurz sprechen?"

Nachdem sie ein wenig Abstand von den anderen genommen hatten, erklärte James die Situation, welche Draco äußerst witzig fand.

"Du hast nicht daran gedacht, Deinen Namen von der Liste zu sperren? Du? Hätte ich das gewusst, würdest Du mehr als nur einen einzigen Vortrag halten. Du hast Dich sicherlich auch revangiert?"

"Natürlich."

"Also, was kann ich tun?"

"Mein Thema ist Duellieren. Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, wäre es sicherlich am leichtesten, einfach nur eine Trainingsstunde mit Dir abzuhalten."

"Du hast Glück, dass ich Dich mag, James! Okay, ich mach's. Um elf, hast Du gesagt? Dann haben wir immer noch vierzig Minuten. Hast Du die Weasleys schon kennen gelernt?"

"Ich habe Ronald gestern Morgen getroffen."

"Dann stelle ich Dich vor."

Draco triefte vor Charme, als er in die kleine Runde zurückkehrte.

"So, Geschäfte erledigt", verkündete er mit einem Lächeln. "Ich helfe bei einem Vortrag über das Duellieren um elf. Nun, das ist James Evans, ein Freund von mir, den ich auf der Universität kennen gelernt habe, und der hier nun Verteidigung unterrichtet. James, das sind Ron und Hermione Weasley."

James reichte ihr die Hand und schaute sie an. Auch sie war groß geworden, nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haare und einem immer verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war zu einer wunderschönen Frau herangewachsen, deren Kopf bis zum Kinn ihres Gatten reichte und die sehr elegant gekleidet war. Sie schaute ihn genauso prüfend an. James fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und strich sie sich vorsichtshalber ein wenig ins Gesicht, worauf sich ihre Augen ein wenig verengten.

"Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Evans. Ist dies das erste Jahr, das Sie hier unterrichten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich erinnern würde, hätte ich Sie zuvor schon einmal gesehen."

"Genauso wie ich mich sicherlich daran erinnert hätte, solch einer Schönheit wie Euch schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Ja, dies ist mein erstes Jahr.", antwortete James vorsichtig. Er wusste, wie intelligent Hermione war und dass sie Kleinigkeiten bemerkte, die viele andere gar nicht wahrnahmen. Es wäre unklug, sie zu unterschätzen, daher musste er sehr vorsichtig sein. "Ich habe gerade mein Studium an der Universität beendet und als ich hörte, dass diese Stelle frei war, dachte ich mir, dass es genau das sei, wonach ich suchte."

"Hatten Sie viel Erfahrung, bevor Sie hierher kamen?"

"Ich habe schon recht viele Leute trainiert und kleinere Gruppen unterrichtet, aber nie etwas so Großes. Außerdem musste ich nie mit schriftlichen Arbeiten umgehen, was um einiges schwerer ist, als ich angenommen habe. Natürlich habe ich von Ihnen gehört, daher glaube ich nicht, dass Sie Probleme mit der Organisation hätten."

"James, hör auf mit Hermione zu flirten! Du willst doch nicht ihr Herz brechen, wenn Du es gar nicht ernst meinst, oder? Sollten wir uns nicht besser umziehen gehen?" unterbrach Draco, der seine teuren und maßgeschneiderten Roben betrachtete.

Genau um elf Uhr stand James auf einer Plattform, die mitten in der großen Halle aufgestellt worden war, und wandte einen Sonoruszauber auf sich an, um sich an die vielen Zuhörer zu wenden. Es schien, als ob fast alle Schüler und auch mehrere Erwachsene anwesend waren. Er fragte sich, wie viele Menschen außer Albus noch zu Abes Vortrag erscheinen würden.

"Ruhe bitte! Ich wurde gebeten, Euch einen Vortrag über das Duellieren zu halten, allerdings gab es nichts, worüber ich noch hätte reden können, außer den Themen, die wir schon im Duellierclub durchgenommen haben. Daher würde ich Euch jetzt gerne ein Standardtraining zeigen, nach dem ich mindestens fünf Mal die Woche trainiert habe, als ich noch in Topform war. Wenn man trainiert, ist es für viele offensichtliche Gründe besser, die mit einem Partner zu tun. Während er noch die Universität besucht, war mein Trainingspartner Mr Malfoy. Eine Stunde besteht aus drei Hauptteilen. Im ersten Teil werden neue Sprüche geübt, was wir aber heute nicht zeigen werden. Der zweite Teil ist zur Aufwärmung da und der dritte ist ein Trainingsduell. Mr Alderton, können Sie sich vorstellen, was das sein könnte?"

"Es ist nur ein Duell, bei dem Sie nicht versuchen, den anderen zu besiegen, sondern eher zu lernen?"

"Ein guter Gedanke, aber nicht ganz genau. Ein Trainingsduell ist ein Duell, bei dem die Bewegungen und Sprüche beider Personen schon im Vorraus geplant und festgelegt worden sind, man also genau weiß, was der Partner vorhat und wie man dies blocken muss. Es ist eine gute Möglichkeit die unterschiedliche Stärke von Sprüchen auszuprobieren und zu versuchen, seine Bewegungen fließender zu machen. Ich denke, dass der Übungskampf auch ohne meine Kommentare dazu sehr gut zu verstehen sein wird, ich bitte nur darum, dass alle ruhig bleiben, damit wir uns konzentrieren können."

Das leise Gemurmel verebbte langsam und die beiden Männer zogen ihre Jacken aus, standen sich nur in Hosen und T-Shirts gegenüber und waren bereit, anzufangen, sodass James seinen Zauberstab hob.

"Stupefy!" sagte er, worauf Draco bewegungslos zu Boden fiel. Er erweckte ihn und das Ganze begann nun anders herum, was sie eine Weile mit leichten Sprüchen und Flüchen fortsetzten.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" rief James, der sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht zu viel Energie in den Spruch zu legen. Draco erhob sich langsam, berührte einen der Dachbalken und fiel sanft zurück auf den Boden. Er drehte sich zu James und grinste.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

James schwebte ein wenig in die Höhe und Draco drehte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin er unkontrolliert durch die Gegend kreiselte. Nach einer Minute ließ Draco ihn zurück auf den Boden kommen und James rannte mit einem grünen Gesicht in das nächste Badezimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er zurück und Draco hörte auf zu Grinsen, als er James entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie standen 20 Schritte von einander entfernt und verbeugten sich voreinander. Auch wenn er nur eine beschränkte Auswahl an Sprüchen hatte, war James dennoch klar geworden, dass er sich durch ein wenig mehr Kraft hinter ihnen rächen konnte, und da Draco bei weitem nicht so stark war, würde er sich um einiges mehr anstrengen müssen, um sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab gelangweilt hin und her, während er jeden Spruch die Plattform entlang schickte, und beobachtete mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie Draco am anderen Ende umhersprang und verzweifelt versuchte, soviel er konnte, zu blocken. Der letzte Spruch dieser Reihe war ein Expelliarmus, in den James doppelt soviel Kraft wie üblich hineinsteckte und damit Draco am Oberkörper traf, als sein Schild unter dem Druck zusammenbrach. Genauso wie unerfahrene Duellanten dazu geneigt waren, unter der Kraft eines Zaubers nach hinten geworfen zu werden, flog Draco ungefähr fünf Meter nach hinten und landete ächzend auf seinem Bauch.

Während die Zuschauer laut applaudierten, gesellte sich James zu Draco, half ihm auf und reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab. Sie schüttelten einander die Hände und verbeugten sich vor dem Publikum. Draco zuckte zusammen, als er von der Tribüne hinunterkletterte.

"Ich nehme an, dass das meine eigene Schuld ist. Ich hätte dich nicht krank machen sollen, musstest Du Dich dieses Mal wirklich übergeben? "

"Ja," antwortete James grummelnd, "und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Du das nicht vor meinen Schülern machen würdest. Ich sollte ihnen gegenüber unfehlbar erscheinen."

"Du bist es, Jamie-Boy, wenn Du es versucht hättest, hättest Du wahrscheinlich einen so einfachen Zauber wie diesen zerstören können, und wenn Du es wirklich versucht hättest, hätte er nicht einmal getroffen."

"Wahrscheinlich. Ein tolles Paar sind wir, hm?"

"Sicher. Wir können uns genauso gut umziehen, während in der Halle das Mittagessen vorbereitet wird."

Sie trennten sich, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten und James drehte sich um, als er hastige Schritte hinter sich hörte, und fiel sofort in eine Duellierstellung, den Zauberstab bereit. Es war Hermione und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht konnte einfach nichts Gutes verheißen.

"Ich glaube, dass wir reden sollten, Mr _Evans_."

James zuckte zusammen.

"Du könntest heute Abend um sieben in meine Räume kommen, denke ich. Jeder Hauself kann Dir den Weg weisen und es wäre besser, wenn Du Ron nicht mitbringen würdest, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Sag ihm, dass wir ein ägyptisches Manuskript besprechen- er kennt keine ägyptischen Hieroglyphen, oder?"

"Nein. Wir sehen uns später. Du wirst einiges zu erklären haben."

James seufzte, als er sie davongehen sah. Niemand konnte sie davon abhalten, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, also musste er jetzt nur noch ihre Fragen überleben. Vielleicht sollte er sich an ihre emotionale Seite wenden, sicher gehen, dass sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, er glücklich war, zurück, froh, sie zu sehen…

An diesem Abend, kurz vor sieben Uhr, klopfte James an Abes Tür, wenn auch nicht, um Zuflucht bei ihm zu finden, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke zuvor schon einmal gekommen war, sondern um herauszufinden, ob sein Mentor von seiner wahren Identität gewusste hatte, oder nicht. Verrückt oder nicht, er war ein äußerst intelligenter Mann und hatte viel Zeit alleine mit James verbracht. Er öffnete die Tür fast sofort.

"Jamie, was kann ich für Dich tun?"

"Wieviel weißt Du über mein Leben, bevor ich zur Uni ging?" fragte James offen.

"Ziemlich viel," antwortete Abe sanft. "Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um dahinter zu kommen, aber deine Papiere waren an manchen Stellen nicht komplett und da waren ein paar Dinge, die mich argwöhnisch machten. Dass Du jetzt hierher gekommen bist, hat das nur bestätigt."

"Nun, Hermione Weasley hat es herausgefunden und ich hab mich, na ja, gewundert, ob, da Du es ja anscheinend schon zu wissen scheinst, Du eventuell kommen könntest und ähm…"

"Dich vor ihr beschützen könnte? Also wirklich, man würde meinen, dass ein Duellierchampion es schaffen würde, sich selbst zu beschützen. Natürlich komme ich, ich möchte die ganze Wahrheit. Jetzt?"

"Wenn es möglich ist, Sir."

"Oh ja, natürlich, aber ich dachte, Du würdest mich Abe nennen, hm?"

James grinste verlegen. Wenn er nervös war, hatte er schon immer dazu geneigt, in die formelleren Anreden zu verfallen. Sie trafen Hermione, als diese gerade den Korridor entlang kam, Dobby an ihrer Seite. Er hielt vor dem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, flüsterte sein Passwort in Parsel und ließ sie eintreten. Sobald das Portrait wieder geschlossen war, wandte sich Hermione an ihn.

"In Ordnung, Harry, ich will Antworten. Fangen wir einfach mal damit an, wer der Mann in dem Portrait war und warum Du genauso aussiehst, wie er."

"Das ist Salazar Slytherin, ich bin überrascht, dass Du ihn nicht erkannt hast. Ich sehe aus wie er, weil die Magie, die ich benutzt habe, meinen Körper ein wenig verändert hat. Weißt Du noch, wie ich Voldemort getötet habe?"

"Wie könnte ich es vergessen? Es war wie ein blendendes weißes Licht und ihr beide seid darin verschwunden."

"Das ist reine Magie. Ich hatte sie kurz vor dem letzten Kampf entdeckt, aber in dem Buch, das ich gefunden hatte, stand lediglich, dass sie äußerst schwer zu benutzen sei, die meisten, die es versuchen, dabei sterben, und dass man ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein musste, um sie zu meistern, nicht, dass es die Art von Magie war, für die Salazar Slytherin berühmt gewesen war. Wie auch immer, als ich die Energie freiließ, wurden Voldemorts Körper und Seele vollkommen zerstört. Ich hasste mein Leben hier und hatte schon Pläne gemacht, um fortzugehen, daher hatte ich Geld auf einer Muggelbank und hatte schon einige Kontakte in der Gegend von Southampton geknüpft. Obwohl ich schwer verletzt war, apparierte ich- sie hatten mir über den Sommer beigebracht, wie, erinnerst Du Dich?- und landete irgendwo auf einer Straße, wo ich liegen blieb. Ich wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht und brauchte zwei Monate, um mich zu erholen."

"Was genau war mit dir passiert?"

"Mein ganzer Körper war verbrannt. Als ich mich erholt hatte, ging ich davon und fing an, mein Leben neu aufzubauen. Da ich mein ganzes Leben lang mit Muggeln verbracht hatte, waren fast alle Dokumente, die ich brauchte, bei den Dursleys und es war sehr leicht, sie zu finden. Danach bewarb ich mich am College und belegte einige Fächer, Muggelfächer. Ich brauchte drei Jahre, um meine Studien zu beenden- ich hatte fünf Fächer gewählt. Daraufhin bahnte ich mir langsam meinen Weg zurück in die Zaubererwelt."

"Wie hast Du Deine Narbe versteckt?"

James grinste.

"Ach das. Einfach, wirklich, ganz normales Muggle Make-up ist wirklich gut. Noch besser war, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, danach zu suchen. Solange ich nicht nass wurde, war alles in Ordnung."

"Nur Du… mach weiter."

"Ich besuchte den Tropfenden Kessel und die Winkelgasse, ging nach Hogsmeade, zu Quidditchspielen und traf verschiedene Leute. Als ich mir sicher war, genügend Kontakte zu haben, meldete ich mich bei der Universität an."

"Aber wenn Du keine NEWTs hattest?"

"Es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie sie vielleicht denken würden, Mrs Weasley," unterbrach Aberforth. "Es gibt viele Kinder, die zu Hause unterrichtet werden, wie James behauptete zu sein, und daher keine Examen geschrieben hatten. Alle Anwärter werden eingeschätzt und wenn der Sprechende Kessel sie akzeptiert, werden sie an der Universität angenommen. Ich brauch wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass er mit Leichtigkeit bestand."

"Ich wurde in das Haus Merlin geschickt und der Kessel teilte mich Abe zu. Danach studierte ich für vier Jahre und kam hierher."

"Und wer weiß alles davon?"

"Du, Abe, und soweit ich weiß, war's das."

Hermione schaute ihn einen Moment an und versuchte, diesen großen, selbstbewussten Mann mit den silbernen Augen mit dem schmächtigen Jungen, den sie einst kannte, zu verbinden. Irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht muss sie überzeugt haben, denn sie warf sich um seinen Hals.

Einige Augenblicke später fragte er,

"Also, wie hast Du es herausgefunden?"

"Ich habe mit Dir fünf Jahre lang zusammen gelebt. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, so, wie Du Dein Pony über Deiner Narbe geglättet hast, wenn Du nervös warst, dass Du schwul bist, die Art, wie Du Dich bewegst, deine Macht, die Tatsache, dass Du Verteidigung unterrichtest."

"Bin ich so offensichtlich?"

"Eigentlich nicht, Ron hat es immerhin nicht bemerkt und ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand der anderen Professoren etwas gemerkt hat."

"Und was ist mit Dir, Abe?"

"Nun, Jamie-Boy, Du konntest noch nicht so gut schauspielern, als Du als erstes zu mir gezogen bist. Das Make-Up, das ich im Badezimmer gefunden habe, könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, oder dass Du über den Kampf gegen Voldemort so ungern geredet hast. Ich war mir jedoch nie ganz sicher und so habe ich versucht, Dich von Sachen wie diesem Fest fernzuhalten und Dich so gut zu trainieren, wie möglich."

"So Harry, ich kann Dich doch immer noch Harry nennen, nicht wahr, oder würdest du James bevorzugen?" fraget Hermione.

"James ist mir lieber, wenn das okay ist. Ich bin mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und ich bin eigentlich nicht mehr Harry."

"Gut, aber glaube ja nicht, dass Du wieder weglaufen kannst. Du kommst bald einmal zum Abendessen und Du wirst mir schreiben!"

"Ja 'Mione."

"Hast Du schon Dracos Sohn gesehen? Er ist nach Dir benannt."

"Ich bin klein Harrys Pate, um genau zu sein, einer von ihnen."

"Du? Nun, lieber Du als Ron. Wer ist der andere?"

"Severus."

"Snape? Hm, nun, ich denke, er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man ihn einmal kennen gelernt hat. Ich weiß nie, wann er etwas wirklich ernst meint, oder nicht."

"Typisch Slytherin," antwortete James schmunzelnd.


	12. Chapter 12

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Am nächsten Morgen nahm James erneut seinen Platz auf der Lehrertribüne ein, um Ron Weasleys Rede zu folgen. Er war überrascht zu sehen, wie viele Leute anwesend waren, denn wenn jedes Jahr eine Rede über ihn gehalten würde (Merlin bewahre!), hätten diese dann nicht alle schon gehört? Warum waren Sechzehnjährige, die das jedes Jahr an den Harry-Potter-Tagen und dazu noch im Geschichtsunterricht und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehört hatten, an einem finsteren Oktobermorgen um zehn Uhr wach, um die Geschichte erneut zu hören? Hermione Weasley saß neben ihm und, genau in dem Augenblick, als Ron in die Mitte des Feldes trat, nahm Severus neben ihm am Ende der Bank Platz.

Ron sah äußerst elegant aus und war ausnahmsweise einmal perfekt gepflegt, aber ihm schien die ganze Situation ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, was vielleicht damit zu tun, dass es mucksmäuschenstill um ihn herum war, auch wenn er von über zweitausend Leuten beobachtet wurde. Endlich richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und wandte einen Sonoruszauber an sich an, bevor er sich nervös umschaute und begann.

"Nun, uhm, Guten Morgen alle zusammen", begann er ein wenig zitternd.

"Beruhig Dich, Ron!" murmelte Hermione leise. "Du schaffst das!"

"Für alle, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin Ron Weasley und ging zusammen mit Harry zur Schule. Oh, und an alle, die aus irgendeinem Grund immer noch nicht wissen, warum wir hier sind: Ich werde über Harry Potter reden, wie ich ihn kannte. Das war nicht ‚der Junge der lebt', nicht ‚der Erbe Slytherins', ‚der trimagische Champion' oder ‚der Junge, der Voldemort tötete', sondern Harry, Nur Harry, wie er einmal sagte. Es ist nämlich so, dass Sie alle schon einmal in Geschichtsbüchern und Zeitungen über ihn gelesen haben, einige von Ihnen werden ihn schon einmal von weitem gesehen haben, aber niemand kannte ihn wirklich, nicht einmal ich behaupte, dass ich das je tat.

Vor ein paar Tagen ging ich hinunter zum See um zu überlegen, was ich Ihnen erzählen könnte. Ich ging an einen Platz, den Harry immer gemocht hatte, ich werde nicht sagen, wo genau, und traf dort auf James Evans, den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hier in Hogwarts. Er ging nie hier zur Schule und ist außerdem ein wenig jünger als wir, daher kannte er Harry überhaupt nicht. Ich stellte mich ihm vor und erklärte ihm, was ich vorhatte, woraufhin er für einen Moment nachdachte und mich dann fragte, was Harry über all dies hier gedacht hätte.

Das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Was hätte er wohl darüber gedacht? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es gehasst hätte, da es größtenteils auf dem Quidditchfeld stattfindet. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als sie die Hecken für die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hier angepflanzt hatten, und er es wie ein Sakrileg behandelte. Ihm hätte das Spiele heute Nachmittag sehr viel besser gefallen.

Um zu erklären, was er gedacht hätte, muss ich mit seinem Leben anfangen, das er vor Hogwarts geführt hatte. Jeder weiß, dass er mit seinen Muggelverwandten lebte: seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin Dudley, der genauso alt war wie er. Ich habe sie einmal getroffen und kann ehrlich sagen, dass er ein Tyrann war, der wie ein Wal aussah. Harry erzählte mir einmal, dass er breiter war als groß und ich werde das nicht einmal anzweifeln. Ich habe meine Lehrer sagen hören, dass sie die ‚schrecklichste Art von Muggeln' waren, die Magie hassten und Harry daher nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gab. Jedesmal, wenn er unbewusst Magie anwandte, und er meinte, es sei recht oft gewesen, wurde er bestraft. Er hatte kein eigenes Schlafzimmer, schlief in einem Schrank unter der Treppe, machte das meiste im Haushalt und wurde von Dudley regelmäßig verprügelt. Das hört sich jetzt alles gar nicht so gut an, aber um es kurz zu fassen, mochten sie ihn nicht, er hasste sie, und Harry Potter wusste nicht einmal, dass er ein Zauberer war, bis er elf Jahre alt wurde. Ihm wurde sogar erzählt, dass seine Eltern, Lily und James Potter, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen! Bei einem Autounfall!

Kurz vor seinem elften Geburtstag erhielt Harry seinen Brief von Hogwarts, oder besser gesagt, sein Onkel erhielt und verbrannte ihn. Am nächsten Tag kamen drei Briefe an du seine Verwandten fingen an, in Panik zu geraten. Sie vernagelten den Briefkasten- so bekommen Muggel ihre Post, jemand wirft die Briefe durch ein Loch in der Tür-, doch die Briefe bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Schornstein. Letztendlich nahmen seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn sogar mit auf eine kleine Insel irgendwo im nirgendwo in der Nacht vom 30. zum 31. Juli, an dem Harry elf Jahre alt werden würde und immer noch nicht wusste, was eigentlich los war. Kurz nach Mitternacht erschien dann Hagrid, überreichte ihm seinen Hogwartsbrief und fing an, ihm das Gröbste über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen. Am nächsten Tag nahm er Harry mit in die Winkelgasse, wo Harry die ersten Erfahrungen damit machte, berühmt zu sein. Er konnte kein Geschäft betreten, ohne das Leute auf ihn zeigten, tuschelten und seine Hand schütteln wollten. Er war damals elf Jahre alt, sehr klein für sein Alter und wusste erst seit kurzem, dass diese Welt überhaupt existiert. Um es genauer auszudrücken, war es ihm unangenehm und er hasste es.

Nachdem er ihm den Fahrschein für den Hogwartsexpress gegeben hatte und für Harry das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk in seinem Leben gekauft hatte, setzte Hagrid ihn in den Zug zurück zu seinen Verwandten. Diese setzten ihn am ersten September vor dem Bahnhof King's Cross ab und überließen es ihm, den Zug alleine zu finden. Nun, jedes Kind, das in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen ist, hätte gewusst, was es hätte tun müssen, und alle muggelgeborenen Kinder werden immer von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe begleitet, aber Harry war alleine. Sie hatten angenommen, zumindest glaube ich, dass sie es hatten, dass Petunia Dursley, die den Weg durch ihre Schwester kannte, Harry begleiten würde. Da traf ich ihn zum ersten Mal, als wir zum Eingang eilten, meine Familie und ich. Wie Sie wissen, gibt es ziemlich viele von uns- meine Mutter musste auf Percy, die Zwillinge, mich und Ginny aufpassen und unsere Gepäckwagen waren voll von Schulsachen und einer Eule und ich glaube, Mum hat über Muggels geredet. Jedenfalls kam Harry zu uns- denkt daran, dass wir damals nicht wussten, wer er war- und fragte uns, wie er auf den Bahnsteig komme. Er schien deswegen ein wenig verlegen zu sein.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts teilte ich ein Abteil mit ihm und fand heraus, dass er Harry Potter war. Er war nicht gerade so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich meine, ich war aufgewachsen mit Geschichten darüber, wie er die Zaubererwelt gerettet hatte und ich war lediglich elf Jahre alt. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er mindestens so groß wie Fred und George war, muskulös und mit richtig schönen Sachen und allem. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er überhaupt mit mir reden würde, geschweige denn, dass er mich gegen Draco Malfoy verteidigen würde, der damals ein kleiner, eingebildeter Wichtigtuer war, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass er erwachsen geworden ist.

Während seiner Schulzeit versuchte Harry meistens, zwei Dinge zu tun. Zum einen wollte er vergessen, dass er irgendjemand besonderes war und sich wie ein normaler Junge verhalten, weswegen er wahrscheinlich auch so gerne Quidditch mochte- sein Vater hatte es gespielt und er war gut darin und nicht in der Mannschaft, weil er Harry Potter war-, und zum anderen rettete er die Schule vor diversen dahergelaufenen Monstern, Todessern und so weiter. Er nahm seine Verantwortung als Held sehr ernst."

James lauschte gespannt, als Ron fortfuhr, über ihre Jahre in Hogwarts zu reden, überrascht, wie viel Ron über sein Leben zu Hause wusste und ein wenig genervt, dass er jedem davon erzählte, aber da Ron dachte, dass er längst tot sei, war es recht unwichtig. Um ehrlich zu sein war er sogar recht zufrieden mit dem, was Ron erzählte, da er nicht wie ein Superheld dargestellt wurde, sondern lediglich wie ein Teenager mit ein paar außergewöhnlichen Verpflichtungen. Hermione schien ebenfalls ziemlich beeindruckt zu sein und James hätte zu gerne gewusst, was sie erzählt hätte. Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass er sie beobachtete, und dreht sich zu ihm um, entspannte sich aber wieder, als er ihr leicht zulächelte. Severus andererseits war recht erstaunt über das, was Ron da offenbarte. Harry war nicht sein Vater und war es nie gewesen, er war nie verwöhnt worden, hatte kein perfektes zu Hause. Es war ziemlich viel zu verarbeiten.

Als Ron fertig damit war, seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, wurde er auf einmal sehr Ernst.

"Harry kämpfte und gab sein Leben in diesem Kampf gegen Voldemort, um zu verhindern, dass ein Dunkler Magier an die Macht kommt. Viele seiner Todesser sind in Azkaban oder tot, aber einige, wie zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy, sind immer noch am Leben und auf der Flucht. Es liegt in der Natur Dunkler Zauberer, dass sie die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen. Denkt nach- Voldemort kam zweimal an die Macht, davor Grindelwald und davor unzählige weitere. Ja, wir haben einen Kampf in der Schlacht gewonnen, aber wir dürfen nicht so selbstzufrieden werden, dass wir den nächsten verlieren. Lucius Malfoy stellt eine Gefahr dar, von der Harry erwartet hätte, dass wir sie vernichten. Um diese Rede mit einem etwas ernsteren Ton zu beenden, werde ich einen alten Freund meines Vaters zitieren, der auch dabei geholfen hat, Harry und mich zu trainieren, Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye predigte uns ‚immer wachsam' zu sein und wir sollten uns daran halten."

Es gab eine lange Pause in der die Zuhörer versuchten, diese unerwartete Warnung zu verdauen, bevor sie langsam aber sicher zu applaudieren begannen, bis fast das ganze Publikum in einen Beifallssturm ausbrach. Ron wandte ‚quietus' an sich an und verbeugte sich gekonnt zu jeder der vier Seiten des Quidditchfeldes, dann verschwand er durch die Umkleidekabinen des Gryffindorteams.

Die Leute begannen, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen und bewegten sich zu den Treppen hinunter auf den Erdboden.

"Bitte richten Sie Ihrem Gatten meine Glückwünsche aus, Mrs Weasley," sagte James formell zu Hermione, da er sich der Lehrer um sich herum bewusst war. "Es war eine… aufschlussreiche… Rede. Vor allem das Ende war äußerst passend in der derzeitigen Situation. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihm helfen konnte."

"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Aber ich dachte, ich hätte Dir schon gesagt, dass Du mich Hermione nennen sollst."

"Verzeihung, es schien mir aufgrund der Situation nicht ganz angemessen," antwortete James und schaut sich dezent um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie verstand und nickte.

"Ich sehe Dich dann während des Quidditchspiels heute Nachmittag, es sei denn Du isst in der großen Halle?"

"Nein, ich esse mit den Spielern, wie Du sicherlich schon weißt. Da niemand weiß, wer es ist, versuche ich, es dabei zu belassen. Außerdem will ich doch das Wettgeschäft meiner werten Kollegen nicht unterbrechen."

"Wetten zwischen den Lehrern? Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen…"sagte sie und klang ziemlich schockiert, bevor sie grinste. "Und, wie steht's zur Zeit?"

"Nun, da Rolandas Mannschaft sei-"

"Rolanda?"

"Madam Hooch. Da sie seit jeher gewonnen haben, gehen die meisten davon aus, dass sie es auch dieses Jahr wieder schaffen werden."

"Und Deine Meinung?"

"Ich habe Ihr Team noch nie spielen sehen, da sie genauso vorsichtig dabei war, wie ich, aber ich bezweifle, dass ihr ungebrochener Rekord noch lange ungebrochen bleiben wird. Allerdings kann das auch pure Eitelkeit meinerseits sein, also würde ich Dir nicht raten, mich allzu ernst zu nehmen. Ich kenne alle Spieler und sie kennen sich gegenseitig, daher haben wir recht gute Chancen."

"Ist es, wer ich denke, dass es ist."

"Vielleicht, mit ein paar Veränderungen."

"Hmm, lassen sie auch Außenstehende mitwetten?"

"Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht. Severus?" fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu ziehen. "Du kümmerst Dich zusammen mit Minerva um die Wetten, nicht wahr?"

"Ja," gab er zögernd zu.

"Hermione hat sich gefragt, ob sie ebenfalls mitwetten kann."

"Nun gut, zur Zeit steht es 10 zu 3 gegen das Team der Ehemaligen."

"Zehn Galleonen auf die Ehemaligen- irgendjemand muss ja James unterstützen."

"Nun gut," sagte Severus, verstaute die Galleonen in einer Tasche seiner Roben und machte eine kleine Notiz auf einem Blatt Pergament.

"Allein aus Interesse, hat irgendjemand anderes auf James' Mannschaft gewettet?"

"Minerva und ich selbst haben, und ich glaube einige andere haben sicherheitshalber jeweils eine Galleone gegeben."

"Interessant."

"Wenn Sie kurz Zeit haben, könnte ich Ihnen genaueres sagen."

"Vielen Dank, Sir. Nun, bis später, James," sagte Hermione und verschwand zusammen mit dem Meister für Zaubertränke.

Um halb drei an diesem Nachmittag war James gerade damit fertig geworden, die Strategie ein letztes Mal zusammen mit dem Team zu besprechen und war kurz davor, sich auf den Weg zu den Lehrerrängen zu machen, von wo aus er das Spiel verfolgen würde. Bevor er ging, wandte er sich noch einmal an sein Team, das in weiße und silberne Roben gekleidet war und hielt die Rede zum Beginn des Spieles, die er so gut kannte.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dieses Privileg an mich reiße, Oliver, aber ich habe schon meine Anweisungen bekommen," sagte er und räusperte sich. "Also Männer."

"Und Frauen," unterbrach Jägerin Angelina Johnson gereizt.

"Und Frauen," stimmte James zu, genauso, wie Wood es immer getan hatte. "Das ist es."

"Das große," sagte Fred Weasley, der schnell verstanden hatte.

"Das, auf das wir alle gewartet haben," George grinste seinem Zwilling zu.

"Wir sind das beste Team, das in diesem Umkleidraum seit einem guten Jahrzehnt voller Hogwartsspieler gesessen hat und Ihr werdet da raus gehen und diese Kinder platt machen. Eine Mannschaft, die ich trainiert habe, hat noch nie ein Spiel verloren und Ihr werdet meinen perfekten Rekord definitiv nicht brechen. Ihr werdet gewinnen, das weiß ich. Nun, ich muss los, viel Glück Euch allen."

James schüttelte jedem von ihnen noch einmal die Hand und ging, sodass er die grinsenden Blicke, die das Team hinter seinem Rücken austauschte, nicht bemerkte. Er nahm seinen Platz ein, der erneut zwischen Hermione und Severus war, und saß dort breit grinsend. Rolanda Hooch wurde immer unruhiger und konnte nicht aufhören, sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen anzuschauen. Als Dumbledore endlich seinen Platz einnahm, nickte Minerva dem Kommentator, Lee Jordan zu, der daraufhin begann, da er seit Jahren der Beste war und trotz seiner unverhohlenen Bevorzugung jedes Jahr erneut zu diesem Match eingeladen wurde. James ging zu ihm hinüber und steckte ihm einen Zettel zu, woraufhin Lee grinste, als er die Namen las.

"Ein Herzliches Willkommen Euch allen zum lang erwarteten Quidditchspiel des Harry Potter Fests," sagte Lee Jordan, dessen Stimme aus dem Mikrophon, das er hielt, dröhnte. "Wie immer haben wir zwei Mannschaften. Unser erstes Team, das ganz aus gegenwärtigen Schülern dieser Schule besteht und von Hogwarts eigener Flugausbilderin, Madam Hooch, trainiert worden ist, spielt in schwarz. Hier haben wir Alderton, Smith, Bourke, Blotts, Bell, Thomas und Parkinson!"

Die Tribünen, in denen die Schüler saßen, brachen in Jubel aus, als das Team das Feld betrat. James musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut waren und hart trainiert hatten. Madam Hooch schaute nun unerträglich selbstsicher in die Gegend, als sie ihnen dabei zusah, wie sie durch das Stadion flogen. Lee gab ihnen einen Moment, um den Applaus zu genießen, bevor er weiter machte.

"Unser zweites Team, das in weiß spielt, ist unser Team der Ehemaligen, das nur aus Leuten besteht, die früher in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind, und das von Hogwarts eigenem Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, James Evans, zusammengestellt worden ist. Ich stelle Euch nun einige der besten Spieler seit Menschengedenken vor, Oliver Wood von Puddlemore United…"

"Verdammt!" murmelte Madam Hooch. James grinste.

"…Angelina Johnson von den Holyhead Harpies, Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell…"

Madam Hooch stöhnte.

"… Fred und George Weasley von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen und der heutige Sucher, Charlie Weasley!"

Ihr Kopf fiel in ihre Hände. Resigniert ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal, zog ihren Geldbeutel hervor und begann, Galleonen zu zählen.

Der Applaus war nun tosend, als Schüler und Erwachsene wie wild jubelten, da sie einige der berühmtesten jungen Namen im Quidditch vor sich sahen.

"Brilliant," hörte James Severus murmeln. "Danke Draco."

Die Mannschaften stellten sich spielbereit in den üblichen Positionen auf. Oliver Wood und Archie Alderton, die Mannschaftskapitäne, landeten vor dem Gastschiedsrichter.

"Nun, ich will ein ordentliches, sauberes Spiel," sagte er streng, "von allen! Schüttelt Hände!"

Die beiden tauschten einen festen Händedruck aus, wobei Archie Alderton recht eingeschüchtert aussah, da er einen seiner Helden berühren durfte.

"Steigt auf Eure Besen."

Die Kapitäne bestiegen ihre Besen erneut und flogen auf ihre Plätze, während der Schiedsrichter den kleinen Koffer, in dem die Bälle verstaut waren, öffnete. Die Klatscher schossen sofort hoch, gefolgt vom goldenen Schnatz. Der Schiedsrichter hob den Quaffel auf und warf ihn in die Höhe, worauf die Jäger versuchten, den Quaffel zu schnappen, was Angelina Johnson gelang, die daraufhin schnell davon flog.

"Und der Quaffel wurde sofort von Angelina Johnson in Beschlag genommen," fuhr Lee fort, "ein ehemaliger Gryffindor, für alle, die es nicht wissen- was für eine außergewöhnliche Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und sehr attraktiv ebenfalls, wie ich ihr schon oft genug gesagt habe-"

"JORDAN!" schrie McGonagall. Wenn Lee Jordan darauf bestand, sich wie ein Teenager zu benehmen, dann würde er mit Sicherheit auch so behandelt werden!

James beobachtete begeistert, wie sie das Feld entlang flog, während die anderen ihr in einer Falkenkopfformation folgten, um sie anzugreifen. Sie benutzte jedoch einen perfekten Faultiergriff, um zwei nahenden Klatschern auszuweichen, umging den Hüter und schoss den Quaffel fehlerfrei durch den rechten Ring.

"Ein perfektes Tor für Johnson, zehn Punkte für die Ehemaligen!"

Sie schlugen einmal triumphierend in die Luft, machten eine Siegesrunde und schwenkten dann wieder zurück, um die Kinder daran zu hindern, ein weiteres Tor zu schießen.

Fred und George hatten sich jeder einen Klatscher geschnappt und benutzten diese besondere Synchronisation, diese schon immer perfekt gemeistert hatten, um sie gleichzeitig zu schlagen und den nahenden Jäger mit einer klassischen Doppeltreiberverteidigung außer Gefecht zu setzen. Roger Smith wurde von einem Klatscher im Magen getroffen und verlor den Quaffel, während er versuchte, wieder Kontrolle über seinen Besen zu erlangen. Der Ball wurde allerdings von seiner Teamkollegin Sarah Bell schnell gefangen.

Sie umging die nächste Klatscherattacke, beugte sich tief über ihren Besen und raste über das Feld.

"Ich glaub's nicht," sagte Lee, der sehr beeindruckt klang. "Bell Junior umgeht die ehemaligen Jäger einschließlich ihrer Tante, Katie Bell, indem sie ein Woollongong Flattern benutzt, ein äußerst schwerer Jägerzug."

James war zwar ziemlich beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten der Dreizehnjährigen, beobachtete die Sucher aber um einiges genauer. Charlie flog hoch über dem Geschehen, während der andere Sucher ihm folgte, und genau, wie sie es so oft geübt hatten, riss Charlie seinen Besen zur Seite und tauchte nach unten zur Grasfläche unter ihnen ab, wodurch die beiden Sucher die Jäger auseinanderjagten, da Jeffrey Parkinson Charlie gefolgt war und ihm nun sehr nahe kam. Zwanzig Meter und es wurden immer weniger, zehn, fünf, aber trotzdem flogen sie weiter. Im letzten Augenblick riss die Medizauberer das Feld betraten, und flog dann wieder nach oben.

"Ein Wronski Bluff von Charlie Weasley," schrie Lee inmitten der Jubelrufe und Seufzer der Fans. "Nun wissen wir auch, warum die englische Mannschaft ihn unbedingt haben wollte. Zur Zeit ist der Punktestand bei 130 zu 40 für die Ehemaligen. Das Spiel ist knapper, als jeder angenommen hat. James Evans hat sich auf der Tribüne erhoben: er verlangt eine Auszeit. Der Schiedsrichter bläst in seine Pfeife und Evans fliegt hinunter auf das Feld- er hat einen Besen bei sich, eigentlich Madam Hoochs Trick, die ihm folgt. Was will er seinem Team nur sagen, wo sie doch schon am Gewinnen sind?"

James warf Lee einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich an die Mannschaft, die sich um ihn herum versammelt hatte.

"Ihr gewinnt, sehr gut, lasst es dabei bleiben. Charlie, Parkinson ist außer Betrieb gesetzt, falls er sich dafür entscheiden sollte, weiter zu machen, wird er Probleme damit haben, die Initiative zu ergreifen, er wird Dir folgen, also versuch einen weiteren Bluff. Jäger, sie werden eine ziemliche Herausforderung darstellen. Alderton und Bell sind am stärksten, während Smith definitiv am schwächsten ist. Sein Abspiel ist schwach. Alderton neigt dazu, sich vom Rest des Spieles ablenken zu lassen, Charlie, Du solltest versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dich zu ziehen. Katie, hast Du irgendwelche Ratschläge für Deine Nichte?"

"Ihr Pass kann ein wenig schwach sein," antwortete sie zögernd.

"Gut, arbeitet daran. Ihr Hüter ist ein wenig schwach am rechten Ring, nutzt das nach Möglichkeit aus. Fred, George, versucht, die Kontrolle über die Klatscher zu halten. Es ist nicht so wichtig, ob Ihr jedes Mal einen Spieler trefft, aber gebt ihren Treibern keine Chance, an sie zu gelangen. Verstanden? Das wär's, macht weiter und gewinnt!"

Er kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück, während das Team sich wieder dem Spiel zuwandte, genauso wie seine Aufmerksamkeit, als der junge Parkinson, eine Drittklässler, von der Liege am Rand des Feldes taumelte und wieder abhob. Madam Pomfrey schien beleidigt zu sein, dass er es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Charlie schien dem Jungen zuzulächeln und ihm für seinen Mut zu gratulieren, wenn auch nicht für seinen gesunden Menschenverstand.

Einige Augenblicke spatter, fing Draco schockiert an zu schreien.

"Faul! Du hast geschummelt, du kleines Gör!"

Der Schiedsrichter stimmte dem offensichtlich zu und gewährte einen Freistoß, den Draco nutzte, um ein Tor zu erzielen, wobei er James' Rat folgte und auf den rechten Reifen schoss.

Zwischen den darauffolgenden Jubelrufen merkte er nicht, wie sich Charlies Augen auf einen Punkt genau hinter Parkinsons Schulter richteten, und er seinen Besen bis an die Grenzen trieb, um ihm zu folgen. Parkinson folgte ihm, wenn auch ein wenig vorsichtiger als zuvor. Die Zuschauer wurden leise, als sie den Suchern beim Kampf um den Schnatz zuschauten. Charlie wich einem Klatscher nach vorne hin aus, flog geradewegs durch die jungen Jäger und hielt sich flach über dem Feld, als er sich auf seinem Besen mit ausgestreckten Armen aufstellte. Er griff nach dem Schnatz, verlor die Balance und fiel zu Boden. Einen Moment lang schien er bewusstlos zu sein, doch dann stand er langsam und vorsichtig auf und hielt den Goldenen Schnatz, der wild mit den Flügeln flatterte, in die Luft.

"Charlie Weasley fängt den Schnatz!" brüllte Lee. "Die Ehemaligen gewinnen zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren! Das Endergebnis ist 350 zu 90."

James jubelte mit und grinste noch mehr, als die nicht so glücklichen Mitglieder des Kollegiums begannen zu merken, dass sie verloren hatten. Er wandte sich an Severus,

"Warum hast Du auf uns gewettet?"

"Warum? Ich habe natürlich geschummelt," sagte Severus. "Als Draco mir erzählte, wer alles im Team war, wusste ich, dass die kleinen Holzköpfe keine Chance hatten."

"Verdammte Slytherins, ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, die Klappe zu halten."

"Ja, aber ich gehör zur Familie und zähl genauso wenig wie Blaise."

James' Mannschaft drehte eine Siegesrunde um das Feld, als ihre Gegner zu Boden flogen. Kurz darauf folgten ihnen die Gewinner, schüttelten jedem von ihnen die Hände und gaben Autogramme, wenn sie danach gefragt wurden. Draco flog hoch zur Lehrertribüne und landete direkt neben Lee, grinste James verschmitzt an und nahm das Mikrophon in die Hand. Das Ganze schien geplant zu sein, da weder Lee noch McGonagall überrascht dreinschauten.

"Ruhe bitte!" brüllte Draco. Auf dem Feld wurde es still. Er fuhr ein wenig leiser fort und Minerva nahm vorsichtig die Hände von ihren Ohren. "Danke. Nun, im Namen unseres Teams möchte ich James Evans dafür danken, dass er uns trainiert hat. Wie Ihr schon alle wisst besuchte er mit mir zusammen die Griffin Universität und war ein ausgezeichneter Duellant, spielte aber ebenfalls zwei Jahre lang im Quidditchteam des Hauses Merlin als Treiber und weitere zwei Jahre als Sucher. Das Team war einstimmig der Meinung, dass Ihr alle die Gelegenheit haben solltet, sein Können zu begutachten, auch wenn er kein ehemaliger Schüler von Hogwarts ist. James, würdest Du einem Sucherwettkampf gegen Charlie Weasley zustimmen? Du kannst nicht absagen, die Wetten wurden schon gemacht. Kein Widerspruch? Sehr gut. Geh und zieh dich um, während ich Euren Zuschauern ein wenig über die Spieler erzähle."

"Als erstes oben Charlie Weasley, den Ihr heute schon einmal gesehen habt, ein ehemaliger Gryffindor während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts und der zweitälteste Sohn der Weasleys. Er war sechs Jahre lang im Gryffindorquidditchteam als Sucher und war in seinen letzten beiden Jahren sogar Kapitän. Seine Mannschaft gewann den Quidditchpokal zwei Mal. Er ist zweiunddreißig Jahre alt, ungefähr 1,90m groß, ledig und heilt und arbeitet mit Drachen im Schutzgebiet in Rumänien. Es gibt Gerüchte, die leider nicht bestätigt worden sind, dass er die Stelle als Sucher in der englischen Nationalmannschaft ganz drei Mal angeboten bekommen hat. Heute fliegt er einen Nimbus 3000, einer der besten Rennbesen, der dieses Jahr neu auf dem Markt erschien. Gegen ihn spielt James Evans, 24 Jahre alt und 1,80m groß. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr alle wisst, wie er aussieht. Er begann an der Universität im Alter von 20 Jahren und trat sofort dem Merlinquidditchteam, das von mir trainiert wurde, als Treiber bei. Auch wenn er zuvor keine Erfahrung in dieser Position hatte, trainierte er und wurde schnell einer der besten Treiber der Mannschaft. Nachdem ich die Universität am Ende seines zweiten Jahres verlassen hatte, wurde er einstimmig zum Kapitän gewählt und kehrte in seine bevorzugte Position als Sucher zurück. Später wurde er zum Quidditchrepräsentanten der Universität gewählt. Sein beliebtester Zug ist der Wronski Bluff, in dem er ein anerkannter Meister ist, und den er vor diesem Spiel Charlie Weasley beigebracht hatte. James hat zugegeben, dass er Angebote bekommen hat, sowohl in der schottischen, als auch der englischen Nationalmannschaft als Sucher zu spielen, in der englischen auch als Treiber. Wie Ihr hört ist er sehr gefragt. Mir wurde ebenfalls gesagt, dass er als Slytherinbeauftragter auch das Slytherinquidditchteam trainieren wird. Heute fliegt James seinen geliebten Firebolt XF. Hier ist er nun in den grünen Roben des Merlinquidditchteams, wird jedoch erst einige Runde zum Aufwärmen fliegen, bevor der Schnatz freigelassen wird."

James schoss über das Feld, innerlich jubelnd, da er endlich wieder erleben konnte wie es ist, vor einem Publikum zu spielen. Draco setzte seine Rede fort.

"Der Nimbus 3000 wird dieses Jahr von allen internationalen Quidditchmannschaften bevorzugt, er ist einfach zu handhaben und lässt sich sehr gut auch in scharfen Kurven drehen, wodurch er auch für einen Sucher ideal ist. Leider ist seine Beschleunigung im Vergleich zu den anderen Besonderheiten recht schlecht, im Gegensatz zum Firebolt FX, der von allen Besen, die jemals hergestellt worden sind, am schnellsten beschleunigen kann. Er hat nur die wichtigsten Eigenschaften, was ihn nicht zu einem Besen für Amateure macht, da alle Magie auf der Schnelligkeit fokussiert ist. Durch die exzellente Lenkung, die wir von der Firebolt Company gewohnt sind, ist der einzige Nachteil in diesem Spiel die Höchstgeschwindigkeit, die ein wenig niedriger ist als die des Nimbus. Am Ende wird dieser Kampf nur durch die Fähigkeiten der Sucher entschieden werden."

James beendete seine Aufwärmübungen und flog in die Mitte des Feldes, von wo aus er dem Schiedsrichter zuwinkte, um zu erkennen zu geben, dass er bereit war. Dieser hielt den Schnatz zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und trat in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, bevor er ihn frei ließ. James und Charlie beobachteten ihn aufmerksam, als er bald nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nachdem die zwei Minuten Wartezeit vorbei waren, pfiff der Schiedsrichter in seine Pfeife und das Spiel begann.

Anders als bei einem normalen Quidditchspiel gab es weder Klatscher, noch andere Spieler oder Punkte. Man konnte nur gewinnen, indem man den Schnatz fing. Es war ein Wettkampf, der Können, gutes Sehvermögen, Ausdauer und Training erforderte und er war außerdem einer, den James sehr mochte. Er kreiste über das Feld und suchte nach einer Spur des kleinen, flüchtigen Ziels.

Er sah einen goldenen Schimmer genau hinter Charlie und drängte seinen Besen vorwärts. Charlie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, aber die Geräusche von der Zuschauertribüne machten ihn auf James' Bewegungen aufmerksam. Er schaute sich um, erblickte den Schnatz und folgte ihm in einen steilen Sinkflug. James, der ein wenig höher war, senkte seinen Besen in einen freien Fall, etwas, das nur sehr wenige gewagt hätten.

Das gesamte Publikum stöhnte auf, als der Schnatz unter dem Gestell verschwand, bis jemand Reaktionsschnelles auf die Idee kam, einen Zauber auf die Mitte des Spielfeldes anwandte, um zu sehen, was die Spieler taten. Es war fast wie James' Kampf gegen Malfoy während ihres zweiten Jahres, als er sich seinen Arm gebrochen hatte. Aber er war keine zwölf mehr. Es war kinderleicht, den Balken auszuweichen und die beiden folgten dem Schnatz spielend, um die Positionen kämpfend. Dieser tauchte wieder hinauf und schwebte ungefähr einen Meter über dem Boden unter der Lehrertribüne, von der aus Draco sich über den Rand lehnte.

"Und hier kommen sie," sagte er. "Evans ist leicht in Führung. In dieser Höhe wird das ein schwieriger Fang werden."

James ignorierte die Stimme seines Freundes und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Besen so nah wie möglich über dem Boden zu platzieren. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zog er langsam unter Charlie her und kam dem Schnatz immer näher. Es war wirklich von Vorteil, leichter zu sein! Er schwebte ungefähr 20 cm über dem Boden. James war fast da…nur ein klein wenig zu hoch… er ließ sich unter seinen Besen in einer Art Faultiergriff fallen, mit einer Hand immer noch ausgestreckt. Er reichte nach unten, ergriff den Schnatz und ließ los, wodurch er auf dem Boden rutschte. Sein Besen hielt an, als er von ihm runtergefallen war und flog nun wieder zu ihm zurück.

Die Zuschauer bejubelten James nun. Charlie kam zu Boden und half ihm auf die Füße, schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern und half ihm vom Feld.


	13. Chapter 13

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

An diesem Abend wurde Draco Malfoy dazu überredet, sich James und dem Rest des Quidditchteams während des Festes für eine ausgiebige Feier dem Gryffindortisch anzuschließen. Die Schüler schienen genauso begeistert zu sein, auch wenn einige von ihnen ein wenig enttäuscht schienen, verloren zu haben. Für James war es fast genauso, als wäre er wieder ein Schüler, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht zur üblichen Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eingeladen werden würde. Am Lehrertisch nahm Madam Hooch ihre Niederlage nicht so leicht hin, um genau zu sein, schmollte sie. Ihre Mannschaft, mit der sie seit Wochen geprahlt hatte, hatte nicht nur haushoch verloren, nein, sie hatte auch noch eine beträchtliche Summe an Geld verloren, das sie auf sie gewettet hatte. Eigentlich waren die einzigen, die zufrieden ausschauten, Severus, der anscheinend um die fünfzig Galleonen gewonnen hatte, und Minerva, die, obwohl ihr Wettgewinn nicht ganz so großzügig ausgefallen war, im Lob einiger ihrer besten Schüler baden konnte.

James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schulleiter ein wenig bei den Feierlichkeiten schummelte. Auch wenn die Große Halle für die ganze Schule auf einmal Platz bot, war sicherlich kein Raum für weitere zweihundert Besucher- das war einfachste Mathematik! Er benutzte wahrscheinlich die gleichen Zauber, die auch Arthur Weasley an seinem Auto benutzt hatte, die den Raum innen erweiterten, sein Außenvolumen aber nicht veränderten. Schließlich hätte es verheerende Folgen, wenn die Große Halle plötzlich wachsen würde- das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen würde ganz und gar verschwunden sein.

Nach einer erneuten lauten Wiederholung der Schulhymne, als sie alle zurückgelehnt in ihren Stühlen saßen und keinen weiteren Bissen mehr zu sich nehmen konnten, gab Aberforth James das Zeichen, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Er entschuldigte sich unauffällig- nicht dass das schwer gewesen wäre, wenn man den angetrunkenen Zustand seiner Mannschaft betrachtete-, verschwand durch eine Seitentür und machte sich auf den Weg zu Abes Räumen.

Der ältere Mann traf einen Moment später ein, nannte das Passwort und bat James, einzutreten. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Schüler.

"Du weißt, dass ich heute Abend heimkehre?"

"Ich dachte, dass Du wenigstens bis morgen bleiben würdest," protestierte James. "Du hast einen Raum und alles, und es ist nicht so, als würden sie Dich an der Uni brauchen."

"Um genau zu sein, ist es wegen Claudius. Er scheint ein wenig Heimweh zu bekommen, wenn Du mich fragst. Du weißt, wie nah er mir steht und ich befürchte, dass er nachts ein wenig einsam ist da draußen. Er könnte sogar Angst im Dunkeln haben! Es könnte schlecht für seine Gesundheit sein und ich habe ihn im Laufe der Jahre recht lieb gewonnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er länger als nötig leidet."

James seufzte und wusste, dass die mürrische alte Ziege immer an erster Stelle stehen würde.

"Ich weiß, es ist nur…"

"Du steckst hier fest und keiner versteht Dich wirklich?"

"Genau. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich das Unterrichten nicht mögen- ich mag es, aber manchmal fällt es mir schwer, ihnen nichts zu sagen. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich ihnen nicht vertraue und..."

"Und?"

"Und ich frage mich, wie sehr sie mich hassen werden, wenn sie es heraus finden."

Der ältere Mann hielt einen Moment inne und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf James' Schulter. Er schien zu überlegen, was er am besten sagen sollte.

"Was glaubst Du, wie viele Leute sich wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht haben, als Du jünger warst, nicht um 'den Jungen, der lebte', sondern um Harry?"

"Nun, Ron und Hermione natürlich."

"Und Hermione weiß es schon und macht nicht den Anschein, als würde sie dich hassen, eher im Gegenteil."

"Aber Ron kann ein verdammter Idiot sein, wenn er aufgebracht ist."

"James… Harry, er ist nicht mehr sechzehn. Außerdem ist er verheiratet und ich vermute, dass Hermione ein Auge auf solche Sachen wirft. Natürlich wird er am Anfang etwas verärgert sein, ich denke, das wären die meisten Menschen, aber nach einer Weile wird er Dir verzeihen und ihr werdet eure Leben weiterleben."

"Und Draco?"

"Er war ein widerliches, kleines Großmaul, als er noch ein Kind war," sagte Abe und lächelte ein wenig bei der Erinnerung, "und das sind seine Worte, nicht meine. Er ist erwachsen geworden, James, und ich weiß, dass er Dich sowohl als James, als auch als Harry zu respektieren gelernt hat. Er hätte seinen Sohn niemals nach Dir benannt, wenn dem nicht so wäre, was auch immer er dagegen sagen sollte, und ganz sicherlich hätte er Dich nie zum Patenonkel ernannt. Vertrau mir dabei, Draco wird Dich schnell akzeptieren."

"Dann ist da Albus."

"Vertrau mir, er wird Dir keine Probleme bereiten," sagte Aberforth, ganz und gar der strenge ältere Bruder. "Außerdem kann ich es einfach nicht glauben, dass er keine Ahnung von Deiner Vergangenheit hat, auch wenn er es noch nicht gesagt hat. Wenn er wirklich im Dunkeln darüber ist, dann bin ich schrecklich enttäuscht von ihm."

"Und dann ist da der Rest der Lehrer. Oh, nicht Trelawney, aber die meisten anderen. Ich mag es nicht, sie anzulügen."

"Denk daran, wie Professor McGonagall ihre ehemaligen Schüler behandelt, auch die, die ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen sind. Sie ist keine junge Frau, James, und sie kannte Dich gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie als Deine Hauslehrerin recht gut über Deine Einstellung zu Deinem Leben Bescheid wusste und Deine Entscheidung verstehen wird."

"Und was ist mit Severus?" James stöhnte fast auf und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. "Er hat mich verdammt noch mal gehasst, als ich ein Kind war!"

"Hast Du ihn nicht ebenfalls gehasst?"

"Nun, ja, aber er hat damit angefangen!"

"Und ihr habt euch beide wie Fünfjährige benommen. Hoffentlich seid ihr mittlerweile erwachsen genug geworden, um darüber hinweg zu sehen. Schau, denk einfach mal nach, warum hat er Dich nicht gemocht?"

"Er haste meinen Vater und meinen Paten…"

"Wenn man Albus Glauben schenken darf, dann ist dem schon seit deinem zweiten Schuljahr hier nicht mehr so.."

"Okay, ich war berühmt und er dachte, ich würde es mögen."

"Und nun weiß er, dass das nicht der Fall war."

"Und er dachte, ich wäre ein Unruhestifter."

"Warst Du das nicht?"

"Nun, ja, aber nicht so, wie er es meinte. Ich habe nie einen Kampf mit Draco angefangen und es war nicht meine Schuld, dass Hermione zusammen mit einem Bergtroll feststeckte, ohne dass irgendein Lehrer in der Nähe war, oder dass..."

"James, genug, ich weiß genau, dass er mindestens genauso oft bestraft wurde, wie Du auch, wenn auch vielleicht aus anderen Gründen. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher mit Scherzkriegen gegen die Gryffindors beschäftigt."

"Oh ja, und ich war ein Gryffindor."

"James, wenn Du ehrlich bist, kannst Du dann sagen, dass Du im Alter von elf Jahren Slytherins nicht als die Verkörperung des Bösen angesehen hast? Er hat nur seine Schüler verteidigt, was er auch tun sollte. Außerdem habe ich genügend Gerüchte von den anderen Lehrern gehört, denen zufolge Du ihn dieser Vorstellung recht gründlich beraubt hast. Was hattest Du gesagt, dass auch er nicht qualifiziert wäre, wenn man Parsel beherrschen muss, um ein Slytherin zu sein? Sehr clever, sehr Slytherin von Dir, mein Junge. Das wird ihn ganz und gar aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich mir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen. Er hat nur sehr wenige Gründe, Dein jüngeres Ich zu hassen, und wenn er es tut, kannst Du ihn an seine nicht gerade vorbildliche Laufbahn erinnern."

"Aber ich… er…"

"Ah. Ich habe mich gewundert, warum es ausgerechnet er ist. Du weißt, dass Du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn Du ein wenig Hilfe in Deinem Liebesleben brauchst. Ich bin ein sehr weises und verständnisvolles Wesen."

"Du…" stotterte James.

"Weißt Du mein Kind, dass es bei weitem einfacher ist, Dich zu verstehen, wenn Du langsam sprichst und denkst, bevor Du Deinen Mund öffnest, hm? Nun, was genau ist Dein Problem?"

"Du denkst, dass ich Dir das erzähle?" fragte James skeptisch.

"Natürlich."

"Oh na gut, ich habe Dir meine anderen Geheimnisse anvertraut, da kann ich das hiermit auch tun. Ich weiß, dass er schwul ist, was zumindest schon mal etwas ist, aber ich habe ihn nie zusammen mit jemand anderem gesehen und weiß nicht einmal, was sein Typ ist."

"Ist das ein Problem?"

"Nur dass ich mich lächerlich mache, wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich es nicht bin."

"Ah, also nur ein kleines. Also ist, was Du Dir eigentlich erhoffst, ein Rat, wie Du, ah, mit ihm zusammen kommen kannst?"

"Ich glaub schon."

"Mach erst einmal einfach so weiter wie bisher, freunde Dich mit ihm an. Du brauchst gar nicht erst mit einer Beziehung starten, wenn Du Deinen Partner nicht ehrlich magst. Gib ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Hast Du schon über ein Kostüm für den Ball nachgedacht?"

"Ball?"

"Der Silvesterball, auf den Albus so scharf ist. So weit ich weiß, bist sowohl Du, als auch Severus, unter seinen auserwählten Aufpassern."

"Leider."

"Also, machst Du's wie sonst auch?"

"Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätte ich irgendein anderes Kostüm, oder?"

"James, dein Kostüm ist äußerst umwerfend, es betont Deinen Körper sehr gut und Du must Dich nicht gerade viel dafür anstrengen. Nun, ich nehme an, dass Severus so begeistert davon ist, wie immer? Warum schlägst Du ihm nicht vor, dass er etwas aus dem neusten Sortiment der Weasleys benutzt, um sein Aussehen zu verändern, bevor er sein Kostüm anzieht, sodass er teilnehmen kann, ohne seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dir ein Kostüm für ihn einfällt. Nun, du könntest ihm einen der Namen deiner Freunde anbieten, sagen wir Bertram Highcastle, und mit ihm dort hingehen. Nachdem die Zauber am Ende des Abends aufgelöst werden, wird es für jeden so aussehen, als wärest Du mit Bertram gegangen und da jeder weiß, wie seine Vorlieben aussehen, müsste er Dich eigentlich fast... ah... küssen, nicht wahr?"

"Du glaubst wirklich, dass das funktioniert?"

"Mein lieber Junge, Severus hat sehr hart daran gearbeitet, dass er gefürchtet wird, das muss er, wenn er für Ordnung im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke halten will, da es immerhin sehr gefährlich ist, wenn ein Fehler gemacht wird. Wenn Du so leben würdest, würdest Du nicht ein wenig Zeit schätzen, in der Du ohne diese Bürde entspannen kannst."

"Wahrscheinlich. Danke."

"Wieder besser?"

"Ja, um ehrlich zu sein," sagte er überrascht. "Ich werde mich dann verabschieden. Mach Deinen Schülern Feuer unterm Hintern und grüß Claudius von mir."

"Das werde ich, Jamie-boy, nun geh und schlaf gut, es ist schon spät und morgen musst Du wieder unterrichten."

James lachte, drehte sich zu seinem Mentor um und lächelte ihm zu, als er durch das Portraitloch zurück in den Kellergang trat. Außerhalb der Räume war es kälter und es fröstelte ihm ein wenig. Er stieß mit etwas festem zusammen, als das Portraitloch sich hinter ihm schloss. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, in was er da hineingerannt war, und drehte sich langsam um, um einem in schwarz gekleidetem Oberkörper gegenüber zu stehen, der dazu auch noch sehr gut geformt war. Quälend langsam hob er seinen Kopf, um Severus in die Augen zu schauen. Er fluchte innerlich, als sein Gehirn sich an das faszinierende Gespräch, das er gerade geführt hatte, erinnerte, und er augenblicklich rot wurde.

"Nun, James, ein wenig zu viel getrunken? Ich werde morgen früh einen Trank gegen den Kater bereit haben."

"Ich bin nicht betrunken," protestierte James. "Ich habe einfach nur nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hingehe."

"Das habe ich irgendwie bemerkt. Brauchst Du Hilfe, um zu Deinen Räumen zurück zu finden?"

James Gehirn schrie innerlich ja.

"Nein Danke, Severus, das schaffe ich auch sehr gut alleine. Ich sehe Dich morgen früh."

"Gute Nacht. Das vorhin war… ein sehr eindrucksvoller Flug. Glückwunsch."

"Ich… öhm… danke. Den Gerüchten zufolge warst Du ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich."

"Ich hatte schon ein wenig Glück, Rolandas musste irgendwann einmal zu Ende gehen. Außerdem ist es auch für mich vorteilhaft, wenn Du so kompetent im Quidditch bist, da Du schon zugestimmt hast, das Hausteam zu trainieren. Ich würde den Quidditchpokal gerne einmal wieder in meinem Arbeitszimmer sehen."

"Ein Slytheirn durch und durch. Minerva meinte, dass Du selbst auch nicht schlecht bist."

"Sie übertreibt," meinte Severus, ohne weiter auf das Kompliment einzugehen. "Es ist unbestreitbar eine Eigenschaft der Gryffindors, andere für besser zu befinden, als sie es eigentlich sind. Nun, betrunken oder nicht, ich glaube, Du solltest längst im Bett sein. Wir haben morgen immerhin noch Unterricht."


	14. Chapter 14

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Einige Wochen später, nachdem er einige Tage nicht in der Lage war, Severus in die Augen zu schauen, bahnte sich James seinen Weg zur Großen Halle, um ausnahmsweise einmal rechtzeitig zu frühstücken, und nicht so wie sonst, wenn er verschlafen hatte, noch schnell eine Kleinigkeit von den Hauselfen zu sich zu nehmen.

"Guten Morgen James," begrüßte Minerva ihn mit einem Lächeln. Zum Glück war Severus nicht da, der immer als erstes die Halle betrat und meist sein Frühstück beendet und die Halle wieder verlassen hatte, bevor irgendjemand anderes auftauchte. "Ich habe gehört, dass das Vorspielen für Slytherin diese Woche ist, freust Du Dich schon?"

"Natürlich, ich bin genauso verrückt nach Quidditch wie die meisten Schüler. Ich habe einige von ihnen spielen sehen und selbst mit ein paar neuen Spielern sollte es Spaß machen, sie zu trainieren. Was denkst Du, wie die Gryffindormannschaft abschneiden wird?"

"Wir sind dieses Jahr eher schwach, denke ich, nachdem uns letztes Jahr so viele verlasen haben. Wir müssen vier Plätze neu besetzen- zwei Treiber, einen Hüter und einen Jäger. Allerdings haben wir Miss Bell und Mr Parkinson."

"Sie sind beide sehr beeindruckend. Drittklässler, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, und sie waren schon letztes Jahr im Team, da Rosie schon seit Jahren im Sommer mit ihrer Tante zusammen spielt und Jeffreys Onkel, soweit ich weiß, einmal professionell als Treiber für die Arrows gespielt hat."

"Ihr werdet dann wahrscheinlich unsere stärksten Gegner sein?" fragte James, der wusste, dass dies in der Vergangenheit meist so gewesen war.

"Da Ravenclaws eher weniger an Sport interessiert sind und mehr an ihre Bücher denken und die Hufflepuffs eher ungefährlichere Dinge wie Gobstones bevorzugen, ja. Es wird auf jeden Fall eine sehr interessante Saison, denke ich."

James schaute auf, als er Flügelschlagen hörte, und sah die Eulen durch die Öffnung im Dach hereinfliegen. Dies war ein Anblick, der ihn während all der Jahre in Hogwarts immer wieder aufs Neue erfreut hatte, und den er während seines Aufenthaltes in der Muggelwelt vermisst hatte. Überall an den Haustischen griffen Schüler nach Päckchen und Briefen und einige Eulen ließen sich für eine kurze Zeit nieder, um das Frühstück ihrer Besitzer mit ihnen zu teilen, bevor sie zurück in die Eulerei flogen. Ein älteres Käuzchen landete auf der Lehne von Minervas Stuhl und sie nahm ihm eine zusammengerollte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ab. James beschäftigte sich damit, die Eule mit kleinen Stückchen Käse zu füttern, während Minerva die Zeitung überflog: ob es nun eine Schuleule war oder nicht, es war immer nützlich, wenn eine Eule einen mochte. Es führte dazu, dass "private" Nachrichten auch wirklich privat blieben.

Gerade als Albus am Tisch angekommen war, verdunkelte sich Minervas Miene, als sie auf einen Artikel nahe der Titelseite stoß. Nachdem sie mit dem Lesen dieses Artikels fertig war und sah, dass der Schulleiter eine eigene Ausgabe hatte, die er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck studierte, wandte sie sich an James.

"Hast Du schon die Zeitung gelesen?"

"Nein, warum?"

"Todesser, zumindest denke ich das. Du solltest das besser lesen."

James schielte erneut zu Albus und sah, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab zückte und in Richtung der Eingangstür zielte, um einen kleinen, silbernen Pfeil in diese Richtung und außer Sichtweite zu schicken. Es war ein Anblick, der James nur zu gut bekannt war, das Hauptkommunikationsmittel des Ordens, das zweifellos ausgesandte worden war, um Severus oder jedes andere Ordermitglied, das zur Zeit in den Mauern der Schule weilte, zu benachrichtigen.

_TODESSERATTACKE?_

_Am frühen Abend griff gestern eine Gruppe verhüllter und maskierter Menschen die Häuser und Familien Godfrey Galtons und Nicolas Burkes an. Beide Männer wurden in "reinblütige" Familien geboren und heirateten halbblütige oder muggelgeborene Frauen, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dieser Angriffe ist. Mr Galton wurde durch einen Avada Kedavra getötet, während er für seine Frau Elissa genug Zeit herausschlug, damit sie mit ihren beiden Kindern Terrance (6) und Dixie (3) flüchten konnte, die nun unter Schutz des Ministeriums stehen. Keiner der Burkes überlebte den Angriff, die Mutter Jessie starb zuerst durch die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus. Die Auroren, die durch Elissa Galton alamiert wurden, trafen ungefähr 30 Minuten später am Ort des Verbrechens ein. Keiner der Täter konnte festgenommen werden. Jedoch kommen ob dieser Angriffe berechtigt Fragen auf, wie viele Todesser die Prozesse von 1997 tatsächlich überlebt haben. Wenn die Todesser sich tatsächlich erneut zusammen gefunden haben, wird niemand von uns vor ihren Terrorattacken sicher sein. Die Mitglieder des Tagespropheten sprechen den Verwandten der Opfer unser Beileid aus und verlangen, dass das Ministerium sofort anfängt, Nachforschungen anzustellen._

_Colin Creevey_

"So beginnt es von Neuem," sagte James tonlos.

"Es scheint so," antwortete sie grimmig. "Du warst wahrscheinlich etwas zu jung, um allzu viel vom letzten Krieg mitbekommen zu haben, aber wie ich den älteren Malfoy kenne, kann ich dir versprechen, dass es diesmal äußerst grausam wird. Hast Du irgendwelche Angehörigen, die in Gefahr sein könnten? Hogwartsprofessoren sind berechtigt, ihre Familie hierher zu bringen, auch wenn es eher selten geschieht."

"Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet, als ich noch sehr klein war," sagte James vorsichtig. "Ich glaube mein Vater war ein Reinblüter, meine Mutter jedoch nicht, weshalb sie auf der Abschussliste standen, da sie das Blut verunreinigt haben oder irgendsoein Schwachsinn. Sie waren beide Einzelkinder, daher habe ich nur Abe und meine Freunde."

"Das tut mir Leid."

"Hatten die Opfer Verwandte hier auf der Schule?" fragte James, der entschlossen war, sie von seiner Familie abzulenken. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit nur ein wenig angepasst hatte- immerhin war Lily Evans in den Augen der Zaubererwelt ein Einzelkind gewesen- würde er das Gesprächsthema lieber vermeiden, vor allem, wenn es sich um Daten oder bestimmte Angriffe handelte.

"Zum Glück nicht. Die armen Kinder waren noch zu jung, um zur Schule zu gehen, wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum ausgerechnet sie angegriffen wurden. Lucius ist ein sadistischer Mann, der absichtlich hilflose Kinder aussuchen würde."

"Ich werde mich lieber zu meiner ersten Stunde aufmachen. Ich nehme an, dass die Kinder davon gehört haben werden?"

"Einige von ihnen haben die Zeitung abonniert und nach der ersten Stunde wird die ganze Schule Bescheid wissen."

"Mal schauen, ob ich eine Stunde über die Todesser halten kann, sie für jegliche Möglichkeiten vorbereiten kann. Denkst Du, es würde Albus stören? Ich würde einige der dunkleren Flüche mit einbeziehen, vielleicht sogar die Unverzeilichen in den NEWT-Klassen."

"Ich denke, Albus würde das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee halten. Wenn sie wissen, was auf sie zukommt, werden sie hoffentlich nicht so verängstigt sein. Zumindest wissen wir, dass Todesser menschlich sind und keine Acromantulae oder andere Biester."

Er erhob sich, nickte ihr zu und eilte zur Tür. Sogar die Schüler in der Halle waren recht leise. James bemerkte, dass Minerva und Poppy Pomfrey den Schulleiter sofort in Beschlag nahmen, nachdem er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Und sich in gedämpften Tonfall mit ihm unterhielten. Severus stürmte einen Augenblick später in die Halle und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Nachdem sie sich für ein paar Minuten beraten hatten, trennten sie sich so rasch und leise, wie sie sich zusammengefunden hatten, aber James war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch später an einem sichereren Ort fortgesetzt werden würde.

Zufällig bestand seine erste Klasse an diesem Tag aus Viertklässlern aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, was eine recht riskante Kombination war, wenn man das geplante Thema beachtete, da die Gryffindors zweifellos den allzu bekannten Kommentar abgeben würden, dass alle Todesser Slytherins seien, was zu einem ausgeprägten Krieg mitten im Klassenzimmer führen würde. Er würde alle Anzeichen darauf so schnell wie möglich dem Erdboden gleichmachen müssen.

Es waren nur recht wenige Schüler in der Klasse, gerade einmal sechzehn, da der Anteil beider Häuser in diesem Jahr eher gering war. Das konnte James Meinung nach nur von Vorteil sein. Als die ganze Klasse versammelt war, begann er.

"Bitte nehmt Platz," ordnete er an, als er sah, dass sie unsicher waren und nicht genau wussten, ob sie sich setzen sollten oder um den Duellierbereich im hinteren Teil des Raumes versammeln sollten. "Hat irgendjemand von euch noch nicht von den tragischen Ereignissen gehört, die kürzlich vorgefallen sind?"

Einige Hände hoben sich- höchstwahrscheinlich die, die verschlafen hatten und daher Frühstück ausfallen haben lassen.

"Gestern wurden zwei Häuser sogenannter 'Halbblutfamilen' angegriffen. Eine Familie starb, unter ihnen drei sehr junge Kinder, in der anderen Familie hat der Vater es geschafft, genügend Zeit für seine Frau und die Kinder herauszuschlagen, damit diese entkommen konnten, verlor dabei aber sein eigenes Leben. Die Auroren nehmen an, dass dies das Werk von Todesser ist. Egal was der Schulleiter vorhat, um diesen Menschen zu gedenken, möchte ich, dass wir vor Stundenbeginn eine Muggeltradition befolgen. Ich weiß, dass dies vielen von euch unbekannt sein wird, aber ich möchte jetzt eine Schweigeminute halten."

Einige der Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter schauten fast so drein, als ob sie so etwas schon erwartet hätten und wurden augenblicklich still, als er auf seine Uhr schaute und sie begannen. Die meisten hatten ihre Köpfe zu Boden geneigt und einige hielten ihre Augen geschlossen. Die Reinblüter taten es ihnen gleich, nachdem sie ein paar verstohlene Blicke durch den Raum geworfen hatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts Lächerliches taten. James selbst dachte zurück an seine Familie, wie sein Vater versucht hatte, seiner Frau genügend Zeit zu geben, aber nicht schnell genug war, um sie zu retten, als sie angegriffen wurden. Als sie sich wieder aufrichteten, kam es ihm so vor, als ob die meisten von ihnen ernster dreinschauten, und da sein Ziel nun erreicht war, setzte er den Unterricht fort.

"Aufgrund dieses Vorfalls werde ich jeder Klasse ein wenig über die Todesser erzählen und in den nächsten Stunden werden wir die wichtigsten Verteidigungszauber und –Taktiken ansprechen, auf die ihr zurückgreifen könnt, falls ihr jemals angegriffen werden solltet. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel über Weihnachten wieder zu Haus seid und angegriffen werdet, wird es Euch möglich sein, Magie anzuwenden, um Euch zu verteidigen, werdet es sogar müssen. Allerdings solltet Ihr dies sehr ernst nehmen und ich hoffe, niemand von Euch wird jemals in solch einer Situation sein.

Die Todesser wurde ursprünglich von Tom Riddle geformt, den die meisten von Euch als Lord Voldemort kennen werden, und waren seine Diener. Wenn er ein wenig Selbstbestätigung brauchte, sagten sie ihm, wie großartig er doch sei. Er band sie mit seinem Mal an sich, das ich Euch später zeigen werde, welches ihm erlaubte, ihre Magie zu benutzen und damit seine eigenen Kräfte zu verstärken.

Zu Beginn nannten sie sich Walpurgisritter, der Name einer Gruppe, die von Salazar Slytherin geführt worden war, und Zauberer vor einer Verfolgung durch Muggel geschützt hat. Sie sind größtenteils reinblütige Zauberer- das heißt, dass ihre Familien auf beiden Seiten seit Generationen magisch waren. Ich glaube, dass die Familie Malfoy ihre Abstammung sogar bis zu den französischen Zauberern, die mit Wilhelm dem Eroberer 1066 hierher gekommen sind, zurückverfolgen kann. Sie glauben, dass Menschen wie sie mächtiger sind als solche mit Muggelblut, und dass sie auch als überlegen behandelt werden sollten. Ich glaube nicht, dass das wahr ist. Ich bin einer der mächtigeren Zauberer meines Alters, und ich bin ein Halbblut, das stärker ist als Draco Malfoy, ein Reinblut. Der einzige Unterschied, den ich erkennen kann, ist, dass es Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien leichter haben, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen, da sie schon längst alles über die Zaubererwelt und ihre Kultur wissen.

Todesser tragen üblicherweise eine lange schwarze Robe mit Kapuze und eine weiße Maske, wenn sie sich auf einem Raubzug befinden, damit sie von den Behörden nicht erkannt werden können. Sie mögen der Meinung sein, dass dies aus rituellen Zwecken geschieht, aber das ist bei weitem nicht der Fall. Die, die ihm freiwillig beitreten sind meist nicht besonders intelligent oder ein wenig verrückt. Andere treten ihnen bei, weil sie von ihren Eltern oder Freunden gezwungen wurden. Einige von Euch werden sich daran erinnern, dass Professor Snape ein Todesser war, weil sein Vater ihn dazu genötigt hatte, aber die Pläne der Todesser an Professor Dumbledore weitergegeben und somit viele Menschenleben gerettet hat. Die meisten Todesser wurden gefangen genommen, als Harry Potter vor acht Jahren Voldemort besiegt hatte…"

Nachdem er mit jeder seiner schweigsamen Klassen die gleiche ungeplante Stunde abgehalten hatte, saß James im Lehrerzimmer, um einige Briefe zu schreiben. Er wusste, dass die Empfänger zweifellos schon längst über den Vorfall Bescheid wussten, aber er wollte ihre Meinung dazu hören und einen Rat, wie er von nun an handeln sollte. Der erste war Draco.

_Lieber Draco_, schrieb er, nur um es mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs sofort wieder zu löschen. Das klang viel zu formell für seinen Freund. Er versuchte es erneut. _Hi Draco!_ Nein, wenn man den Anlass für diesen Brief bedachte, war seine ursprüngliche Anrede wahrscheinlich doch besser. Es war so und so nicht so wichtig.

_Lieber Draco,_

_Ich nehme an, dass Du entweder durch die Zeitung oder deine Kontakte im Ministerium von den neuesten Angriffen gehört hast. Wenn Du irgendwelche Informationen besitzt, die nicht in der Zeitung standen, wäre ich sehr an ihnen interessiert. Ich versuche, die Schüler für einen erneuten Bürgerkrieg vorzubereiten und es stellt sich mit den wenigen Informationen, die ich besitze, als sehr schwierig heraus._

_Ich möchte Dich außerdem dazu drängen mit Blaise und Harry nach Hogwarts zu kommen und hier eine Zeit lang zu bleiben. Minerva hat mich heute daran erinnert, oder es mir gesagt, da ich vorher nichts davon gewusst hatte, dass ein Lehrkörper die Erlaubnis hat, seine Familie bei sich zu haben, und wen könnte ich schon als Familie bezeichnen außer euch und Abe? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du ein wichtiges Ziel ihrerseits abgeben wirst, sobald sie genügend Kraft gesammelt haben, um dich anzugreifen, da Du dich Voldemorts Diensten verweigert hast. Selbst wenn du nicht für einen längeren Zeitraum hier bleiben willst, komm zumindest am Wochenende hierher und rede mit Severus und mir darüber. Es ist mir bei weitem lieber, wenn Du hier bist und dich darüber aufregst, als wenn du zu Hause bleibst und tot bist._

_So sehr ich es auch hasse, dieses Thema zu erwähnen, so hoffe ich doch, dass du die Möglichkeit, dass dein Vater hinter diesen Angriffen steckt, in Erwägung gezogen hast. Von allem, was ich über ihn und seine Position unter den Todessern weiß, würde ich sagen, dass es fast eine unausweichliche Schlussfolgerung ist. Er würde erst recht darauf versessen sein, dich zu töten, da er es als eine persönliche Beleidigung ansehen würde, dass du ihn betrogen hast, und während er dich und Blaise ganz sicher töten würde, könnte er Harry eventuell entführen und ihn zu einem dunklen Zauberer erziehen. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne sehen würdest und obwohl dir die Schutzzauber um Malfoy Manor herum genügend Sicherheit gegenüber allen anderen geben mögen, so ist dein Vater doch ein Malfoy und hat damit freien Zugriff zu Land und Schloss._

_Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, der Gefahr in einer erschreckend gryffindorähnlichen Weise nicht ins Auge zu sehen, aber wenn nicht um deiner eigen Willen, dann um meiner und um Harrys, komm bitte eine zeitlang nach Hogwarts._

_Dein Freund_

_James_

Damit legte James seine Feder beiseite und nahm sich das nächste Stück Pergament von seinem Tisch. Er war nicht der einzige unter den Lehrern, der in solche Tätigkeiten verstrickt war, und hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass in den nächsten Tagen die schwächeren und gefährdeteren Familienangehörigen des Hogwartspersonals ankommen und über kurz oder lang hier einziehen würden. Severus betrat den Raum und trat zu ihm.

"Hast Du Draco geschrieben?" fragte er ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus.

James nickte und reichte ihm den Brief. Es stand nichts überaus privates drin und wenn Severus seine eigene Notiz hinzufügen würde, könnten sie Draco vielleicht überzeugen.

Severus war unzweifelhaft ein schneller Leser und innerhalb weniger Minuten das Pergament zurück auf seinen Tisch gelegt.

"Das war mehr oder weniger das, was ich ihm auch schreiben wollte."

"Wenn Du magst, füg noch etwas hinzu. Ich weiß, dass er deine Erfahrung schätzt und es könnte ihm etwas bedeuten."

Der andere Mann nickte und schrieb zwei Zeilen in seiner unverwechselbaren Handschrift dazu. Es war eine unnormal unverblümte Anweisung, dass Draco nach Hogwarts kommen _würde_, selbst wenn er selbst ihn dorthin schleifen müsste.

"Meintest Du das, was Du über deine Familie gesagt hast, ernst?" fragte Severus, vielleicht um sicher zu gehen, dass James nicht gelogen hatte, um Draco zu überreden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, und ob er den Kellergang mit weiteren Menschen teilen müsste. Aberforth Dumbledore war sicherlich sehr gut dazu in der Lage, im Wirrwarr des Hauses Merlin auf sich aufzupassen.

"Ja, meine Eltern wurden im letzten Krieg getötet und ich bin ein Einzelkind. Es ist... lang genug her, dass ich mich nicht schlecht fühle, wenn ich über sie rede, dennoch wäre es mir lieber, wenn Du es nicht weiterverbreiten würdest."

"Ich würde es auch so nicht. Soll ich das gleich zur Eulerei bringen? Wie ich Draco kenne, ist es besser, je früher das hier abgeschickt wird."

James schaute ihm hinterher. Sobald er dachte, dass er den Mann durchschaut hatte, kam sowas. Was auch immer er angenommen hatte, er hatte nicht mit dem offenen, ehrlichen Klang, der in der Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte, gerechnet. Behandelte Severus Draco so, wenn sie alleine waren? Sie standen einander sehr nahe, das war offensichtlich, auch wenn die Anweisung sehr kurz gehalten war. Er würde abwarten müssen, und bis dahin hatte er immer noch einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Lieber Abe,_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du weißt, warum ich Dir schreibe- bitte richte jenen an der Universität, die einer der beiden Familien nahe standen, mein Beileid aus. Glücklicherweise war niemand hier in Hogwarts betroffen, worüber wir alle sehr froh sind, wovon wir aber nicht annehmen, dass es lange so bleiben wird. Schon immer gab es auch unschuldige Opfer in Kriegen und es ist nicht mehr lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Ich habe versucht, die Schüler darauf vorzubereiten, sich und ihre Familien zu schützen, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich hoffe, dass das nie der Fall sein wird. _

_Ich bin ein wenig besorgt, dass ich nun, da alles wieder von vorne beginnt, gefragt werde, in den Orden des Phönix' einzutreten. Ich weiß, dass Fawkes mich höchstwahrscheinlich wieder erkennen wird, und da ich bereits Ordensmitglied bin, weiß ich nicht, was beim Einweihungsritual geschehen wird. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich, obwohl ich glücklich und zufrieden damit wäre, lediglich die Schule zu verteidigen, erneut als eine Art Repräsentationsfigur enden würde- nicht als der Junge, der lebt, sondern als das junge Quidditchtalent, das seine Karriere aufgegeben hat, um zu kämpfen. Du kannst Dir die Zeitungsartikel vorstellen. Ich brauche deinen Rat wirklich dringend._

_Ich bin mir außerdem bewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich als Wächter der Schutzzauber ausgesucht werde, sollte Albus etwas zustoßen, falls er der Meinung ist, dass man mir vertrauen kann- ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer des Kollegiums und auch jünger als alle anderen. Wer war es letztes Mal- Severus oder Minerva? Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du mir ein paar Informationen darüber senden würdest, was darin beinhaltet ist, sodass ich mich nötigenfalls darauf vorbereiten kann._

_Ich wäre dir außerdem sehr dankbar, wenn Du versuchen könntest, Draco dazu zu überreden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir wissen alle, dass er in Gefahr ist, und er wird zu Hause wegen seines Vaters nicht mehr sicher sein. Severus und ich haben ihm einen Brief geschrieben, aber es ist möglich, dass er eher auf Dich hört. Solltest Du mich jemals brauchen, gib mir Bescheid und ich komme._

_Danke_

_James_


	15. Chapter 15

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

**Was für Häuser außer Merlin gibt es noch an der Uni?  
**Es gibt drei weitere Häuser: das Ganze ist ähnlich wie Hogwarts und die einzelnen Häuser sind sich von den Charaktereigenschaften recht ähnlich. Es wurde schon Agrippa genannt, was ungefähr wie Ravenclaw ist. Dann sind da noch zwei andere Häuser, die unwichtig sind. Man ist nicht immer im selben Haus wie zu Schulzeiten, da sich viele Menschen im Alter von 11 bis 18 Jahren um einiges verändern.

­**Wie muss man sein (Eigenschaften, Charakterzüge), um zum Hause Merlin zu gehören?  
**Denkt es Euch so ähnlich wie Slytherin. Ein Merlinabsolvent ist reif und konzentriert bei der Arbeit. Sie sind sehr scharfsinnig und können zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Die meisten Leute mit einer schweren Vergangenheit (Missbrauch, Vernachlässigung, Traumata etc.) sind oft dort zu finden, da sie da verstanden werden. Außerdem haben sie die klassischen Fehler wie Arroganz, Argwohn gegenüber jenen, die sie nicht gut kennen, und Verschwiegenheit, wodurch es recht schwierig ist, der Hauslehrer dieses Hauses zu sein.

**Wie werden die Schüler an der Uni den Häusern zugewiesen (so wie in Hogwarts durch den Sprechenden Hut), wenn überhaupt?  
**So ähnlich. Ein Student wird die Universität nur über eine Einladung besuchen können. Sie betreten am ersten Tag des neuen Semesters die Große Halle, trinken einen Zaubertrank und legen ihre Hände in einen Kessel, der mit einem weiteren Trank gefüllt ist, wodurch ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Charakterzüge analysiert werden. Im Kessel befinden sich die Namen von ehemaligen Absolventen, wie Professoren oder andere freiwillige, die schon einen Abschluss hinter sich haben, aber trotzdem weiterstudieren wollen, die geeignete Mentoren wären. Man wird zuerst einem Mentor zugeordnet und nimmt dessen Haus an, es sei denn man ist total unkompatibel. So wurde James, der wirklich in jedes Haus gepasst haben könnte, Abe zugeordnet, dem Hauslehrer von Merlin, und somit diesem Haus auch zugeordnet.

**Draco hat zu Severus über Harry Potter gesagt "Du hast ihn nicht einmal wirklich gekannt". Wann hat Draco ihn getroffen und warum hat er ein positives Bild von ihm erlangt?**  
Draco hat James an der Uni kennen gelernt. Sie waren beide im selben Haus, aber Draco war zwei Jahre über ihm, da James vier Jahre damit verbracht hatte, Muggelfächer zu belegen und sie erfolgreich abzuschließen. Sein erstes wirkliches Treffen mit James war beim Duellieren. Draco war der Titelinhaber gewesen, wurde aber von James geschlagen. Allerdings war er ein wenig überrascht, als sein Gegner nicht damit angegeben hat, und später wurden beide zusammen von Abe trainiert. Außerdem schloss James sich auch dem Quidditchteam an, als Draco Kapitän war, aber als Treiber, da Draco den Sucherposten schon innehatte. Nachdem sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, wurden sie langsam Freunde. Dies geschah nicht plötzlich, da beide ihre schlechten Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatten.

**Warum hat Draco sein Baby Harry genannt- nach dem ehemaligen Harry Potter?**  
In der Familie Malfoy ist es Tradition, dass der Erbe nach seinem Großvater benannt wird. Verständlicherweise ist Draco nicht davon begeistert, dieser Tradition zu folgen, und musste sich nach einem anderen Namen umschauen. Zu Beginn des sechsten Jahres kam Harry offener zurück zur Schule und war dem Gedanken, in allen Häusern nach Verbündeten zu suchen, nicht mehr so abgeneigt, wodurch er und Draco zu einem Waffenstillstand, wenn nicht sogar zu einer Freundschaft übergangen waren. Sie respektierten einander und Draco war der Meinung, dass das ein angemessener Weg war, Harry zu gedenken, seinem Vater einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen und die Welt daran zu erinnern, dass er auf der Seite der Guten stand. Außerdem mochte Blaise den Namen.

Als nach zwei Tagen immer noch keine Antwort von einem der beiden Männer eingetroffen war, fing James an, sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen. Beide waren, im Gegensatz zu ihm, eigentlich zuverlässige Schreiber und würden ihm innerhalb von 24 Stunden eine Antwort zukommen lassen. Vor allem Draco lebte nicht allzu weit entfernt und hatte einige der besten Eulen ganz Großbritanniens zu Verfügung. Außerdem war er töricht genug um sich zu weigern, sein Zuhause zu verlassen, selbst wenn er dort in Gefahr war- ‚eines Engländers Haus ist sein Schloss' konnte auch zu überbewertet werden, selbst wenn es hier sogar fast buchstäblich der Fall war. Da Lucius Malfoy, oder wer auch sonst der neue Dunkle Lord war, sich nun zu erkennen gegeben hatte, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich als erstes die Malfoyfamilie angreifen, weshalb sie keine Zeit verlieren durften.

Verwirrt klopfte er an die Wand neben Severus' Portrait. Sein Wächter, Glover Hipworth, schien an einem wichtigen und schwierigen Punkt beim Brauen eines Trankes angekommen zu sein und sah fast genauso bedrohlich aus, wie es Severus einst tat, und natürlich wäre es äußert unhöflich gewesen, auf das Bild selbst zu klopfen. Die einzigen Leute, die damit ungeschoren davonkommen konnten, waren von Muggeln erzogene Erstklässler, und selbst diese nicht für längere Zeit.

Einen Moment später schwang das Porträt zu Seite, ohne dass es von Hipworth überhaupt bemerkt worden wäre.

"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte James und schaute seinen Kollegen und, wie er hoffte, Freund an. Severus war in der Ruhe seiner Räume lässig gekleidet und hatte offenbar nicht erwartet, gestört zu werden, denn anstatt seiner üblichen Unterrichtsroben trug er ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und elegante schwarze Hosen unter den offen geschnittenen Roben, von denen James davon ausging, dass dies die Mode der Männer im Alter von ungefähr dreißig bis achtzig entsprach, welche, natürlich, schwarz waren.

"Sicher, warum bist Du hier?" fuhr er fort, ließ James eintreten und bot ihm an, es sich auf einem der Sessel gemütlich zu machen, während er ein paar Gläser holte. "Ist Butterbier in Ordnung oder hättest Du gerne etwas Stärkeres?"

"Butterbier ist wunderbar, danke. Es ist nur, dass schon zwei tage vergangen sind, seitdem ich Draco geschrieben habe, sogar mehr, da ich ihn morgens abgeschickt habe und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass vielleicht jemand die Briefe abgefangen hat."

"Hast Du noch irgendetwas anderes abgeschickt?"

"Einen Brief an Abe Dumbledore, aber der ist in der Uni, daher werde ich mir erst in ungefähr einem Tag Gedanken drüber machen."

"Interessant. Du weißt, dass Draco eine… eine recht impulsive Seite an sich hat. Er mag vielleicht nur deshalb da bleiben, weil wir ihm gesagt haben, dass er das besser nicht tut."

"Das weiß ich, aber die Frage ist: Was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus hielt an und dachte kurz nach.

"Sie essen um sieben, jetzt ist es halb acht. Wenn sie den Brief erst heute erhalten haben, könnten sie schon seit dem Morgen packen und alle Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber stärken, die sie schon haben. Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen bis acht Uhr Zeit lassen. Wenn sie bis dahin nicht da sind, sollte mindestens einer von uns nach ihnen schauen. Sie sind gerade in keiner allzu großen Gefahr, wir haben etwas Zeit, die wir ihnen noch geben können."

"Woher weißt Du das?"

Severus deutete auf eine große Standuhr, die in der Ecke stand. Wie es normal für eine Zaubereruhr war, gab es Zeiger wie ‚sicher', ‚Gemeinschaftsraum', ‚aufgebracht', ‚in Schwierigkeiten geraten', ‚in Gefahr' und ‚in Todesgefahr'.

"Ich benutze sie, um auf die schlimmsten Tunichtgute und einige Kollegen aufzupassen", sagte er. James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Mitglieder des Kollegiums, die auf der Uhr eingetragen waren, die Ordensmitglieder waren, auch wenn er dieses Problem recht gut umgangen hatte. "Es ist immer gut zu wissen, welche Schüler nachts nicht in ihren Betten sind. Draco ist darauf, seit er elf ist."

"Alles Slytherins?"

"Nein, Potter war da, seit dem Augenblick, in dem er das erste Mal einen Fuß in diese Schule gesetzt hatte- ich war der Meinung, dass es bei diesen Eltern besser sei, ein wenig Vorsicht weilen zu lassen. Ich brauchte es wirklich um ihn so oft zu erwischen, wie ich es tat. Soweit ich weiß hält er den Rekord für die meisten verlorenen Punkten, die während der Ausgangssperre abgezogen wurden."

"Also war er ein großer Unruhestifter?"

"Das dachte ich einst, ja. Jetzt allerdings, nachdem ich darüber nachgedacht habe und mehr Informationen über seine eigentliche Situation während des Krieges erhalten habe, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, dass er es absichtlich getan hat. Er hat den Ärger eher angezogen und hatte solch eine irrsinnige gryffindor'sche Idee, dass die Sicherheit des Schlosses und aller Bewohner in seinen Händen lag. Nicht, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, aber es war ein wenig zu viel für einen Zwölfjährigen zu denken, dass er 50jährige Veteranen aus zwei Kriegen beschützen könne."

James schwieg für eine Minute nachdenklich und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Abe vielleicht doch Recht hatte mit der Reaktion des Mannes, wenn er herausfinden sollte, wer er wirklich war- vorausgesetzt, dass dies eine ehrliche Antwort gewesen war. Severus war sicher nicht dass störrische Monster, für das die Schüler ihn einst gehalten hatten. Wenn es Rons leicht indiskrete Rede gewesen war, die ihn, wie er annahm, zu dieser Offenbarung geführt hatte, würde er ihm wirklich danken müssen, wenn seine wahre Identität eines Tages ans Tageslicht kam.

Er hatte es fast nicht bemerkt, dass Severus weitersprach.

"Natürlich neigte er dazu, alle Schwächen Gryffindors inne zu haben, aber keine ihrer Stärken. Er hätte einen perfekten Hufflepuff abgegeben, aber man hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass er ganz und gar mit der Schule zufrieden gewesen wäre, geschweige denn seinen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts geschätzt hätte. Desweiteren war er nie in der Lage dazu, hinter das äußerliche Erscheinungsbild zu schauen. Innerhalb der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden seiner Ankunft war er davon überzeugt, dass Slytherins die Personifikation der Legionen Voldemorts wäre und hasste uns alle. Er hätte nicht eine einzige Woche in Slytherin überlebt."

"Er scheint ein wenig wie der stereotypische Held zu sein", gab James zu. Wenn man es so sah, musste er dem sogar zustimmen. Er war ein recht unschuldiger Elfjähriger, wenn leider nicht in vielen Dingen. James entschloss sich, dass er nun genauso gut nach so vielen Informationen wie möglich fischen konnte, um seine zukünftige Kampagne erfolgreich zu führen. "Draco schien ihn aber gemocht zu haben."

"Hat Draco dir von seinen ersten fünf Jahren in Hogwarts erzählt? Du konntest keinen Unterricht der beiden führen ohne zu befürchte, dass ihr nächster Kampf in deinem Klassenzimmer ausgetragen wird. Zum Glück respektierte Draco mich zu sehr, um etwas zu schwerwiegendes vor meinen Augen durchzuziehen, und ich bezweifle, dass Potter sich das gewagt hätte. Sie fingen erst viel später an, Frieden zu schließen; es müsste zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen sein, in dem Jahr, in dem Potter auch getötet worden ist. Draco war damals immer noch ein wenig naiv."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der James auf seine Uhr schielte.

"Es ist um acht."

"In der Tat. Ich werde meinen Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk öffnen und den Schulleiter fragen, ob er nicht eine direkte Verbindung zu den Malfoys einrichten kann."

Severus ging zum Kamin und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein, um sich davor zu knien und seinen Kopf durch das Netzwerk in das Büro des Schulleiters zu stecken. James wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn Draco in diesem Moment versuchen würde, einzutreten, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht gerade angenehm werden würde. Nach einer scheinbar halben Ewigkeit erhob er sich und das Feuer brannte weiterhin grün.

"So", sagte Severus. "Das wird einen Alarm auslösen und sie zumindest daran erinnern."

Fünf Minuten verflogen.

Plötzlich flammte das Feuer auf und der Umriss einer Person erschien in den Flammen, aus denen sie so anmutig heraustrat, wie es nur jemand konnte, der schon seit dem Kleinkindalter daran gewöhnt war, ihr Gesichtsausdruck jedoch war unruhig.

"Merlin sei Dank", sagte Severus erleichtert. "Bitte sag mir, dass Draco gleich nachkommt."

"Nein", sagte Blaise, die angestrengt versuchte, dass Baby in ihren Armen zu beruhigen. "Er versucht ein paar der selteneren dunklen Gegenstände zusammen zu packen, sodass sie nicht in die Hände seines Vaters fallen."

"Verdammt!" rief James. "Ich folge ihm, Sev, wenn du die beiden hier unterbringen kannst."

Zögernd willigte der andere Lehrer ein und wies Blaise einen Platz zu, bevor er James zurück in seine Räume geleitete, in denen er erkundigte, wie er helfen konnte.

"Meine Duelllierroben sind im Kleiderschrank", sagte James kurz angebunden. "Schwarz mit silbernem Muster. Außerdem brauche ich die grüne Hose und das T-Shirt, das daneben hängt."

Als Severus verschwunden war, begab sich James an seinen Tisch und zog die unterste Schublade hervor, von der er gehofft hatte, sie nie wieder brauchen zu müssen.

Er zog seine Roben und sein Hemd aus, nahm die Tasche für seinen Zauberstab hervor und befestigte sie sicher an seinem rechten Arm. Als nächstes brachte er einen Dolch in dessen Halterung an seinem linken Arm an, wählte einen weiteren aus, den er in Gift tauchte und auf seinen Tisch legte, während er auf die Suche nach seinen Schuhen ging.

James hatte immer gelernt, dass man sicher sein sollte, die bestmögliche Ausrüstung und Kleidung zu tragen, wenn man in einen Kampf gehen sollte, teilweise, um den Gegner einzuschüchtern, aber auch um der Möglichkeit vorzubeugen, dass sie einen im Stich lässt. All seine Duellierroben waren auf ihn zugeschnitten und in dieses Set, was er Severus aufgetragen hatte zu holen, waren noch einige Verteidigungszauber hineingewoben worden. Seine Dolche waren auf seine Fähigkeiten und seinen Griff ausgerichtet und die Befestigung für seinen Zauberstab hatte genau die richtige Länge für seine zugegeben recht kurzen Arme.

Sobald Severus mit besagten Kleidungsstücken zurückkam, zog James sich bis auf seine Unterhosen aus. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Anstand. Während er seine Schuhe anzog und alle Schnallen verschloss, ließ er einen Dolch an der Seite seiner Wade verschwinden. Dann drehte er sich um, um ein Haarband zu ergreifen, womit er seine Haare streng zurückband und mit einem Spruch dort fixierte. Danach drehte er sich zu Severus und schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Ich bin bereit", sagte er.

"Hol Draco da raus, wenn es möglich ist", sagte Severus genauso unverblümt. "Wenn nicht, dann rette dich selbst. Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es ist, kompetente Lehrer in Verteidigung zu finden."

Er drückte Severus' Hand fest, trat in sein eigenes Feuer und verschwand, all seine Sinne geschärft in Falle von Gefahr.

Nachdem er aus dem Flohnetzwerk mit seiner üblichen Grazie heraustrat, hielt James für einen Augenblick inne und horchte. Alles war ruhig und das Haus fast überall in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es gab nirgendwo Anzeichen, die auf einen Kampf hinwiesen und er bezweifelte, dass Todesser zwischen Blaises Abreise und seiner Ankunft die Zeit gehabt hätten, Draco zu töten. Draco war ein ziemlich zäher Bursche und noch dazu in seinem Territorium, auf dem zweifellos so einige böse Überraschungen auf ungewollte Besucher warteten.

Ein Hauself erschien im Raum, zu dem James behutsam aber mit einem dringlichen Unterton sprach, ohne auf die sonstigen Nettigkeiten einzugehen.

"Ich muss Draco sprechen, kannst du mich direkt zu ihm bringen?"

Nicht viele Leute wussten, dass Hauselfen einen Menschen mit sich führen konnten, genau wie ein Zauberer, der apparierte. James wusste, dass Albus dies in Hogwarts so handhabte, auch wenn kaum ein anderer davon ausging. Wenn ein Hauself jemandem diese Tatsache anvertraute, war das ein Zeichen von Vertrauen und Sympatie, weswegen sicherlich kein Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy jemals dahinter kommen würde.

Einen Moment später nickte die kleine Kreatur und nahm James' Hand. Ein Knacken und ein irritierendes Ziehen an seinen Knien später fand James sich in einem Raum wieder, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er schien im Keller zu sein- es gab offensichtlich keine Fenster- und die Schränke an der Wand schienen voller dubioser Dinge zu sein, die Draco so schnell wie möglich in Kisten verpackte. Wenn James auch nur ein Geräusch von sich geben würde, würde er sich umdrehen und ihn verhexen. War es das Risiko wert oder sollte er lieber Dracos Ordensnamen verwenden und behaupten, dass er ihn von einem Ordensmitglied gesagt bekommen hatte? Er entschied sich für letzteres.

"Frettchen?" fragte er leise und sehr darum bemüht, seinen Freund nicht zu erschrecken.

Draco wirbelte herum, Zauberstab gezogen. Als er sah, wer es war, beruhigte er sich ein wenig und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel.

"James. Was machst du hier?"

"Ich versuche, dich vor deinem sicheren Tode zu bewahren."

"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme.

"Gegen zehn, fünfzehn Todesser in einem Kellerraum? Das bezweifle ich. Severus schlug vor, dass ich dich bewusstlos schlage und zurück nach Hogwarts bringe, aber ich bin willig, zu verhandeln. Wir nehmen uns zehn Minuten um soviel wie möglich wegzupacken und dann gehen wir, definitiv. Dies wird einer der ersten Räume sein, die Lucius betreten wird, und er hat nur einen einzigen Ausgang. Wenn wir hier erwischt werden, sind wir so gut wie tot."

Draco hielt inne, um darüber nachzudenken.

"Gut", stimmte er zögernd zu. "Du packst so viel wie möglich davon ein und ich kümmere mich um die Änderungen an den Schutzzaubern. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, soll kein lebendes Wesen mehr hier unbeschadet eindringen."

"Dauert das nicht länger?"

Draco lachte grimmig.

"Wir sind ein ungenütliches Völkchen, wir Malfoys. Die Zauber sind schon lange vorhanden und lediglich nicht aktiviert. Ich werde uns beide einschließen und Severus, Blaise und Harry später hinzufügen."

James nickte kurz und begann soviel wie möglich zu verkleinern und in Kisten zu verstauen, die er danach ebenfalls verkleinerte und in den unendlichen Weiten seiner Roben verschwinden ließ.

Genau zehn Minuten später hielt er inne und Draco kam aus der Trance heraus, in der er gewesen war.

"Fertig? Alles ist fertig gepackt und in meinen Roben. Wir müssen den schnellsten Weg hier raus nehmen", sagte James der sich darüber bewusst war, dass dieser nicht aus dem Flohnetzwerk bestand. Er wusste, genauso wie Draco, dass es zu den besten Zeiten unsicher war und somit der erste Ort war, der ins Visier genommen würde. Man konnte es trennen, sodass man in einem kleinen Raum gefangen wurde, oder umleiten, sodass man in feindliches Gebiet gelenkt wurde.

Draco begann, die Treppen hinauf zu rennen, dicht gefolgt von James, der sich in der Bibliothek wiederfand. Er folgte dem sicheren Weg, den sein Freund einschlug, durch ein Wirrwarr von Gängen zurück in die Eingangshalle. Draco zog ihn in einen kleinen Raum an der Seite und presste ihre Hände auf die Einkerbungen in der Wand, die leicht aufleuchtete, aber sofort wieder erlosch.

"Jetzt sind wir in die Schutzzauber eingeschlossen. Ich hätte eigentlich schon sicher sein müssen, aber du warst es nicht. Von hier aus können wir bis kurz vor Hogwarts apparieren, kennst du die Koordnaten?"

Sobald James nickte, verschwand Draco mit dem vielsagenden Krachen, dem James hastig folgte.

Sie tauchten auf einer schmalen Lichtung am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes auf, Zauberstäbe bereit, und rannten so schnell wie möglich in die Sicherheit, die Hogwarts' Schutzzauber ihnen bot. Sie nahmen das ganze sehr ernst, war es ihnen doch äußerst bewusst, dass Draco in Todesgefahr schwebte, solange er sich nicht auf einem öffentlichen Platz oder in einem geschützten Gebäude befand. Wahrscheinlich würde das den Schülern paranoid erscheinen, aber beide Männer hatten den dunkelsten Dunklen Lord in einem Jahrtausend überlebt. Sie wussten, was sie riskierten.

Als sie an dem flachen Stein, der die Grenzen der Schule markierte, vorbei rannten, berührten beide Männer mit ihren Zauberstäben den Quarz darauf, wodurch ein Signal in Dumbledores Büro ausgelöst werden würde, das ihm signalisierte, dass sie sicher im geschützten Bereich angekommen waren. Diese Hürde übersprungen beruhigten sich beide Männer um einiges.

Sie schritten über das Gelände hin zum Schloss, dann hinunter in die Kerker, wobei James einige komische Blicke kassierte. Er sah anders aus als sonst, richtig gefährlich, um genau zu sein. Als sie sich Severus' Räumen näherten, schwang das Porträt zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. Während Blaise und Draco in einer Ecke redeten, reichte Severus James einen Becher voll Ogdens Besten Feuerwhiskys.

"Du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen", war alles, was er sagte, mit der Erfahrung eines Mannes, der dies schon zu oft erlebt hatte. Ihr recht emotionaler Abschied (zumindest für sie) wurde nicht erwähnt, genauso wenig wie der Zeitpunkt, an dem James den Namen des anderen abgekürzt hatte. Sie waren beide sicher und das war momentan das Einzige, was zählte.

Am nächsten Morgen um ein Uhr wurde James durch ein schmerzhaftes Picken an seinem Finger geweckt. Er drehte sich um, glücklicherweise in die andere Richtung, und fiel prompt aus seinem Bett, worauf er abrupt die Augen öffnete und ‚Lumos' anwandte. Er hielt inne, um die anmaßende Eule, die gerade dabei war, seine Schlafsachen zu zerreißen, böse anzustarren. Es gab keinerlei Zweifel, von wem _diese_ Eule kam. Langsam schlich er auf die Eule zu, um dann plötzlich schnell zuzuschnappen und sie zu fassen. Nachdem sie eine empörtes Kreischen von sich gegeben hatte und versuchte, ihn erneut anzupicken, oder ihn zumindest mit ihren Krallen zu kratzen, verzog die Eule sich in eine Ecke des Raumes um in Ruhe zu schmollen.

"Keine Sorge, Archimedes", sagte James mit der nötigen Toleranz, die er mit der Zeit hatte lernen müssen. "Ich versuche, etwas zu fressen für dich zu finden, nachdem ich Abes Brief gelesen habe. Weißt du, es ist nicht gerade höflich, jemanden um diese Uhrzeit zu wecken."

"_Kreisch!_"

"Und wie ein launiger Spatz zu schimpfen wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Ich sollte dich rupfen und wie ein gewöhnliches Hühnchen grillen."

Ein Rascheln von Federn und Archimedes war verschwunden. James nahm an, dass er sich unter dem Bett verkrochen hatte.

Abe hatte ihn nach der höchst intelligenten Eule in 'The Once and Future King' benannt, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass sein neues Haustier dazu fähig sein würde, zu reden. Allerdings- oder eher glücklicherweise- war dies nicht der Fall. James hatte ab und an angemerkt... immer dann, wenn Archimedes besonders aufmüpfig war... dass sie zumindest den Teil des verrückten alten Zauberers und der irritierenden, mottenzerfressenden Eule perfekt verkörperten, was beide sehr aufbrachte.

James öffnete das Pergament, das Archimedes gebracht hatte, und hielt es unter seinen Zauberstab. Dies war der lang erwartete Brief von Abe und er hatte lieber gut zu sein, oder James würde in einige Schwierigkeiten geraten.

_Mein lieber Junge,_

_Das ist eine sehr beeindruckende Liste von Problemen, die Du mir da gesandt hast; ich werde mein Bestes geben, um auf alle einzugehen. Als Erstes allerdings werde ich Dir Bescheid geben, dass ich Deine Wünsche an die Familien der Opfer weitergegeben habe. Es waren drei, zwei davon Cousins der toten Familie, beide in Agrippa, und der Neffe des Vaters, der in Merlin ist. Alle scheinen ein wenig erschüttert, aber erholen sich recht gut und werfen sich in ihre Studien. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle drei nach ihrem Abschluss Kandidaten für den Orden wären, wenn Albus diesen wirklich erneut auferstehen lässt. Sie sind alle äußerst begabt und sich nun leider allzu gut bewusst, was auf dem Spiel steht._

_Mit dem Orden kann ich Dir leider nicht sehr gut helfen. Ja, Albus wird vor allem mit meiner Empfehlung versuchen, Dich zu rekrutieren. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wie Du daraufhin handeln könntest. Zum einen könntest Du Dich dazu bereit erklären, Dich um Hogwarts zu kümmern und damit den anderen Lehrern die Möglichkeit geben, aktivier an Missionen teilzunehmen, was Du damit erklären könntest, dass Du unerfahren bist und Dich mit einer solchen Position besser fühlen würdest. Zum anderen, und ich würde Dir raten, dies zu tun, egal ob Du meinem ersten Vorschlag folgst oder nicht, solltest Du mit Fawkes reden. Behaupte, dass Dich die defensive Magie des Phönix' fasziniert, und frag nach, ob Albus Dir ein wenig Zeit einräumt, um diese zu erforschen, natürlich mit Fawkes' Einwilligung. Dann könntest Du versuchen, ihm die Situation zu erklären. Es könnte Lösungen geben, das Einweihungsritual zu fälschen, die er in die Wege leiten könnte, wenn nötig. Du kannst ihm dein Geheimnis anvertrauen, vor allem da es sehr schwierig für ihn wäre, es an irgendjemanden weiter zu geben._

_Desweiteren habe ich Draco geschrieben, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass dies nicht mehr nötig sein wird. Bitte gib mir Bescheid, wenn er bei Dir ist, damit ich mich nicht um ihn sorgen muss und mich ein wenig beruhigen kann. Von all meinen ehemaligen Schülern gehört ihr beide zu denen, um die ich mir am meisten Sorgen mache. Behalte ihn solange wie möglich in Hogwarts oder in einem sicheren Versteck, aber lass ihn bitte nicht nach Hause zurückkehren, bevor dieser Kampf nicht zu Ende ist. _

_Viel Glück, Jamie_

_Abe_

_ A.d.Ü.: Leider weiß ich nicht, wie der deutsche Titel dazu lautet, wenn er jemandem bekannt ist, bitte sagen " nach einigen Recherchen auf Amazon bin ich allerdings zu der Annahme gelangt, dass T.H. Whites Erzählung der Artus-Saga _Der König auf Camelot _gemeint ist… _


	16. Chapter 16

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

James wurde am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh geweckt, als jemand einen Eimer voll eiskalten Wassers über ihm leerte.

"Geh weg, Draco", murmelte er und zog das Kissen über seinen Kopf. "'s is' viel zu früh, um zu trainier'n."

"Es sei denn du möchtest, dass ich Eiswürfel auf deinem Rücken verteile, würde ich an deiner Stelle die Augen öffnen", sagte Draco, der offensichtlich hoffte, dass James seinen gut gemeinten Rat ignorierte.

James stöhnte und setzte sich auf, wobei er sich kurz im Raum umsah um sicher zu gehen, dass ansonsten niemand anwesend war.

"Wie kommst du hier rein?" fragte er, sein Gehirn war immer noch nicht richtig aufgewacht.

"Das Flohnetzwerk, James, das ist das mit den grünen Flammen, über denen du dich übergeben hast, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich weiß, was das Flohnetzwerk ist. Aber ich habe Schutzzauber um meine Räume, weißt du?"

"Ich bin an das Netzwerk angeschlossen- freier Zugang überall hin. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man im Orden des Phönix ist. Und bevor du fragst, da so und so jeder weiß, dass ich ein Mitglied bin, muss ich keinen zu großen Hehl darum machen. Stehst du nun auf, oder muss ich dir einen weiteren Ansporn geben?"

"Ich beweg mich ja schon. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

"Oh, so gegen sieben Uhr. Albus hat eine Lehrerkonferenz vor dem Unterricht heute Morgen angesetzt- so ungefähr zwischen halb sieben und halb acht."

"Warum hab ich diesen Job nochmal angenommen?"

"Frag mich nicht. Du hättest sogar schon um fünf Uhr aufstehen können, um Quidditch zu trainieren, aber stattdessen hast du dich für das weiche Leben entschieden. Wir alle waren überaus enttäuscht."

"Verpiss dich, Draco, wir sehen uns nachher."

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Freund die Räume auch wirklich verlassen hatte, rollte James sich aus dem Bett, bahnte sich seinen Weg aus den verhedderten Bettlaken und fing an, sich nach vernünftigen Roben umzuschauen, die er auch tragen konnte. Er war sehr froh gewesen, dass er den Brief endlich erhalten hatte, aber es wäre schön gewesen, hätte er die Chance gehabt, die Zeit an Schlaf, die ihm dadurch verloren ging, noch irgendwie aufzuholen. Allein die Idee, dass er vor Sonnenaufgang an einer Besprechung teilnehmen musste, war scheußlich und stand definitiv nicht in der Jobbeschreibung. Wenn Albus sich dazu entschieden hätte, sie während der ersten Stunde zu halten, hätte er nicht nur länger schlafen können, sondern wäre auch um seine Fünfer Gryffindor-Slytherin in Verteidigung herum gekommen.

Als er endlich mehr oder weniger ansehnlich in dunkelgrüne Roben gekleidet war, rief er nach einem Hauselfen. Einer von hunderten erschien in seinem Raum- keiner, den er kannte.

"Ich hätte gerne ein Panini und ein Croissant, so schnell wie möglich bitte."

"Ist das alles?" fragte der Hauself, der so entsetzt klang, dass James innerlich zusammen zuckte.

"Ich brauche nur Frühstück, irgendetwas, das ich mit mir führen kann und auf dem Weg zur Besprechung essen kann."

"Sehr wohl, Professor, einen Augenblick bitte."

Ungefähr eine Minute später kam der Elf mit einer clever verpackten Tüte zurück, die gut in die großen Taschen seiner Robe passen würde. Darin schienen mindestens drei Croissants, verschiedenste Früchte, eine Thermosflasche, die höchst wahrscheinlich mit Kaffe gefüllt war, - er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo die Hauselfen diese aufgegabelt hatten- und ein Käsebrötchen mit Ziegenkäse, den er so sehr mochte.

"Danke", sagte er, darauf bedacht nicht zu unfreundlich zu klingen, es aber trotzdem noch wie eine Entlassung klingen zu lassen- er wusste nur zu gut, wie sensibel einige Elfen sein konnten. Der Hauself schien zufrieden, verbeugte sich tief und verschwand.

Als er seine Räume verließ, traf er auf Severus, der ebenfalls ein wenig zerzaust aussah.

"Morgen", murmelte er, "benutze ich entweder einen Zauber, sodass ich sie nichts mehr hören kann, oder sie ziehen in ihre eigene Suite. Was auch immer ich über den Jungen gesagt habe, zum Beispiel dass er ein liebes Kind ist, nehme ich zurück."

"Und wie Draco es schafft, so munter zu sein, ist mir unbegreiflich", antwortete James, der sich an seine Tage an der Universität erinnerte, als sie gegen zwei zu Bett gegangen waren und Draco um sechs schon wieder putzmunter auf den Beinen war. "Hast Du schon etwas gegessen?"

"Keine Zeit, ich geh nach dem Treffen in die Küche und hol mir etwas Kaffe."

James überlegte kurz: sollte er seinen eigenen, kostbaren Kaffe für seinen offensichtlich bedürftigen Freund opfern, oder doch lieber für sich selbst behalten. Es war eine leichte Entscheidung, da seine Gryffindorseite zum Vorschein kam.

"Hier", sagte er und drückte ihm die Thermosflasche in die Hände. "Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, mir Frühstück zu machen. Hier sind einige Früchte und ein Croissant, wenn Du magst."

"Denk nicht einmal daran, Dir einen anderen Job zu suchen", bemerkte Severus, der den dampfenden, heißen Kaffe hinunterschluckte, ohne auch nur den Anschein zu machen, als würde er sich dabei verbrennen. Als sie an der Großen Halle vorbeigingen, schien er schon fast wieder sein altes Ich zu sein, und als sie endlich das Lehrerzimmer erreichten, war sein böser Blick, den er für seine Kollegen parat hatte, wieder an seinem Platz, und beide Slytherinlehrer waren bereit, den Tag zu beginnen.

Sie waren wie immer unter den letzten, die ankamen, da sie den weitesten Weg hinter sich legen mussten. Neben den Lehrern waren weitere bekannte Gesichter aus dem Orden anwesend. Draco und Blaise waren da, logischerweise, genauso wie Ron und Hermione, und, zu ihrer Überraschung, Fred und George Weasley. Als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, erhob sich Albus von seinem Platz am Kopf des Tisches.

"Vielen Dank euch allen für euer Kommen. Wie ihr wisst, rotten sich die Todesser erneut zusammen und wir müssen uns Gedanken über die Verteidigungseinrichtungen der Schule machen, und was wir noch verändern müssen. Daher habe ich Ron, Hermione, Fred und George eingeladen, da sie die Schule wahrscheinlich besser kennen, als viele von uns Lehrern, und vielleicht auch mehr Erfahrung mit verschiedenen Fallen haben.

Wie immer in solch einer Situation, müssen wir als erstes überlegen, wer an die Schutzzauber gebunden wird, und diese aufrecht erhält, sollte ich fallen. Minerva hat dies während Voldemorts ersten beiden Aufstiegen übernommen, aber sie hat mich darüber informiert, dass sie der Ansicht ist, dass ihre Kraftreserven dieser Aufgabe nicht länger gewachsen sind. Die meisten von uns befinden sich schon in fortgeschrittenem Alter und die einzigen, die jung genug sind, um die Zauber zu übernehmen, sind Severus, Irene und James. Irene, was denkst du?"

"Hast du jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren, Albus?" fragte Professor Sinistra. "Mein Gebiet ist Astronomie, nicht Zaubersprüche oder irgendsowas, außerdem bin ich nicht stark genug, also lass das jemand anderes erledigen."

"Nun gut, Severus, James, nun liegt es an euch."

"Ich würde James bevorzugen", antwortete Severus. "Ich bin, genauso wie jedes andere Mitglied des Orden, bereits ein Ziel für die Todesser, und obwohl ich vorhabe, diesen Krieg zu überleben, könnte es sein, dass ich schon recht früh im Kampf falle. Außerdem ist er der mächtigste von uns und wahrscheinlich am besten dafür ausgebildet für den Titel. Es ist immerhin ‚Hogwarts' Verteidiger', nicht wahr?"

"Irgendwelche Einwände, James?"

"Was genau wird meine Aufgabe sein?", fragte dieser, da Abe vergessen hatte, ihm Informationen darüber zukommen zu lassen.

"Minerva würde Dir wahrscheinlich am meisten darüber erzählen können, aber im Grunde wirst Du mit Hogwarts' Schutzzaubern verbunden und wirst zu meinem Nachfolger ernannt, falls ich sterben sollte. In diesem Moment werden alle Zauber auf Dich übertragen, anstatt zu fallen, und sie werden in deiner Hand bleiben, bis ein neuer Schulleiter ernannt wird, oder Du das Amt niederlegst, je nachdem, wer ausgewählt wird. Wenn mir nichts passiert, werden sie Dich kaum in irgendeiner Art und Weise beinflussen."

James dachte einen Moment darüber nach, während die anderen Anwesenden ihn wie einen Käfer unter einem Mikroskop anstarrten. Es konnte ihm sicherlich nicht schaden, da Schulleiter die Schutzzauber Jahrhunderte lang in ihrer Hand hatten, und Minerva an diese angeschlossen war und anscheinend unter keinen Nebenwirkungen zu leiden hatte. Irgendjemand musste es so und so machen und er war wahrscheinlich stärker als Severus, wenn es um pure Kraft ging…

"Ich mach's", sagte er, und die Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert aus.

"Danke, mein Junge", sagte Albus. "Nun zu den anderen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen. Ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr wisst, wo sich alle Eingänge zu Hogwarts befinden."

Die vier Weasleys schauten einander an und einer der Zwillinge – James war der Meinung, dass es Fred war- setzte zu reden an.

"Wir kennen all jene, die schon zu unsrer Schulzeit hier waren, doch da wir die Karte der Herumtreiber nie gefunden haben, können wir uns nicht ganz sicher sein, aber wir werden nach neuen Eingängen Ausschau halten. Wenn die Schutzzauber aktiviert sind, ist das Betreten des Geländes nur noch über den Haupteingang und den Apparationsplatz außerhalb des Geländes hinter dem Quidditchfeld möglich. Außerdem ist es theoretisch machbar, den See zu überqueren und so hierher zu gelangen, aber da der Kraken dafür im Wege sein sollte, haben wir uns gedacht, dass das unmöglich sein sollte. Hermione hatte noch ein paar Ideen die Sicherheit betreffend."

An diesem Punkt hielt er inne und Hermione übernahm das Wort.

"Bei den Muggeln gibt es Dinge, die Sicherheitskameras genannt werden, und ein wenig wie Portraits funktionieren. Man kann zum Beispiel in diesem Büro hier einen Bildschirm aufstellen und das Bild zeigt dann an, was zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt passiert ist. Ron und ich glauben, dass wir es schaffen könnten, eine magische Alternative dafür zu finden. Fred und George sind bereit, alle Tunnel so zu bearbeiten, dass man sie nur noch in eine Richtung betreten kann. Einige Tunnel sind schon durch Felsblöcke und ähnliches blockiert und die anderen werden mit so vielen Produkten aus Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen gespickt, wie man nur verstecken kann. Wir sind auch dabei, uns mit Türen zu beschäftigen, die man nur von einer Seite aus betreten kann, aber damit müssen wir noch ein wenig experimentieren."

"Also können wir davon ausgehen, euch die nächsten Wochen hier zu sehen?"

"Nun ja, Kingsley hat mich eh an die Schule hier versetzt", grinste Ron, "Und die Zwillinge werden hier sein, wann immer es ihnen beliebt. Wir werden versuchen, den Unterricht nicht zu sehr zu stören."

"Das wäre sehr nett. Mr. Malfoy, werden Sie noch eine Weile bei uns bleiben?"

"Als ob wir eine Wahl hätten…", antwortete Draco etwas grimmig.

"Wir haben mehrere Möglichkeiten. Ihr könntet entweder in Severus' Räumen bleiben, eigene Räume beziehen oder in ein sicheres Haus ziehen."

Draco und Blaise schauten sich einen Moment lang an, in dem offensichtlich stumm eine Entscheidung getroffen wurde.

"Ein sicheres Haus wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste," gab er zu.

"Das ist genau das, was ich mir auch schon dachte. Wir haben einige Anwesen, die entweder dem Orden oder seinen Mitgliedern gehören. Der ideale Platz wäre das hier, ein Erbstück der Potters. Leider hat Harry diesen Platz nie gefunden, ich weiß nicht mal, ob er davon wusste, und ein Testament hat er nie geschrieben. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin mir sicher, dass er froh wäre, wenn ihr dort einziehen würdet."

Draco und Blaise überflogen ein Stück Pergament.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Potter ein Schloss gehört!" rief Draco wenige Momente später überrascht.

"Ah ja, da er durch die Potters der einzige Nachkomme Godric Gryffindors ist, hätte Harry es zu seinem 17. Geburtstag geerbt. Die Potterfamilie hat es vor langer Zeit verlassen, um in Godrics Hollow zu leben, da es ein magisches Dorf war und um einiges moderner. Theoretisch würde es ebenso dem Erben von Slytherin gehören, immerhin waren die beiden Familien verbündet, aber wir haben es nicht geschafft, mögliche Erben zu finden, oder herauszufinden, ob es überhaupt noch irgendwelche Verbindungen zu ihnen gibt."

"Das Problem ist?" fragte Severus, da offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte.

"Nun, wir haben es auch nicht geschafft, das Gebäude zu lokalisieren, und solange uns das nicht gelingt, wird es ziemlich nutzlos für uns sein."

"Ah, darf ich, Draco?" fragte James, der sich fragte, wie er das jetzt erklären sollte. "Ich bin meiner Abstammung nicht ganz sicher, aber mir wurde einst gesagt, dass ich ein Nachkomme Slytherins sei, also könnte ich genauso gut ein wenig recherchieren. Vielleicht könnte Mrs. Weasley mir helfen, wenn sie Zeit hat?"

Die Anwesenden betrachteten ihn erstaunt, vor allem Hermione. James konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehten. Er war zweifellos Gryffindors Erbe, Slytherins in Bezug auf seine Magie und wahrscheinlich auch der rechtmäßige… kein Wunder, dass er mächtig war.

Die Besprechung wurde fortgesetzt, doch wurden alle vorgeschlagenen Verstecke wegen des ein oder anderen Grunds abgelehnt: Lucius Malfoy könnte die, die Severus gehörten, kennen, andere hatten sie schon zuvor genutzt… am Ende des Treffens gesellte sich Hermione zu James.

"Du hättest also dieses Wochenende Zeit?", fragte sie.

"Das heißt, du wirst mir helfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir alleine in einer Bibliothek vertrauen kann."

James lachte, als sie zurück in das alte Geplänkel ihrer Schulzeit verfielen.

"Glaubst du, wir sollten hier in Hogwarts starten?"

Hermione kräuselte ihre Lippen und dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

"Wir werden die ursprünglichen Häuser der Gründer von Hogwarts suchen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass die meisten aussagekräftigen Texte darüber hier zu finden sind, also ja. Würde um drei am Samstag passen?"

"Natürlich."

"Was wissen wir bisher? Ich könnte vielleicht schon vorher ein wenig im Ministerium recherchieren…"

"Es ist ein Schloss, das von Gryffindor und Slytherin bewohnt wurde- sie waren Verbündete-, bevor Hogwarts gegründet wurde und das wahrscheinlich irgendwo in Schottland liegt. Als die Slytherins zu Squibs wurden und sich auf der Suche nach einer Heimat in der Muggelwelt machten, woraufhin die Gryffindors ein kleineres Haus in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow erbauen ließen, wurde es gänzlich verlassen. Es wird gesagt, dass nur ein Mitglied der Familie, oder jemand, an den die Schutzzauber angepasst wurden, das Schloss finden und betreten kann. Das müsste alles sein, aber es hört sich ideal an für Draco."

Sie grinste und zog ein muggelartiges Notizbuch hervor, in das sie sofort alle Informationen niederschrieb und begann, nach den besten Informationsquellen zu suchen. Ron schaute sich nach ihr um und musste nachsichtig lächeln, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Am Donnerstagabend zog James seine Quidditchroben an, nahm seinen Besen aus dem Schrank und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, da er sich bereiterklärt hatte, den Slytherins bei der Auswahl neuer Teammitgliedern zu helfen.

Als er dort ankam, wartete Archie Alderton, der Captain der Mannschaft, bereits am Rande des Feldes mit den bereits vorhandenen Spielern auf ihn. Sie hatten schon vier Leute, aber benötigten noch einen Sucher, einen Treiber und einen Jäger. Alle potentiellen Zugänge befanden sich in der Luft, um sich aufzuwärmen, während sich die Tribüne mit diversen Fans und Freunden füllten, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass ein paar ältere Slytherins dafür sorgten, dass niemand aus einem anderen Haus zuschauen konnte.

"Professor Evans!", rief Archie. "Wir haben schon so gut wie begonnen."

James rannte hinüber.

"Was soll ich tun?"

"Wir haben so viele Kandidaten, dass wir die Positionen einzeln machen müssen. Sie können sich für mehrere eintragen, aber wir raten davon ab. Wir beginnen mit den Jägern, aber wir wollten wissen, ob es möglich wäre, dass sie sich mit den Suchern um ihre Besen und alles kümmern, da sie als nächsten dran sind. Niemand von uns kennt sich damit so wirklich aus, also werden wir da wohl am meisten Hilfe brauchen."

"Natürlich", sagte James. Solange sie keine anderen Pläne für später für ihn hatten, sollte dies nicht allzu schwer sein. "Sonorus! Könnten alle Sucher, die sich nicht ebenfalls bei den Jägern eingetragen haben, bitte hierher kommen?"

Um die fünf Spieler entfernten sich von den ungefähr 25 in der Luft und landeten. Es waren vier Jungs und ein Mädchen, alle aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen. Die beiden jüngsten hatten gerade erst ihr zweites Jahr begonnen, während der älteste einer der besten Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Es war erfreulich, dass es so viele Anwärter gab- die Position des Suchers war eine der schwersten und gefährlichsten und die wenigsten hatten den Mut dazu.

"Wisst ihr, ob noch jemand anderes Sucher werden möchte?", fragte er. Keiner schien etwas zu wissen, also fuhr er fort. "Ich werde erst einmal damit anfangen, eure Besen zu überprüfen. Natürlich wird nicht die Bauart eures Besens entscheidend sein, aber wenn einer von euch einen Sauberwisch fliegt und der andere einen Feuerblitz XL, müssen wir das beachten."

James stellte zufrieden fest, dass es sich um verschiedene gute Besen handelte: größtenteils Nimbus 2000 und 2001, aber auch ein offensichtlich gut behandelter originaler Feuerblitz. Einer, der einem Drittklässler gehörte, war in ziemlich schlechten Zustand, nicht weil er alt war, sondern nicht gepflegt wurde. Der Junge war für seine Unordentlichkeit bekannt, und obwohl er ein recht fröhliches Kind war, war er ausgesprochen faul.

"Ist das dein eigener Besen?", fragte James streng.

"Ja Sir", antwortete der Junge, dem offensichtlich nicht klar war, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

""Seit wann hast du ihn?"

"Mein Vater hat ihn mir letzten Mai gekauft, Sir."

"Und du hast es geschafft, ihn so verwahrlosen zu lassen? Ich bezweifle, dass du dieses Jahr ins Team kommen wirst, egal wie gut du bist. Die wichtigste Regel im Quidditch ist, sich gut um seine Ausrüstung zu kümmern. Sieh zu, dass dir jemand ein Besenpflegeset zu Weihnachten schenkt, dann kann ich dir zeigen, wie man damit am besten umgeht. Am Anfang kann es recht schwierig sein, damit klarzukommen."

Vielleicht war die Aussicht auf einen Platz im Team Anreiz genug, um daran zu arbeiten- er war immerhin offensichtlich stolz darauf, einen Besen zu besitzen.

"Falls jemand von euch ebenfalls Hilfe braucht, kann er jederzeit zu mir kommen", fügte er hinzu, da er niemanden bevorzugen wollte. "Nun, legt euren Besen auf den Boden, geht einen Schritt nach vorne und ruft ihn zu euch."

Die meisten schauten ihn leicht verwirrt an, taten dann aber doch wie ihnen geheißen. Mit ein wenig Übung war jeder in der Lage dazu, seinen Besen so zu sich zu rufen, wie er es in der erst Stunde gelernt hatte, aber es war weitaus schwieriger, dies aus einer kurzen Entfernung heraus zu versuchen, da es eine Übereinstimmung der eigenen Magie mit der des Besens erforderte, und somit leicht zu sehen war, wie die Kontrolle über den Besen ist. Nachdem dies alle geschafft hatten, mussten sie sich mehr und mehr vom Besen entfernen, bis sie an einen Punkt kamen, an dem zwei von ihnen- einer der Zweitklässler und ein Mädchen aus der vierten- aufgaben. James musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Da seine eigenen vorbereitenden Tests nun abgeschlossen waren, erlaubte er ihnen, sich hinzusetzen und den Jägern zuzusetzen.

Von ihnen waren fünfzehn Anwärter in der Luft, alle auf ziemlichen verschiedenem Level. Archie teste sie auf Handhabung des Besens, Teamwork, Stärke und Genauigkeit, in einer anscheinend schon vorher festegelegten Reihenfolge. Danach mussten sie versuchen, Tore gegen ihren eigenen Hüter zu schießen, während die anderen Jäger zusahen.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten blies er in eine Trillerpfeife und die zukünftigen Jäger verließen das Feld, bis auf diejenigen, die sich noch als Treiber versuchen wollten, und sich somit auf die Tribüne setzten um zu warten, bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Wer genommen wurde, wurde erst danach in einem Treffen besprochen, wo dann auch auf die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Kandidaten eingegangen werden würde, und in Betracht gezogen werden musste, ob sie überhaupt ins Team passten. Wenn sie ausgesprochen gut waren, konnten ein oder zwei Jüngere als Reservespieler eingesetzt werden, die beim Training teilnahmen und im darauf folgenden Jahr spielen würden, um erneut eine so große Umwälzung zu vermeiden.

Dann wurden die Sucher hinübergerufen, ihre Namen und Jahrgangsstufen aufgeschrieben und James wurde dazu eingeladen, das Auswahlverfahren zu leiten, nachdem sie ihre Fertigkeiten mit dem Besen unter Beweis gestellt hatten. Anstatt den Schnatz freizulassen – es könnte sie Stunden kosten, diesen einzufangen- warf er gelb angemalte Golfbälle in die Luft, die sie zu fangen hatten, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen, wie schnell ihre Reaktionszeit war und wie genau sie fingen. Zum Schluss ließ er einen Ball schweben und forderte sie dazu auf, gegeneinander in einem Pseudowettbewerb anzutreten, während er den Ball willkürlich über das Feld bewegte.

Aus dieser Übung ging ein klarer Sieger hervor- Davis, der kleinere der Zweitklässler-, und als die Sucher entlassen wurden, war sich James sicher, dass er derjenige war, den er dem Team vorschlagen würde. Obwohl er jung war (James musste sich daran erinnern, dass er über ein Jahr jünger gewesen war, als er seinen Platz im Team bekam), war sein Verständnis für die Regeln gut und der Umgang mit dem Besen exzellent, ebenso wie seine Reflexe. Seine Taktik könnte besser sein, aber das würde sich im Laufe der Zeit auch bessern. Außerdem war er gute zwei Jahre jünger als der Rest, was dem gleichzeitigen Abgang von zu vielen Teammitgliedern entgegenwirken sollte. Wenn die auserwählten Kandidaten für die Rolle des Jägers und des Treibers ebenso gut waren, dann hatte Slytherin eine echte Chance, dieses Jahr den Pokal zu gewinnen, selbst bei dem zugegeben recht starken Team der Gryffindors.


	17. Chapter 17

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

Am frühen Samstagnachmittag saß James im Lehrerzimmer und arbeitete sich zügig durch einen Stapel an Erstklässleraufsätzen. Das waren ohne Ausnahme die schlimmsten- sie waren über den Zeitpunkt hinaus, an dem alles, sogar die Hausaufgaben, noch neu und interessant war, und die Themen waren langweilig genug, dass sie nicht viel Zeit in ihre Hausaufgaben investierten. Da dies anscheinend jedes Jaar so war, befanden sich auch noch ein paar andere Lehrer im Raum, die sich über die lustigeren Fehler amüsierten oder sich ein wenig über die Schüler und ihre Familien unterhielten. Professor Sprout und Madam Hooch trafen sich beide mit ihren Familien in Hogsmead- etwas, das sie vor den Schülerin streng geheim hielten.

Severus betrachtete James vom Tisch neben ihm.

"Sollte Mrs. Weasley nicht bald da sein?"

James geriet einen Moment lang in Panik, bis er merkte, dass damit Hermione gemeint war. Das ließ sie so _alt_ erscheinen!

"Drei Uhr", antwortete er. "Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie zu früh da sein wird. Sie weiß, wo sie mich finden wird, also werde ich versuchen, soviel wie möglich hiervon zu berichtigen."

"Erstklässler", seufzte Severus wissend.

"Leider. Einige dieser Antworten… es scheint, als hätten sie überhaupt keine Ahnung von Geographie. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob sie es überhaupt gelernt haben. Der eine hier scheint zu glauben, dass Nairobi die Hauptstadt von Finnland ist. Warum? Wer weiß. Sag, wird Kindern aus Zaubererfamilien zumindest ein gewisses Basiswissen verschafft?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass du größtenteils mit Muggeln aufgewachsen bist", sagte Severus mit nur einer leichten Spur von Hohn in der Stimme.

"Meine Mutter wurde in eine Familie von Squibs hinein geboren und ich wuchs zusammen mit meinem Cousin auf. Ich besuchte eine Muggelgrundschule, bis ich mit elf Jahren von der Schule genommen wurde, um einer richtigen Erziehung zu unterlaufen." Das war nichts als die Wahrheit, wenn seine Recherchen stimmten und er nicht zuviel verraten wollte.

"Weißt du überhaupt etwas über unser Bildungssystem?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Es ist meist von den Eltern abhängig, in welchen Fächern die Kinder unterrichtet werden, da sie oft von ihnen selbst oder von einem Tutor, den die Eltern engagiert haben, lernen. Ab und an findet man einmal eine kleine Schule, wenn Eltern sich zusammengetan haben und sie bezahlen, aber meist bleibt die Angelegenheit wirklich in der Familie. Manche Fächer sind Standard, da sie alle lesen und schreiben können müssen, sowie ein paar mathematische Grundlagen kennen sollten. Es wird ebenfalls dazu geraten, sie in einigen magischen Fächern zu unterrichten, vor allem in Zaubertränke und in Kräuterkunde. Mein Vater hat sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass ich schon sehr früh eine Ausbildung in solchen Fächern hatte, weswegen ich außerdem Geschichte der Zauberei, Zaubertränke und die Dunklen Künste zu beherrschen lernte. So etwas wie Geographie wäre eher selten."

"Das kann doch soviel Arbeit gar nicht sein, wie oft täglich lernen sie denn?", fragte James überrascht. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass all seine Freunde ungefähr die gleichen Stunden hatte, wie er- von halb 9 morgens bis halb 4 nachmittags. Er hatte außerdem alle AGs belegt, die es ihm ermöglichten, nicht nach Hause zu müssen- er war meistens erst um 5 Uhr zuhause gewesen.

"Oh, größtenteils arbeiten sie vormittags von acht bis zwölf, den Rest des Tages können sie machen, was sie wollen."

"Vier Stunden."

"Eigentlich weniger, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass sie auch noch Pausen haben."

"Kein Wunder, dass sie Probleme damit haben, ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen."

"Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Seitdem ich drei war, musste ich von halb acht bis halb drei in der Schule sein, natürlich mit Pausen, aber das meiste davon war Unterricht."

"Ich versichere dir, dass es mir ähnlich erging. Aber ich würde sagen, dass das eher die Ausnahme der Regel ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es daher nicht ganz so erstaunlich, dass nach dem anfänglichen Kulturschock muggelgeborene Schüler eher besser sind, deine Freundin wäre ein gutes Beispiel. Da fällt mir ein… die Leistungsberichte werden bald fertig sein und nach Hause geschickt und wir müssen uns mit den Eltern der muggelgeborenen Schüler im Laufe der nächsten Woche treffen. Sie fühlen sich meist ein wenig unwohl dabei, ihre Kinder auf eine Schule zu schicken, von der sie noch nie im Leben gehört haben, wo sie von Leuten unterrichtet werden, die ihnen zweifellos recht seltsam erscheinen. Wir müssen uns um die drei Slytherins kümmern. Ich werde mich Mr und Mrs Richards und Mr und Mrs Wilkinson annehmen, aber Mrs Macdonald schien ein wenig überbesorgt zu sein, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du mich zu diesem Treffen begleiten würdest, da du dich besser mit dem Muggelsystem auszukennen scheinst."

"Selbstverständlich. Muss ich irgendetwas wegen der Berichte machen?"

"Wenn du die Nachricht, die herumgeschickt wurde, gelesen hättest, würdest du es wissen. Nein, musst du nicht, da du schon die Noten für diesen Abschnitt abgegeben hast. Ich habe einen allgemeinen Bericht über die Fortschritte für jeden Schüler geschrieben und das ist alles, was notwendig ist."

"Na dann, ich bin dann besser mal weg."

"Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du mich über eure Recherchen informieren würdest. Das Haus, in dem Salazar Slytherin aufgewachsen ist: das wäre definitiv ein sehr faszinierender Ort."

"Sicher."

James stapelte die Aufsätze und stopfte sie in eine Schublade. Er zog es wirklich in Betracht, den Schülern nächstes Jahr Muggelschulhefte zu geben. Pergament war ja wirklich schön und es sah sehr gut aus, aber die Handschrift schien darunter zu leiden und es war sehr viel schwerer, es zu ordnen. Während seiner eigenen Schulzeit hatte er es recht schwer gefunden, alle seine Notizen beisammen zu behalten und keine davon zu verlieren oder zu verschmutzen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Wie erwartet kam Hermione wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Notizbuch in der Hand hineingestürz. Darin hatte sie eine Liste mit möglichen Quellen.

"Hallo James", sagte sie. "Ich habe bereits ein paar Quellen durchstöbert und habe eine Liste von Büchern zusammengestellt, mit denen wir anfangen könnten. Hier, versuch die auf diesem Blatt zu finden und ich beschäftige mich mit den andren beiden."

James starrte auf eine sehr muggelhaftes A4 Blatt, auf dem ungefähr zwanzig Buchtitel in Hermiones kleiner, sauberer Handschrift aufgelistet waren. Er begann mit dem Regal hinter ihr.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie einen riesigen Stapel Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen. Hermione betrachtete sich diesen kritisch und schaut sich dann in der Bibliothek um, um zu sehen, wie viele Schüler dort arbeiteten.

"Wir sollten zurück in deine Räume gehen, um uns das anzuschauen. Ich geh sie nur rasch von Madam Pince eintragen lassen. Ich habe das Gefühle, dass sie es dir nicht erlauben würde, so viele auf einmal mitzunehmen."

James stand hilflos da, als sie die meisten der Bücher auf seine Arme stapelte und zum Tresen trat.

"Hermione, meine Liebe, wie schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen", sagte Madam Pince, die plötzlich nicht mehr halb so kalt und abweisend erschien, wie sonst. "Was bringt dich hierher?"

"Ich recherchiere ein wenig zusammen mit Professor Evans. Es gibt da ein paar Bücher, die ich gerne mit in seine Räume nehmen würde- ein Ausgangspunkt nur, wirklich. Es gibt noch ein paar andere, auf die ich gerne zurückkommen würde, und ich würde wirklich gerne die Ausgabe von Friedrich Furmages ‚Founding of Hogwarts' als leichte Lektüre ausleihen."

Madam Pince kicherte nachsichtig über die junge Frau, die höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Lieblingsschüler über die letzten paar Jahre hinweg gewesen war. Sie war eine der wenigen, die Bücher und Lesen liebte und der die Werke anvertraut werden konnten, da sie ihnen den Respekt zollte, den sie verdienten, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Unruhestiftern, die die Bibliothek nutzten.

Die ausgeliehenen Bücher befanden sich nun wieder in James Armen und Hermione führte ihn durch die Gänge zurück zu den Kerkern. Minerva McGonagall, die auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters war, um mit ihm zusammen ihren Nachmittagstee zu genießen, hielt kurz inne, als sie an ihnen vorüberging. Im Nachhinein wusste sie, dass sie sich das ganze nur eingebildet hatte, aber dieses Bild brachte so viele alt Erinnerungen zurück. Die junge Ms Granger, die mindestens von einem, wenn nicht sogar von beiden Jungs begleitet wurde, die riesige Bücherstapel hinter ihr herschleppten, bei dem hinter einem ein schwarzer Schopf hervorlugte. Was sie nicht dafür geben würde, wäre Hermione Granger zusammen mit Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt.

Als sie in den Kerkern ankamen, ließ Hermione James die Bücher auf dem Boden abstellen und setzte sich dazu.

"Das erste, was wir tun sollten, wäre sie nach ihrem Inhalt zu sortieren. Ich denke, dass wir drei Stapel brauchen, nein, am besten vier. Jeweils einer für die Familien Gryffindor und Slytherin- dazu gehören ebenfalls Bücher über Godric und Salazar. Einer wird für alle Details zur Gründung Hogwarts sein, und der letzte für Geschichtsbücher über die Zaubererbevölkerung Großbritanniens zu jener Zeit. Ich denke, du kümmerst dich am besten um den Slytherinstapel, da du ja meintest, da schon ein wenig Zeit hinein investiert zu habem, und ich werde mir die eher allgemeinen Bücher vornehmen."

James schaute sich die Stapel an, von denen der mit den Geschichtsbüchern weitaus am größten war, und stimmte so schnell wie möglich zu.

Eine Stunde später rief er einen Hauselfen, der ihnen etwas zur Erfrischung bringen sollte. Hermione stimmte diesem unter der Bedingung zu, dass diese auf dem Tisch platziert wurden, weit weg von den kostbaren Büchern.

Gegen sechs Uhr, als sie sich zum Abendessen fertig machen mussten, waren sie beide mit ihren jeweiligen Stapeln fertig. Von den großen Haufen hatten sie jeweils nur ein oder zwei Bücher herausgefunden, die eventuell relevante Informationen zu bieten hatten. James hatte den Nachmittag sehr genossen, zum einen, weil Salazar Slytherin ein sehr interessantes Thema war, und zum anderen, weil er einfach er selbst sein konnte, ohne über seine Vergangenheit zu lügen oder sie zu verstecken.

Bevor sie für den Tag Schluss machten, trugen sie alle Bücher, die sie nicht länger benötigten zurück zur Bibliothek und ordneten sie in den entsprechenden Regalen wieder ein.

"Bleibst du zum Abendessen?", fragte James sie.

"Nein, wir essen samstags immer im Fuchsbau – ich werde nach Hause apparieren und mit Ron dorthin flohen."

"Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß."

"Weißt du, du wärst wahrscheinlich gerne dort gesehen", sagte Hermione, die sich daran erinnerte, wie er seinen Aufenthalt dort immer genossen hatte.

"Schon okay", sagte er. "Vergiss nur nicht, mir alles zu erzählen. Ich hab jetzt sowas wie meine eigene Familie, da Draco und Abe ziemlich entschlossen dazu waren, mich zu adoptieren."

"Gut für sie. Nun, sollen wir uns dann wieder irgendwann nächste Woche treffen?"

"Sehr gerne, wenn du Zeit hast."

Hermione grinste und machte sich auf den Weg, um apparieren zu können. James sah ihr hinterher. Auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise beneidete er sie, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass er nie ganz in die Weasleyfamilie gepasst hätte- er war viel zu Slytherin und so sehr er sie auch liebte, hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn nicht ganz verstanden hatten.

Am darauf folgenden Abend zerrte Draco James hinunter in seine Räume, um mit ihm ein wenig zu trinken. Blaise hatte Harry mit hinauf ins Lehrerzimmer genommen, wo sowohl Mutter als auch Kind von allen weiblichen Lehrkörpern und Albus, der noch nie dem Charme eines Babys widerstehen konnte, verhätschelt werden würden.

James füllte für sie beide in einen Krug Butterbier und sie machten es sich vor dem Kamin bequem.

"Also, wie sieht's mit der Liebe aus?", fragte Draco einen Augenblick später.

"Muss sich denn jeder in mein Leben einmischen?" rief James verzweifelt. "Das ist genau das, was mich Abe schon letzten Monat gefragt hat."

"Wir wollen doch nur, dass du glücklich wirst", antwortete Draco mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln. "Und Professor Dumbledore bat mich darum, sicherzugehen, dass dir niemals guter Rat fehlen würde. Außerdem soll ich ihm alles interessante schreiben- also schieß los!"

"Draco, ich bin in einer Schule. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber hier gibt es nicht viele erwachsene Männer, und noch weniger, die schwul sind."

"Und da du an Wochenenden und abends nicht ausgehst, um nach einem passenden Partner zu suchen, scheint es recht logisch, dass es schon jemanden gibt, den du magst. Und da ich weiß, dass das nicht ich bin, muss es Severus sein."

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Severus mag", protestierte James hilflos. Verdammter Draco- er war immer viel zu aufmerksam gewesen.

"Aber du tust es, nicht wahr?"

"Nun…"

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?"

"Nein", sagte James, nur um kurz darauf zu fluchen, da er gerade die Vermutungen seines Freundes bestätigt hatte.

"Wie ernst ist es dir denn?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Denk drüber nach. Willst du ihn nur für eine Nacht, für eine kürzere, oder doch für längere Zeit?"

"Auf jeden Fall mehr als nur eine Nacht, es sei denn irgendetwas drastisches passiert. Ich… ich glaub, ich mag ihn ziemlich gern."

"Genug für eine langanhaltende Beziehung?"

"Ich glaube."

"Gut, weil ich nicht glaube, dass Severus für weniger zu haben ist. Ich nehme an, dass du dich ihm langsam näherst, um ihn nicht zu sehr zu überraschen? Hast du vor, für ein Weilchen hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben?"

"Wahrscheinlich, ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte. Ich will weder als Auror, noch als professioneller Quidditchspieler arbeiten, und definitiv nicht am Ministerium. Fluchbrecher wäre ganz interessant, aber auch nicht besser als alles andere. Ich habe ein paar Pläne, die ich gerne verwirklichen möchte, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies allzu bald geschehen wird."

"Du hattest schon immer was für Kinder übrig. Sag ihm bloß nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe, aber Severus ist genauso. Solange er sie nicht unterrichten muss, kann er super mit ihnen umgehen- er hat mich viel zu sehr verwöhnt, als ich klein war, macht es immer noch. Da war das eine Mal, ich musste ungefähr sechs gewesen sein, als er uns besucht hatte. Lucius war im Ministerium und meine Mutter mit ein paar Freundinnen einkaufen. Eigentlich hätten wir ein wenig für Zaubertränke lernen sollen, aber sobald wir alleine waren, holte er seinen Besen hervor und ließ mich darauf fliegen. Ich habe es so was von geliebt. Dann hat der Hauself, der auf mich aufpassen sollte, gepetzt und ich bekam Hausarrest und Severus wurde ausgeschimpft."

"Deine Mutter hat mit ihm geschimpft?", fragte James ungläubig.

"Das ist das, an was ich mich noch erinnern kann. Natürlich war er damals gerade so alt wie wir und niemand hat das geringste Problem damit, mit uns zu schimpfen. "

"Leider", stimmte James zu. Lehrer oder nicht, er war immer noch das Baby im Lehrerzimmer.

"Natürlich ist es nicht so, als hätten wir jeweils diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit verdient…", fuhr Draco fort.

"Es ist alles Berties Schuld!", jammerte James. "Ich hab _nichts_ getan." Beiden fingen an zu lachen. Japp, es gab wirklich gar keinen Grund dafür, dass die beiden es irgendwie geschafft haben, den Ruf als schlimmste Tunichtgute des Hauses Merlins zu bekommen- es war Bertram Highcastle, der alles gemacht hat, wofür sie zur Verantwortung gezogen wurden.

"Wie geht's Bertram überhaupt?", fragte James. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass du eher was von ihm gehört hast als ich."

"Weißt du, wenn du ausnahmsweise auf Briefe antworten würdest, würde man dir auch öfter schreiben. Ich glaube momentan ist er in London. Sein Haar war fast ultraviolett, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, und sein neuster Freund ist irgendsoein Deutscher. Wenn man natürlich bedenkt, über wen wir hier reden, ist das wahrscheinlich alles schon Schnee von gestern."

"Ein Anzeichen eines Jobs?"

"Denkst du wirklich, irgendjemand würde ihn einstellen? Nein, und es ist nicht so, als würde er einen brauchen, immerhin hat seine Familie ein Patent auf den Skele-grow-Trank. Immerhin hat er sich nicht dafür entschieden, Politiker zu werden- das schlimmste ist, dass er wahrscheinlich sogar sehr beliebt wäre."

"Bitte Minister Highcastle, wir bräuchten unbedingt einen Nachtclub, der vom Ministerium gesponsert wird, um unser Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbessern", lächelte James gekünstelt, bevor er lachen musste. "Das Schlimmste ist, dass er es sogar erlauben würde."

Am Mittwochnachmittag fiel der Unterricht bei James und Severus aus, als die beiden in die Winkelgasse eilten. Severus trug seine normalen Lehrerroben, da er als der ältere der beiden Professoren der Meinung war, dass er seriös wirken sollte. James, der in der Muggelwelt groß geworden ist, fand es nicht unbedingt nötig, Roben zu tragen, und war daher in eine schwarze Hose und ein grünes, elegantes Hemd gekleidet, da er sowohl locker und offen erscheinen wollte, aber immer noch respektabel.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich um vier Uhr mit Mrs Macdonald im Tropfenden Kessel zu treffen, wo sie einen der privaten Räume für ihr Gespräch gemietet hatten. James hatte sich freiwillig nach draußen begeben, um auf sie zu warten, für den Fall, dass sie Probleme damit haben würde, das Gebäude zu betreten. Da muggelgeborene Eltern meistens von ihren Kindern begleitet wurden, hatten sie manchmal Probleme, alleine zurecht zu kommen. Er hatte kurz davor ein Photo von ihr gesehen, damit er nicht ganz als Idiot dastehen würde.

Um viertel nach drei sah James eine Frau, die er für Mrs Macdonald hielt, die Straße entlang auf ihn zu kommen, die sich unsicher nach rechts und links umsah, als wüsste sie nicht genau, wohin sie geht. Da es schien, als würde sie genau am Tropfenden Kessel vorbei laufen, trat er auf sie zu.

"Mrs Macdonald?", fragte er. Sie nickte erstaunt.

"Ich bin Professor Evans. Der Tropfende Kessel ist genau zu Ihrer rechten. Wenn sie bitte eintreten würden, wir haben einen Raum für unser Gespräch gemietet."

"Vielen Dank, ich war so besorgt, dass ich genau an ihnen vorbeilaufe."

"Kein Problem, war Ihre Reise angenehm?", fragte James, als er die Tür zum Gasthaus aufhielt, den Weg durch den überfüllten Raum wies und Tom höflich zunickte, als er an ihm vorüber ging. Er hatte bemerkt, wie der Wirt ihm ein paar komische Blicke zugeworfen hatte, und war sich nicht ganz sicher warum, weshalb er auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Wenn ihm James Identität verdächtig vorkam, so hatte er bis jetzt noch keinen Anschein gemacht, dies zu äußern.

Als sie den Raum betraten, erhob sich Severus höflich und reicht ihr die Hand.

"Sehr erfreut, sie wieder zu sehen, Mrs Macdonald."

"Professor Snape, nicht wahr?"

"In der Tat. Bitte setzen sie sich. Sie haben meinen Kollegen, Professor Evans, ebenfalls schon getroffen?"

"Oh ja, so ein netter junger Mann!"

"Darüber lässt sich streiten", hörte James Severus grummeln. Er wunderte sich geistesabwesend, ob Draco von ihm erzählt hatte. "Ich dachte mir, dass Sie es vorziehen würden, zu wissen, wie Alistair sich allgemein in das Schulleben einfindet, und danach können Sie uns alle Fragen stellen, die Sie beschäftigen."

"Oh, das hört sich recht gut an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig besorgt um ihn war, da Mr Macdonald in Amerika ist und nicht vor nächster Woche zurück kommt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen geschrieben, dass er ins Hause Slytherin gekommen ist. Daher bin ich sein Hauslehrer und für ihn zuständig, und James hier ist mein Stellvertreter."

"Ihre Häuser sind genauso wie an normalen Schulen, oder?"

Severus schaute James hilflos an, der sofort einsprang.

"Größtenteils ja. Da Hogwarts eine relativ kleine Schule ist, leben alle Schüler im Schloss selbst. Es gibt insgesamt vier Häuser mit jeweils ungefähr 70 Schülern. Jedes Haus hat seine eigenen Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle. Im Hause Slytherin teilen sich die Erstklässler einen Raum zu zweit. Alistairs Mitbewohner ist ein Junge namens Simon Wood. Wir haben ein Hauspunktesystem, das dabei hilft, gutes Benehmen zu belohnen und schlechtes zu bestrafen. Die Unterschiede sind, dass wir nie so zur Schinderei tendiert haben und es aufgrund mehrer Ursachen kaum zu Mobbing kommt."

Severus fand, dass das wahrscheinlich genügend Details waren, und fuhr fort.

"Für den ersten Monat entscheiden wir, mit wem sie sich einen Raum teilen, so dass hauptsächlich die, die noch nie etwas von der Zaubererwelt gehört haben, mit jemandem zusammen sind, der in ihr aufgewachsen ist. Simons Vater entstammt einer langen Linie von Zauberern und seine Mutter stammt aus einer normalen Familie. Sie verstehen sich gut und Alistair hat kein Problem damit, sich anzupassen. Er scheint vor allem Exploding Snap und andere Spiele zu lieben, die ihm gezeigt wurden."

"Er hat Simon schon ein paar Mal erwähnt. Kommt er aus einer vernünftigen Familie?"

"Das könnte man so sagen, auch wenn sie meistens nach Gryffindor kommen, weshalb ich weniger Kontakt zu ihnen habe, als mit den meisten andren. Mr Wood arbeitet am Ministerium und Mrs Wood unterrichtet Kinder, die noch nicht im Hogwartsalter sind, zu Hause. Sein Cousin spielt professionell Quidditch und ist sehr begabt."

"Denken Sie, dass wir uns mit ihnen treffen könnten? Wenn die Jungs sich anfreunden, dann würde ich sie gerne kennen lernen."

"Ich kann Ihnen ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer zukommen lassen", sagte James. Er wusste, dass sie mit dem Telefonnetz der Muggel verbunden waren, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Severus diese Tatsache ebenfalls bekannt war.

"Viel Dank. Also sagen Sie, geht es ihm gut so weit weg von zu Hause? Er war noch nie so lange getrennt von mir und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass er sich darüber aufregen würde."

"Alistair hatte ein wenig Heimweh in den ersten paar Nächten, was für einen Elfjährigen, der das erste Mal alleine von zu Hause weg ist, eine gänzlich normale Reaktion ist, und er war bei weitem nicht der Einzige. Er ist schnell darüber hinweggekommen und scheint nun rundum glücklich zu sein. Er hat sich äußerst gut an die Schule angepasst und wir haben Ihnen seinen Bericht selbst mitgebracht, um Ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihn zu verstehen."

Er holte ein kleines Büchlein aus seiner Tasche hervor und legte es auf den Tisch. Es war ein wenig pompös im Gegensatz zu denen, die James Cousin immer von Smeltings zurück gebracht hatte. Er selbst war natürlich nie im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass Hogwarts überhaupt Berichte verteilte, da seine Tante und sein Onkel nie in der Stimmung dazu gewesen waren, diese mit ihm zu besprechen. Das Deckblatt war mit dem Schulwappen bedruckt. Severus schlug die erste Seite auf.

"Das ist eine Zusammenfassung seiner Noten in allen Fächern. Jeder Lehrer hat einen detailierten Bericht geschrieben, der weiter hinten zu finden ist. Wenn James das mit Ihnen durchgehen könnte, werde ich mich um etwas zur Erfrischung kümmern."

James ging um den Tisch und setzte sich neben Mrs Macdonald. Sobald Severus gegangen war, schaute sie ihn zweifelnd an.

"Sie sind recht jung für einen Lehrer."

"Ich bin 24, Mrs Macdonald. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich mehr als qualifiziert für mein Fach bin."

"Was unterrichten Sie?"

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein wirklich interessantes Fach. Wir beschäftigen uns mit diversen Tieren und Kreaturen und beginnen mit der Basis des Duellierens."

"Ist das nicht ein wenig gefährlich?"

"Duellieren? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, dass an vielen Schulen Fechten gelehrt wird, das können sie sich so ähnlich vorstellen. Es gibt viele Formalitäten, die dabei mitspielen, aber es ist sehr angenehm und ein gutes Training."

"Was für Qualifikationen haben Sie?"

"Ich habe die Schule in der Zauberwelt mit 17 relativ früh abgeschlossen und kehrte zurück in die nichtmagische Welt, um meinen normalen Abschluss in Mathematik, Geschichte, IT, Deutsch und Englisch zu machen. Dann bekam ich eine Einladung für die Zaubereruniversität, wo ich vier Jahre lang studierte und mit Ehren bestand, so wie fast alle Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Möchten Sie sich jetzt den Bericht ansehen? Er wird recht anders von denen sein, die Alistair während seiner Grundschulzeit erhalten hat, da wir ein anderes Bewertungssystem haben."

"Nun gut."

"Verstehen Sie, was jedes Fach beinhaltet?"

"Nicht genau."

"Verteidigung habe ich Ihnen bereits erklärt, das unterrichte ich und Alistair ist ein recht guter Schüler. Ich habe ihm ein O wie Ohnegleichen gegeben, was das Äquivalent zu einem A ist- also die beste Note. Zaubertränke wird von Professor Snape unterrichtet und ähnelt Chemie. Die Schüler lernen die verschiedensten Zaubertränke zu brauen, zum Beispiel auch solche, die zur Heilung nützlich sind. Das ist eine sehr angesehene Fähigkeit. Professor Snape gibt Kindern, die in der Muggelwelt groß geworden sind, am Anfang des Schuljahres Nachhilfe, damit sie nicht im Nachteil sind. Er hat Alistair ein E gegeben- Erwartungen Übertroffen. Das ist die zweitbeste Note und eine sehr gute dazu, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Professor Snape als sehr streng und anspruchsvoll gilt."

"Und das nächste Fach ist Verwandlung."

"Eine Sache in etwas anderes umwandeln. Sie fangen klein an, Streichhölzer in Nadeln und ähnliches, aber ein Meister der Verwandlung, wie zum Beispiel Professor McGonagall, kann sogar sich selbst in ein Tier verwandeln. Sie hat ihm ein O gegeben, sehr beeindruckend. Es ist eine der schwersten Seiten der Magie. Zauberkünste ist als nächstes auf der Liste. Das ist wohl das brauchbarste Fach von allen, da die Schüler verschiedenste Zauber erlernen, von denen viele auch im Haushalt gebraucht werden können. Es gibt Zauber, um Dinge schweben zu lassen, um aufzuräumen, zu packen, sauber zu machen und so weiter. Er hat ein E in Zauberkunst, wieder sehr gut. Kräuterkunde ist eine Mischung aus Biologie und Gartenarbeit- man lernt, sich um magische Pflanzen zu kümmern. Viele von ihnen sind schwer zu züchten und es ist ein sehr anspruchsvolles Fach. Hierin hat er ein A, ein Annehmbar. Damit hat er zwar in diesem Fach bestanden, versteht es und ist recht gut darin an, aber hat bei weitem keine Begabung dafür."

Severus betrat den Raum mit einem Tablett voll Tee und Keksen, das hinter ihm her schwebte.

"Fertig?", fragte er.

"Fast", antwortete James, als er sich beeilte, auch die restlichen Fächer zu erklären. Mrs Macdonald schien sich recht viele Sorgen darum zu machen, dass ihr Sohn auch sein bestes gab, selbst wenn sie dadurch ein wenig aufdringlich wirkte. James konnte ihre Sorgen wegen seiner Jugend schon irgendwie verstehen- er erschien wahrscheinlich eher wie ein Teenager, der rebelliert, als ein Lehrer in ihren Muggelaugen auszusehen hatte, vor allem auch aufgrund seiner langen Haare. Severus gegenüber war sie um einiges freundlicher, immerhin war dieser älter und strahlte einiges an Autorität aus.

Gegen Ende des Nachmittags- sie hatten sich mittlerweile über zwei Stunden mit ihr unterhalten, um so viele ihrer Sorgen wie möglich zu beseitigen- fragte James:

"Haben sie die Briefe denn empfangen können?"

"Die mit der Eule? Nun ja, das war schon recht komisch. Ich habe ein weig Angst vor Vögeln, aber Alli liebt sie. Ich habe ihm eine zu Beginn des Schuljahres gekauft, als seine Schulsachen einkaufen waren, und ich muss zugeben, dass das sehr effizient ist. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich sie richtig füttere."

"Sie wird auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts in der Eulerei gefüttert. Ansonsten gibt es Mäuse und Eulenleckereien, die Sie kaufen könnten. Soll ich rasch welche für Sie besorgen, bevor Sie gehen?"

Severus nickte und James zog rasch seinen Umhang über, verschwand und ließ Severus alleine, um noch den Rest zu erledigen. Er versprach, sicherzugehen, dass Alistair warme Unterwäsche trug (‚Im Norden kann es so kalt sein!') und seinen Schal immer umhatte (ein wunderschönes Rot, bei dem es keinem Slytherin auch nur im Traum einfallen würde, so etwas umzulegen, geschweige denn in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen).

Als James endlich zurückkam, schienen sie fertig zu sein und zum Aufbruch bereit. Er reichte ihr ein ordentlich eingepacktes Päckchen.

"Ich habe es mit ein paar Zaubern belegt, die sie so lange Frisch halten, wie sie sie behalten wollen."

"Vielen Dank, junger Mann."

Er nickte ihr höflich zu und schaute zu, wie Severus sie nach draußen begleitete.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam er zurück.

"Eltern", murmelte er genervt. Immerhin war der arme Mann dazu gezwungen gewesen, den ganzen Nachmittag über _nett_ zu sein.

"Ich kenne meine nicht", sagte James oberflächlich. "Also weiß ich es nicht. Meine Tante und mein Onkel hätten sich nicht weniger um mich kümmern können…"

"Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch sehr jung war; mein Vater war… eher unangenehm, um es so auszudrücken. Trotzdem gibt es Zeiten, in denen ich mir denke, dass ich ohne sie besser dran bin."

"Was, du willst doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du keinen Gryffindorschal tragen möchtest?!

"Das arme Kind…"

Am darauf folgenden Samstag wurde die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufgerissen. Die Lehrer schauten auf, ein paar von ihnen griffen automatisch nach ihren Zauberstäben. Hermione Weasley stürmte herein, ihre Augen strahlten, und ein Blatt Papier hielt sie in ihrer Hand.

"Du bist ziemlich früh, Hermione", sagte James, der ihren Enthusiasmus sehr amüsant fand. "Es ist gerade Mal zwei Uhr. Was ist los?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden."

"Lass sehen."

Sie ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben ihn, bevor sie das Blatt auf seinen Tisch legte.

"Es ist aus Arsenius Jiggers 'Gryffindor und Slytherin. Freund oder Feind'- Percy hatte es zuhause, also habe ich es mir von ihm geliehen."

"Mit oder ohne Erlaubnis?"

"Um…. Ja, jedenfalls, hör zu:

_Die vereinten Kräfte von Slytherin und Gryffindor bauten für sich selbst eine riesige Festung, in der alle Verbündeten, Abhängigen und Krieger in Krisenzeiten Unterschlupf finden konnten. Der Ort, auf dem dieses Gebaute gebaut worden war, wurde durch einen Fideliuszauber geschützt- nur ein Mitglied der Familien Slytherin oder Gryffindor konnte einen Fremden durch die Schutzzauber führen. Die einzigen, die dieser Regel nicht unterstanden, waren jene, die im Schloss geboren wurden. Über den geographischen Standort wurde oft diskutiert, aber man war nie in der Lage, es zu testen. In vielen historischen Dokumenten wurde erwähnt, dass Salazar Slytherin von den Fens kam- dem heutigen Norfolk. Die Familie Gryffindor ‚aus dem wilden Moor' wäre demzufolge in Yorkshire sesshaft gewesen. Zusammen beherrschten diese beiden Familien größtenteils dieses Teil Großbritanniens, nur die Delaney-Podmores aus Cornwall konnten sich mit ihnen an Macht messen. Der letzte Angehörige dieser Familie war übrigens Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore, der jetzt als Geist der Anführer der Kopflosen Jagd ist. Die Festung, die auch vor Übergriffen dieser Familie hatte schützen sollen, würde dementsprechend zwischen den beiden Ländereien liegen, und daher, wenn man andere politische Bündnisse in Betracht zieht, in Cambridgeshire._

"Das ist James! Wir haben es gefunden."

"Em, Hermione, das ist nur eine ungefähre Beschreibung."

"Nein, es geht weiter ins Detail, zum Beispiel, dass es höher gelegen sein sollte, als der Rest des Landes, nahe eines Flusses gelegen und ebenfalls relative nahe der Küste und ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft, den exakten Standort zu errechnen. Auf den Karten der Muggel ist es als Mine gekennzeichnet, also sind die Schutzzauber gegen die Muggel ebenfalls noch intakt, und man bräuchte höchstens ein paar Sekunden, um dorthin zu apparieren."

"Hast du eine Karte dabei?"

Hermione schaute ihn beleidigt an und nahm eine neu Ordnance Survey 1 Karte aus ihrer Tasche heraus, die sie auf seinem Tisch ausbreitete. Als sie das tat, kamen Severus und Draco herbei, um ihnen über die Schulter zu schauen. Sie nahm eine handgezeichnete Karte Großbritanniens heraus und legte sie auf die andere, zeichnete die verschiedenen Territorien und Bündnisse ein und ihre Theorie über die Lage der Festung, und wo dies mit der Karte übereinstimmte.

Die Männer schauten sich an.

"Es scheint so, als sollte es funktionieren", sagte Draco zweifelnd. "Aber es kann nicht so einfach sein, oder ?"

"Einfach?! Weißt du, wie lange ich dafür gebraucht habe, all diese Referenzen einzuholen? Weißt du, wie selten dieses Buch ist und wie lange ich recherchieren musste, um all diese Informationen zu bekommen?!"

James und Severus traten vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie riefen einen Hauselfen und baten ihn, soviel Essen zu bringen, dass es für die Nacht ausreichen sollte, falls das nötig wäre. Wenn das Schloss wirklich da war, dann zweifelten sie beide daran, dass es auch nur irgendjemand verlassen würde, ohne es vorher gründlich durchsucht zu haben. James war nicht überrascht, dass die beiden Slytherins vorhatten, sie zu begleiten, war er selbst doch auch sehr aufgeregt.

Als Hermione endlich mit Draco fertig war, stand dieser kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch und die andren hatten schon fast fertig gepackt.

"Um, Hermione", sagte James vorsichtig. "Wir sind nur kurz weg, um uns etwas bessere und passendere Kleidung anzuziehen, okay? Wir treffen uns mit euch in fünfzehn Minuten zum apparieren."

Sie lächelte ihn an und war auf einmal wieder total aufgeregt.

"Ihr habt Essen. Wunderbar, nehmt Draco mit euch und ich sehe euch dann gleich."

James verließ den Raum und zog sich seine Kampfausrüstung über, so wie er es getan hatte, als er nach Malfoy Manor gegangen war. Selbst wenn die Festung nur von einem Angehörigen der Familien betreten werden konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die letzten Besitzer nicht irgendwelche Fallen hinterlassen hatten, oder bereits jemand anderes dort lebte.

Am Apparationsplatz traf er auf die anderen, die ähnlich wie er selbst gekleidet waren, und merkte sich die Koordinaten des kleinen Ortes in der Nähe der Mine. Es wäre sehr gefährlich gewesen direkt in die Nähe des Gebäudes zu apparieren, da sie nicht genau über die Schutzzauber informiert waren.

Sie erschienen in einer kleinen ruhigen Gasse mit einem leisen Plop und folgten der Straße – eher ein kleiner, dreckiger Pfad – bis hin zu den Warntafeln, auf denen ‚MINE' stand. James atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt vor, wo er jedoch sofort etwas spürte, das ihn zurück hielt, als ob er versuchen würde, durch Wasser zu laufen. Er trat irritiert zurück.

"Nun, da ist auf jeden Fall etwas, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich durch die Schutzzauber komme."

"Manchmal sind sie an Blut gebunden", antwortete Severus nachdenklich. "Wenn in einer Familie ein Kind geboren wurde, dann wurden sie bis zur Grenze genommen und ein paar Tropfen Blut wurden auf die Erde geträufelt, um das Kind an die Schutzzauber zu binden. Das könnte funktionieren."

James dachte kurz nach und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Hat irgendjemand von euch einen Dolch, der nicht vergiftet ist?", fragte er verlegen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf – wie James es sich gedacht hatte, er hatte wahrscheinlich einige ziemlich bösartige Gifte an seinen. Draco nahm einen aus seinem Gürtel und gab ihn James.

James atmete erneut tief durch und trat wieder durch die Zauber. Er ritzte sich leicht am Arm und drückte ein wenig, um einen Tropfen Blut auf die Erde fallen zu lassen. Plötzlich war er von einem silbernen Licht umgeben und eine kleine Schlange wand sich um sein Handgelenk. Sie wand sich eng um seinen Arm, leuchtete auf und verschwand. Er schaute auf seinen Arm und sah nur makellose Haut, ohne auch nur eine Spur eines Schnittes. Der Widerstand war verschwunden. James schaute zu seinen Freunden.

"Ich bin drin", sagte er. "Nun, weiß irgendjemand, wie ich euch mitnehmen kann?"

"Manchmal reicht Hautkontakt…", schlug Draco vorsichtig vor.

"Nun, wir können's versuchen."

James fasste Draco an die Schulter und versuchte, mit ihm hindurch zu gehen. Einen Moment später trat Draco zurück.

"Es ist, als würde ich gegen eine Mauer laufen", sagte er angewidert. "Ich glaube, du gehst besser alleine, James; wir sehen dich dann später in Hogwarts. Sobald du herausgefunden hast, was du zu tun hast, sehen wir weiter."


	18. Chapter 18

Autor: **Phoenix Boy**

Übersetzung: **das eulchen**

**

* * *

**

James schaute ihnen hinterher, als sie disapparierten. Sie alle sahen eher enttäuscht aus, da sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlten. Er drehte sich wieder um und schaute umher.

Er stand vor einigen Feldern, die offensichtlich recht gut gepflegt waren und auf denen verschiedenste Pflanzen angebaut waren, von denen James so einige nicht kannte. Auf andern befanden sich urtümlich aussehende Tiere, die die Vorgänger von heutigen Schafen und Kühen sein mussten. Und dort, weit entfernt, war das Schloss selbst.

Es war beeindruckend, wie es oben auf dem Berg stand und von einem steilen Graben umgeben war. Es war aus Stein und, ganz anders als Hogwarts, war es offensichtlich, dass es für Kriegszeiten gebaut worden war, da alleine die Fenster sehr klein waren. Es wurde sehr deutlich, aus welchem Grunde es errichtet worden war. Ein schlammiger Weg führte hinauf zum Schloss, auf dem Spuren von kleinen Füßen und von Pferden hinterlassen worden waren.

James folgte dem Weg durch die Felder, überquerte die enge, hölzerne Zugbrücke und kam letztendlich zu den riesigen Eichentoren des Schlosses. Sie waren geschlossen. Er blieb stehen und dachte nach; dies war einer der Momente, in denen es äußerst hilfreich gewesen wäre, jemanden wie Severus dabei zu haben. Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst machen sollte, drückte James einfach gegen das Tor in der Hoffnung, dass es einfach nur nicht verschlossen war.

Es schwang auf. Die Türen mussten perfekt auf ihren Angeln ausbalanciert worden sein, da die Tür- sie waren mindestens fünf Meter hoch und zehn Zentimeter dick- einfach und ohne Kraft zu öffnen gewesen war.

James zückte seinen Zauberstab und betrat den Raum. Die Tür schloss hinter ihm und er zuckte zusammen. Es war düster dort drinnen, die einzige Lichtquelle bestand aus einem hohen Fenster weit oben an der Mauer über ihm.

"Lumos!", murmelte er, hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und sah sich um.

Er stand in einer riesigen Hall, die wahrscheinlich mindestens viermal so groß war wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, und ungefähr zweimal so hoch. Lange, hölzerne Tische waren der Länge nach in der Halle aufgestellt, Bänke verliefen parallel zu ihnen. Am anderen Ende der Halle befand sich ein Tisch genau senkrecht zu den anderen und ein wenig höher gestellt, ungefähr wie der Lehrertisch in Hogwarts. Der Boden war von einer Schicht seltsamer Pflanzen bedeckt, wahrscheinlich Blätter, die raschelten, als er darauf trat und … anders, unbekannt rochen. An den Wänden hingen große Schilder und Banner von Kleidung und Waffen, die schon lange vergessen waren, sowie Schwerter und Äxte, die einst den großen Kriegern vergangener Zeit gehörten. Kleine Gänge an den Seiten der Halle führten wahrscheinlich in andere Teile der Festung.

James fand es recht komisch, da es offensichtlich einige Ähnlichkeiten im Design und der Architektur zu Hogwarts gab, es aber auch ganz anders war, vor allem, da dies ein stiller Ort war, eine Gedenkstädte von Zeiten, die seiner Generation unbekannt waren. Es war so gut erhalten, sah so lebendig aus, dass er dachte, er würde jede Minute in einen Ritter hinein laufen.

Er wählte sich einfach nach Gefühl einen der vielen Torbogen aus und betrat einen engen, dunklen Gang, der sich wand und lang zog, als wäre er ein Labyrinth. Endlich gelangte er an ein paar ungleichmäßige Stufen und stieg sie hinauf. Als er das Ende erreichte, stand er vor einer kleinen, hölzernen Tür. Als er sie näher betrachtete, fiel ihm die Slytherinschlange in der Mitte auf.

Er stieß die Tür auf und betrat ein Schlafzimmer. Es war zwar relativ groß, aber trotzdem recht schlicht- ein Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers, ein einzelnes Regal voll Bücher, eine Truhe in der Ecke und eine Leiste in einer Nische (vielleicht für Kleidung?). Die Wände waren zum größten Teil mit Wandteppichen behangen und auf dem Boden langen Tierpelze, die den Raum vor der Kälte des steinernen Fußbodens geschützt hatten.

An einer Wand aber hingen zwei Portraits. Das eine schien ein ganz normales Gemälde zu sein, von Muggelhand gezeichnet, das sich in keinster Weise bewegte. Auf ihm waren zwei Jungs abgebildet, der kleinere musste ungefähr neun Jahre alt gewesen sein, und ritt auf den Schultern eines muskulösen jungen Mannes. Beide waren in Hemden und braune Hosen gekleidet und trugen einen Dolch in einer Scheide an ihrem Gürtel neben ihrem Zauberstab, und der Ältere trug ein mit Rubinen besetztes Schwert an seiner anderen Seite, dem man ansah, dass es oft benutzt war und der junge Mann daran gewohnt war, damit umzugehen. Es waren wahrhaftig gefährliche Zeiten gewesen. Am unteren Rahmen des Bildes war die Aufschrift ‚Godric und Salazar' eingraviert. Es war wirklich ein faszinierendes Bild- James war nie klar gewesen, wie viel jünger Salazar gewesen sein musste. Da bekannt war, dass Godric neunundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen war, als Hogwarts gegründet wurde, musste Salazar zu der Zeit noch sehr jung gewesen sein, vielleicht sechzehn.

Plötzlich hörte er ein 'POP'.

James zuckte zusammen, drehte sich blitzschnell um, bereit, sich zu verteidigen, nur um einem Hauself, der vor ihm stand, in die Augen zu sehen. Sie starrten einander einen Moment lang an, bevor der Hauself sich tief verbeugte.

"Bienvenu Maitre", sagte er in recht ernstem Tonfall. James kannte sich nicht mit Hauselfen aus, aber dieser Elf musste schon fast antik sein, wenn man sich die Falten um seine Augen herum ansah.

"Hallo?", versuchte er, und ein wenig Panik befiel ihn, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass von 1066 an ein paar Jahrhunderte lang der Adel Englands Französisch gesprochen hatte. Es war möglich, dass das ein paar Probleme bereiten könnte. "Sprichst du Englisch?"

Der Hauself schaute ihn verständnislos an.

"Tu ne parles pas Francais?"

James schüttelte den Kopf, da er sich denken konnte, was das hieß. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das nicht eine veraltete Form des Französischen war. Wenn das der Fall wäre, würden die normalen Übersetzungszauber nicht funktionieren.

Der Elf kniff seine Augen zusammen und schaute ihn kurz nachdenklich an.

"Hwaet!", wies er an. James schaute aufmerksam zu. Er deutete auf den Zauberstab und rezitierte langsam ein paar Worte, die keinem Französisch gleich kamen, das James je gehört hatte. Könnte es ein Zauber sein? Nun, einen Versuch war es wert. Er gestikulierte wild, um dem Elf klar zu machen, dass er es noch einmal wiederholen sollte und machte es ihm dann nach.

Grüne Funken schossen aus seinem Zauberstab in den Körper des Elfen.

"Verstehen Sie jetzt, Herr? Der Zauber funktionierte?"

"Perfekt, vielen Dank."

"Willkommen im Schloss Firebreath. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie der neue Herr sind, der von den Kindern der letzten Meister abstammte, die hier wohnten?"

"Uhm ja, ich glaube. Mein Vater war James Potter. Mir wurde gesagt, dass er ein Nachkomme Godric Gryffindors ist. Meine Mutter war Lily Evans und ich glaube, dass sie ein Erbe Slytherins ist, aber da es eine Familie voll Squibs war, ist es sehr schwer, Nachforschungen anzustellen."

"Ich bin Wat, der Chefhauself dieses Schlosses und ich muss sagen, dass Sie meinem letzten jungen Herren, Septimus, sehr ähnlich sehen."

"James Evans."

"Das ist nicht Ihr wahrer Name."

"Du merkst das?"

"Ich bin an Ihre Familie gebunden, junger Herr, ich kann immer feststellen, wenn Ihr lügt."

"Ich habe nicht gelogen!", protestierte James, der sich an seine Zeit in Hogwarts zurück erinnerte, als er von Professor McGonagall erwischt worden war. "Mein richtiger Name ist Harry James Evans Potter, zufrieden?"

"Sehr, Meister Harry."

"Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du mich James nennen würdest."

"Meister James, also. Werden Sie hier bleiben?"

"Nicht sofort. Ich unterrichte zur Zeit in Hogwarts, du weißt, wo das ist?"

"Ich bin siebenhundertdreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, nicht senile!"

"Ja, okay, einer meiner Freunde ist in ziemlich großer Gefahr und jemand hat eine Beschreibung dieses Ortes gefunden und so dachte ich, dass ich mal nachschauen könnte."

"Eine noble Aufgabe für einen so jungen Mann wie Euch. Er ist nicht mit den Podmores verwandt, hoffe ich?"

"Nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich glaube, seine Familie ist französisch."

"Es gibt schlimmeres. Ihr müsst allerdings heute Nacht hier bleiben, es gibt viel für Euch zu sehen, falls Ihr die Herrschaft hier übernehmen wollt", sagte Wat. Es war keine Bitte. James hatte das Gefühl, dass er lediglich einer unter vielen jungen Zauberern und Hauselfen sein musste, den dieses Wesen Kommen und Gehen sehen hat: er hatte offensichtlich keine Chance.

"Schon gut", stimmte er rasch zu. Eine Nacht würde seinem Beruf keinen Schaden zufügen. "Gibt es hier ein Badezimmer?"

"Badezimmer?"

'Oh nein', dachte James. 'Bitte lass es hier zumindest ein vernünftiges Bad geben.'

"Ein Ort, an dem man sich uh, erleichtern kann…", sagte er und zeigte auf einen gewissen Ort an seinem Körper.

"Da gibt es draußen den Graben, oder eine Vorrichtung in der Nähe der großen Halle", sagte Wat, der etwas irritiert war. Das war offensichtlich eine negative Antwort. Es gab zumindest noch sehr viel zu tun, bevor Draco hier einziehen würde. James liebte ihn wirklich, auf eine brüderliche Art und Weise, aber es war offensichtlich, warum so viele Menschen dachten, dass er schwul sei. Es war immer wieder ein Scherz gewesen, wie viel Zeit er für seine Körperpflege in Anspruch nahm.

Er dachte einen Moment lang über die spärliche Einrichtung nach, die er bisher von der Festung gesehen hatte. Die Tierpelze auf dem Fußboden, die Tatsache, dass es keine Toiletten gab- dies war eine Festung gewesen, kein Herrenhaus wie das der Malfoys. Es gab noch unheimlich viel, das gemacht werden musste.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte James zurück nach Hogwarts, nachdem er mit Wat darüber verhandelt hatte, was alles verbessert werden musste. Er war überrascht, dass Draco und Severus am Apparationsplatz saßen und auf ihn warteten.

"James!", schrie Draco, als er auf sprang. "Wie war es!"

"Guten Morgen Severus. Ich habe nicht alles davon gesehen, Draco, also kann ich dir keine genaue Beschreibung geben. Es ist allerdings ein wenig primitiv."

"Das ergibt Sinn", sagte Severus, der nun auch aufgestanden war und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule begab.

"Was?", fragte Draco.

"Dort hat seit einem halben Jahrtausend niemand mehr gewohnt, sie hatten nicht gerade viele von den Annehmlichkeiten, die wir heutzutage haben."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie kein fließendes Wasser hatten, also keine Bäder oder Toiletten. Ich glaube nicht, dass magische Portraits vor Salazar Slytherins Tod oft gemacht wurden, also würde es dort einige weniger geben, als in Hogwarts."

"Das hat mich ein wenig überrascht", gab James zu. "Es gibt dort einen Hauself, der sich um alles kümmert, mit dem ich geredet habe, nachdem wir ersteinmal das Problem mit den Sprachen gelöst hatten. Er schien es sehr zu genießen, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun hatte, also habe ich ihm größtenteils zugestimmt. Es wird noch so einiges verändert werden müssen, um den Platz bewohnbar zu machen. Ich denke, dass ich andauernd hierher zurück apparieren würde, um mich vernünftig zu duschen, wenn ich jetzt schon dort hin ziehen würde."

"Ist es denn ein vernünftiger Unterschlupf für die Malfoys?"

"Ich denke, Wat der Hauself hatte zumindest keine Bedenken. Es schien ihm relativ egal zu sein, wer Du bist, solange du aus einer recht guten Familie kommst und nicht mit den Podmores verwandt bist. Du bist das nicht, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Draco ein wenig gekränkt. "Dort gab es angeblich so viel Inzucht, dass sie kleine Kaninchen anstatt Soldaten gesehen haben, als sie das letzte Mal angegriffen worden sind. Außerdem willst du mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich aussehe wie dieser Trottel von der Kopflosen Jagd? Da gibt es gar keine Gemeinsamkeiten! Nirgends!"

"Sei lieb zum armen, kleinen Waisenjungen", sagte James, der sich über Dracos Aufstand amüsierte.

"Arm wohl kaum", murmelte Severus; James warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Warum gehst du nicht und erzählst es Blaise?", schlug er vor. Draco nickte und verschwand.

Die beiden Lehrer gingen eine zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander her, bevor Severus fragte:

"War es wirklich interessant?"

James nickte

"Ich habe ein Portrait von Godric und Salazar gefunden. Wusstest du, dass Dodric um einiges alter war- er sah mindestens zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre älter aus. Aber es gibt kaum irgendwelche persönlichen Dinge dort- Sachen wie Bücher wurden mitgenommen, als die Familie das Schloss verlassen hat und es war hauptsächlich eine Festung, sehr spärliche Einrichtung und alles. Ich dachte, dass ich mir Dobby von Dumbledore ausleihen könnte, um zu schauen, ob er den Ort nicht ein wenig moderner machen könnte. Sobald dort alles ordentlich ist, werde ich ein paar Leute einladen, die es interessieren würde."

"Wäre das nicht ein Risiko für die Sicherheit?"

"Ich glaube nicht- nur jemand aus der Familie kann durch die Schutzzauber hindurch. Sie sind sogar stärker als der Fideliuszauber, da der gebrochen werden kann, wenn der Geheimniswahrer getötet wird. Selbst wenn ich getötet werden sollte, müssten sie Zauber halten."

"Intelligent."

"Nicht wahr? Weißt du schon, was du die Ferien über machen wirst?"

"Dasselbe wie immer, nehme ich an", antwortete Severus. "Ich bleibe in der Schule, recherchiere vielleicht ein wenig. Über Weihnachten kommen oft einige ehemalige Schüler und Freunde nach Hogwarts und außerdem hat Albus ja seinen Ball geplant."

"Den hätte ich fast vergessen", log James.

"Hogsmeadewochende ist nächste Woche, die letzte Möglichkeit, ein Kostüm zu kaufen. Ich versichere dir, dass Minerva dir keine Möglichkeit lassen wird, es zu vergessen. Sie hat es natürlich geschafft, sich um die Aufsicht zu drücken und ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, wie."

Es entstand eine lange Pause.

"Iih, das wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht wissen!", sagte James und verzog das Gesicht. Severus schaute sich rasch um, ob Schüler in der Nähe waren, dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel leicht hoch und seine Augen glitzerten mit Unfug.

"Wusstest du das nicht? Ich dachte, mittlerweile wüsste es jeder. Es wurde recht viel gewettet, bis er sie auf die Lippen geküsst hat, als Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt hat. Wir haben beschlossen, dass das Beweis genug ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie immer noch vorgeben, in getrennten Schlafzimmern zu schlafen…"

"Können wir das Thema nicht einfach vergessen", unterbrach ihn James und legte die Hand auf seine Ohren. "Er ist alt genug um der Großvater meines Großvaters zu sein!"

Am nächsten Morgen genoss James die Ruhe, die er sich redlich verdient hatte. Nicht dass er vorhatte, auszuschlafen oder ähnliches, er hatte immerhin noch zu unterrichten, aber er hatte dennoch vor, die Nacht ganz und gar auszuschöpfen. Daher war er nicht gerade sehr froh, als er unsanft wach geschüttelt wurde.

Er öffnete seine Augen langsam und starrte die unverschämte Person vor ihm böse an. Es war Severus.

"Lies das!", wies er ihn ruhig an, als wäre es für ihn etwas ganz alltägliches, junge Männer aus ihren Betten zu scheuchen. Er schaute dann dabei zu, wie James sich aufsetzte und den Artikel betrachtete, auf den er hingewiesen worden war.

_EIN NEUER DUNKLER LORD?_

_Heute Morgen hat uns eine im Ministerium der Zauberei sehr hoch platzierte Quelle darüber informiert, dass ein Geheimdienstbericht bestätigt hat, dass Lucius Malfoy, ein ehemaliger Politiker und Aristokrat, der als Todesser verurteilt wurde, für die Attacken der vergangenen Tage verantwortlich ist. Lucius Malfoy ist ein Witwer (seine Frau Narcissa Black wurde vor acht Jahren hingerichtet) und hat einen Sohn, Draco Malfoy. Der junge Mr Malfoy, von dem gesagt wird, dass er ein Mitglied des Orden des Phoenix und ein enger Freund von Helden wie Ron und Hermione Weasley ist, konnte heute Morgen noch nicht dazu aussagen._

_Von Lucius Malfoy ist bekannt, dass er an den Angriffen auf das Ministerium während Voldemorts Aufstieg teilgenommen hat und hohe Bestechungsgelder an den ehemaligen Minister Cornelius Fudge (verurteilt als Verräter am Ministerium, 1998) gezahlt hat. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie viel von dem Geld sich noch in seinem Besitz befindet. Der Befehlshaber der Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt konnte unseren Lesern nur folgendes sagen:_

"_Lucius Malfoy ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, der vor nichts zurück schreckt, um an seine Ziele zu gelangen. Viele sind der Meinung, dass ihn seine Zeit in Azkaban mehr als nur ein wenig verrückt gemacht hat. Wir können Ihnen nur raten, auf sich aufzupassen und verrufene Orte wie Knockturn Alley ohne Begleitung oder bei Nacht zu vermeiden. Das Ministerium der Zauberei versucht sein bestes, um ihn so schnell wie möglich zu ergreifen. Falls er gesehen wurde, sollte dies so schnell wie möglich gemeldet werden."_

James hielt inne und schaute auf.

"Es ist also sicher?"

"Der Geheimbericht wurde von einem Ordensmitglied verfasst; wir sind uns sicher, dass er es ist."

"Draco?"

"Er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen. Ich glaube, er wusste, dass es so weit kommen würde, aber es ist trotzdem ein Schock, es so schnell Schwarz auf weiß zu sehen."

"Ich werd bei ihm vorbei schauen, muss mich nur kurz anziehen. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass Albus mich heute vom Unterricht befreit? Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich den ganzen Tag auf dem Quidditchfeld verbringen und ihn davon abhalten, sich Gedanken zu machen."

"Sicher. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie selbst übernehmen würde, falls es soweit kommen sollte. Ich werde mich zu euch gesellen, wenn ich nicht unterrichten muss."

James zog einen warmen Wintermantel über und stopfte das wärmste Paar Handschuhe, das ihm gehörte, in seine Tasche. Er würde seinen Freunden so gut es ging helfen, aber es würde nichts bringen, wenn er dabei krank werden würde.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Von**: Phoenixboy

**Übersetzer**: eulchen

* * *

Überraschenderweise gab es keine Attacken, nur weil die Identität des neuen Dunklen Lords nun bekannt gemacht worden war, eine Tatsache, für die das Kollegium der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei mehr als nur dankbar waren. Die meisten von ihnen hatten schon einmal zu Kriegszeiten unterrichtet und wussten, dass auf einmal die Bildung nicht mehr so wichtig war und das Überleben wichtiger als alles andere. Trotzdem war es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Schule noch für längere Zeit unbetroffen blieb. Die Kindern sollten erst einmal in Sicherheit sein, aber ihre Familie und Freunde waren immer noch draußen in der Welt, Muggeleltern ohne jeglichen Schutz, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand ermordet wurde.

Am nächsten Montagmorgen machte James sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters in der Mitte des Schlosses. Dort würden die Schutzzauber an seine magische Signatur angepasst werden und die Schule würde auf ein Neues komplett geschützt sein. Das Ritual hätte schon früher stattfinden sollen, der Papierkram war schon lange erledigt, aber es hatten noch gewisse Vorbereitungen getroffen werden müssen. James hatte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gefastet und die beiden Tage zuvor nur Brot und Wasser zu sich genommen. Sicherlich hatte auch das Büro angepasst werden müssen und in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand als Ritualraum zurück gebracht worden. Nun war er in einer schlichten, weißen Robe gekleidet und sie waren bereit, zu beginnen.

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum, in dem nun kein einziges Möbelstück mehr vorhanden war und auf dessen Boden vier konzentrische Kreise gemalt waren- ein Kreis aus Drachenblut, einer aus Wolfsbann, einer aus Brotkrumen und einer aus Salz. Die Hauslehrer standen im selben Abstand um den äußeren Kreis herum und der Schulleiter befand sich in der Mitte.

"Ah, James. Komm her, ja?"

Mit den sicheren Bewegungen eines gut unterrichteten Messdieners zog James seinen Zauberstab und zeichnete einen kleinen Schlitz in den Rand des Kreises. Dann trat er hindurch und benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um den Kreis wieder zu schließen. Da alle anderen ihre Positionen schon eingenommen hatten, nahm er an, dass sie bereits eine Barriere errichtet hatten, um die überschüssige Magie in Zaum zu halten, bis man sich um sie kümmern konnte. Albus schaute ihm anerkennend zu.

James folgte dem Standardablauf des Schutzzaubererrichtens, kniete sich hin, legte seinen Zauberstab in das genaue Zentrum des Kreises neben einen silbernen Dolch, der bereits dort lag. Alle magischen Lichtquellen im Raum wurden gelöscht und sie waren bereit, zu beginnen.

"Im Namen des Hauses Gryffindor rufe ich das Element des Feuers an, um diesen Kreis zu schützen und Hogwarts vor allen Feinden, die uns zerstören wollen, zu verteidigen", begann Minerva, die sich in eine sichere Position stellte, um der Energie, die sie durchfloss, stand halten zu können.

"Im Namen des Hauses Hufflepuff rufe ich das Element der Erde an, um diesen Kreis zu schützen und diejenigen zu heilen und zu unterstützen, die in den Wänden und Hallen von Hogwarts Schutz suchen", fuhr Sprout von ihm Platz entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns von ihrer Kollegin entfernt fort.

"Im Namen des Hauses Ravenclaw rufe ich das Element des Wassers an, um diesen Kreis zu schützen und uns dabei zu helfen, die Zeichen, die wir sehen, zu entschlüsseln."

"Im Namen des Hauses Slytherin", nun war Severus an der Reihe, seine Augen glänzten und er sah ungewohnt aus in seinen weißen Roben, "rufe ich das Element der Luft an, um diesen Kreis zu schützen und jene zu uns zu führen, die den Schutze Hogwarts' brauchen, seien sie Tier, Elf, Muggel oder Zauberer."

Mit der letzten Beschwörung kam ein Rausch von Farben, als der Kreis des Schutzes zu Leben erwachte. Es gab keinen Weg, diesen Kreis zu öffnen, bis das Ritual nicht beendet war und nichts, weder Luft, noch Wort, noch Magie wäre jetzt in der Lage, den Kreis zu betreten oder ihn zu verlassen. Albus hob den Dolch auf und fuhr die Runen nach, die auf ihm eingraviert waren.

"Ich, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter und Verteidiger von Hogwarts, Träger der Schutzzauber, rufe die Elemente an, um unseren Taten an diesem Morgen beizuwohnen und diesen Dolch mit Eurer Kraft zu durchziehen. Wirst du, der Meister der Verteidigung in Hogwarts, als deine Pflicht annehmen die Verteidigung des Schlosses und der Ländereien von Hogwarts, sowie alle anderen Pflichten, die dies beinhaltet und bei deiner Magie schwören, dass du diese sofort nach meinem Tode aufnimmst?"

James atmete tief durch und antwortete:

"Ich, Harry James Evans Potter, der ich bei vollem Verstand, Körper und Magie bin, schwöre auf die Magie, die aus meiner Seele heraus geboren wurde, die Pflichten Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledores bei dessen Tode zu übernehmen und sie zu halten, bis ein anderer an meinen Platz tritt. Außerdem schwöre ich, mein Leben für die Sicherheit des Schlosses und all seiner Bewohner zu opfern, sollte dies erforderlich sein. Ich rufe die Elemente an, um diesem Schwur beizuwohnen und mein Lebensblut als Symbol meines ehrlichen Herzens zu akzeptieren."

Er nahm den Dolch von Dumbledore entgegen und ritzte seinen Arm entlang der Venen auf. Falls der Schwur nicht angenommen werden sollte, würde er zu Tode verbluten und hätte somit Selbstmord begangen. Falls er es wurde, würde die Magie die Wunde an seinem Arm wieder schließen, nachdem sie sich so viel Blut genommen hatte, wie sie benötigte. Er sah mit einer gewissen morbiden Faszination zu, wie das Blut aus seinem Arm heraus quoll. Er spürte ein Prickeln und die Wunde an seinem Arm schloss sich, als wäre sie nie zuvor da gewesen. Übrig blieben nur die blutroten Spuren auf seiner weißen Robe. James atmete erleichtert aus und schaute auf in die Albus Dumbledores Augen.

"So sei es", murmelte der ältere Mann und der Kreis verschwand.

Die Hauslehrer fielen vor Erleichterung zusammen und Albus half James auf seine Füße. Offensichtlich handelten die vier aus Erfahrung heraus und verschwanden taumelnd.

"Poppy wird ihnen einen Regenerationstrunk für ihre Energie geben", erklärte Albus. "Du wirst dich jetzt brav hier hin setzen, die Dosis trinken, die ich dir vorhin von ihr mitgenommen habe und mir eine ausreichende Erklärung abliefern!"

James trank den leuchtend grünen Trank ohne Murren und schloss seine Augen erleichtert, als seine Energie mit einem Prickeln zurückkehrte.

"Was willst du wissen?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Ich wundere mich vor allem darüber, wie ich es geschafft habe, zusammen mit Harry Potter für Monate unter dem gleichen Dach zu leben, ohne es zu bemerken, wenn ich doch hätte schwören können, seine Magie überall heraus zu erkennen. Wer weiß es noch und hattest du je vor, es mir zu erzählen?"

James seufzte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Weg heraus gab und er es definitive nicht schaffen würde, über Dumbledore einen Obliviatezauber zu sprechen, der stark genug war.

"Als ich sechzehn wurde, begann ich damit, darüber nachzudenken, was ich tun würde, wenn ich Voldemort besiegt hätte. Diesen Sommer hatte ich wie verrückt gelernt und schon die Hälfte des Stoffes für dieses Jahres gelernt. Ich erinnerte mich daran, was passiert war, als sie mich für den Erben Slytherins hielten, als ich zwölf war, oder mich in meinem vierten Jahr für verrückt erklärten und so entschloss ich mich, dass ich ihnen genug meines Lebens gegeben hatte. Ich wollte eine Möglichkeit, ich selbst zu sein, anstatt andauernd irgendwelche Masken aufzusetzen und keinerlei Privatsphäre zu haben."

"Es wäre so gut wie unmöglich gewesen, dich vor der Presse zu verstecken", gab Albus zu und lächelte leicht. James wurde ruhiger, sein Mentor verstand offensichtlich seine Beweggründe.

"Ich schickte ein paar Briefe an Hermione und Remus und fragte sie ein wenig aus, ohne genau zu erklären, was ich vorhatte. Ich überwies etwas Geld von meinem Gringottsverlies auf eine Muggelbank und gab dieser auch meine Papiere und meinen Ausweis, um nicht bei den Dursleys vorbeischauen zu müssen, um ihn zu holen."

"Während meiner Recherchen stolperte ich über etwas, das pure Magie war, etwas, das bisher nur Slytherin beherrscht hatte."

"Und du kannst es benutzen, weil du sein Erbe bist?"

"Ungefähr. Es gibt eine Prophezeihung, die ich gefunden habe, die etwas über Slytherins Erbe in Blut und in Kraft sagt. Ich hielt diese für eine weiter Prophezeihung über Riddle und mich, aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich auch einer seiner Erben bin, bis ich zur Uni ging."

"Mein Bruder?"

"Ja. Nun, ich hatte nie gelernt, vernünftig mit diesen Kräften umzugehen, aber es hatte gereicht, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich apparierte davon und fand mich bewusstlos, fiebrig und am ganzen Körper verbrannt in einer Muggelstraße wieder. Irgendjemand rief einen Krankenwagen und ich wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort musste ich zwei Monate bleiben, bis ich genug geheilt war, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und stellte fest, dass ich mich geändert hatte; die Magie hatte mich geändert. Meine Haarfarbe und die Farbe meiner Augen sind natürlich. Außerdem war ich ein Stückchen gewachsen, was mir sehr gefiel. Ich ließ mich in einer anderen Stadt nieder- nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, in welcher- und holte meine Muggelabschlüsse nach. Als ich zwanzig war, erhielt ich eine Einladung der Uni. Ich war überrascht, und das ist noch untertrieben, da ich schon älter war als alle anderen, die zur Uni gehen und ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass eine für Magie überhaupt existierte."

"Sicherlich hattest du davon gehört?"

"Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern konnte. Es hatte mich nie wirklich interessiert, was die Leute machten, nachdem sie mit Hogwarts fertig waren. Ich wurde Abe zugeteilt und nahm einen Kurs in den Dunklen Künsten. Nebenher stellte ich auch einige Recherchen über meine Familie an, da mir jemand sagte, dass es sehr selten ist, dass eine Muggelgeborene gar kein magisches Blut irgendwo bei ihren Vorfahren hat. Meine Mutter war die erste Hexe aus einer langen Linie von weiblichen Squibs, die von Salazar Slytherins Enkel abstammten."

"Und sie war in Gryffindor?"

"Sie war sich ihrer Abstammung nicht bewusst und erwartete nicht, nach Slytherin zu kommen, da sie kein "Reinblut" war. Nun ja, als ich mein Studium beendet hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich lieber hier bin als irgendwo anders."

"Hast du die Narbe immer noch?"

"Oh ja. Ich benutze Muggel Make-Up, damit man sie nicht sieht. Nichts magisches funktioniert."

"Wer weiß noch davon?"

"Soweit ich weiß dein Bruder und Hermione. Das war's. Ich hatte nicht vor, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen, aber Abe hat es erraten, als ich an der Uni war, und Hermione hat bei dem verdammten Festival fünf Minuten gebraucht, um es herauszufinden."

"Ah, ja, das Harry Potter Festival. Das muss… interessant gewesen sein."

"Hat niemand von euch daran gedacht, dass ich das nicht gewollt hätte?"

"Ron, Hermione, Draco, Severus und ich. Alle anderen bestanden darauf, dass sie ein Recht auf eine vernünftige Feier haben."

"Severus?"

"Es hat mich auch ein wenig überrascht. Vielleicht kennt er dich besser, als du glaubst."

"Ich bezweifle es. Du hättest sein Gesicht während Rons Rede sehen sollen. Er sah so aus, als wäre seine Welt in Stücke zerbrochen. Ich glaube, er hatte ein sehr klares Bild davon, wie mein Leben ausgesehen hat, und Ron war so brutal ehrlich und hat es zerstört." Plötzlich wurde James ein wenig unangenehm aufgrund der Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelt hatte. "Ich geh jetzt lieber – ich habe Zweitklässler Slytherin-Gryffindor."

"Natürlich, mein Junge. Aber, weißt du Harry, du hast dich besser entwickelt, als ich es je zu hoffen gewagt habe. Sollte ich jemals sterben, bin ich froh, Hogwarts in deinen Händen zu wissen."

James floh. Er war nicht so großartig. Er war einfach nur mit etwas mehr Kraft geboren worden, als andere Menschen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er etwas Besonderes war: er konnte nicht einmal Tränke aus dem dritten Schuljahr einigermaßen korrekt brauen und er hatte keinerlei Ahnung von Arithmantik oder Alten Runen.

Nach dem Mittagessen hielt Severus James auf, als dieser die Halle verlassen wollte.

"Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er. "Ich habe ein paar Energietränke bei mir, falls du sie brauchen solltest."

"Mir geht es gut, Danke. Albus gab mir heute Morgen schon einen solchen Trank. Ich fühle mich nicht anders als sonst."

"Sei froh", sagte Severus und runzelte die Stirn. "Jede andere Person in diesem Schloss ist seit heute Morgen krankhaft fröhlich. Es ist widerlich, wirklich."

"Du glaubst, dass das Schloss die Menschen beeinflusst?"

"Ich würde es ihm zutrauen. Ich kenne keine andere Erklärung für ein Klasse voll Fünftklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor, die ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle friedlich von Statten gegangen ist. Hättest du Lust, kurz bei mir auf ein Glas vorbei zu schauen?"

James nickte, folgte ihm und akzeptierte ein Glas als er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

"Draco hat zugestimmt, meine Zweitklässler in Zaubertränke zu übernehmen", erklärte Severus. "Von daher habe ich einen freien Nachmittag. Zumindest tut er ausnahmsweise einmal etwas, um zu bleiben – Ich schwöre, sein Bengel hat bisher nicht eine Nacht lang durchgeschlafen."

"Wo wir gerade bei Harry sind, wo ist er?"

"Oben im Lehrerzimmer, wird von Albus und allen Weibern, die keine Klasse zu unterrichten haben, verwöhnt."

"Manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn", murmelte James. "Zumindest sind bald Ferien."

"Und Albus' Ball."

"Urg, ich war gerade dabei, den zu verdrängen."

"Hast du dich mittlerweile für ein Kostüm entschieden?"

"Einfach das, das ich immer an der Uni trug."

"Was ist es?"

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Angemessen."

"Nicht wahr? Normalerweise überrede ich irgendjemanden, als Wulfric Ravenclaw mitzukommen, und einmal habe ich es sogar geschafft, Draco in ein Kostüm von Godric Gryffindor zu stecken. Allerdings nur einmal und ich bezweifle, dass er es hier in Hogwarts machen würde – es würde seinen Ruf zerstören. Und du?"

"Ich könnte immer noch als Muggel gehen."

James überschlug kurz seine Pläne. Es käme darauf an, ob Severus ein paar Lederhosen besaß. Diese wären sogar noch besser, als mittelalterliche Strumpfhosen, da sie nicht von einem Mantel verdeck wären.

"Was würdest du tragen?"

"Ein Hemd und Hosen, denke ich."

Kein Leder. Verdammt.

"Wenn du magst, kannst du als Ravenclaw gehen", schlug er vor. "Ich müsste das Kostüm noch irgendwo haben und es wäre nicht aufwendig, etwas an der Größe zu verändern. Merlin, wenn du wirklich anonym unterwegs sein willst, könntest du Weasleys Aussehnsverändernde Süßigkeiten in Betracht ziehen. So würde es ausschauen, als wärst du nicht da und du könntest machen, was du willst."

Severus hielt inne und dachte darüber nach.

"Das ist ein… sehr interessante Idee. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wer wäre denn dein Opfer, das mich spielt?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass Bertie etwas dagegen hätte."

"Bertie?"

"Bertram Highcastle."

"Ravenclaw, ein Jahrgang nach Draco. Hat den Ruf, etwas… wild zu sein?"

"Japp, das ist er", bestätigte James, der von diesem Gedächtnis ziemlich beeindruckt war. Auffälliger Charakter hin und her, Bertie war in Ravenclaw gewesen und er hätte es nicht von einem Slytherin Hauslehrer erwartet, sich noch an ihn zu erinnern. "Wir waren Freund an der Uni und er ist schon ein paar Mal zu solchen Sachen mit mir gegangen. Zumindest wenn du es schaffst, dich gut genug wie er zu geben, um einige seiner Lehrer zu überzeugen."

"Natürlich, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er ein sehr komplexer Mensch. Benimm dich wie ein Idiot und du hast ihn."

"Es ist ganz und gar deine Entscheidung. Das Angebot steht."

"Danke, es ist fast möglich, dass ich es annehme."

James war mitten im Unterrichten von Viertklässlern, als jemand an seine Tür klopfte.

"Herein!", rief er. Anders als die Türen zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen und den Schlafsälen war dies eine normale, hölzerne Tür, ohne den Vorteil eines Portraits, das diese bewacht, zu haben.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine Drittklässlerin trat herein, einen Streifen Pergament in der Hand.

Eine Nachricht für Sie von Professor Snape, Sir", erklärte sie und gab sie James. "Sie brauchen nicht antworten."

"Sie können gehen", sagte James und entfaltete den Zettel.

_Komm sofort ins Büro des Schulleiters! Unser Glück war zu gut, um lange anzudauern._

_SS_

Jemand hatte einen Verwandten verloren, wahrscheinlich ein Slytherin. James war sich nicht sicher, ob es besser wäre, wenn es ein jüngerer oder ein älterer Schüler wäre – ein jüngerer hätte stärkere emotionale Probleme, während ein älterer wohl etwas so dummes machen würde, wie nach Rache zu sinnen. Es gab keine einfache Antwort. Die Notiz hatte ihm ungefähr gesagt, was passiert war, ohne dass es sofort die ganze Schule wüsste, sollte das Mädchen sie gelesen haben.

"Lest Kapitel 5 zu Ende und fasst es zusammen. Legt die Zusammenfassungen am Ende der Stunde auf meinen Schreibtisch. Mr Philips und Miss Summers, sie werden mir von allen Problemen berichten."

Als er dies sagte, erschienen die Anweisungen hinter ihm an der Tafel. Er verschloss alle gefährlichen Gegenstände und die Tür zu seinem Büro, dann verließ er den Klassenraum und fing an zu rennen.

Als er das Büro erreichte, fand er Severus schon vor, der auf ihn wartete.

"James, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht kommen würdest."

"Wer ist es?"

"Mr und Mrs Macdonald."

"Alistairs Eltern?"

"Ja. Zur Zeit ist er in Albus' Wohnzimmer und wird mit Beruhigungstränken gespicktem Tee zugeschüttet. In einer Minute gehe ich hinein und werde es ihm sagen. Bitte ruf alle Slytherins zusammen, sobald die Stunde in zehn Minuten endet. Erzähle ihnen die groben Fakten – ja, es waren Todesser – und dann fangen wir besser an, darüber nachzudenken, wer sich um ihn kümmern wird. Der arme Junge hat keine anderen nahen Verwandten."

James nickte und drehte sich um, um zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. An der Tür hielt er kurz inne.

"Viel Glück. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es nicht gut aufnehmen wird."

Als die Glocke den Unterricht für den Tag beendete, drückte James den Knopf am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und sprach seine Nachricht.

"Alle Slytherins melden sich sofort im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Slytherins melden sich sofort im Gemeinschaftsraum, keine Ausnahmen!"

In den nächsten zehn Minuten trafen alle Slytherins von überall aus dem Schloss im Gemeinschaftsraum ein und nahmen auf den Stühlen, dem Boden oder Bänken Platz.

"Professor, Alistair ist beim Schulleiter", sagte Simon Wood, der ohne seinen Freund einsam aussah.

"Ich weiß, setz dich. Sind alle anderen da? "

Alle nickten.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich das niemals machen müsste, aber es gibt keinen einfach Weg, das zu sagen. Ich bin gezwungen euch mitzuteilen, dass die Familie eines Mitschülers heute Morgen von Todessern angegriffen und getötet wurde. Alistair Macdonald ist ein Erstklässler, für die von euch, die ihn nicht kennen, und ist zur Zeit beim Schulleiter und Professor Snape. Er hat keine Geschwister und keine nahen Verwandten, also würde ich euch bitten, ihm keine Fragen zu stellen und die nächsten Tage ein wenig auf ihn aufzupassen. Während wir hier sprechen, wird alles für ihn arrangiert. Jeder, der Fragen oder Sorgen hat, kommt bitte zu Professor Snape oder mir. Das ist alles. Danke."

Simon kam zu ihm herüber, sobald James alle verabschiedet hatte. Ein Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler, Archie Alderton, folgte ihm.

"Sind Alistairs Eltern wirklich tot?", fragte Simon, mit all der Offenheit seiner Gryffindorverwandschaft.

"Ja, Simon, sind sie."

"Ich hab nur gedacht… er wird in der Schule bleiben müssen über Weihnachten, oder?"

"Wahrscheinlich, ja, aber wir tun unser Bestes um sicher zu gehen, dass jeder, der hier bleibt, trotzdem eine schöne Zeit hat."

"Wäre es okay, wenn er die ferien über mit zu mir kommt? Oder zumindest an Weihnachten?"

"Das hängt davon ab, ob deine Eltern zustimmen und was Professor Snape dazu sagt, aber ich denke, dass niemand etwas dagegen haben wird."

"Wir sind dieses Weihnachten nicht wirklich zu Hause, wir besuchen die Familie von Olivers Freund."

"Die Weasleys?"

"Japp, er ist mit Charlie Weasley zusammen."

"Soll ich mit Professor Snape für dich reden und herausfinden, was er denkt? Ich würde es Alistair noch nicht sagen, wir wollen ihn ja nicht enttäuschen, falls es nichts wird."

"Okay, Professor."

Simon verschwand aus Archies Weg und gesellte sich zu seinen anderen Freunden. Der Siebtklässler schaute sehr ernst drein. Er verstand die Auswirkungen offensichtlich viel besser als Simon.

"Das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, genau vor Weihnachten. Gibt es irgendetwas, was wir tun können?"

"Weißt du, wie viele Schüler über Weihnachten hier bleiben?"

"Meistens niemand, da alle, die nicht nach Hause können, meist von Freunden eingeladen werden. Es könnte dieses Jahr ein paar geben, deren Eltern sicher sein wollen, dass sie sicher sind, aber nicht viele."

"Ich werde mich darum bemühen, dass Professor Snape zustimmt, Alistair die Ferien über bei seinem Freund sein zu lassen. Er wird bei Freunden sein müssen, vor allem dieses Jahr."

"Ich habe noch mit ein paar anderen geredet und wir haben gedacht, dass wir uns vielleicht zusammenschließen und ihm ein paar Geschenke kaufen könnten, da er dieses Jahr keine von seiner Familie bekommen wird. Es ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht hilft es ihm."

"Wie du sagtest, es ist nicht viel, aber wenn er zusehen muss, wie andere Berge von Geschenken von ihrer Familie öffnen, mag es vielleicht genau der entscheidende Unterschied sein. Vielen Dank."

"Ich weiß, dass kaum einer zuhört, wenn es in der Rede zu Beginn des Schuljahres heißt, dass wir eine Familie sind, aber in Zeiten wie diesen ist es wahr. Soll ich es organisieren?"

"Wenn du die Zeit dafür findest. Pass bei den Jüngeren auf, es ist besser, wenn er nichts davon erfährt."

Archie nickte und ging. Sofort kamen ein paar andere Siebtklässler zu ihm. Bald hatten sie eine kleine Gruppe in einer Ecke gebildet und einer von ihnen hatte ein Pergament in der Hand, auf das sie Namen schrieben. James lächelte und begab sich zurück nach oben.

Als er dort ankam, fand er Alistair in Severus' Armen gekuschelt schlafend vor. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen ganz rot und er klammerte sich an die Roben seines Lehrers, als wäre es das einzige, was ihn am Leben halten würde. Als James zuschaute, löste Severus vorsichtig die Finger des Jungen und legte ihn aufs Sofa. Albus bemerkte, wie er ihm Türrahmen stand.

"Komm herein, James", sagte er. Severus drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte James sanft.

"Aufgebracht, geschockt, ein wenig wütend – mehr oder weniger, wie wir es erwartet haben. Wir haben ihn weinen lassen und ihm dann einen Schlaftrank gegeben", sagte Severus genauso leise, um den Jungen nicht zu wecken. "Wie ist dein Gespräch mit den anderen verlaufen?"

"Ich habe es ihnen gesagt, sie schienen es zu akzeptieren. Archie hatte die Idee, dass sie sich zusammentun, um ihm ein paar Geschenke zu kaufen, und hat sich bereiterklärt, das zu organisieren."

"Ich habe immer bewundert, wie Slytherins sich um die Ihrigen kümmern", sagte Albus wehmütig. "Ich kann nur wünschen, dass sich um die anderen Waisen hier genauso gut gekümmert wird, auch wenn ich mein Bestes gebe."

"Simon Wood wollte unbedingt, dass Alistair Weihnachten bei ihm verbringt. Es ist bestimmt eine gute Idee, vor allem weil die Familie bei den Weasleys sein wird. Sie sollten es schaffen, die Unterstützung zu geben, die er braucht und er wird dort willkommen sein."

"Ich werde mit Molly reden", stimmte Albus zu. "Sie hat ein Talent dafür, Waisen zu adoptieren. Wenn sie gut miteinander auskommen, könnte man das auch permanent machen. Ich weiß, dass sie sich ein wenig einsam fühlt, nun da keine Jugendlichen mehr in ihrem Haus sind."

"Einer meiner Slytherins bei den Weasleys?", fragte Severus ungläubig. "Es gibt niemanden, der mehr Gryffindor ist. Wären sie überhaupt bereit, einen Slytherin aufzunehmen?"

"Sie sind nicht so von voreingenommen, wie du denkst, Severus. Ich werde Molly nachher eine Eule senden. Ich hoffe, dass wir vor Weihnachten niemand anderen mehr verlieren, oder viele Kinder werden dieses Jahr ein trauriges Weihnachten erleben. Dass Alistair bei den Weasleys ist, könnte sich als sehr vorteilhaft erweisen, vor allem da sie meist nach Hogwarts kommen. Es wäre aber vielleicht besser, wenn wir dieses jahr zu ihnen kommen… James, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

James folgte ihm und beobachtete erstaunt, wie Albus die Tür verschloss und einige Zauber darüber sprach, sodass niemand lauschen hätte können.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht möchtest, dass Severus erfährt, wer du bist?", sagte Albus mehr als Aussage, als als Frage. "Ich wollte fragen, ob du erneut dem Orden beitreten möchtest. Ich werde kaum mehr von dir verlangen, als dass du Hogwarts verteidigst – es ist Tradition, dass du hinter den Schutzzaubern bleibst – aber ich möchte, dass du Zugang zu einigen Sachen hast, die dir sonst verschlossen bleiben."

"Ich weiß nicht… eigentlich habe ich nichts dagegen, aber was ist mit dem Ritual? Fawkes weiß, dass ich bereits ein Mitglied bin, aber alle anderen werden die Zeremonie sehen wollen und die benötigt meinen vollen Namen."

"Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns etwas einfällt. Vielleicht reicht sogar ein beschränkter Stillezauber, sodass Teile deines Namens nicht gehört werden können."

"Dann werde ich es tun."

Albus schien vor Erleichterung aufzuseufzen.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gerne hörst, aber ich denke, dass du in diesem Krieg genauso wichtig sein wirst, wie im letzten."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Autor**: Phoenix Boy

**Übersetzung**: eulchen

"STOP!", schrie James, als seine Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zielstrebig auf die Tür des Klassenraumes zustürmte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er diesen letzten Tag des Schuljahres hassen würde. "Geht sofort zurück auf Eure Plätze!"

Während sie darüber murrten, wie unfair das doch sei, kehrten die zwanzig Schüler auf ihre Plätze zurück. Unter ihnen befand sich ein stiller Alistair, dessen Seite Simon partout nicht verlassen wollte.

"Wie ihr alle wisst, ist dies die letzte Stunde vor den Weihnachtsferien. Wie dem auch sei, nur weil ich das Thema als beendet erklärt habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir fertig sind", sagte James streng, wobei er sehr auf seine Wortwahl bedacht war, da er Alistair so wenig wie möglich emotional belasten wollte. "Dies ist eure letzte Stunde heute. Wenn ich euch entlasse, werden die von euch, die zurück nach Hause fahren, in ihre Schlafsäle gehen und all das packen, von dem sie denken, dass sie es über die Ferien brauchen werden. Alles andere kann natürlich in der Schule bleiben. Ich möchte, dass ihr mich morgen früh um neun mit euren Sachen in der Eingangshalle trefft. Von dort aus werde ich euch dann zum Zug bringen. Ich denke, das war alles. Mr Macdonald, könnten sie noch einen Moment bleiben?"

Die Klasse strömte aus dem Raum und die beiden Erstklässler gingen zum Lehrerpult. James zückte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Tür, sodass sich diese hinter dem letzten Mädchen schloss. Er wusste, dass mittlerweile so gut wie jeder über Alistairs Eltern Bescheid wusste, aber falls doch etwas passieren sollte, wäre es besser, ungestört reden zu können.

"Bist du fertig, zu gehen, Alistair?", fragte er freundlich. Der Junge nickte stumm.

"Nun, ich habe mit einigen Leuten gesprochen und Ron und Hermione Weasley werden zum Bahnhof kommen, um dich abzuholen. Ich weiß, dass Simon dein Freund ist, aber wir dachten, dass du vielleicht jemanden, der alleine für dich da ist, bevorzugen würdest. Ich werde zusammen mit dir im Zug fahren und wenn du die Ferien über irgendetwas brauchen solltest, möchte ich, dass du mir eine Eule schickst. Ich werde zu Weihnachten so oder so da sein."

"Vielen Dank, Professor", wisperte Alistair.

"Schon in Ordnung. Warum gehst du nicht los und fängst an zu packen?"

Daraufhin verließen die beiden Jungen den Raum. James schaute ihnen hinterher. Er hatte zusammen mit Albus und Severus viel Zeit verbracht, zu überlegen, was sie tun konnten, damit Alistair sich geliebt fühlte. Eine dieser Sachen war, dass Ron und Hermione ihn abholen sollten, teilweise, weil sie so und so zu den Weasleys gehen würden. Sie hatten auch zugestimmt, die Ferien über als eine Art Pateneltern für ihn zu fungieren. Das würde auch dabei helfen, dass er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, wenn Simon seine Familie traf. Außerdem war es ziemlich hilfreich, dass sie beide Erfahrung mit Weisen und Trauernden hatten – James selbst war ab und an ziemlich empfindlich gewesen.

Da er der jüngste Lehrer im Kollegium war und damit am zugänglichsten, hatte James zugestimmt, ein Auge auf Alistair zu haben, so gut es eben ging. Es war kaum eine beschwerliche Aufgabe, aber es konnte einen riesigen Unterschied ausmachen, einfach nur jemanden zu haben, der erreichbar war.

Er seufzte – verdammte Todesser. Trotzdem gab es nichts, was er für den Moment tun konnte. James begann damit, den Klassenraum für die Ferien vorzubereiten, den Schrank abzuschließen und alle fragilen Geräte in den Schatten zu stellen. Endlich schaute er noch ein letztes Mal in die Runde, beschloss, dass er fertig war, und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Es war nicht so, dass er seinen Schülern nicht traute, aber da nur sehr wenige von ihnen über die Ferien da bleiben würden und ihnen eventuell langweilig werden könnte, worauf sie anfangen würden, Streiche zu spielen, war es besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Archie trat aus dem Eingang heraus, als er gerade am Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vorbei ging.

"Professor", grüßte er und schien erfreut, ihn zu sehen. "Könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?"

"Natürlich", antwortete James. Sie gingen in sei Büro und das Portrait schloss sich wieder hinter ihnen. "Ich nehme an, es geht um deinen Plan?"

"Ja Sir. Wir denken, dass wir alles fertig haben, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher, wie wir die Geschenke zu ihm bringen können. Gibt es einen Weg, dass Sie das regeln könnten?"

"Das ist ganz einfach. Ich gehe so und so mit ihm zusammen nach London, also wenn du sie mir hierher bringst, verpacke ich sie und gebe sie weiter."

Archie schien sehr erleichtert zu sein.

"Danke. Wir bringen sie im Laufe des Abends vorbei, okay?"

"In Ordnung. Ich muss ja nicht erwähnen, dass er davon nichts mitbekommen sollte, oder?"

"Wir _sind_ Slytherins, Sir." Er grinste James an. Slytherins waren immer stolz auf ihr Haus, noch mehr als Gryffindors.

"Fünfzig Punkte an Slytherin für die Unterstützung eines Mitschülers."

Der Vertrauensschüler grinste. Es war James von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass der Junge damit kein höheres Ziel verfolgte, aber es war toll, für etwas belohnt zu werden, und er wusste, dass viel Aufwand in die Organisation des Ganzen geflossen war.

Am nächsten Morgen verkleinerte James alle Geschenke, die ihm gebracht wurden, und tat sie zusammen mit seinen Nachtsachen in eine Tasche. Er wusste von allen, was sie waren. An jedem der Geschenke waren mehrere Slytherins beteiligt und oft handelte es sich um Süßes und Schokolade, aber einige waren auch kreativer gewesen und schenkten Bücher und Scherzartikel. Archies Gruppe hatte ihr Geld zusammen gelegt, um einen winzigen, fliegenden Besen zu kaufen, auf dem eine kleine Figur flog, die, auch wenn sie es nicht gesagt hatten, offensichtlich erst später hinzugefügt wurde und ziemlich genau wie Alistair aussah. James war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie gemerkt hatten, wie sehr Alistair seine Flugstunden genoss. Andererseits redete er hier über Archie. Er hatte wahrscheinlich alle neuen Talente erspäht und versuchte, Alistair dazu zu bewegen, später einen Platz im Team einzunehmen. Manchmal war er Oliver Wood, wie er damals zu Schulzeiten war, ziemlich ähnlich.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück in der Halle trat er in die Eingangshalle, um auf die Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zu warten, die er zum Bahnhof bringen sollte. Die älteren Schüler würden den Weg selbst finden, aber es war sicherer, die Erstklässler zu begleiten, wenn sie das erste Mal mit den Kutschen fuhren.

Er wartete auf achtzehn Kinder. Sie kamen nach und nach zu ihm herüber, zu zweit oder zu dritt, und waren dick eingepackt in Winterumhänge, über denen noch einmal ein dicker, schwarzer Mantel hing. Die meisten von ihnen trugen ebenfalls Hausschals und warme Stiefel. Einige waren sehr überrascht gewesen, dass es in diesem Teil von Schottland so viel Schnee gab.

Endlich waren alle vollständig versammelt und er führte sie nach draußen, wo die Koffer dünne Spuren in der schneebedeckten Einfahrt hinterließen, als sie zu den Kutschen gingen. Ältere Schüler stiegen schon ein und fuhren los, ihre Worte waren in der stillen Luft leicht zu vernehmen. James stieg zusammen mit Alistair, Simon und einem weiteren Slytherin in die Kutsche und saß ruhig daneben, als sie sich darüber beschwerten, wie viele Hausaufgaben sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten. Plötzlich hielt Simon inne, als ob ihm erst nun bewusst wurde, wer noch mit in der Kutsche saß.

"Uhm, Professor… wir… "

James ließ ihn einen Moment zappeln, bevor er ihn erlöste.

"Es ist außerhalb der normalen Schulzeit, Mr Wood, und solange Sie sich nicht über Ihre Verteidigungs-Hausaufgaben beschweren, sehe ich keinerlei Grund dafür, auch nur irgendetwas, das ich zufällig aufgeschnappt habe, einem anderen Lehrer zu erzählen."

Sie schienen darüber sehr erstaunt zu sein und nahmen, nicht ohne ihn vorher noch einmal misstrauisch beäugt zu haben, ihr Gespräch wieder auf, auch wenn sie das Thema ziemlich schnell wechselten und nun über Qudditch redeten. Simon war anscheinend mit Leib und Seele Puddlemere United Fan - was kaum überraschend war, da sein Onkel für sie spielte – und er versuchte, Michael Rosier davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die einzigen Kandidaten für den diesjährigen Pokal waren. James seufzte innerlich, als er an all die endlosen Debatten dachte, die Ron und Seamus immer über genau dieses Thema geführt hatten. Es war ja nicht so, dass er selbst sich nicht für professionelles Quidditch interessierte, nur hatte er es immer lieber selbst gespielt und einfach immer die Cannons unterstützt, sodass Ron keinen Grund hatte, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren.

James betrat den Zug und folgte demselben Prinzip wie zuvor. Er setzte sich zu den beiden Jungs ins Abteil. Wenn sie ihn nicht in ihre Gespräche einbringen wollten, sah er keinen Grund darin, sich einzumischen, aber es war ihm lieber, wenn er auf sie aufpassen konnte. Es würde ihm definitiv eine Chance geben, sich den ganzen Aufsätzen zuzuwenden, die noch korrigiert werden wollten. Er dachte daran, wie Remus mit ihnen in ihrem dritten Jahr gewesen war. Bis zum heutigen Tag war er sich nicht sicher, wie tief der Mann "geschlafen" hatte – sechs Stunden lang zu schlafen war mitten am Tag ziemlich beachtlich, Vollmond hin oder her. Er hatte sich sicherlich schnell genug bewegt, als die Dementoren aufgetaucht waren…

Es war eine lange Reise von Hogsmeade nach King's Cross, um die acht oder neun Stunden, und weder Simon noch Alistair schienen es einfach zu finden, sich die ganze Zeit lang zu unterhalten. James hatte das Gefühl, dass Simon, so sehr er Alistair auch unterstützte, nicht wirklich verstand, wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren, und dieser sich ihm auch nicht anvertrauen wollte. So gegen zwölf Uhr und zahlreiche Runden Exploding Snap später holten sie die Sandwichs heraus, die ihnen mitgegeben wurden. Alle Schüler konnten sich natürlich etwas vom Wagen kaufen, aber da einige sich dies nicht leisten konnten, stellte Hogwarts Essen bereit. Wenn man bedachte, was für tolles Essen die Hauselfen kreierten, dann waren die Lunchpakete bestimmt genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser, als alles Gekaufte.

Nachdem alles verzehrt war, entstand eine unangenehme Stille.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Alistair mit der Unruhe, die wahrscheinlich jeden Elfjährigen befiel, der einen langen Zeitraum auf wenig Platz verbringen musste. Simon schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

"Wir haben Snap gespielt."

"Japps."

"Und über Quidditch geredet."

"Hmhmmm."

"Uhm, wir haben auch nichts anderes dabei, oder?"

"Zumindest keine Spiele, nein."

"Dann wären da immer noch unsere Hausaufgaben. Glaub ich. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir was Besseres zu tun und in den Ferien haben wir auch bloß keine Lust dazu."

Somit war die Sache beschlossen und obwohl sie sich zuvor noch darüber beschwert hatten, holten beide Jungs ihre Textbücher und Pergament hervor. James schielte hinüber. Er zog es wirklich in Betracht, solche Schulhefte, wie sie die Muggel nutzten, einzuführen. Es war nicht so, dass er Pergament nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil war es… von schöner Textur und historisch, aber es wäre für ihn und seine Schüler so viel einfacher, wenn sich all ihre Arbeiten zu dem Thema in einem Buch befanden.

"Simon", fragte Alistair nach ungefähr einer Stunde.

"Jupps?"

"Was weißt du über die Teufelsschlinge?"

"Du meinst es steht nicht in unserem Testbuch?", fragte Simon entsetzt. Offensichtlich machte er seine Hausaufgaben so ähnlich wie Ron – die relevante Testpassage finden und die nützlichen Informationen übernehmen.

"Ich glaube nicht, oder zumindest kann ich nirgends etwas entdecken."

"Lass mich mal schaun", sagte er und war offensichtlich nicht gewillt, zu akzeptieren, dass sie etwas aufbekamen, das nicht in dem Buch stand. Einen Moment später legte er das Buch ab. "Du hast echt Recht. Es ist nicht hier drin. Was in Merlins Namen machen wir jetzt?"

Es gab eine lange Pause.

Beide Jungs aßen einen Schokoladenfrosch, um ihre Denkprozesse anzukurbeln.

Es war keine Antwort in Sicht.

Eine halbe Stunde verging.

"Was meinst du, Alistair", sagte Simon irgendwann, "weiß Professor Evans das wohl?"

"Meinst du, wir sollten ihn fragen?", fragte Alistair, der plötzlich ziemlich schüchtern klang.

"Wir können es ja mal versuchen", antwortet Simon mit einem Schulterzucken. "Professor Evans? Würde Sie es stören, wenn wir sie etwas über unsere Kräuterkundehausaufgaben fragen?"

James lächelte und legte seinen Stift beiseite. Er hatte ihnen schon eine Weile lang zugehört und sich gewundert, wie lange sie brauchen würden um zu bemerken, dass er bestimmt auch einmal ein Erstklässler in Kräuterkunde gewesen sein musste.

"Ich versuche mein Bestes."

"Wir sollen beschreiben, was passieren würde, wenn wir in eine Teufelsschlinge fallen, und wie wir da wieder rauskommen würden."

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass dies dem Lehrplan nach seiner Begegnung mit einer solchen Pflanze zugefügt worden musste.

"Teufelsschlinge, damit kann ich euch definitv helfen. Was genau müsstet ihr denn alles wissen?", fragte James, der wusste, dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie so viel selbst nachdachten, wie möglich.

"Größe?", schlug Alistair vor.

"Nun, mit der richtigen Pflege kann sie ziemlich groß werden, groß genug um drei Menschen gleichzeitig zu halten, ohne dass diese sich berühren."

Die Jungs schrieben das nieder.

"Und wie sieht eine aus, Sir?", fragte Simon.

"Ranken, so ähnlich wie der pflanzliche Bruder der Riesenkrake."

"Haben wir. Um… ist es… isst es Menschen?"

"Es ist karnivor, ja. Es wird, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, alles bis zur Größe eines Menschen essen."

"Also greift es einen irgendwie und erstickt einen, oder so?", fragte Alistair zitternd.

"Genau."

"Also was macht man, wenn man in eine fällt?"

"Nun, wenn es eine kleine ist, kannst du dich einfach freimachen. Eine große… nun ja, sie mögen es dunkel und feucht."

"Also könnte man ein Feuer machen?"

"Ein magisches, ja. Hilft euch das weiter?"

"Ja Sir, danke. Ich denke, daraus können wir genug machen, damit es reicht."

Es war früh am Abend, als der Zug in King's Cross einfuhr. Es war schon dunkel und kalt und typisch britisch regnete es. James schaute in den Himmel und blickte für einen Augenblick düster drein.

"Hier sind wir. Wir werden einen Portschlüssel nehmen zu deinem neuen Zuhause, also kannst du deine Roben anlassen."

"Was ist ein Portschlüssel?", fragte Alistair, der in der kalten Nachtluft frierte.

"Es teleportiert dich mehr oder weniger von einem Platz zu einem anderen", erklärte James und versuchte, so viele Muggelwörter wie möglich zu nutzen. "Man braucht ein wenig Einfluss, um an einen zu kommen, aber die sind ziemlich praktisch, wenn man einen hat. Gebt mir einfach eure Koffer."

Mit ihrer Hilfe hievte er die viel zu großen Koffer aus den engen Türen auf die Plattform, wo sie einfach geschoben werden konnten. Sobald er draußen war, überprüfte er, dass sie auch nichts liegen gelassen hatten, und scheuchte sie hinüber zu dem überdachten Teil des Gleises. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde Alistair sichtlich nervös.

Simon sah seinen Onkel und Charlie zusammen warten, rannte zu ihnen und ließ Alistair alleine mit James. Er wollte nicht gemein sein, er hatte seinen Freund nur kurz vergessen, da er so erfreut war, seine Familie zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder zu sehen.

James legte eine Hand auf Alistairs Schulter und drückte leicht.

"Lass uns gehen und die Weasleys finden, was sagst du?", sagte er. Alistair gab ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und James führte ihn hinüber. Es waren nur Ron und Hermione da, da beschlossen war, dass drei Weasleys, die anwesend waren, genug waren, um den armen Jungen zu überwältigen.

"Alistair, das sind Ron und Hermione Weasley."

"Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley", sagte Alistair schüchtern und hielt seine Hand hin.

"Ach, lass das", sagte Ron, der die Hand beherzt schüttelte. "Für dich sind wir einfach nur Ron und Hermione, Kleiner. Du wirst ein ziemliches Problem haben, wenn du die ganze Zeit Nachnamen nutzt."

"Um, warum?"

"Ron ist das sechste von sieben Kindern", erklärte James, der Hermione kurz umarmte und Rons Hand schüttelte. "Sechs davon sind Jungs und ich glaube alle außer Charlie sind verheiratet. Er geht, natürlich, mit Simons Onkel Oliver. Sie werden alle zu Weihnachten da sein. Wir bringen dich lieber ins Warme, bevor du dir eine Erkältung holst."

"Merlin, ja", sagte Hermione, die entsetzt darüber klang, dass sie solange draußen geblieben sind. "Hier ist der Portschlüssel, fass ihn einfach an und geh sicher, dass du alle deine Sachen festhältst, dann aktiviere ich ihn."

Das altbekannte Ziehen unter dem Bauchnabel und James öffnete seine Augen, um die bekannte, düstere Eingangshalle von Grimauld Place zu sehen. Es hatte sich offensichtlich viel getan und das schreckliche Gemälde von Mrs Black war entfernt worden, aber es war immer noch dunkel in dem Gang.

"Lass deinen Koffer hier", sagte Hermione und wuselte ins Wohnzimmer, in dem ein Feuer in dem riesigen Kamin brannte und ein Haufen an Weasleys versammelt war. "Der Hauself trägt es für dich nach oben."

James zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue nach oben und sie schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, als sie sich sicher war, dass gerade niemand hinschaute. Er ließ sich von der warmen, geräuschvollen Atmosphäre, die er immer mit den Weasleys verbunden hatte, einhüllen wie von einer warmen Decke, als Ron Alistair in die Mitte des Raumes führte.

"Oi!", schrie er. "Ihr alle!"

Man konnte fast sagen, dass es schlagartig still im Raum wurde, nur ein leises Kichern kam aus der Ecke, in der sich die Zwillinge aufhielten, und Gemurmel von den vielen Babys und Kleinkindern, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Komplette Stille war da einfach unmöglich. Aber Ron hatte definitiv eine sehr laute Stimme.

"Also, das ist Alistair, wie ihr alle wisst, bleibt er nun bei uns. Ich werde ihn lediglich den wichtigen Leuten hier vorstellen, ich denke, die Kinder schaffen das schon alleine. James Evans solltet ihr mittlerweile alle kennen", sagte Ron. Sofort stieg der Geräuschpegel wieder und Alistair wurde herumgeführt. "Meine Eltern, Arthur und Molly. Mein ältester Bruder Bill und seine Frau; Fred und George – mach dir gar nicht die Mühe, sie auseinander zu halten – und ihre Frauen Alicia und Luna und meine kleine Schwester, sie ist mit Neville zusammen."

Alistair schaute ihn einfach nur total verwirrt an. James uns Ron schauten sich an und lenkten ihn in eine der Ecken. James kniete sich hin, sodass er auf derselben Höhe war, wie der Junge.

"Sie verlangen nicht von dir, dass du dir alle Namen merkst", erinnerte er den Jungen. "Es soll dir einfach nur einen Überblick geben. Nenn einfach jeden Rotschopf, dessen Namen du nicht kennst, Mr Weasley, du kannst damit eigentlich nicht falsch liegen."

Das brachte ihm ein schüchternes Lachen ein.

"Alles okay?", fragte Ron. "Möchtest du nun rüber zu Simon gehen? Wer weiß, du könntest Oliver dazu bekommen, dir ein Autogramm zu geben."

Alistair nickte und preschte so schnell los, wie es ging, hin zum Weihnachtsbaum, um den sich alle tummelten, und bei dem sein Freund nach seiner Ankunft verschwunden war.

"Das Kind ist wie eine Katze auf heißen Kohlen", sagte Ron ernst. "Wir werden ihn ein wenig von dem ganzen Weasleychaos fernhalten müssen, denke ich, zumindest am Anfang."

"Ich würde mir nicht so große Sorgen machen", sagte Hermione leise. "Schau, mit Simon und Oliver geht es ihm wirklich gut und schauen sie nicht aus, als ob sie jeden Moment irgendjemandem einen Streich spielen könnten? Ich denke, du hast ihn einfach mit den ganzen Zahlen überwältigt."

"Ich denke einfach, dass er ziemlich ruhig ist, aber das trifft auch auf Charlie zu, wenn man ihn mit dem Rest von euch vergleicht. Er ist auch ein wenig schüchtern, aber ich würde nicht groß was verändern. Schaut einfach, ob ihr Fred'n'George mit ihm bekanntmachen könnt. Er ist ein Erstklässler und würde ihren Sinn für Humor wahrscheinlich mehr schätzen als wir anderen und sie würden sich sicher über ein Publikum freuen."

Sie beobachteten ihn noch für einen Moment, bevor sie sich abwandten.

"Wie geht es nun eigentlich deinem Haus?", fragte Hermione wissbegierig- es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn das schon fragen wollte, als er aus dem Zug stieg.

"So gut wie fertig, denke ich", sagte James und lächelte ob des Gedankens, endlich ein eigenes Zuhause zu haben. "Ich habe sie dazu überredet, moderne Bäder und einiges anderes Zeug einzubauen und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, für wie viel Aufruhr das gesorgt hat. Albus hat mir Dobby geliehen, damit er das ganze leiten kann und ich denke, dass er und Wat, der Chefhauself, nicht wirklich mit einander auskommen. Dobby ist so, nun ja, lebhaft, und Wat ist das genau Gegenteil. Na ja, wenigstens scheinen sich mittlerweile aneinander gewöhnt zu haben und Draco und Blaise stehen kurz davor, einzuziehen."

"Du hast herausgefunden, wie du sie durch die Schutzzauber bekommst?"

"Japp, und es hat mich viel länger gebraucht, als es eigentlich sollte, nicht wahr? Alles, was man dafür braucht, ist ein Schwur eines jeden, der älter ist als 17, einem Familienmitglied gegenüber, dass sie keinerlei böse Absichten hegen. Der Schwur wird auf ihre Magie geschworen, also ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er gebrochen wird."

"Heißt das…", fragte Hermione unruhig.

"Ja, und du kannst sicher irgendwann einmal vorbeikommen und dich umschauen. Ich würde mich allerdings nicht zu früh freuen, sie waren nicht ganz so vernarrt in Bibliotheken."

"Idiot", sagte sie und gab ihm einen freundlichen Klaps auf den Kopf.

"Wo ist Percy eigentlich?", fragte er. "Kommt er nicht?"

"Wo soll er schon sein?" Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Er ist immer noch auf Arbeit. _Arthur_ konnte natürlich am ersten Ferientag früher frei nehmen, aber sein Sekretär nicht? Manchmal mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen."

"Warum macht ihr so viel Wirbel um die Ferien, wenn ihr nicht einmal Schulkinder da habt?"

"Wir haben sie nun", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Zwei sogar, wenn du dich erinnern kannst. Es ist meist, damit die Leute kommen können und die erste Nacht ebenfalls feiern."

"Meinst du das Hogwartskollegium?"

Es entstand eine Pause. "Ja, so ungefähr."

"Ordensmitglieder also?"

"Nun…"

"Ich trete während der Ferien bei", sagte James schnell, um eventuellem Verdacht vorzubeugen. "Albus hat mir schon ein wenig erzählt."

"Ich denke, dann ist es okay. Alle Lehrer aus Hogwarts, die Ordensmitglieder sind, kommen heute und auch zu Weihnachten. Dann kommen sogar noch mehr Leute", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. "Nicht, dass es je zu ruhig wird, so wie meine Familie Kinder bekommt. Das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind und nicht bei meinen Eltern. Da ist es zwar groß genug für mich und meine Geschwister, aber wenn Besuch kommen will, wird es ziemlich eng."

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte ein ziemlich gut gelaunter James zurück nach Hogsmeade. Er wusste, dass es nicht dasselbe war, wie damals, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war – sie wussten zum Beispiel nicht, wer er war – aber er wusste als James genug von ihnen, als dass er sich willkommen und gemocht fühlte. Er fragte sich schmunzelnd, mit wie vielen Enkelkindern Molly und Arthur enden würden. Bill hatte schon drei Kinder, Percy eins und Fred zwei. Ginny hatte alle mit Zwillingen überrascht, aber Fred und George sahen die Jungs an, warfen dann ihr einen Blick zu und verkündeten, dass sie die einzige sei, die mit Zwillingen fertig werden würde. Sie hatten keinerlei Zweifel, dass Neville total hilflos sein würde.

Er traf Severus im Lehrerzimmer und freute sich schon auf Abes Ankunft in Hogwarts zum Mittagessen. Nun da er keinen Schützling mehr an der Universität hatte, hatte er für sich befunden, dass es langweilig war, die Ferien allein zu verbringen, und beschlossen, sie mit Albus und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu feiern.

"Schönen Abend gehabt?", sprach Severus ihn aufrichtig interessiert an.

"Nicht schlecht. Ich wollte schon immer so eine Familie haben. Ich habe beim Abendessen mit Bill gesprochen. Es ist durchaus interessant, was ein Kursbrecher so macht. Ich habe es mal als Karriere in Erwägung gezogen."

"Sie sind in der Tat… aufgeschlossen. Bist du zu Weihnachten eingeladen?"

"Japps."

"Endlich habe ich einen weiteren Slytherin an meiner Seite. Draco besteht darauf, Weihnachten bei sich zu Hause zu feiern. Ich denke, es hat etwas mit seiner Mutter zu tun."

"Du wirst zu Weihnachten dahin gehen?", fragte James scherzhaft entsetzt.

"Ich bin nicht so antisozial, als dass ich es missen würde. Einige alte Mitschüler werden ebenfalls da sein."

"Hast du dich wegen dem Ball entschieden?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment.

"Ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen, wenn es immer noch besteht."

"Natürlich. Ich werd das Kostüm für dich auskramen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es lieber selbst anpassen willst? Super, erwarte es so gegen morgen."

Er schaute auf den riesigen Berg Pergament, der auf dem Tisch lag.

"Hast du wirklich so viel zu korrigieren?", fragte er mitfühlend. Andererseits hatte er selbst wahrscheinlich unterbewusst weniger Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, um sich zu schonen. Severus hatte offensichtlich einiges mehr an Selbstdisziplin.

"Größtenteils sind es Tests von Erstklässlerm – Multiplechoice, insofern sollte es nicht lange dauern, sie zu kontrollieren."

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte James und überraschte sich mit diesem Angebot selbst. Korrigieren war ihm _verhasst_. Severus schaute genauso geschockt drein, auch wenn er es rasch verbarg.

"Wenn es dich nicht stört, dann wäre es eine große Hilfe."

"Abe wird bald da sein und ich werde die ganze Zeit extrem hibbelig sein, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe. Hast du einen Kontrollzettel? Ich war leider nie sonderlich gut in Zaubertränke."

An diesem Abend saß James im Wohnzimmer des Schulleiters zusammen mit Albus, Abe und Minerva. Claudius hatte es auch geschafft, seinen Weg in die Gruppe zu finden und kaute gemütlich an einer von Albus' leuchtend grünen Socken.

Es war eine angenehme Diskussion, auf eine Art und Weise, die James lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er saß hier zusammen mit zwei Menschen, denen er sein Leben anvertrauen würde, die beide sein Geheimnis kannten, sodass er sich keinerlei Sorgen machen musste und lediglich er selbst sein brauchte. Nicht, dass es einen großen Unterschied zwischen ‚ihm selbst' und ‚James' gab, aber er musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, sich zu verplappern. Insbesondere Albus schien sehr an seiner Zeit in der Muggelwelt interessiert zu sein. Nun wusste James, woher Arthur seine Liebe zu allen möglichen Muggeldingen hatte.

"Mag irgendeiner ein Sherbert Lemon?", fragte Albus und reichte über seinen Schreibtisch, um eine gut gefüllte Schale herumzureichen. "Die hier habe ich nicht gepantscht, das sind die, die ich selbst esse."

"Deswegen sind wir ja so besorgt!", konterte James und lehnte ab. Abe nahm gut gelaunt eine und war bald noch fröhlicher als sonst – fast genauso schlimm wie sein Bruder.

Claudius, der ob der Geräusche aufgeschaut hatte, trotte hinüber und bevor irgendjemand ihn daran hindern konnte, hatte er sich ein paar Bonbons geschnappt.

"Claudius!", schimpfte Abe. "Du weißt, dass du keinen puren Zucker essen sollst, das ist schlecht für…"

Er stoppte und fingerte nach Feder und Pergament.

Und tatsächlich hatte Claudius kurz nach dem Konsum der Bonbons, an denen offensichtlich herumgepfuscht wurde, die Farbe verändert. Es war nicht einfach nur zu grau, nein, er nahm ein augenverätzendes, grelles Pink an, das wie etwas aussah, das Dobby für seine Socken wählen würde. Die Ziege hüpfte so gut wie durch den Raum und ihr Herrchen war definitiv nicht besser. James rollte sich vor Lachen auf dem Sofa, während Albus verdutzt dreinschaute, da er nicht wusste, worum es überhaupt ging.

"Ich wusste, dass es funktioniert!", rief Abe. "Ich bin ein Genie! Meine nächste Arbeit ist so gut wie geschrieben!"

"Würde mir bitte einer sagen, was genau hier in Merlins Namen vor sich geht?", fragte Albus klagend, während er abwesend an einem Sherbert Lemon lutschte.


	21. Chapter 21

James musste zugeben, dass er sich wirklich auf das diesjährige Weihnachten freute. Es wäre sein erstes mit Menschen, die er Familie nennen würde, ohne sich starke Sorgen um einen Krieg machen zu müssen. Bisher hatten sich beide Seiten zurück gehalten und so würden sie die Gelegenheit haben, zu feiern.

Voller Vorfreude hatte er schon Geschenke gekauft. Das hatte einiges an Überlegungen gekostet. Wie sehr hatte er jemanden als ‚James' zu kennen, um ihm ohne Verdacht zu erregen etwas schenken zu können? Was war mit ‚Harrys' Freunden, mit denen er so gerne wieder einmal reden würde, die er aber noch nicht kannte?

Letztendlich hatte er sich entschieden, vernünftig zu sein. Albus würde zwei Paar Socken bekommen, eins gestreift und das andere gepunktet, beide in den grellsten Farben, die er finden konnte. Claudius hatte einen neuen Trog bekommen (sehr zu seiner Abscheu wurde er in Hogwarts in den Händen der Hauselfen gelassen). Abe selbst würde ein neues Muggelbuch über Aberglauben in Verbindung mit Ziegen bekommen und Draco einen neuen Dolch zusammen mit einer Flasche voll Gift. Sehr stolz hatte James einen Spielzeugladen betreten, um dem kleinen Harry in seiner Funktion als Pate einen Plüschdrachen zu schenken. Den hatte er sogar eigenhändig verpackt – oder es zumindest versucht. Zum Glück hatte Harry noch nicht das Alter erreicht, in dem er Wert auf die Qualität der Verpackung legen würde.

Hermione würde einen neuen Kalender bekommen und Ron ein signiertes Poster der Cannons. Einer von James alten Freunden von der Uni war ihnen beigetreten und insofern war es echt leicht, da ran zu kommen. Seine Begründung für das Geschenk war, dass es als Dankeschön dafür gesehen werden sollte, dass er Alistair aufgenommen hatte. Mit Hermione hatte er viel Zeit beim Recherchieren oder einfach nur Unterhalten verbracht, so dass jeder wusste, dass sie Freunde waren.

Severus war schrecklich schwierig gewesen. Er hatte weder so offensichtliche Hobbys, wie es bei Ron der Fall war, noch würde er solche scherzhaften Geschenke genauso auffassen, wie Hermione. Und er war gewiss schwieriger als Harry! Zum Glück hatte Albus ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass da so ein netter Basiliskenleichnahm in der Kammer des Schreckens herumlag, den man gut in Zutaten für Zaubertränke zerlegen konnte.

Nach einigen Diskussionen waren sich Severus und James einige, dass sie für Alistair nun so etwas wie Onkel, wenn nicht sogar Vaterfiguren, waren und insofern ein Geschenk eine ziemlich gute Idee wäre. Severus war einmal zum Grimmauld Place gegangen, um Simon zu fragen, und insofern hatten sie hoffentlich eine gute Idee. Sie hatten ihm einen Besen geschenkt – einen Nimbus 2001. Es war kein besonders teurer und auch kein besonders moderner Besen, aber es war sein eigener. Natürlich würde einer von ihnen während des Schuljahres darauf aufpassen müssen, immerhin gab es Regeln.

In den anderthalb Wochen vor Weihnachten hatte James auch Zeit gefunden, die notwendigen Veränderungen an Severus' Kostüm für den Ball durchzuführen und die Süßigkeiten zu besorgen, die für die Vollendung der Verkleidung notwendig waren.

Endlich kam der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und James erwachte bei Tagesanbruch. In Anbetracht der Jahreszeit musste das so gegen acht Uhr gewesen sein. Er hüpfte aus dem Bett, warf sich in Jeans und ein grünes Hemd und erklomm fröhlich die Treppen zum Frühstück. Er wollte einfach einmal glücklich sein, wenn nicht sogar aufgedreht, und es auch zeigen.

Es war nicht überraschend, dass er nicht alleine in der Großen Halle war. Fünf oder sechs Schüler, allesamt Gryffindors, die die Ferien über im Schloss verbrachten, waren bereits anwesend, auch wenn noch keiner der Lehrer unter den Lebenden zu sein schien.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", grüßte James fröhlich. Er bekam ein paar gemurmelte Antworten von den Gryffindors. Er war ein Lehrer aus Slytherin, die waren einfach nicht nett!

Er nahm sich etwas vom Speck und dem Toast, das bereit stand, da er wusste, dass er sicher ein riesiges Weihnachtsessen vor sich hatte, das er angemessen würdigen wollte.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kamen die Dumbledores.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", sagte Albus, der sie alle glücklich anstrahlte und für alle wie ein Weihnachtsmann auf Diät ausschaute.

"Frohe Weihnachten", antwortete James. "Wann gehen wir?"

"Wann auch immer du bereit bist, mein Junge, Severus ist wahrscheinlich schon da."

"Wird es sie nicht stören, wenn ich so früh da bin?"

"Früh?", fragte Abe, "Das ist ein Haus voll kleiner Kinder am Weihnachtsmorgen. Früh wäre so gegen fünf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass neun Uhr vollkommen menschlich ist."

"Dann werde ich wohl losgehen. Bis dann."

James ging zurück in seine Räume, packte die Geschenke, die er mitbringen wollte, in eine Tasche und fügte dazu noch eine Flasche Butterbier als seinen Beitrag zum Fest bei. Dann wanderte er fröhlich in Albus' Büro und entzündete ein Feuer.

"Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place!", sprach er laut und deutlich und wurde in die sich drehenden Verbindungen zwischen den Kaminen gesogen. Er stolperte heraus, hustete und versuchte, seine Lungen irgendwie vom Staub zu befreien.

Irgendjemand hielt ihn fest, um ihm zu helfen. Er blinkte ein paar Mal und öffnete seine Augen.

"Hallo Hermione", sagte er. "Uhm… Danke."

Sie grinste ihn spitzbübisch an und versucht, nicht zu lachen. Simon hatte sich nicht beherrschen können – er lachte sich in einer Ecke kaputt.

"Woher wusste ich nur, dass du nicht besser im Flohen wirst."

"Normalerweise schaut mir niemand zu", meinte James seufzend. "Trotzdem zeigt es, dass es am besten ist, früh zu lernen."

Simon horchte auf.

"Aber ich dachte, Sie seien ein Reinblut, Sir?", er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass das eventuell zu privat war. "Wenn es Sie nicht stört, wenn ich das so sage, natürlich."

"Bin ich auch, so gut man das heutzutage sein kann. Meine Mutter kam aus einer Linie von Squibs und als meine Eltern starben, wurde ich von ihrer Schwester groß gezogen. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es so etwas wie Flohpulver gibt, bis ich zwölf war."

"Ich hätte aber gedacht, dass Sie gut drin sind", meinte Simon, der das Thema nicht einfach seinlassen wollte. "Ich meine, sie sind einfach phänomenal, wenn es ums Fliegen geht!"

"Das zeigt einfach nur, dass man nicht in allem gut sein kann, Mr Wood", sagte er in seiner Lehrerstimme. Dann lächelte er und gab Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Dir auch", sagte sie leise.

"Ey, Evans! Pass ja auf!", drohte Ron, der gerade dazu trat um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nur scherzte.

"Worauf?"

"Das ist meine Frau, die du da gerade geküsst hast!"

"So? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt viel mehr an dir interessiert", er schaffte es sogar, das mit einem total ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu sagen. Er war eigentlich an keinen von beiden interessiert. Nicht einmal im Entferntesten.

Hermione war ein Mädchen und Ron hetero und definitiv nicht sein Typ. Nope, er war viel mehr an großen, dunklen Kerlen interessiert. Simon hielt die Luft an und wartete auf die unausweichliche Explosion. Ron lachte.

"Frohe Weihnachten, James. Kommst du rein oder hattet ihr beide vor, hier stehen zu bleiben und den ganzen Morgen lang zu reden?"

James ließ sich von dem Kaminzimmer ins Wohnzimmer bugsieren. In ihm brannte ein flackerndes Feuer im riesigen Kamin und es war sogar noch geschäftiger darin als das letzte Mal. Eine Ecke des Raumes nahm ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum ein, der die Decke in ungefähr drei Metern Höhe berührte und wunderschön dekoriert war. Unter ihm lag ein riesiger Haufen Päckchen, die alle noch nicht geöffnet waren.

"Wir warten, bis alle da sind, bevor wir anfangen, danach kann sich jeder auf seine Geschenke stürzen", schrie Ron beinahe, damit man ihn verstehen konnte. "Komm, gib mir deine Tasche und ich lege deine Geschenke mit dazu."

James hielt einen Moment inne und schaute sich im Raum um. Ja, er kannte hier jeden. Severus saß auf einem Sofa in einer anderen Ecke zusammen mit einem Mann. Wer war es? Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandte, so konnte er nur das akkurat geschnittene, graue Haar sehen. Er drehte sich ein wenig und James zuckte zusammen.

"Ist das…", sagte er, ohne den Satz beenden zu können. Hermione folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

"Das ist Remus, wenn du ihn meinst. Denk dran, Ha- James, er ist ein Werwolf und wurde als kleiner Junge gebissen. Die meisten Werwölfe schaffen es nicht einmal, erwachsen zu werden, daher könnte sein Leben jederzeit zu Ende sein. In Werwolfjahren muss er um die 200 Jahre alt sein. Er ist alt, ja, aber glücklich, und es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

"Was macht er jetzt?"

"Er hat ein Zuhause in einem Werwolfrudel. Sie leben in einem kleinen Dorf am anderen Ende des Verbotenen Waldes. Es gibt um die vierzig von ihnen, die meisten sind jung. Einige sind Familien, aber viele der Kinder wurden von ihren Eltern ausgesetzt. Er ist einer der Alten und gibt den Kleinen ihre ersten Stunden."

"Das ist etwas, was er genießen würde, nicht wahr?"

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht vorhattest, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen, aber falls du dich dafür entscheidest, solltest du es Remus sagen. Er hat akzeptiert, dass du weg bist, aber er würde einiges dafür geben, zu wissen, dass du lebst, glücklich bist und so gut wie frisch verliebt."

"Ich habe nie etwas…"

"Genausowenig wie jemand anderes, aber ich kann dich genauso gut lesen wie Ron. Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm und sprichst mit ihnen?"

"Du meinst, dass sie sich wirklich unterhalten?"

"Sie kommen mittlerweile ziemlich gut miteinander klar. Severus braut den Wolfsbanntrank jeden Vollmond für das ganze Rudel. Sie können sich teilweise sogar ziemlich ähnlich sein. Ich glaube, dass Albus ziemlich erleichtert war- offensichtlich konnten Ordenstreffen ziemlich eskalieren, bevor sie sich versöhnt hatten."

Damit schubste sie ihn leicht in diese Richtung und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge hin zu Ron.

Auf seinem Weg hinüber kam James an Alistair vorbei. Er saß auf dem Flur und brachte den Weasleykindern Exploding Snap bei. Er lächelte James an, aber sagte nichts. Zumindest schaute er nicht traurig drein, zwar auch nicht glücklich, aber auch nicht traurig. Das war alles, worauf sie hoffen konnten.

Severus lächelte, als James näher kam. Er schaute sich um und entschied sich dafür, sich auf einen der Sandsäcke zu setzen, damit er an dem Gespräch teilnehmen konnte.

"Wird auch Zeit, dass du auftauchst", sagte der ältere Mann. "Ich war der einzige Slytherin in einem Raum voll Gryffindors."

"Du hattest Alistair", meinte James.

"Man kann von einem Elfjährigen nicht erwarten, dass er mit dir gegen den Strom fließt."

"Nun, jetzt bin ich ja da und Abe wird auch bald dabei sein", sagte James. Dann lächelte er Remus an. "Hallo, ich bin James Evans."

"Remus Lupin. Severus hat schon ein paar Mal von dir geredet. Ich halte es nur gerecht, dich davor zu warnen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."

"Ich weiß, du bist eine ziemliche Prominenz nach dem letzten Krieg gewesen."

"Es stört dich also nicht?"

"Warum sollte es? Es ist lediglich zu Vollmond ein Problem und auch nur, wenn man den Wolfsbanntrank nicht nutzt. Da du anscheinend mit Severus befreundet bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass er ihn für dich braut."

"Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie viele Menschen leider nicht so denken… nun, du hast den Posten als Verteidigungslehrer angenommen? Hast du keine Angst vor dem Fluch?"

James lächelte, Remus nahm das genauso ernst wie er.

"Kein bisschen. Wenn man davon ausgeht, wie sehr Hogwarts mich mag, kann ich mir nicht denken, dass ich Probleme haben sollte."

"Das Schloss mag ihn wirklich", sagte Severus genervt.

"Ich nehme an, dass du damit derjenige bist, der die Schutzzauber innehält?"

"In der Tat", antwortet Severus. "Wir hatten die Zeremonie vor ungefähr zwei Wochen abgehalten und seitdem gab es keinerlei Streitereien mehr. Alle hüpfen durch die Gegend, als wäre ihr Geburtstag."

Remus lachte leise.

"Ich wette, dass dir das Sorgen macht. Stell dir nur vor, wie sie alle sein werden, wenn sich alles wieder beruhigt hat."

Von der Tür kam ein neuer Schwall von Geplapper und sie schauten hinüber.

"Da ist Albus", sagte Severus. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt…"

"Wir sehen dich nachher noch", antwortete Remus. "Mr Evans, würden sie mir bitte nach oben helfen, ich muss noch etwas aus meinem Zimmer holen."

"Natürlich und mein Name ist James. Um ehrlich zu sein würde ich lieber vergessen, dass ich einige der Kinder hier unterrichte. Du musst mir sagen, wo es lang geht."

Remus führte ihn in die erste Etage in ein kleines Einzelzimmer. Wie James erwartet hatte, war der Raum sauber und gepflegt, das Bett gemacht.

"Danke", sagte Remus. "Ich werde nicht lange brauchen, ich muss lediglich meine Medizin jeden Morgen zwei Stunden nach dem Frühstück nehmen."

James nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Hermione hatte Recht, es war nicht fair, den Mann, der so gut wie sein Pate war, anzulügen, vor allem da sie nicht wussten, wie lange er noch leben würde.

"Remus… Moony… hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Remus wirbelte herum, Zauberstab in der Hand. James schluckte, als der Zauberstab sich bewegte. Die Tür hinter ihm schloss sich und einige Verschlusszauber folgten. Er selbst wurde in einen Stuhl geworfen und mit einer Beinklemme versehen.

"Erklär!", verlangte der Werwolf. "Woher kennst du diesen Namen?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass du ein feuchtes Tuch hast?", fragte James. Es würde am einfachsten sein, es ihm zu zeigen. Es wurde ihm gereicht und er wischte sich über die Stirn, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass er sein Make-up dabei hatte. Als er meinte, fertig zu sein, nahm er seine Hand weg und hielt alle Haarsträhnen, die im Weg sein könnten, beiseite.

"Harry?", fragte Remus zweifelnd. James nickte und lächelte.

"Frag mich etwas, das ich wissen sollte. Immer wachsam."

"Warum ist Sirius aus Azkaban ausgebrochen?"

"Es waren die Ferien zwischen meinem zweiten und dritten Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte James, der an seinen Fingern zurück zählte. "Die Weasleys fuhren nach Ägypten und es war ein Bild von ihnen im Propheten. Fudge gab ihm eine Kopie davon, als er Azkaban besuchte, und er sah Wurmschwanz auf Rons Schulter sitzen. Er floh und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts weil er glaubte… er glaubte, dass Wurmschwanz mich verletzen könnte."

"Du bist es wirklich", sagte Remus erleichtert und bewundernd, seine Augen leuchteten vor ungeweinten Tränen. "James Evans – das wäre typisch Lily gewesen. So offensichtlich und doch so unscheinbar. Ich nehme an, dass Severus es nicht weiß?"

"Nein. Du, Hermione, Albus und Aberforth – das war's. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, wo du dich aufhältst. Hermione wies mich auf dich hin und meinte, ich solle es dir sagen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich heute die Chance dafür haben würde."

"Du bist also nun Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts? Sirius machte immer Scherze darüber, dass du eines Tages so enden würdest. Wir konnten uns niemals vorstellen, dass du einmal professionelles Quidditch spielst oder ein Auror wirst wie der Rest des Ordens."

"Ich hatte einige Angebot", gab James zu.

"Du hättest sie niemals angenommen, du konntest nie mit den Medien umgehen und ich denke, nachdem du Voldemort getötet hast, hattest du wahrscheinlich genug davon, böse Zauberer zu jagen. Bist du glücklich?"

James nickte.

"Es war immer mein Zuhause und… die Gesellschaft ist auch gut."

"Redest du von Albus oder Severus?"

"Warum denken alle, dass Severus und ich zusammenkommen sollten?"

"Du meinst, dass du es nicht vorhast?"

"Nun schon, ja, aber es ist nicht nett, mich damit aufzuziehen."

"Es ist eine dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass, Harry, und ich denke, du hast sie überschritten. Ihr seid euch ausgesprochen ähnlich, weißt du das?"

"Remus, was hätte Sirius davon gehalten?", fragte Harry befangen.

"Wir haben nie darüber geredet, das muss ich zugeben, aber ich kann mir seine Reaktion gut vorstellen. Als erstes würde er ausrasten und Severus anschreien. Du wärest in seinen Augen natürlich vollkommen unschuldig. Nach einer Weile würde er sich beruhigen und du mit ihm reden und er würde sehen, dass du es ernst meinst und es dich glücklich machen würde. Dann würde er Severus wahrscheinlich bedrohen und ihm verklickern, dass er es zutiefst bereuen würde, wenn er dich verletzt. Nachdem Severus ihn überzeugt hätte, dass er es ernst meint, würde er es akzeptieren. Sie wären keine besten Freunde aber mit der Zeit würden sie einander verstehen lernen."

"Sie kannten sich doch schon."

"Harry, sie haben Dinge gesehen, die sie sich eingebildet haben. Für Sirius war Severus das Ebenbild dessen, was seine Eltern von ihm erwarteten. Er war ein Slytherin, war magisch sehr stark, ein guter Schüler, verantwortungsbewusst und wusste sehr viel über die Dunklen Künste. Indem er Severus hasste, konnte er sich gegen seine Familie auflehnen. Nach einiger Zeit war es so außer Kontrolle geraten, dass er dachte, er hasse Severus als Mensch. Severus andererseits kannte nur Sirius' grausame Seite – die schrecklichen Streiche, das Mobbing und die Art, wie seine Lehrer ihn favorisierten, egal wie er sich im Unterricht benahm. Es war mehr oder weniger wie du und Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts – ihr konntet nicht über die Vorurteile der einzelnen Häuser hinaus schauen."

"Wahrscheinlich. Danke."

"Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurück nach unten gehen, oder sie wundern sich, wo wir sind."

Als sie zurück nach unten gingen, fühlte es sich mehr nach einem Sohn an, der seinen Vater stützte, als nach einem hilfsbereiten Fremden, der einem alten Mann half.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer wieder betraten, brachen alle in Jubel aus. Mittlerweile saßen alle, Die Erwachsenen auf Stühlen und Sofas, die Kinder und jungen Erwachsenen, die keine Stühle hatten, auf dem Boden um den Baum herum. Kleine Platten mit Snacks wurden herumgereicht – wenn er richtig schaute, dann waren es Lachs, Chips und Oliven.

"Komm Remus, setz dich", sagte Molly, die Ron von einem Stuhl nahe des Baumes verscheuchte. Er nahm es nicht übel und pflanzte sich auf den Boden, wo er sich an Hermiones Beine lehnte. James setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn.

"Nun, für diejenigen von euch, die nicht die Regeln kennen", sagte Arthur deutlich. "Ein Geschenk auf einmal und ihr könnt euch nicht aussuchen, welches. Ich beginne die erste Runde."

Er ging hinüber zum Baum und wählte für alle Anwesenden die kleinsten Geschenke, die er dann seinen Freunden und Verwandten gab. Viele der Kleinen schauten ein wenig enttäuscht drein. Sie schauten kurz zu den größeren Paketen hinüber, auf denen sie schon ihre Namen gesehen hatten, stürzten sich aber trotzdem enthusiastisch auf die Geschenke und hinterließen das zerfetzte Geschenkpapier auf dem Boden. James öffnete seins und fand ‚Eine Einführung in Schutzzauber und ihre Anwendung', ein dickes Buch von Draco. Offensichtlich wurde er in diesem Gebiet als rückständig empfunden. Als er sich im Raum umsah, hatten viele andere ebenfalls Bücher in den Händen. Alistair freute sich riesig über die Schachtel voll Schokofröschen, die ihm die Drittklässler aus Slytherin geschenkt hatten.

Als alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt und sich bedankt hatten, suchte Molly weitere Geschenke aus, wieder eher kleinere. James sah die Logik darin. Indem sie die Spannung aufbauten, lernten die Kleinen, die großen Geschenke noch mehr zu schätzen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie neugierig sie waren. Da wahrscheinlich alle Erwachsenen mitspielten, würden sie warten müssen, bis das erste Kind dran war, Geschenke zu verteilen.

Bald hatte jeder einen Stapel Geschenke neben sich, wovon viel auch Kleidung zu sein schien - jeder, sogar James, hatte einen Weasleypulli erhalten. Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, aber er glaubte, dass auch Severus einen bekommen hatte. Außerdem gab es Unmengen an Süßem und Büchern. Der Boden war ein totales Chaos, überall lag buntes und glitzerndes Geschenkpapier, sodass man fast hindurchstaksen musste, um an den Baum zu kommen.

Oliver und Charlie hatten Mitleid mit den Kindern – und einigen Erwachsenen – als sie an der Reihe waren und absichtlich die größten Geschenke für alle aussuchten, die sie finden konnten. James lachte, als er sein Geschenk öffnete und ein ganzes Set an Quidditchroben von Severus und dem gegenwärtigen Team sah. Sie waren grün und weiß, ähnlich wie die von Merlin (schwarz und grün), aber ein wenig anders geschnitten. Die anbei liegende Notiz informierte ihn darüber, dass er nun _offiziell_ der Coach des Slytherinteams war sowie ein Ehrenmitglied.

Er beobachtete Alistair gespannt dabei, wie er sein Geschenk auspackte und ein Besen zum Vorschein kam. Ein beeindruckter Gesichtsausdruck stahl sich auf das Gesicht das Jungen. Simon, der neben ihm saß, schaute genauso erstaunt drein. Nachdem er den Besen einen Moment lang begeistert angeschaut hatte, rannte er plötzlich hinüber und warf sich in James Arme. Ein wenig unbeholfen erwiderte James die Umarmung. Er war es nicht wirklich gewohnt, da er wenig direkten Kontakt zu anderen Menschen gehabt hatte, von Ron, Hermione und Draco einmal abgesehen.

"Vielen Dank, Professor", murmelte Alistair in seinen Umhang.

"Das war nicht nur ich, das kommt auch von Professor Snape."

Alistair schaute nur lange genug auf, um zu sagen:

"Er würde mich wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn zu umarmen."

James lachte. Severus war definitive immer noch unnahbar. James selbst würde erwarten, gehängt, ausgeweidet und gevierteilt (oder doch eher gewürfelt) zu werden, worauf seine Körperteile an die Riesenkrake verfüttert werden würden.

"Du könntest eine Überraschung erleben", sagte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. "Geh schon, ich rette dich, sollte er versuchen, dich umzubringen."

Alistair machte sich sehr unsicher auf den Weg hinüber zu Severus, bevor er sich an ihn klammerte, als würde sein Leben von ihm abhängen, und anfing, zu weinen. Severus, der sich bewusst war, dass alle zuschauten, nahm ich auf den Arm und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer. James folgte ihm rasch und machte klar, dass Simon bleiben sollte, wo er war.

Er fand sie in der verlassenen Bibliothek, wo Severus Alistairs Tränen mit einer ungewöhnlichen Sanftheit trocknete. James stand einen Moment im Türrahmen, da er nicht stören wollte. Als Severus aufschaute und ihn anlächelte, kam er hinein und setzte sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa.

"Alles in Ordnung, Alistair?", fragte er. Der Junge nickte schniefend. "Amüsierst du dich?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Alistair.

"Alles sind total nett. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viele Geschenke bekomme."

"Kennst du Archie aus der siebten Klasse?", fragte Severus. "Er ist derjenige, dem du dafür danken solltest."

Alistair schien darauf total baff zu sein. Dass ein Siebtklässler all das für ihn tun würde! James schaute Severus über den Kopf des Jungen hinweg an und fragte still um Erlaubnis, woraufhin er ein zufriedenes Nicken bekam.

"Alistair, ich weiß, dass du keine Familie mehr hast", sagte er unverblümt, aber sanft. "Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch keine mehr und niemand wird je in der Lage sein, den Platz derer einzunehmen, die du verloren hast. Wenn du möchtest, würde ich dein… Onkel… wenn du magst. Dadurch kannst du deine Ferien immer mit mir verbringen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich am besten wäre, wenn du den Rest dieser Ferien hier verbringen würdest."

"Wirklich, Sir?"

"Wenn es das ist, was du willst. Wir müssen das nicht überstürzen. Du kennst mich nur als deinen Lehrer, aber wir können es versuchen."

"Es würde Sie wirklich nicht stören, Professor?"

"Würde ich es dir sonst anbieten? Nein, das ist etwas, das in deiner Hand liegt. Wenn du es in ein paar Monaten versuchen magst, werde ich schauen, ob ich es offiziell machen und dich adoptieren kann. Bis dahin wäre es mir sehr lieb, wenn wir uns einfach näher kennen lernen würden. Ach, und noch etwas. Ich denke nicht, dass du mich außerhalb der Schule weiterhin Professor nennen musst. Mein Name ist James, du darfst ihn gerne nutzen."

"Wow!"

"Denk einfach drüber nach. Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht zurück nach unten? Ich glaube nicht, dass du bisher all deine Geschenke geöffnet hast. Sag ihnen, dass sie schon einmal ohne uns anfangen sollen, wir müssen noch etwas bereden."

Alistair lächelte beide schüchtern an und rannte zurück. Die beiden Männer schauten ihm hinterher.

"Das war sehr nett, aber bist du dir sicher?", fragte Severus ernst.

"Ich hätte ihn nicht gefragt, wäre ich es nicht. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, es ist etwas, das ich einfach tun muss. Ich weiß, wie es für mich war, ohne Eltern groß zu werden, und ich hatte noch andere Verwandte, auch wenn sie mich nicht mochten. Es ist für mich genauso eine Chance, eine Familie zu haben, wie für ihn."

"Und wenn du selbst einmal Kinder hast?"

"Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, da ich keinerlei Interesse an Frauen habe. Ich denke, dass jeder Partner, mit dem ich eine feste Beziehung eingehen würde, genauso offen sein würde, wie ich."

Severus schaute ihn einen Moment an und dachte darüber nach.

"Ich denke, damit könntest du Recht haben, wenn ich mir deine Freunde so anschaue. Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was du in den Sommerferien machst?"

"Noch nicht wirklich. Es kommt darauf an, was aus Lucius Malfoy wird. Wenn bis dahin alles vorbei ist, werde ich mich nach einem Zuhause außerhalb von Hogwarts umschauen. Ich dachte eventuell daran, mir ein Haus in Hogsmeade zu kaufen. Es ist eine magische Gemeinde nahe Hogwarts und es sollte da auch ein paar Kinder geben. Außerdem ist es in der Nähe des Werwolfdorfes und ich wollte schauen, ob ich Remus nicht beim Unterrichten helfen kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in einer Stadt wohl fühlen würde."

"Das hört sich nett an. Wenn du magst, helfe ich dir, in deiner Suite in Hogwarts noch einen Raum für Alistair einzurichten."

"Danke", sagte James. Es überrascht ihn, wie viel ihm Severus' Zustimmung bedeutete. Er hatte ein wenig Angst davor, Verantwortung für ein elfjähriges Kind zu tragen, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Alistairs Überraschung über die Geschenke hatte ihn an sich selbst erinnert, als er elf Jahre alt gewesen war, und während er nichts an seiner Vergangenheit ändern konnte, konnte er doch Alistairs Zukunft besser gestalten. Bisher kamen sie gut miteinander aus, waren schon über die kalte Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung hinweg und darauf würde er aufbauen können. Hoffentlich unterschied er sich von Alistairs Eltern genug, dass es nicht so aussehen würde, als würde er versuchen, ihren Platz einzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum er sich langfristig nicht in der Weasleyfamilie wohl fühlen würde, auch wenn er hier im Grimmauld Place ziemlich glücklich war.

Sie schlichen sich leise zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Mittlerweile waren alle Geschenke geöffnet und der Boden war ein Meer aus grellen Farben. Als sie den Raum betraten verließ Molly ihn gerade mit Ginny und Fleur im Schlepptau in Richtung Küche, in der ein beeindruckendes Essen vorbereitet wurde. George folgte ihnen, vermeintlich um zu helfen. James ermahnte sich, beim Essen darauf zu achten, was er da zu sich nahm.

James ließ sich von Remus und Aberforth in eine Diskussion über den Stand seiner Schüler in seinem Unterricht verwickeln und darüber, was genau er unterrichtete. Severus schien in einer Ecke mit Fred Weasley gefangen zu sein und schaute seinem Schicksal ergeben drein. Er schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, als Molly wieder in der Tür erschien.

"Essen ist fertig", sagte sie lächelnd. "Kommt."

Die älteren Kinder rannten los, die jüngeren wurden von ihren Eltern aufgelesen und die allerjüngsten von Hauselfen gerettet und zu einem Mittagsschlaf gebracht. James folgte etwas langsamer mit dem Rest der Erwachsenen.

"Worum ging es gerade?", fragte er Severus.

"Du meinst Fred? Er versuchte, mich zu rekrutieren. Sie bieten mir seit Jahren eine Stelle in ihrem Geschäft an."

"Er ist schließlich nur einer der besten Zaubertränkemeister der Welt", sagte Fred, der sich mit seiner vierjährigen Tochter auf dem Arm zu ihnen gesellte. "Wir sind ganz gut in Zaubertränke, aber wir könnten einen Spezialisten gut gebrauchen."

"Ich denke, dass alle Eltern ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten kommen würden, wenn eure Streiche noch ausgefallener werden", meinte James kläglich, als er an die wenigen Streiche dachte, die in seinem Unterricht versucht worden waren.

Als sie die lange Küche betraten fand James seinen Platz an dem Tisch, der mit Platzkarten versehen war. Der Tisch war wunderschön gedeckt mit einer weißen Decke und silbernem Geschirr. Blaue Kerzen waren in silbernen Kerzenständern über den Tisch verteilt und passende Knallbonbons waren zu sechst dazwischen gestapelt. Er war glücklich zwischen Alistair und Hermione platziert. James stellte anerkennend fest, dass die Kinder überall zwischen den Erwachsenen saßen. Sie saßen immer zu zweit nebeneinander und hatten einen Erwachsenen neben sich, der ihnen beim Schneiden des Essens oder beim Einschenken von Getränke helfen konnte, falls sie diese Hilfe benötigten. Wenn sie älter würden, würden sie eventuell einen eigenen Tisch bekommen, vielleicht auch, wenn es noch mehr werden würde, aber bisher schien diese Anordnung eine gute Idee zu sein.

Sein Magen begann zu knurren, als er die ganzen Köstlichkeiten betrachtete. Gefüllter Truthahn, Gänsebraten, Bratkartoffeln und Pastinak, Rosenkohl, Schinken, Würstchen… die Auswahl schien endlos. Er füllte seinen Teller und schenkte sich ein Glas voll Wein ein. Alistair schaute ihn fragend an, als ihm das Butterbier gereicht wurde. Simon hatte sich schon einen Krug gefüllt und schaute zufrieden drein. James wusste, dass es etwas Besonderes für ihn war. Meistens bekamen Hogwartsschüler das erst, wenn sie Hogsmeade besuchten. Die anderen Kinder tranken alle Kürbissaft.

"Versuch es", schlug er vor. "Das ist Butterbier."

Alistair goss ein wenig davon in seinen Becher und probierte es. Er hielt einen Moment inne und ließ den Geschmack auf sich wirken. Kurz dachte James, er würde es nicht mögen, dann grinste er und goss sich davon ein, dass seine Tasse fast überlief.

Mit dem Hauptgang wurde kurzer Prozess gemacht und alle hatten wahrscheinlich mehr gegessen, als sie sollten. Als sie fertig waren, lehnten sie sich mit gefüllten Mägen zurück und redeten ein bisschen, während die Hauselfen den Tisch leer räumten. James hatte immer das Hogwartsessen für exzellent gehalten, aber das hier übertraf einfach alles.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis die Kinder unruhig wurden. Die Knallbonbons wurden ausgeteilt und den ganzen Tisch lang überkreuzten alle die Arme und zogen zusammen. Es gab einen lauten Knall und alles Mögliche flog durch die Luft. Aus James eigenem explodierten ein paar Weasleys Wizzbangs (garantierte Sicherheit in geschlossenen Räumen) und ließ Funken auf sie hernieder regnen. Natürlich kamen alle Knallbonbons von Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, woher auch sonst? Er setzte seine Kapitänsmütze auf und las sich den unglaublich schlechten Witz durch. Das Zaubererschachspiel schenkte er Alistair, da er selbst eins besaß.

Sobald alle fertig schienen, verschwanden die Knallbonbons und neue Platten erschienen auf dem Tisch. Es gab Christmas Pudding, in dessen Mitte eine blaue Flamme brannte, und diverse schokoladige Desserts, für alle, denen danach war. James, dem nicht nach etwas Fruchtigem war, schnitt sich ein großes Stück von dem Schokoladenkuchen ab und häufte Eis darauf.

Nachdem alles aufgegessen war und sich eine zufriedene Stille über den Raum legte, brachten Ginny und Neville die Kinder nach draußen. Wenig später konnten von überall aus dem Haus Schreie und Gekicher vernommen werden. Neville schaute nach einem besonders lauten Schrei kurz in die Küche und meinte entschuldigend:

"Niemand wurde getötet, wir spielen nur Sardinen."

Er verließ den Raum wieder, als sich über vorangegangene Weihnachtsfeste unterhalten wurde. Anscheinend war Ginny in ihrer Jugend immer die beste in Sardinen gewesen, dicht gefolgt von Charlie. Percy war definitiv der schlechteste gewesen, da er keinen Staub mochte, und die Zwillinge waren zwar gut, wollten sich aber immer zusammen verstecken, was das Ganze für sie schwerer machte. Es hörte sich definitiv so an, als hätten sie Spaß. James, der selbst ein wenig unruhig wurde, bemerkte, dass Oliver und Charlie sich Blicke zuwarfen.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später schaute ein Rotschopf in die Küche, schaute sich um und schien bereit, aufzuspringen, falls es notwendig war.

"Ich darf doch hier rein, oder?", fragte Bills ältester Sohn. Da niemand etwas dagegen hatte, betrat er den Raum richtig und sah sich kritisch um. Da alles Schränke voll waren, gab es nicht viel Spielraum für Improvisation, also versteckte er sich unter dem Tisch, geschützt durch Beine und die Tischdecke, und blieb dort in absoluter Stille.

Einen Moment später kam Ginny herein, die ein Kleinkind an der Hand hielt. Sie schauten betont offensichtlich hinter die Tür und in ein paar der Schränke.

"Ist er unter dem Tisch?", fragte das Mädchen laut, was ihr ein Lächeln von der Erwachsenen einbrachte.

"Warum schaust du nicht nach?", fragte Ginny. Das Mädchen kroch drunter.

"Er ist da!", verkündete sie. "Wir müssen uns jetzt verstecken."

Ginny schaute entsetzt darüber drein, dass sie vor ihren ehemaligen Lehrern unter den Tisch krauchen musste, tat es aber letztendlich und endete zu Füßen von Hermione und James.

Nacheinander kamen die Kinder in die Küche und versteckten sich unter dem Tisch, bis der sechsjährige Stephen ankam.

"Sardine!", sagten sie alle zusammen. Er schaute ein wenig enttäuscht drein, aber lief sofort los, um sich zu verstecken, während die anderen laut und nicht ganz synchron zählten, da einige mit den Zahlen nach 20 noch Probleme hatten. Als sie den Raum verließen, standen Oliver und Charlie auf, die offensichtlich mitmachen wollten. James rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum. Hermione schaute ihn an und lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Wenn du magst, geh einfach! Mach das Beste draus, solange du es kannst."

Er brauchte keine weiteren Hinweise und folgte ihnen, mit der vollen Absicht, das Spiel beim ersten Versuch zu gewinnen. Nach den geflüsterten Gesprächen unter dem Tisch hatte er eine ziemlich gute Idee, wie das Spiel funktionierte, auch wenn er es nie selbst gespielt hatte.

Es war schon spät, als James zurück nach Hogwarts kam. Severus, Minerva und Albus waren schon vorgegangen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Schüler, die mit Filius, Poppy und Pomona in der Schule geblieben sind, bettfertig waren und nicht das ganze Schloss auseinander nahmen. James war geblieben und hatte dabei geholfen, kleine Kinder in Pyjamas und ins Bett zu stecken. Danach hatte er Molly und Arthur für den Tag gedankt und sich von Remus verabschiedet. Er hatte versprochen, ihn bald einmal in seinem Zuhause zu besuchen.

So sollte Weihnachten sein, dachte er müde, als er in sein Bett kletterte. Weiter kam er nicht, da seine Augen zufielen, noch bevor sein Kopf das Kopfkissen berührte.


End file.
